Like the Lotus
by JHsgf82
Summary: Jan Di and Ji Hoo are in medical school together. Joon Pyo is in America. Jan Di and Joon Pyo struggle with a long-distance relationship. Jan Di and Ji Hoo become closer as they share their passion for medicine and Ji Hoo continues to answer the emergency bell. Takes place during 4 year gap in BoF and continues. Will life go as expected? Will new romance blossom?
1. Foreword

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Boys Over Flowers. I hope that you enjoy, please R &R! **

**Foreword:**

Jan Di's POV

It had been 6 months since I'd seen Joon Pyo… He'd gone to America to recreate the Shinwa Group and make a name for himself in the business world. I was proud of him. He'd matured so much since I'd first known him. I smiled at the thought of our first interaction three years ago. I couldn't deny that I missed him. Despite his busy schedule, he actually had been making a great effort at keeping in touch. We talked on the phone often, usually every week. We still fought a lot, mainly because I don't think Joon Pyo understands the concept of sarcasm. I suppose it's tougher to communicate without being able to talk face-to-face and read body language, but I don't think Joon Pyo was ever very good at that in the first place… I smiled again.

I wasn't worried that he would try to erase me from his life while he was away, as he tried to do in Macau. I felt secure. I guess we are kind of engaged, even though I didn't technically accept his proposal. I imagined that I would one day marry him, and the thought made me feel happy. I do love him, after all. But I wasn't fantasizing about wedding dresses and flowers. And I wasn't missing him like crazy, like I thought I would, or perhaps should be. I guess it's because I have much bigger concerns right now!

After an injury forced me to give up my passion, swimming, I'd discovered a new passion. I wanted to be a doctor. I was recently accepted into Shinwa University Medical School, a feat I thought impossible for a stupid girl like me. It had been hard, but I'm Geum Jan Di, never one to shrink away from hard work or a challenge! I couldn't take all the credit for it, though. I don't think I ever would've made it through the entrance exam without the help of Ji Hoo Sunbae. As always, he'd supported me the entire time, with words of encouragement, late night study sessions, and he still responded to the emergency bell every time it rang. Lately, that mainly consisted of my freak-outs about making mistakes or failing a test. I didn't think it was possible to become closer to my firefighter and soulmate, but we had. I felt even closer to him than Ga Eul.

I worried that he would hate me after rejecting him when he'd found me and confessed his feelings. Or, at the very least, I worried that things would be very awkward. That wasn't him, though. He continued to be the same Ji Hoo Sunbae I'd known. I'm sure he's focused on more important things, anyway! After all, Sunbae is also studying to become a doctor. Although, he entered on time and is further along than me. It's so nice having him as my sunbae, officially, again! There I was smiling once more…


	2. Mishaps

Jan Di rushed down the long green hall of the Songdo Building toward her first lecture of the day. How was it that she was running behind again? She sighed and clutched tighter to her backpack and bolted down the hall. She dashed in just at the moment class was to start. The professor glanced coldly at her but said nothing. She caught sight of Ji Hoo and took a seat beside him in a solitary row in the back.

Ji Hoo glanced over briefly, then looked down and gave his trademark smile characterized by amusement mixed with affection. Jan Di frowned at first, but his smile was easily able to transform her expression. She gave a small smile and sighed. After the hour lecture ended, Jan Di slowly gathered her books. Ji Hoo looked over at her. "So, what's your excuse for nearly being late this time?" He gave her a semi-serious, chastising look.

Jan Di sighed. "Well, I had a problem with my bike, and I had to run here."

"You should have called me. I would've given you a ride," he said, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He followed behind her as she walked down the stairs. Jan Di gave the professor a sheepish look and quick bow before exiting.

"I know, but I didn't want to trouble you."

"It wouldn't have troubled me. I'm not that far away."

"It's OK, I made it, right? Hopefully Professor Kim doesn't hate me, though…"

Ji Hoo smiled. "What happened to your bike?"

"Well, there is a problem with the brakes."

"You always have some situation come up," he joked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Sunbae!" she exclaimed in her typical tone indicating she couldn't believe he just said that. "Hey, my situations are getting less dramatic, though, right?"

He nodded. "I suppose brake problems and nearly being late for class are low on Geum Jan Di's problem scale."

She feigned hurt and chuckled. Ji Hoo smiled. "I hope you're more timely to your other classes that I'm not in with you. Come on, I'll give you a ride." Ji Hoo knew her class schedule and knew that she had a break before her next class.

"It's OK. I was just going to walk to the library to study a little before my next class," Jan Di said.

"I'll go with you. I have a little time and could use a quick nap." Ji Hoo still had the habit of falling asleep randomly in odd places. The library was a favorite spot of his.

"Sunbae, I feel rather jealous that you have time to sleep while I'm studying like crazy all of the time. I think this comes too easily for you," she said with a small pout.

"It's not easy. I have to study, too," he poked her cheek. She didn't fully believe him.

They walked along in stride and entered the library. Jan Di found her favorite table and pulled out a sizable pile of books. Ji Hoo smiled and slumped down in the corner next to her table. He shot her a quick glance, noticing she was in full concentration mode. He smiled contentedly and closed his eyes. His now darker bangs fell lightly over the right side of his face.

* * *

After about 45 minutes, Jan Di glanced at her watch. "Oh."

She shut the anatomy book she was thumbing through and walked over to Ji Hoo, who appeared fast asleep. She knelt down and waved a hand in front of his face and whispered his name, the new quieter way she'd become accustomed to waking him up in. She was sure he appreciated not been startled from a nap by her screaming and ranting, as in the past.

He opened his eyes, a smile forming immediately upon seeing her face. "Hi," he said.

She pointed to her watch. "Now who needs to worry about being late?" She knew his class schedule by heart, too.

"I'm your firefighter, and you are now my alarm clock, then?"

She nodded and smiled. "It's the least I can do."

"It'll be fine. I have my bike, but I'd better go." He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her goodbye as a couple would do but quickly recalled their status and gave her a quick 'see ya later' instead. As of late, he sometimes had to remind himself that they weren't actually a couple but just friends. He thought that he wasn't sure why he should have to remind himself of this at all, considering there was no reason anyone would mistake them for a couple, right? Of course, they were always together, seemed to know what each other was thinking, and sometimes even finished each other's sentences. She no longer lived with him, which he had to admit he kind of missed, despite it driving him mad. He'd become comfortable though and managed to push down his feelings, even after being rejected.

He thought about this as he exited the library, hopped on his bike around the corner, and took off toward the building of his next lecture. He had never imagined being so close to someone. Even with Seo Hyun he was not this close. Of course, he had been young then. Even so, he felt that he and Jan Di belonged together, just as the monk had said.

She would give him a family... He had thought and secretly hoped that it meant something else, but one way or another, he knew that he needed Jan Di in his life. She claimed that he was her savior, but she was his, too. She had changed his life in innumerable ways and though it still hurt, he couldn't imagine not being around her as much as possible. He sighed as he parked his bike and walked into his lecture hall, hands in pockets.

* * *

Jan Di was back in her dorm. Jan Di could have lived at home, but she wanted to experience university life fully. And even though she loved her family very much, she enjoyed her independence. However, she did have a roommate. Her roommate was nice and pretty quiet. They had somewhat different class schedules, so they weren't always home at the same time. She thought back to her brief stay at Ji Hoo's house. Though she felt uncomfortable at first, that quickly melted away, and she became very comfortable there, as Woo Bin had intuitively commented on before. She missed it, though she did enjoy her newfound independence.

Jan Di was studying again after having a bit of ramen for dinner. The phone rang, and she immediately knew who it was, as Joon Pyo had demanded his own special ringtone. Joon Pyo was 13 hours behind her in New York City.

"Hello, Geum Jan Di!"

"Good morning, Joon Pyo," she smiled upon hearing his voice. He seemed surprisingly vibrant for 6 in the morning. Joon Pyo would often call her prior to going to the office in the morning, while she was home finishing dinner and studying.

"How was your day?" he asked sincerely. "Were you causing trouble again?"

She frowned. _Wasn't it bad enough that she had Ji Hoo Sunbae teasing her about her constant mishaps?_ Though, she didn't tell Jun Pyo about every little thing that happened to her.

"It was fine, and no, I wasn't causing trouble! But my bike was."

"What? You just need to get a new one!"

"Well, unlike someone, I'm not the heir to a multi-billion dollar company," she teased.

"But you are engaged to one," he grinned satisfactorily on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, I never agreed to that! You still have to return as a great man, don't forget. And besides, I want to make it on my own, you know that. I'll fix my bike on my own or save up for a new one."

He laughed. "That's my Geum Jan Di alright. Is school going well?"

"Yes, it is. It's hard, but I love it."

"As much as swimming?"

"Yea, as much as swimming, or maybe even more…" She smiled contentedly.

"How is Ji Hoo doing?" he asked, pausing for a moment. He still felt slightly uncomfortable that Jan Di and Ji Hoo were in school together and so close. He had no fears of Ji Hoo stealing her away and trusted them both deep down, but he couldn't help but feel a little strange. He knew that risking his life for his best friend had made Ji Hoo feel indebted to him. There had been some distance between them since then.

"He's good…Have you talked to him?"

"A little bit," Joon Pyo responded simply.

They both decided to just move on from there.

"I miss you," Joon Pyo whispered sincerely.

"I miss you, too," and Jan Di sincerely did.


	3. Study Buddies

Jan Di and Joon Pyo talked for about 40 minutes or so. He told her about how things were going with the business, and she tried to explain anatomy to him. Lost cause. She left out her recurring nightmare of killing a patient.

Jan Di ended the call and lay on her bed. She let out a sigh. _I wonder if I bore Joon Pyo with all my talk of becoming a doctor and medical school._ She let out another sigh and walked the few steps across her small dorm room, which was almost as big as her family's home, to grab her anatomy book.  
"Time for more studying."

She had a big exam coming up next week. She wondered if Ji Hoo was sweating it as much as she was. _Probably not. He's so laid back and calm about everything._ She'd only seen him escalated emotionally a few times, mostly involving her in some way. He was usually extremely cool and collected, but she'd learned to decipher many of his subtle emotions lying beneath the surface.

Her phone rang again. She checked the caller ID. It was Ji Hoo Sunbae. Were his ears burning? Though, it wasn't uncommon for him to call her.

"Sunbae, I was just thinking about you!"

He paused on the phone. "You were?" A hint of pleasant surprise in his tone.

"Yes, I wondered if you were concerned about the big exam next week in Anatomy."

"Oh," he sounded a bit disappointed. "Well, I've been studying a bit. I'm not too concerned."

 _Of course, as expected…_

"Are you worried about flunking?" He teased.

"Sunbae!"

He gave a short chuckle, a smile spreading across his face. He enjoyed Jan Di's cute, over-the-top reactions.

"Don't even joke about such things!" She feared that his words could easily come true.

Sensing her despair, he asked, "Do you want me to help you study? I owe you as much after such a cruel joke and tempting fate like that."

"Sunbae! Um, well I'll be fine…but if you want to…"

"How will you pay me this time?" He asked playfully.

"Well, hm, I don't know right now…" She hoped he never truly tried to cash in on all the favors he'd done for her.

"I'll come up with something," he inserted.

"You sound like a businessman."

"Well, I sort of am. I have the foundation to handle and the clinic is a business, so in a way, I am a businessman. But I was never very good at that. I hear you're better at negotiating."

"That's what I'm told." She recalled Chairwoman Kang's backhanded compliment.  
As of late, the Chairwoman had backed off her relationship with Joon Pyo. Still, she didn't have fuzzy feelings for her.

He broke the momentary silence. "Jan di, when would you like to study together?"

"Well, whenever is good for you, really. I don't work on Thursdays and Sundays…"

"So, you're free tonight?" He spoke before thinking, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

"Yes, but you don't have to help me on such short notice…"

"It's OK. I'm not busy…" He paused, feeling the need to downplay his eagerness once more.  
"I've been, uh, a little bored actually."

She sighed. ' _He's bored?_ _Must he rub in how easy medical school is for him…_?'

"Well, then I suppose I'd be helping you out, too, Sunbae…"

"Where should I meet you?" he asked.

"Well, my roommate is at a study session at the library, so it's just me, so you could come here if you want."

"Ok. I can be there in 10 minutes." They exchanged goodbyes.

* * *

Ji Hoo had never been inside Jan Di's dorm room before or met her roommate. He'd always picked her up outside. He still had his F4 appeal, so she would sometimes have to endure squealing girls when he picked her up. It was a little annoying, but the university girls were a little tamer than the high school girls at least. Jan Di looked around. The place seemed fairly clean. Nothing too embarrassing to have a guy see was around.

Her firefighter was right on schedule. She answered the door in her hoodie and sweats. His attire was dressier, as usual. He wore white slacks and a sweater. They greeted each other and she welcomed him in.

"Do I get a tour?" he asked.

"Sure, but this is it basically." She showed him the two rooms separated by a thin divider and the basics.

He nodded and followed her, looking around. He noted the size of the place. He had never been one to really care for expensive things, despite his wealth. He wondered what it would be like to live in a dorm room. He probably would have never set foot in one if not for Jan Di, another first she'd led him to.

"It's basic, but it works," she said upon finishing the tour. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

She invited him to make himself comfortable and prepared some green tea. He took a seat on the mat in front of a kotatsu style table. "Do you still see Woo Bin Sunbae?" she called out from the kitchen nook.

"Occasionally. He's got his hands full with taking over his family business, though."

"And what about Yi Jung, do you talk to him in Sweden?"

"I have a few times." Ji Hoo stated simply. He usually was a man of few words.

"I think he and Ga Eul really like each other," Jan Di commented, bringing out the tea and pouring for them.

"Yea, he's really changed, and he seems happy when he speaks of her."

"It must be so hard for them being so far away from each other." Jan Di noted with a subtle sadness.

The irony was not lost on Ji Hoo. "Has it been hard for you?" he asked directly, meeting her gaze.

Jan Di hesitated. "Yes. But not as hard as I thought. I've been so busy that I haven't thought about it a lot."

Ji Hoo was a bit surprised at her casual response, but Jan Di had always been one to put on a strong front.

"Do you get lonely for him?" Ji Hoo asked without looking at her, unsure why he was tormenting himself by asking these personal questions.

Jan Di felt suddenly a bit uneasy. She cleared her throat. "I don't have time for being lonely!" She raised her voice and smiled. "And you keep me company, Sunbae. How could I be lonely?"

He smiled, the comment bringing him both joy and sadness.

"And really, this is nothing compared to the obstacles we've been through so far," she added casually, sipping her tea and looking down.

Ji Hoo flinched. He assumed this must have been her way of asserting how strong their relationship was.

"That's true." It was no secret that Jan Di and Joon Pyo had weathered many storms. He decided to change the subject. "So, should we get down to business?"

"Oh. Yes, we should," she said, noticing his change in demeanor.

They studied for a couple hours. Ji Hoo went through her flash cards with her and gave her a few pop quizzes. The material seemed to be getting more ingrained. "You're a good teacher," she commented.

"Oh. No one has ever told me that before," he said.

"Well, you are," she insisted and smiled.

He smiled back. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thanks for answering the emergency bell once again."

"Anytime," he said sweetly. "As far as payment goes…"

"Ok, what's it going to be?" She asked cheerfully, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her hoodie and sitting upright, preparing for the fee.

"Go out with me." His words were steady. His face was serious.

"Huh?" she gaped, feeling a slight blush forming. _What?!_

He revealed his flawless smile and gave a laugh. "I mean, spend the day with me…on Sunday. You're off work, right."

"Um, yes, well…sure," she stumbled through the words, still taken aback a bit.

"Ok then. It's a date," He couldn't resist poking her cheek with his index finger. He grinned and gazed upon her as she looked down awkwardly, enjoying her cute embarrassment. Despite her comfort with him, he'd obviously caught her off guard. He found it adorable that she could still get embarrassed before him.

Jan Di cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "Um, what did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise," he said, smiling.

She returned the smile. "Ok, then!"

They finished their tea in silence. Jan Di cleared the table.

"How's Hal-abeoji?" She asked.

"He's doing OK." She noted the subtle concern in his voice. "But he's not getting around very well these days."

Jan Di threw him a sympathetic glance.

"He's still as cantankerous as ever, though." Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. Jan Di smiled back at him and nodded.

Grandfather's health had been declining, and he'd been in and out of the hospital, so he was forced to shut down the clinic temporarily. Ji Hoo and Jan Di were both eager to help out, but Grandfather insisted that they needed to focus on their studies. Jan Di missed her surrogate grandfather and the clinic. "I should visit him again soon," Jan Di stated, feeling a bit guilty that she hadn't seen him in a while.

Ji Hoo nodded. "He'd like that. He's very fond of you."

"He told you that?" She asked incredulous.

"Well, he tries to hide it, but I know that he is." Ji Hoo smiled, thinking how he and his Grandfather were not so different when it came to expressing their feelings. "So, you're welcome anytime. He's home now. A private nurse has been coming to the house."

Jan Di nodded. "Then it's settled. I'm going to visit him soon!"

Jan Di thought about mentioning that Joon Pyo had asked about Ji Hoo, but she decided not to. She decided to instead go through the study material once more. Ji Hoo sat next to Jan Di as they both leaned against the wall in the living room area. As Ji Hoo read through potential exam questions, Jan Di began to doze.

Ji Hoo smiled. "I think you're falling asleep," he whispered.

"No, it's ok, I'm awake," she answered drowsily.

He grinned. "You're so diligent, little otter," he commented affectionately, looking at the book.

He began the next question but stopped upon noticing the familiar feel of Jan Di's head resting softly against his shoulder. It was not the first time she'd fallen asleep on him.

He smiled, allowing her to stay that way for a bit. Honestly, he would have stayed there all night like that, just to be so close to this girl. "Goodnight, Geum Jan Di." He whispered, resting his head briefly against hers and taking in the feel and scent of her for a moment longer.

With a sigh, Ji Hoo tenderly wrapped an arm around her and carried her to her bed. She was completely out. She'd always been a very heavy sleeper. He smiled again, as he laid her down upon the bed and covered her. He considered kissing her forehead but refrained. Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed to the door. He stopped short upon nearly running into a girl who entered the room.

The girl was about Jan Di's age, short, with long straight dark hair, tied back. She gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl exclaimed.

"Excuse me," Ji Hoo responded and bowed. He decided it best to introduce himself. "I'm Yoon Ji Hoo. I'm a friend of Jan Di's. You must be her roommate." As he was rather averse to social situations, he hoped to keep the pleasantries simple.

"Oh, yes, I'm Ga Hye Jung. Pleased to meet you!" she cheerfully introduced herself and bowed.

Ji Hoo bowed in return and mustered a small smile out of politeness. "Excuse me. Jan Di is asleep. I was just leaving." Giving one more short bow, he left.

Hye Jung looked after him for a moment, then went to Jan Di's room. Jan Di stirred slightly from the noise and began to wake. She rubbed her eyes and noticed Hye Jung staring at her.

Jan di was a bit startled. "Oh, hi, Hye Jung. When did you get home?"

"Just now….. So, Jan di, who was that super cute guy that just left?"

Jan Di was still drowsy, so it took a moment to register. "Oh. That was Ji Hoo Sunbae, err Yoon Ji Hoo. He's a second year."

"He's your friend?" Hye Jung sat on her bed and leaned in.

"Yes." Jan Di had never seen Hye Jung this chatty really.

"Just friends?" Her eyes slightly widened.

Jan Di looked at her, surprised. "Well, yes."

"What was he doing here so late?" she teased, a fake look of suspicion on her face.

"He was helping me study," Jan Di answered plainly.

"So, there's nothing going on between you two?"

"No." She had no idea that Hye Jung was so nosey.

Hye Jung nodded satisfactorily. Jan Di felt too tired to get into girl talk, but she had a feeling it was going to come to that.

"Is he single?" Hye Jung asked hopefully.

Jan Di's brow furrowed and she hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes, he is."

Hye Jung clasped her hands together. "Well, that's great! He's really hot. Do you think he would be interested in me?"

Jan Di felt a bit stunned. She wasn't surprised that a girl would find Ji Hoo Sunbae attractive, but for some reason she felt a twinge of some unpleasant feeling that she couldn't pinpoint. Jan Di wasn't sure how to respond. "I don't know, Hye Jung…I uh…"

"Do you think I should ask him out, or do you think I should flirt with him a little and see if he'll ask me out? Or, maybe you could ask him about me?" She took Jan Di's hands in hers, as she stared smiling hopefully.

This conversation was making Jan Di uncomfortable. First of all, she wasn't really into girl talk much, and second, it was Ji Hoo Sunbae and her roommate…her roommate wanted to date Ji Hoo Sunbae?!

Jan Di decided to get out of this as quickly as possible. "Hye Jung, I'm sorry, but I really need to get some sleep."

"Oh, OK, we can talk about it another time!" Hye Jung rushed off, giddy.

Jan Di stared after her for a moment, sighed, and fell back onto her bed from a seated position. _Wait, I guess I must've fallen asleep…did Ji Hoo Sunbae carry me in here?_ The thought made her blush a little, as his joke about going on a date with her had. But why should she get uncomfortable around him, someone she knew so well? Surely he was just joking, anyway. She was sure he'd moved on after she'd turned him down. But still, the way he looked at her sometimes…

She decided to just brush it off for now, as well as Hye Jung liking Ji Hoo. She turned off her light and lay down to sleep. She thought once more about Ji Hoo asking her to spend the day with him on Sunday. Though they frequently spent time together, she was a bit curious about what he had planned. She exhaled loudly and closed her eyes.


	4. Just Friends?

Jan Di delivered a pumpkin porridge to a customer at the porridge shop, with a thank you and a bow. She continued to work at the porridge shop 5 days out of the week, in addition to going to medical school. Ga Eul was also working there while going to university to become a teacher. Their boss was good about working around their schedules. Hal-abeoji continued to come in semi-regularly, but it had been less frequent lately due to his failing health. Jan Di decided she would take some porridge to him after work.

"Jan di, how is school going?" Ga Eul asked brightly. The lunch rush had just ended, and Ga Eul and Jan Di would frequently talk when things were slow.

"It's hard, but good. I have an exam coming up next week in Anatomy…I was really worried about it, but Ji Hoo Sunbae helped me to study last night, and I feel much better."

"He's been helping out a lot these days." Ga Eul smiled slyly.

"Yeah. He's a good friend." Jan di said casually, wiping down a table.

"Mm. Just a friend?"

Jan Di looked at Ga Eul with a shocked expression. "Ga Eul!"

Ga Eul smiled, amused.

"You know that I'm with Jun Pyo."

"I know that, and I would never think you'd be disloyal. But you did have feelings for him before. And you guys are really close and spend a lot of time together…I was just asking…I'm sorry."

"It's OK….I know we're close, but why do people keep asking if we're just friends?" Jan di blurted out.

"Who else asked?" Ga Eul asked incredulously.

Jan Di recalled her conversation with Hye Jung the night before. "Well, my roommate asked last night."

"Really? Why?"

Jan di sighed, "Well, Ji Hoo Sunbae was over last night, and she met him, and she thought he was cute and asked me about our relationship."

Ga Eul's eyes widened, "Oh, so she likes him, huh?" she raised her voice teasingly.

Jan Di nodded solemnly. Ga Eul studied her for a moment. "Does that bother you?"

Jan di feigned shock. "Ga Eul, why should it?" Jan di quickly began to wipe down more tables and avoided eye contact with Ga Eul. She didn't want to get into this again.

"No reason," she smiled and decided to stop tormenting her best friend. "How is Joon Pyo? Do you still talk a lot?"

"Fairly often, yes. He's good, very busy, but things seem to be going well."

"Are you planning to marry him when he comes back?" Ga Eul did have a habit of being blunt.

Jan Di gave a nervous laugh and paused. "I think so. But that's a long way off."

Ga Eul nodded and sat down beside her friend, who had finished thoroughly wiping each table. The place had emptied. Master eavesdropped from the kitchen, leaning against the counter with interest.

"What about you? How's your guy, Ga Eul?" Jan di gave a playful smile, glad to have the heat off of her.

A customer came in, and the girls looked up and simultaneously greeted him. Jan Di took his order and gave it to their boss, who poorly tried to hide the fact that he'd been listening in by quickly occupying himself around the kitchen when she came over.

After serving the customer, Ga Eul turned to Jan di to continue their conversation.

"He called me two nights ago," Ga Eul squealed.

"Ohh, how was that?"

"It was nice. I really miss him. He is planning to visit, though. He even suggested flying me out to visit him."

"Oh, wow. That's great, Ga Eul!"

Ga Eul smiled, blushing slightly. She thought of their near kiss. She'd regretted being interrupted and eagerly awaited another such perfect moment. She couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"And how is school and your pottery going?" Jan Di asked, bringing her back to reality.

"It's been good. I started taking some childhood education classes. And I think I'm really improving at my pottery." The girls exchanged smiles.

"Ah, yes sir." Jan Di responded to the customer's call for her.

* * *

After work, Jan Di had some time before her evening class, so she decided to deliver some porridge to Grandfather. He was at his and Ji Hoo's house currently and had a nurse who had been checking in on him when Ji Hoo was not around. Jan Di called the house to notify him that she would be dropping in. Grandfather grouchily stated that she could come over if she felt the need. Jan Di smiled as she thought of Grandfather. He'd been like an actual Grandfather to her. She was thankful to him for so many things: for introducing her to her new passion and life's work, for sticking up for her when the Chairwoman was bashing her, for giving her a place to live for a while, and for making it so Sunbae was no longer alone.

Jan Di knocked outside his door. Upon receiving the OK, she walked in, giving a bubbly hello and a bow to Grandfather, who lay in his bed. Grandfather smiled when she arrived. His nurse finished tending to him and stepped out.

"Jan di, child! What are you doing here in the middle of the day visiting an old man?" He gruffly asked.

"Grandfather, I brought you some porridge so that you can get well!" She smiled brightly and brought the food to his bedside table. Jan di uncovered the food and prepared it for him.

"Humph, well there was no need for that! But I'll eat it since you took the time to bring it to me!"

Jan Di smiled and put the food on his tray and put it over his lap. "Let me know how it is, so I can tell Master."

Grandfather gave a laugh and took a bite, swished it around. "Hmm, well it's not too bad today. You can give him a good report from me."

Jan Di smiled and sat in a nearby chair. "I will. How are you feeling, Grandfather?"

"Ohhh, I'm just fine. No need for such a fuss! What about you, Child?"

"I'm doing well, Grandfather."

"Is that Grandson of mine keeping you company?"

Jan Di smiled. "Yes, he is, Grandfather."

"Behaving himself?" Grandfather mumbled through a bite.

Jan Di gave a chuckle. "Yes, Grandfather."

"Hmm, good." Grandfather continued to eat his porridge. Jan Di looked down at her hands and smiled.

Grandfather gave her a sidelong glance and chuckled.

Jan Di talked with Grandfather as he ate his porridge. She had missed seeing the gruff old man and enjoyed visiting him. She had the suspicion that he enjoyed the company despite bringing up multiple times that it was silly of her to come.

After Grandfather had finished all his food, she collected the empty containers and decided to let him rest. She bid him goodbye and gave a bow.

As Jan Di left, Ji Hoo entered the house. "Oh, Jan Di. What are you doing here?" Ji Hoo responded upon seeing her. He was dressed in white, as he often was, and wearing a scarf.

"Sunbae!" Jan Di brightly greeted him. "I was just visiting Grandfather and bringing him some porridge. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming over. I did call to let Grandfather know."

"It's OK. Are you leaving?"

"Well, yes, I was going to." Jan Di suddenly felt a little awkward for a brief moment, for some reason.

"Oh. That was nice of you to visit, Grandfather. I was just going to check on him."

"I think he's sleeping now. And it wasn't really nice of me. I missed seeing him, and I want him to get well very soon, so I brought him some porridge!"

Ji Hoo smiled. "He really likes you, you know?"

Jan Di smiled. She thought briefly of the time he'd stated that she would be his granddaughter-in-law. She assumed it was just a ploy to get the Chairwoman off her back, but she wondered if he actually desired that. Either way, she was grateful and touched. "I know. The feeling is mutual!"

They exchanged smiles. "Do you have to go right away, or would you like some tea? And I have cookies."

Jan Di perked up at cookies. Ji Hoo knew of Jan Di's appetite and sweet tooth.

"Hmm, well, I suppose I can stay for a bit before my class…." She hemmed and hawed.

Ji Hoo put a hand on her back to guide her toward the living room. "Have a seat." He began to prepare the tea. He brought out the cookies and placed them before her and poured each of them a cup of tea.

Jan Di selected a cookie and began to eat it more slowly than she typically ate things. Ji Hoo glanced over at her. She was focused upon the cookie.

Ji Hoo broke the silence. "Did you fix your bike?"

"Not yet." She took a sip of tea.

"Would you like me to look at it for you?"

"Sunbae, I didn't know you were handy at fixing things, too!"

"Well, I don't know if I'll be able to fix it for you, but I can take a look."

Jan Di smiled. "That's Ok."

They continued to drink their tea. "Thanks again for helping me last night."

"My pleasure."

"I feel so much more prepared. I think I do need to practice more on the practical applications."

"Would you like a partner?"

"Sure," she smiled.

Jan Di moved the cup within her hands.

"Is something on your mind?" he asked, noticing this.

She looked over and gave a nervous laugh. "Not really…" She hesitated, unsure of whether or not to bring it up. "…I just had an interesting conversation with my roommate after you left…well, I don't know how interesting you'll find it…"

"Hm? What was the conversation about?"

"Well, Hye Jung asked who you were and asked about our relationship," Jan Di answered nervously.

"Oh. What did you tell her?" His face appeared expressionless.

"I told her we were just friends." Jan di stated with a nod, still looking down at her cup.

Ji Hoo nodded. "Well, I guess that's true." Not the most pleasant of reminders for him.  
"Was there anything else?"

Jan Di gave a short laugh. "She also told me that she thinks you're cute."

Ji Hoo looked at Jan Di, who was still looking down and turning her cup within her hands. She grabbed another cookie and popped it.

"Oh," he said simply. He wondered if she was trying to fix him up or something… Would the thorn be further jabbed into his side? The idea of her arranging a set-up with her friend made him feel rather pathetic. Remaining stoic, he took another sip of his tea.

"Hye Jung seems interested in you, Sunbae."

"Oh," he uttered once more, continuing to wonder whether Jan Di was going somewhere with this or not.

Jan Di put a hand behind her neck awkwardly and looked over at him. He was looking down at his tea now, calmly. He seemed unimpressed by this information. She took another sip of tea.

Jan Di paused for a moment. "…So, did you think she was cute, Sunbae?" Jan Di mustered the courage to look at him, despite the terrible awkwardness of the whole thing. She waited for his response.

He paused and stared out straight, longer than she'd hoped he would, as if considering. "Why do you ask?" His tone had an edge to it.

"Oh, I was just curious." She gave a false laugh. "No reason, really."

He studied her for a moment. She was looking at the cookies now. His expression softened a bit.

He grinned. "If I said she was cute, would you try to fix me up with her? Do you feel that I need to date someone right now?

Jan Di looked at him, a little stunned. _Is he angry with me for asking? Or is he challenging me?_ She'd wondered if she'd overstepped her bounds. Though, this couldn't have been bolder than when she took the liberty to move Grandfather into his home.

"Well, um, no, you can date or not date…that's your business. I just….uh…thought I would tell you about it." She stumbled through the words.

He thought for a moment, deciding to continue to torment her for this.  
"Do you think we would make a cute couple or something?"

Jan Di opened her mouth to say something then shut it. She couldn't tell if he was toying with her or looking for approval. _Was he pleased?_ She mumbled something incoherent, not sure how to respond to that. "Well, look at the time, haha." She looked down at her wrist despite no watch being there.

Ji Hoo laughed. "Jan Di." He looked at her with a sober expression once more.

She looked at him. His gaze seemed to bore into her. He stared at her, for what seemed like a very long time. Her face felt flushed, and she felt the urge to look away but remained frozen. _What is he doing?_ Perhaps he took advantage of her noticeable embarrassment. And perhaps he was simply overcome by his own emotion in the moment. He inched closer to her on the couch, feeling drawn in by some invisible force. She shrunk down. His face was inches from hers now. She was suddenly very aware of his full lips. _What's wrong with me?_ She could feel her heart begin to speed up. She could feel the shape of the armrest pressed into her back. He simply seemed to be studying her. He appeared ready to tell her something serious, but why was he so close? Should she put up her hands to keep him at bay and regain her personal space? This would make sense, yet her body functions seemed to be momentarily failing her. She couldn't understand why her heart was racing so. She gripped the side of the armrest, waiting for him to speak, or do…something…

"I want to be clear," he finally spoke. She nodded, still clutching the armrest. He continued in his typical calm, serious tone.

"I'm not really interested in your roommate. I don't really have time for those things." He put distance between them once again. Jan Di finally exhaled and attempted to regain her composure. She released her hold upon the armrest. _Why did he have to do that?_

He picked up his cup of tea and brought it to his lips. "Unless you really want me to date her…" he caught sight of her from the corner of his eye.

She opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out at first. "No, I uh…." She blurted.

"Don't worry. You can just tell her that I'm not interested in dating right now." He stated plainly, picking up the tea tray and taking it away.

 _Don't worry? Did she seem worried?_

Jan Di cleared her throat. "Ok, Sunbae. I will. I'm sorry to get so personal. I just thought I would let you know…" She paused. "Well, I should be going. Thank you for the tea! I'll see you later!" She gave him a quick bow and exited rather hastily. She released her breath heavily once out of his sight.

Ji Hoo stared after her for a moment. He shook his head and sighed. Putting his hands in his pockets, he headed toward Grandfather's room.


	5. Reflections

Joon Pyo paced back and forth in front of a series of large windows lining his Manhattan office. He gazed out onto the city, a sea of skyscrapers and water, and not a cloud in the sky. It was similar yet so different from Seoul. His mind wandered to Jan Di. Joon Pyo ran a hand through the sleek black hair that he'd recently changed from longer and curly to shorter and spiked. Jan Di had never been crazy about his curly hair. He grinned, noting the time she'd insulted his hair and his personality. It had been painful at the time, but he looked back upon the memory fondly and could now even find amusement in it. He smiled, missing her. Sticking his hands in the pockets of his latest designer suit, black pinstripe, he took a lap around his desk. He took a seat behind the enormous mahogany desk and began signing documents. He stopped to glance at a picture of a smiling Jan Di that he'd framed and placed on his desk.

Joon Pyo had found it hard to concentrate on business when he first came. Being away from Jan Di for four years seemed impossible! How could he possibly do so? He expected that he would miss Jan Di like crazy. He expected it to be completely unbearable. He'd been apart from her for this long before, but it felt different. For the past three years, his thoughts and his life had gravitated around Jan Di: spending time with her, convincing her to admit she liked him, and mostly, protecting her. His desire to protect her had been almost an obsession. He still mentally berated himself for the times he was unable to protect her. It had been difficult for him to admit that he'd needed the help of others for this. He had never been a man who could _need_ others or ask for help. Having Jan Di and F4 in his life had shown him that it was necessary and even acceptable to rely on others.

Jan Di had once told him that she didn't want to be protected, that she wanted an equal partnership. This had been difficult for him to come to terms with. Though his relationship experience had been limited, this had been what he always believed was a man's duty. This was a duty he couldn't seem to fully relinquish. He wasn't sure how to go about giving her the equal relationship that she wanted.

Still, he felt more secure now. He didn't worry so much that Jan Di would be in danger or that his mother would cause problems for her. And he knew that Ji Hoo would be there for her if something did happen, yet this did not entirely comfort him. The fact of that matter was that he, himself, was not there with her. He could not be there to watch over her, to make her smile, to show his love… He'd struggled with the fact that she refused to come with him. But Jan Di was strong, fiercely independent, and she had a purpose. She had a life outside of their relationship. He was finally beginning to understand. Perhaps an even greater fear of his was that she could live happily without him…

Slowly, he'd become more aware of his own purpose. His whole life until Jan Di had been lived for one reason, to become the heir to Shinwa and continue his father and grandfather's legacy. He'd never really embraced this reality with open arms until Macau and when he'd reluctantly agreed to marry Jae Kyung. But still, he had been willing to throw it all away for Jan Di. He had a new purpose now. He wanted to create a new image for the company. But he couldn't seem to take Jan Di out of the equation. He wanted to do it for her, to be a man Jan Di could be proud of.

Joon Pyo's thoughts were disturbed by his secretary knocking. Joon Pyo called her in. She bowed and brought a folder of documents to him and informed him that the meeting was to begin in 5 minutes.

* * *

Ji Hoo finished a rehearsal of his orchestra at the Suam Cultural Foundation. This had been one of his parents' special projects, and it was close to his Grandfather's heart. This made it close to him, as well. He was the type of man who would go to the ends of the earth for his loved ones, no matter the cost. He was not altogether unlike his best friend, Joon Pyo, but much calmer and level-headed. Where Joon Pyo would rush in headlong without thinking, damn the consequences, Ji Hoo would ponder, deliberate, thoughtfully consider, and then damn the consequences. It wouldn't be uncommon for each of them to arrive at the same decision regarding a loved one, just in a different manner. Ji Hoo's passion for making his loved ones happy had developed more and more since Jan Di came into his life. For a long time, he'd felt hollow inside. After his parents' death, he withdrew into a dark, secluded inner world of suffering and guilt. He'd lived only for himself because it was all he knew to do. The love of Seo Hyun was the first thing he'd strived for since then, and it had consumed him. It had never truly filled the emptiness inside, though. It gave him a reason to try, but he still felt the abyss eating at him. But Jan Di had made him feel alive again. It had been much more than pursuing her and having her for some selfish desire. She'd brought happiness, laughter, family, and love into his life. She'd taught him how to love properly. She'd taught him how to live properly.

It was not that there had been no pain. The feeling of having his heart ripped out was not at all unfamiliar to him when it came to his cute, unassuming Jan Di. Still, she had made him the man he was today, so he regretted nothing. He didn't focus upon the pain of his unrequited love. Instead, he became even more determined to love her to the fullest extent he was able. _Was he falling into another pitfall of loving one woman out of habit despite not truly having her? Was he repeating the same mistakes?_ He'd become so accustomed to being Jan Di's friend and confidante. _Was he ok with it now?_ _Undoubtedly he had an intense love for her, but was he "in love" with her?_ It had been 6 months since he'd bared his feelings and told her that he could not live without her. Her rejection had crushed his heart into pieces, but he'd been able to bounce back, so long as he was able to remain by her side in some way. He had come to terms with the fact that to Jan Di he was simply a close friend. And he would most likely never be more than that. Was it enough for him? Maybe his revelation that he couldn't live without her meant that he just needed to be in her life in some way, any way. But was he truly at peace with this? Had he truly moved on?

In a daze, Ji Hoo wrestled with these thoughts as he rode home, changed, and slumped into his armchair. Lately he'd felt worn down and stressed. He worried about grandfather and had begun to feel the tremendous weight of his increasing responsibilities. Despite living his entire life until now without responsibility or earning his way, he'd taken everything on effortlessly: going to medical school, helping at the clinic, running the Suam Cultural Center, and now taking care of Grandfather. He never complained. But it had taken its toll.

He thought of his recent interactions with Jan Di. In a matter of two days, he'd asked her on a date and nearly kissed her several times. He wasn't sure what had come over him. He'd restrained himself, though. He began to feel that restraint was now his middle name. Yet, he still managed to put himself into situations that would make it impossible for any normal man to let go of his feelings. Was resisting the charms of Geum Jan Di now a sport for him or something? Was he masochistic? Perhaps he still held hope. Though he knew it was innocent, Jan Di seemed to have a way of bewitching him and causing him to lose his senses. And there were times when he felt that she desired him, too…but no, he refused to entertain the thought. It seemed useless and foolhardy to even consider. _How could she still have such power over him after everything?_

He suddenly felt guilty and angry. He wanted to put his fist through a wall. He clenched his jaw and felt his fist tighten against his leg as he sat quietly in his chair. He felt guilty for Joon Pyo. What kind of best friend was he being? He felt angry at his lack of control and at fate, for the cruel hand it seemed to have dealt him. He wondered what he hoped to accomplish by asking Jan Di to spend the day with him. It wasn't as though he expected anything to come of the date, he justified. He told himself that it was just two friends hanging out, and what was wrong with that? He enjoyed spending time with her, so what was the harm? He'd told Jan Di that he wasn't interested in dating anyone, that he was too busy. This was true, but it wasn't entirely true. He wasn't completely forthright. The real reason for not dating was that he couldn't imagine another touching his heart as she had. Being alone seemed the better alternative to having another and simply going through the motions. The thought of being with someone else made his chest feel hollow once more.


	6. Alex

It was Friday morning in New York City. Joon Pyo headed into the boardroom, his face was as usual: somber, cool, and unsmiling. He walked in to view the sea of middle aged businessmen, along with a few older women. The group was largely American, with a few Koreans. Joon Pyo was the youngest at the company and frequently among the youngest in most business settings. Despite his young age, Joon Pyo had come into his own as a businessman and had quickly earned a reputation for his aggressive business style. He wasn't ruthless, though. He once possessed such a personality and most likely would have been that type if not for his experiences and most of all, Jan Di. He cared now. This made him all the more appealing in the business world.

Joon Pyo greeted his colleagues with a bow. He continued to retain his Korean customs. However, he frequently spoke English and easily fit in with Americans. Joon Pyo began his presentation immediately. He had always been one to get right down to it. He was confident, decisive, and highly capable. He easily fit into the world that he'd been groomed for his whole life.

After finishing his presentation his colleagues clapped respectfully in unison. Mr. Shim, the manager of this branch of the company, stood and gave Joon Pyo a clap on the back. "Thank you, Joon Pyo."

Joon Pyo gave a nod and a bow. He took a seat beside Mr. Shim. Mr. Shim rose to make an announcement. "Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure today to announce a new business associate to you. Her father is the distinguished and renowned Mr. Chin-Hwa Lee. She is a Korean American who has been working with her father for the past five years. She will be assisting us with our upcoming business endeavors, including the impending merger with the Gyoh Group. It is my very great honor to introduce to you, Ms. Lee Ji-Min."

Ms. Lee walked in, dressed in a white button down shirt, short black jacket, black pencil skirt, and heels. She was tall and thin, with long dark brown hair worn down, and ivory skin. She had a Korean look, but she appeared only half Korean.

Joon Pyo glanced at her. She gave him a smile before addressing the group. "Thank you, Mr. Shim for that wonderful introduction. Good morning, colleagues! My name is Ji-Min Lee, but I go by Alex here. I'm so pleased to be here, and I look forward to working with each of you. I am very excited about all that we are doing here at Shinwa, and I believe that I can bring a lot to the table. I think you will all soon agree." She gave a bow for her Korean colleagues, glancing at a skeptical Joon Pyo. She spoke vivaciously and carried herself with an air of determination and experience.

Joon Pyo was looking down at the papers before him on the table. This had been a surprise to him. He thought about Lee's company. It was a large conglomerate, similar to Shinwa. They had been competitors at one time. It concerned him slightly, but he had no intention of allowing Lee's company or Ms. Lee to take over.

Mr. Shim spoke, interrupting Joon Pyo's pensive state. "As you all know, we have been planning a merger with the Gyoh Group for some time now. I don't need to tell any of you how huge of an endeavor this is! The Gyoh Group is largely based in Europe. I've arranged a meeting with the representative of the Paris branch of the Gyoh Group, Monsieur Bernier. This meeting will be taking place a week from Monday to discuss initial dealings with them."

Mr. Shim turned to Joon Pyo. "Joon Pyo."

Joon Pyo responded. "Ne?" He looked up from his deliberation.

"I'd like you and Ms. Lee to travel to Paris for this meeting. You and Ms. Lee will be partners on this deal. I expect that both of you will do the company proud."

"Mwo?" Joon Pyo responded with a look of bewilderment.

* * *

After the meeting Joon Pyo sipped a cup of coffee, which he had become quite accustomed to drinking in the United States, and leaned back in his leather chair.

 _Going to Paris…a business partner…Ms. Lee…_

Joon Pyo didn't like surprises such as this. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of having a partner either, especially one such as Ms. Lee, who he could already tell would be troublesome. He set his cup down and rubbed his temples. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Ms. Lee entered his office. "Well, if it isn't the famous Goo Joon Pyo! I've been eager to meet you for a very long time."

Joon Pyo huffed, unimpressed. "Have you?" He made no eye contact.

"Of course. My father has always greatly admired Shinwha and the Goo family."

"Is that so?" He scoffed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes." She answered matter-of-factly. "Though our company was a competitor for a period of time, I feel that us partnering is a great idea! My father thinks so, too, obviously."

Joon Pyo looked up at her distrustfully.

"I sense that you aren't thrilled that I'm here, or about us being partners." She cocked her head slightly, giving a wry smile.

Joon Pyo continued to lean back casually and took another sip. "Am I thrilled? No. But I'll do what is best for Shinwha."

"How do you feel about having a partner? You strike me as the solitary type." She bluntly inferred.

Joon Pyo was already irritated by her brashness but answered her sincerely. "I am. But as I said, I'll do what needs to be done for the company."

"Excellent. I'm glad to have your compliance. I typically work alone myself, but I'll do as Mr. Shim has asked for the good of the company, as well. She walked to his desk and reached out a hand. He shook it reluctantly, noting the strength of the grip behind such small, soft hands.

Ms. Lee released. "I'd like to meet with you a few times prior to leaving for Paris. We need to prepare for this. Meet me at the coffee shop on the roof at 7PM Sunday. I'm very busy until then. Don't be late."

Joon Pyo opened his mouth to speak, but Ms. Lee abruptly turned and walked away before he could do so.

"Ya!" He called out to her, highly bothered that she had apparently deemed herself in charge.

She didn't turn and continued to walk out, with a grin.

Joon Pyo frowned and mumbled lowly. "Who does she think she is?"

* * *

Ji Hoo sat reading in his chair, attempting to take his mind off Jan Di. There was a knock at the door. Ji Hoo put his book down and went to the door. He could see Jan Di standing outside through the large windows that comprised the main portion of his home. She appeared to be shaking lightly.

Ji Hoo answered with a look of concern. "Jan Di, what…?"

"S-Sunbae...can I come in?" She asked, stuttering slightly, a serious look upon her face.

Ji Hoo guided her to enter and take a seat. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Jan Di took a breath, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment. "Sunbae, I…I wanted to talk to you about the other day."

Ji Hoo nodded and sat beside her, wringing his hands. "Would you like tea?"

"No, thanks. I just want to say this." She said matter-of-factly, looking at her hands in her lap.

He nodded. "Ok. Go ahead." He waited patiently as she appeared to be mentally preparing for what she was about to say.

She cleared her throat. "Sunbae, you know how much you mean to me, right?"

Ji hoo looked at her, uncertain and apprehensive.

She continued, as if the question had been rhetorical. "You know that I care for you a great deal, and…you've always been there for me…you're one of my closest friends. Probably my best friend these days…" He knew all of this. He wondered where she was headed with it, but he decided to be patient and hear her out.

He nodded. "Jan Di, are you alright?"

She looked at him, as if she would begin to cry. He moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder, unwittingly rubbing her shoulder lightly with his thumb.

"Whatever you have to say, you can just tell me. It's OK." He had meant to instill confidence, but he found himself fearing the worst.

She appeared contemplative for a moment. "Sunbae, this is really hard for me to say…but I felt this strange feeling when I thought that you could be interested in Hye Jung….I felt….I felt…" It was as if she couldn't seem to say the word or look at him.

Ji Hoo felt his heart flutter softly. "Jealous?" He asked delicately.

Jan Di sighed heavily and glanced up to see him gazing at her tenderly. She nodded, embarrassed.

"What's wrong with me, Sunbae? I'm a terrible person." She berated herself, still bowing her head in shame.

"You're not, don't say that!" He pulled her into his chest and felt her go limp, shaking softly against him.

He stroked her hair and held her tight to his chest. "It's OK. Feelings aren't something that you can control. We all have feelings that we don't understand or don't want to have sometimes…" He continued to stroke her hair as he reflected upon his own feelings. "I know what I'm talking about, so you have to trust me. I know jealousy well…I…" His conflicted feelings were surging within him, as he felt her begin to shake more heavily and release a soft cry. He squeezed her tighter in response.

She broke the hug and looked at him with moist eyes. "But it's not right…I don't know what's wrong with me? I'm not sure why I'm even telling you this…"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Jan Di. And you can tell me anything. I would never think badly of you." He sighed and looked at her. She was looking down once again, a few tears had rolled down her pretty face. He raised his hand to wipe her tears but hesitated, remembering how she'd stopped him the last time. He continued regardless and gently wiped them away.

She took a deep breath and garnered her courage. "I wanted to tell you this because…maybe it's not such a good idea for us to spend the day together Sunday. I….don't think we should spend time together anymore...it's not fair to you…and I feel guilty…" She sniffled and stood up, turning from him. "I'm sorry, S-Sunbae… I…should go." She struggled with the words.

Ji Hoo had held back many times before and let her walk out the door more times than he cared to remember. His chest felt tight and ached at the thought of letting her leave like this.

Mustering his courage, he spoke. "Jan Di, wait! Don't go!" He caught her arm as she made her way toward the door and pulled her to him once more. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried her in his chest. He felt her quiver slightly. He stroked her hair once more, as she surrendered and put her arms around him, too.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as he held her. "Jan Di, you don't have to do this. I can't let you do this. You don't have to worry. I'm not expecting anything from you. I just want to be here for you and protect you…"

She broke free once more and looked at him. "But that's just it. I don't want you to protect me."

He looked at her, stunned.

"That's not what I want. You've been doing that for three years now, and I can't let you do that anymore."

"Jan Di." He looked into her eyes.

"Is that how you see me? As someone who needs protecting?"

"No, it's not that. I want to take care of you…I want to be with you…always. I know that it can't be the way that I want it to be exactly, but I can't let you walk out on me forever." He didn't know why he was speaking so fervently.

"Sunbae…" She met his eyes, seeing the sincerity and pain. "But maybe it's better this way. We can both move on with our lives…"

"No," he said blunt, simple, and full of emotion. He grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Sunbae…" She looked at him dumbfounded. It was not like him to use such force on her.

"Is this really what you want? You want me gone from your life?" He clenched her shoulders tighter and looked down to gaze upon her face, which she'd turned from him. When she failed to look, he turned her chin toward him and waited intently for a response.

Jan Di felt limp within his arms again. She appeared unable to speak. He was breathing more heavily now, and her breath began to speed up to match his. She looked at him, shocked by the intensity in his gaze and his sudden boldness.

"How do you see me?" He urged. "You know how I see you...tell me what I am to you." He moved closer to her, resting his hands firmly upon her shoulders, as if refusing to let her escape. She could neither stay nor run, so she remained still, nearly pinned against the wall.

She pleaded with her eyes for reprieve but could only muster a timid, "Sunbae…"

"Jan Di," he whispered her name in response as he leaned in closer. He absently ran his hands lightly down her arms and continued to lean in. He could feel her heart pounding against him as he moved in, touching her forehead with his. Any thoughts of Joon Pyo or consequences had flown out of his head; he was simply acting upon raw emotion now.

He was so close to her lips now, and she hadn't stopped him. The lips he'd yearned to kiss once more for so long… He hesitated, expecting her to shout no or shrink away, but still she didn't. She simply stared at him with parted lips. He brought a hand to her cheek. "Do you feel anything for me besides friendship? I need to know."

She looked down and simply said, "Joon Pyo..."

"Ahh, I know…" He sighed heavily, turning from her, his frustration at its peak.

"But…I do…feel something…" She whispered softly as if to herself.

He wasn't sure if she'd meant for him to hear, but he had regardless. He turned quickly and took her face in his hands, unable to maintain control any longer. He'd been controlling it for too long now. Without thinking he pressed his lips to hers, lightly at first, surprised that he had achieved contact. Pent up emotion took over and he deepened the kiss, surprised at the familiarity of her soft lips upon his. He continued to kiss her as he ran his hands down her neck, then to her back, and rested his hands upon her small waist. He held her tightly to him. She was kissing him back! His insides felt as if they would burst, and he didn't want the moment to end.

* * *

Ji hoo awoke with a jerk in his armchair, the book he was reading lying in his lap. It took a moment to realize he'd fallen asleep and that his interaction with Jan Di had not actually taken place. His heart was still beating rapidly. He exhaled sharply and leaned forward, covering his face with his hands and lightly rubbing his temples.

 _I suppose I'm not over her after all…_ He slumped back into his chair with a heavy sigh.


	7. Comfortable

Jan Di headed home from her evening class. She sighed, thinking of her conversation with Ji Hoo earlier.

 _How embarrassing…_ She frowned, confused by how flustered she'd gotten. _Why was Ji Hoo Sunbae acting like that?_

She decided it best to shrug it off. She shoved her hands into her pockets and walked home. When she arrived Hye Jung was studying in the living room. Jan Di greeted her roommate, with an awkward smile. A large smile spread across Hye Jung's face, as if Jan Di was just the person she wanted to see. They exchanged pleasantries, but Jan Di could tell that Hye Jung was curious about Ji Hoo. She'd hoped to avoid the conversation a little while longer. She really had no interest in dashing her friend's hopes.

Jan Di busied herself in the kitchen nook and began preparing a late meal of ramen. She asked Hye Jung if she'd eaten. Hye Jung responded that she had and continued to stare over at Jan Di intently. Jan Di could feel her eyes boring into her. Jan Di cleared her throat. She hoped that she didn't have to answer any questions, even though his answer had been straightforward enough.

Hye Jung finally broke the silence after 5 minutes or so of clearly pretending to study.

"So, Jan Di, did you see your friend Ji Hoo today?"

Jan Di nodded, still not looking at her.

"So...," she paused. "Did you happen to ask him about me at all?"

Jan Di nodded again.

"And?" She asked, hopeful.

"Well, he said that he's not really interested in dating right now…" Jan Di studied Hye Jung, hoping she wasn't too disappointed.

Hye Jung's smile slowly faded. "Hm, I see."

Jan Di suddenly felt bad. She didn't know why, but she felt she had to justify Ji Hoo's response, even though he just met the girl once for 30 seconds or so. "He's just really busy right now, Hye Jung…he has school and his grandfather is really sick…"

"I see." Hye Jung seemed to ponder Jan Di's explanation.

Jan Di studied her once more.

"Well, that's OK!" Hye Jung seemed to turn her mood around quickly.

Jan Di looked on as Hye Jung almost skipped off to her room. _Well, she took that well…_ Jan Di thought.

* * *

Jan Di finished up at the porridge shop. She worked through the typical Saturday lunch rush. She had big Saturday night plans of studying, of course. Ga Eul had been trying all day to get Jan Di to come out for a movie, but she'd turned her down. Jan Di was worried about the practical application to her exam that upcoming Wednesday. Not to mention she'd promised to spend the day with Ji Hoo Sunbae on Sunday. Perhaps she could sneak in some studying by picking his brain while they were together.

"Jan di, come on, you are always working or studying! You need to take a break once in awhile! We never do anything together anymore…" Ga Eul pouted, putting her hands on her hips in mock anger.

Jan di considered this. She could use a girl's night out. She had been working very hard and had been stressed. "Ah, I wish I could, Ga-Eul…"

Ga Eul sighed. "I understand." She decided to punish Jan Di a little. "So, are you excited for your big _date_?" Ga Eul emphasized the last word.

"Huh?" Jan Di stared at Ga Eul, mouth open. Ga Eul chuckled.

"It's not a date!" Jan Di stammered, a bit flustered. "We're…"

"…just friends," Ga Eul finished her sentence. "Yes, I know."

Jan Di unconsciously began to wipe the counters.

"Do you think Ji Hoo Sunbae is over you now?" Ga Eul asked. She was typically bold with her line of questioning.

Jan Di pondered. She remembered how he'd leaned closer and closer to her, how intensely he'd looked at her. Though he could be playful, he was usually so serious. Still, he couldn't after all this time…

"I'm sure he is." Jan Di stated plainly and continued with her cleaning.

It was apparent that Ga Eul was not going to stop there. "Did you tell him about Hye Jung?"

"Yes."

"And what happened?"

Jan Di blushed slightly, remembering how he'd chosen to respond to the personal questioning.

"He told me that he wasn't interested in dating anyone."

Ga Eul nodded. "That makes sense."

Jan Di looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's always been quiet and a loner…"

Jan Di recalled how, aside from Min Ji, she'd been a loner at Shinwa before he, F4, and Joon Pyo had come along.

"And of course because…," Ga Eul paused. "Never mind."

"What?" Jan Di demanded.

"Well, of course he's not interested in dating _anyone…_ because he's still in love with you, Jan Di." Ga Eul said, stone-faced.

"Ga Eul! That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Why does he spend so much time with you? Why is he always there whenever you need something?"

"Because he's a really good friend." Jan Di defended.

"Guys don't act like that with girls unless they have feelings for them."

Jan Di sighed, looking down.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Ga Eul continued.

Jan Di feared the forward revelation that seemed to be coming. "What?" Jan Di waited.

"I think he can't move on because he's around you all of the time. He's gotten no distance."

Jan Di contemplated this. _Maybe Ga Eul is right. Have I been selfish with Ji Hoo Sunbae?_

Ga Eul studied Jan Di's saddened expression. She smiled comfortingly and put a hand on Jan Di's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Jan Di. He's usually the one to come to you. You have no reason to feel guilty. You've never led him on."

Jan Di mulled this statement over. She truly believed that she hadn't given him any false hope. But she wondered if she took him for granted sometimes. She felt so truly comfortable in his presence. She'd depended on him so many times. He'd seen her at her highest and her lowest. He'd seen her vulnerable, very vulnerable. And he'd never taken advantage. There were a few moments when she wondered if he would attempt to make a move, times when she was hurting over Joon Pyo. At those times she'd felt so hopeless. She wondered now if she would have given in to an advance from him during one of those lonely, desperate nights, when her world seemed to crash down. One of those times when he held her tightly against him, whispering comforting words, or simply holding her there as long as she needed. But he never did.

Those times when he held her, they were nice. She supposed that was the word…nice, comfortable. After letting go of her feelings for Ji Hoo and beginning her relationship with Joon Pyo, she hadn't really allowed herself to entertain her old feelings again. She'd been so….preoccupied, no infatuated, with Joon Pyo and their relationship that Ji Hoo never had a chance, even when she believed it was the end and that Joon Pyo was getting married. She hadn't even considered loving again.

Thinking on it now, she wondered what would have been. If Joon Pyo had gotten married, the thought was painful, but could she have moved on? Would she have been with Ji Hoo? Perhaps. She recalled the time he'd wandered all night in the rain after running out on Grandfather. He'd collapsed in her arms, and she'd put him to bed and tended to him throughout the night. There was a moment then when she looked at him differently. She saw him as more than just her good friend, but as a man. She'd gazed upon his beautiful face as he slept. She felt sorrow over his pain, but it had been more than that. She felt the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch his cheek. And she did so, stroking it gently. He had unexpectedly grabbed her hand and held it tightly to his chest. She remained that way for awhile. She remembered the feel of his elevated heartbeat and her hand resting against his strong chest. She could still recall the butterflies she'd felt then. The feeling shocked and distressed her a bit. She'd busied herself with cooking a meal for him after that, wanting to care for him as he always did for her. She'd smiled to herself, truly content cooking a meal for him.

Thinking clearer now, though she felt guilty admitting it to herself, she imagined that she could have been happy with Ji Hoo. She wondered if such feelings were truly possible if you were with your one true love. Ga Eul believed in soulmates. Jan Di believed that, too. She never expected that her soulmate and husband-to-be would be different men, though. It was…confusing.

Jan Di returned from her thoughts. She nodded to Ga Eul and gave her a thankful smile. "Ga Eul, we'll go out together next weekend, I promise!"

She waved to Master, hugged her friend, and left the porridge shop.


	8. Date, but not a date

Disclaimer: I was pretty uncertain about this chapter, so hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! Thanks!

Gwaenchanh-a? means "Are you OK?" in Korean; Komawo is an informal way of saying thank you.

Jan Di had been up late studying the night before. She had passed out in the living room on a book. She awoke with a start and rubbed her sore neck.  
 _Ahh, that was not a good position to fall asleep in…_

She got up and groggily stumbled across the room. She looked at the time. "Oh!" She suddenly remembered that she was meeting Ji Hoo Sunbae in an hour. She rushed into her room and thumbed through her closet. _What to wear?_ She kind of missed the days of just putting on a school uniform every day. It took away the hassle of choosing a suitable outfit. She wasn't sure what Ji Hoo had in mind, so she wasn't really sure how to dress. It wasn't as if it was really a date, but still…she didn't want to look too casual in case they went somewhere nice. _Why am I obsessing? Sunbae has no reason to take me out somewhere nice… After all, I'm the one who owes him for helping me…_

She finally decided on an outfit that was in-between. It was nice, but not too nice. She chose a skirt and sweater. She tossed on a jacket and smoothed out her hair. She noticed the red mark on her face, likely from falling asleep in such a position. Jan di never wore a lot of makeup, but she decided to put on a little powder and blush. She did so quickly. Then, she grabbed her purse and jacket, slipped on her shoes at the door, and headed out.

She was glad that Hye Jung had gone out early to meet some friends. She hadn't told her that she would be hanging out with Ji Hoo today, even though it wasn't really a date. She didn't know why she felt guilty. She felt bad that Hye Jung liked Ji Hoo and he didn't seem to reciprocate, but she'd also been surprisingly relieved. With a deep breath, she headed toward their meeting place.

Jan Di met up with Ji Hoo at the agreed upon location. He smiled warmly upon seeing her.  
"Good morning." Ji Hoo was always so fresh in the morning. Definitely one of those annoying morning people, she thought.

Jan Di smiled. "Good morning." She noted two coffee cups in his hands.

He handed her a cup. How nice he had the foresight to anticipate her need for coffee that morning.

They stood there for a moment, looking at each other. It felt a bit awkward, which seemed useless. She sipped at the coffee.

After a moment, Ji Hoo took a breath and asked if she was ready. She nodded, and he put an arm around her shoulder, as they walked together.

"Where are we headed?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see." He smiled and continued to lead her. Ji Hoo had actually put a lot of thought into where he would take her. He was careful to avoid any places that he was aware she'd been with Joon Pyo. He knew in his heart that this wasn't really a date, but he felt the need to make the most of his very precious time with Jan Di. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she would be married to his best friend and would likely have no time for spending with him. Four years or not, the impending marriage hung over his head like a dark cloud.

Jan Di was a little surprised when Ji Hoo took her to a baseball game first. She'd never been to one before, though she'd seen them on TV. He explained that this was one of the teams that he now owned. They were given the royal treatment upon arrival, including being handed a ton of free souvenirs and being escorted to Ji Hoo's private box. Jan Di continued to be overwhelmed by the scope of the wealth that the men in her life possessed. However, she was not a girl who could be seduced by wealth. She did not long for riches like many women, or like her mother dreamed for her. In actuality, she preferred a simple life.

Jan Di decided to dress the part and slipped on the home team's jersey. "You look cute," Ji Hoo sweetly commented. He was dressed casually but not in team attire. She smiled innocently.

Jan Di had to admit the game was fun. She had never really considered herself a sports fan, but she got into the excitement of cheering for the home team. She also couldn't deny that she enjoyed all of the good junk food that was provided, and she pigged out a little. She found the hot dog and nachos especially addictive. Ji Hoo was no stranger to her scary eating habits. He simply smiled and encouraged her to eat whatever she wanted. He truly accepted her for who she was: the good and the well, not so good.

"Sunbae?" She inquired after finishing her hot dog.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking upon the game intently.

"This is great, but I feel so secluded up here."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I feel like all of the action is going on down there."

"Well, let's go then." He grabbed her jacket and drink and escorted her from the private box. An usher took them to a seat along the third base line. Apparently, this was a prime spot.

Jan Di looked around at the huge crowd. It was a sea of people, more people than she'd seen shoved into one place, even more than at the department store during a sale. Fans really got into the game. Some even wore face and body paint. She found herself cheering loudly. Ji Hoo would shout out here and there in encouragement, in his own casual way.

* * *

Midway through the game, Jan Di experienced something she hadn't quite been ready for. A fly ball came whizzing past them, just over their heads and out of reach. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, unaware that she'd gripped Ji Hoo's arm tightly in surprise. She blushed at her unwittingly girlish reaction.

He grinned at her. "Don't worry. That happens sometime. I'll catch it if it comes close."

She smiled. There he was protecting her again…

Amazingly, another foul ball came flying toward them not long after. True to his word, Ji was able to reach up and snag the ball that came zooming by. Jan Di had to admit that it was pretty impressive. The crowd cheered for the catch.

"So, do we throw it back?" She asked.

"No. You're going to keep it." He tossed the ball lightly to her and she caught it and smiled.

Jan Di was enjoying the game and learning that a lot more went into attending a baseball game than actually watching the game. There were all kind of special cheers, the wave, and various points when cameramen would go around the audience and put random fans on the big screen. Jan Di silently prayed that no one would put a camera on her.

As if inevitable, Jan Di and Ji Hoo did wind up on one of the big screens with bright pink letters stating it was a "Kiss Cam."

 _"What?! Unbelievable. Are we in a drama or something?"_ Jan Di couldn't believe they were in such a situation once again. She recalled that time in the park, the wedding contest. Though it was a fond memory for her, she still recalled the awkwardness of the crowd urging them to kiss. They both felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu as a crowd, albeit a much larger crowd, was once again cheering for them to kiss. Jan Di felt herself blushing. She and Ji Hoo looked at each other, much like that last time, not sure what to do.

 _It's OK. I'll just give him a peck on the cheek like last time…_ Jan Di thought.

Ji Hoo studied Jan Di, waiting to see if she'd make any movement toward him. She appeared to be weighing out the situation. The crowds continued to chant for them to kiss. Ji glanced to the crowd and then back to Jan Di. He visibly took a breath. Jan Di met his eyes then looked down in embarrassment.

Uncertainty continued to wash over them for a few more seconds. Jan Di appeared frozen, gazing slightly downward in front of her. Ji Hoo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Both finally came to a decision simultaneously. Ji Hoo began to slowly turn to the side and lean toward Jan Di to give her a kiss on the cheek. Having come to the same conclusion, Jan Di turned toward him. The ill-fated timing led to their lips lightly colliding in the middle. Wide-eyed, their eyes met, surprised by the outcome.

Neither of them repelled from the kiss immediately. As if immobilized, their lips remained touching, and the kiss lingered for a few seconds. Shock gave way to impulse, and Ji Hoo felt himself begin to press ever so slightly harder. Dazedly, Jan Di's lashes fluttered and began to instinctively close.

The awkward kiss elicited a "Woooo" from the crowd that brought both back to their senses. The two were quickly reminded of where they were and what they were doing. They each abruptly ended the kiss and turned in their seats. Jan Di shrunk down and clutched her jacket.

Ji Hoo glanced over at a clearly uncomfortable Jan Di. He could tell that she was freaking out on the inside and likely beating herself up mercilessly. He mentally berated himself for his stupidity. He exhaled sharply and put a hand to his head. They continued to watch the game in silence.

* * *

They didn't speak throughout the rest of the game and barely paid any attention. It was lucky that no more foul balls came at them. Neither could have given the final score. Both spent the rest of the time wracking their minds over what had just happened. After getting past the initial emotion, Ji Hoo could accept that it had been an accident. He knew better of Jan Di, though. She would be unforgiving of herself for such a slight indiscretion. At the end of the game, Ji Hoo led a clearly still dazed Jan Di out of the stadium. He glanced over at her cautiously here and there. He decided to break the unbearable silence.

"Gwaenchanh-a?" He asked softly.

She looked at him and nodded. He could tell she was still a bit in shock.

"Jan Di…"

He could see her look at him out of the corner of her eye without making eye contact.

"I'm sorry."

She turned to look at him.

"I didn't mean to…" He said, sincerely, meeting her gaze.

She nodded, took the breath she'd been holding, and released it. "I'm sorry, too."

He wasn't certain if she was simply apologizing to him for the slip, or if she was truly sorry that it had happened. She probably was. Guilt washed over him for not feeling sorry that it had happened. Sure, he would have preferred a desired rather than accidental kiss. And sure, he would have preferred a more private setting, one in which he could have further deepened the kiss, while holding her close to him. He shook himself from this thought.

It had happened, though, and he realized he wasn't sorry at all. Still, he was afraid. He was afraid that he may have hurt her, that he may have pushed her away, that she would be punishing herself for this. And he feared the ramifications of not stopping more quickly. How would she respond to this? Would she be awkward around him for a long time, or worse, would she avoid him? Still, had his imagination and emotions gone wild, or had she allowed him to deepen the kiss ever so slightly? Was he crazy, or had she begun to give in and close her eyes?

He studied her, as she walked on next to him, still quiet. "Jan Di, it's OK. Don't worry. It was an accident."

She continued walking, taking in his words, but not responding. He stopped her, taking her shoulders in his hands and leaning down slightly to look into her eyes. She flinched noticeably, and he winced at this.

"Jan Di, please, let's just forget it happened."

She stared at him for a few seconds and put her head down with a nod. He reluctantly released her and urged her to get on his motorcycle with him to head to their next destination. As he rode with her arms lightly clutching his sides, he fully expected her to ask to be taken home. Ji Hoo questioned his choice for their next activity.

* * *

Next, Ji Hoo took Jan di to Daehan Cinema, and they rode the elevator to the top. Jan Di looked around in wonderment to see the Sky Garden Café, a beautiful café atop the skyscraper covered in roses. She'd never seen anything like it. The sun had just begun to set and the lights were glowing over the city. The waitress showed them to a small table.

Ji Hoo watched as Jan Di looked around her. The atmosphere was very…romantic, she thought. She began to feel a little uneasy. She wondered if he intended this to be romantic, or if it just happened to be the sort of place with a romantic feel. Jan Di thought of Joon Pyo. She hadn't realized her loneliness until today. She had been keeping busy and spending a lot of time with Ji Hoo Sunbae, but she hadn't experienced romance in a while. It wasn't something that she had felt deprived of, but recalling her _accidental_ kiss with Ji Hoo earlier, she began to question. She was not one to justify or make excuses for her actions. She wasn't upset by the accidental brushing of their lips, but rather the fact that she gave in to it. She didn't pull away nearly as soon as she should have. And she felt incredible guilty. She wondered if Joon Pyo could ever forgive her. She felt confused. Had she allowed the kiss to continue out of loneliness, or had she simply been so shocked that she didn't react as quickly as she should? Or, was it something more than that…? She agonized internally.

She noticed Ji Hoo's concern. She was certain that he was blaming himself and could tell that he was very worried about how she was feeling. He had asked her to forget about it. She didn't know if she could forget about it, but she was going to pretend to for his sake.

She recalled her first night with Jun Pyo on the Namsan Ropeway, looking at the stars or "satellites." She felt the tears welling, tears of missing him and tears of guilt over her lack of faithfulness.

Ji Hoo noticed this and gently asked once more. "Gwaenchanh-a?"

She nodded and mustered her best smile. It still came across as sad. The waitress came over, and Jan DI was relieved for the distraction. They both ordered lattes.

"Did you have fun today?" Ji Hoo asked quietly, his tone somber and a little sad.

Jan Di nodded and smiled sincerely. "Yes, I did. Komawo, Sunbae…" She paused, her mind still reeling. "You…didn't have to do all of this."

"I know. I just wanted to give you a nice day. You've been working so hard." He said, plainly.

Jan Di smiled and looked at him endearingly. "What about you, Sunbae? You work hard, too! You do just as much as me, if not more. And you always make time to help me study…I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me. I just…," he paused. "…Enjoy being with you. It makes me…happy."

Jan Di looked at him, but all she could respond with was a simple, "Sunbae." The purity of his friendship for her was touching. Yet, perhaps it came from another place, too. She recalled her conversation with Ga Eul. _Had she been right?_ _Was her Sunbae still in love with her?_ She struggled to believe this, but the signs were there. She recalled Ga Eul's words, "You've never led him on." She felt the tears coming again. _Was she actually leading him on after all?_

Ji Hoo looked at her and could see the clear signs of her distress. He could feel the emergency bell ringing loudly in his own heart. He wanted so badly to hold her and kiss away any signs of tears. But he couldn't. And he was actually afraid to touch her at all now, for fear of scaring her away. He recalled his dream. He recalled the note and when she left before. He feared the day when she would once more bid him goodbye.

Perhaps Jan Di had begun to pick up on his emergency bell, too. She could sense his sadness and trepidation. She tenderly put her hand over his. "I'm happy when I'm with you, too." She said, sincerely. She would make the most of the time she had.

Surprised at the feel of her touch, he looked at her. It wasn't the first time their hands had touched but it remained electric for him. He wondered if she felt anything at his touch. Had she felt anything during their kiss? Absently, he put his other hand atop hers and lightly ran his fingers across hers. Jan di felt her heart skip a beat ever so briefly.

The moment was broken by the waitress bringing their drinks. Brought back to reality, she put her hands in her lap. _What am I doing?_

They thanked the waitress and began to sip their lattes. She welcomed the distraction. She resolved to make conversation at a desperate attempt to break the palpable tension.

"Sunbae, it's really beautiful here," She mused, looking around her and taking in the view.  
"Have you been here before?"

Ji Hoo gave a small sigh. "Yes, with Seo Hyun." She hadn't heard him call his former love by name in a long time.

"Oh, have you heard from her lately?" Jan di wondered if he still had contact with her or thought of her. He never spoke of her, but she was sure that he certainly must think of her sometimes.

"Yes. A few months ago. She's going to be visiting here soon." He said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Jan Di had always admired Seo Hyun and thought it would be nice to see her again, yet she found herself torn. She was curious about how Ji Hoo might be feeling about this. Was he excited that she was coming? Did he still see her as a possibility, or had he truly moved on from her?

"Yes. In two weeks."

"That's great, Sunbae!" She exclaimed, more over-the-top than she planned.

He studied her.

"Are you…excited to see her?" Jan Di asked hesitantly.

Ji hoo recalled her trepidation about asking about her roommate Hye Jung. He wasn't sure why Jan Di seemed so timid when asking him about other women.

Ji Hoo thought about this for a moment, unsure how to answer the question. He wasn't particularly excited, but he still felt a closeness with Seo Hyun. She had been a big part of his life for so long.

"I suppose so. It'll be nice to see her." He answered, emotionless.

Jan di nodded.

"Would you like to go with me to pick her up? I'm sure she'd love to see you again." He asked.

Jan Di was caught a bit off guard. "Oh, well of course, if I can. I'd love to see her, too. But, I won't…"

"Won't what?"

"Interfere…?"

Ji Hoo shook his head and smiled. "Of course not."

The rest of the evening was relatively uneventful. They went to a movie at the cinema. It reduced the need for making conversation and was a good distractor. They were able to laugh and whisper an occasional comment about the movie, but it remained platonic. No inappropriate, accidental touching occurred while reaching for the popcorn or anything like that, so Jan Di was relieved.

The two stayed away from any _unsafe_ topics afterward and managed to keep things casual and superficial. Ji Hoo dropped her off outside of her dorm, and they said a friendly goodbye. Ji Hoo rode away, his head still spinning a bit.


	9. Guilt and Feelings

Joon Pyo made his way to the meeting with Ms. Lee, still irritated by the bossy manner in which she called the meeting in the first place. There was a rooftop café in the office building that Joon Pyo worked in. He'd eaten lunch there a number of times. He would look out over the expanse of the city. It reminded him of Namsan Tower and the first night he'd spent with Jan Di.

Joon Pyo was escorted to a table. He ordered a cup of coffee. Would Ms. Lee have the nerve to be late after warning him not to be? He noted that it was 10 til 7 by his watch. Ms. Lee arrived promptly at 7, not a minute before. She joined him at the table with a vibrant hello, dressed in business attire.

"It's a nice evening, isn't it?" She mused, after ordering a cup of coffee for herself.

"I suppose." Joon Pyo simply wanted to get down to business.

Ms. Lee smiled and studied him for a moment. "How was your day, Goo Joon Pyo?"

He responded in brief. "Fine. Shall we just get down to business?"

She chuckled. "Of course."

Joon Pyo and Ms. Lee discussed the points they planned to make at their meeting and travel arrangements that had been made on their behalf. Ms. Lee was well prepared, and it was apparent to Joon Pyo that she was no stranger to these sorts of meetings. He begrudgingly gave her the slightest bit of credit for her efforts. She appeared amused by his aversion to developing any kind of business relationship with her.

The two made short work of planning for their business trip, both equally adept at business matters. He hated to admit, but her skill seemed to parallel his own, which annoyed him to no end. The business discussion appeared resolved easily after 45 minutes, but Ms. Lee was in no hurry to leave.

"So, Joon Pyo, may I call you by your first name?" She asked resting her chin against her hand and looking at him across the table.

"If you must, Ms. Lee." He simply stated.

She nodded. "And please, call me Alex."

He nodded, eager to remain only the minimum amount of time needed for proper decorum. He didn't want to incur further conversation. Apparently, she planned to do otherwise.

"Have you been to Paris before?" She continued.

"Yes."

"The Champs-Elysees is particularly beautiful." She mused.

"Mm." Joon Pyo thought of the time he'd told Jan Di that he would take her there. They had yet to have that opportunity.

"Will it be a burden for you to travel to Paris?"

"No, why would it be?" He looked at her, slightly confused.

"Do you have a wife or girlfriend who will miss you?"

Joon Pyo's mind wandered to Jan Di for a moment. "My girlfriend is in Korea."

"Ah!" She nodded. "You must miss each other."

Joon Pyo pursed his lips. He wasn't pleased with the personal line of questioning.

"Do you see her often?"

"It's been a little over 6 months, but I don't see what this has to do with business. Are we finished here?"

Alex smiled. "I suppose we are. I'm sorry, I was just trying to get to know my new partner a little."

He simply stared at her.

She continued, "I work and travel so much that I don't really have time for relationships, myself. It never seems to fit into my world." The statement was unemotional, simply expositional.

Joon Pyo could understand this. He understood well the loneliness of being a successful businessperson. He understood how crushing it could be on relationships. Though his experience with Jan Di was unusual.

"There were times when it came down to work or love," she went on. "I always chose work."

He continued to look at her, his expression unreadable.

"I suppose that makes me a workaholic," she laughed.

Joon Pyo grinned ever so slightly.

"But I'm sure you make it work, Joon Pyo! Most people can." She remained bubbly.

He was silent. He couldn't tell whether she was being condescending or envious.

"It takes skill to juggle work and a personal life." She smiled.

Perhaps drawing upon a heightened sense of compassion learned from Jan Di, he responded.  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

She smiled at him then quickly changed the subject. "Well, I suppose this meeting is adjourned! I'll see you at the airport then. Goodnight!" She grabbed his hand and firmly shook it, then plunked down the money for her coffee. She rose and turned, walking away.

"Good night." He stood and bowed, watching after her for a moment. She tossed a friendly wave back at him.

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Jan Di agonized on the phone with Ga Eul. "This is so bad!" Jan Di had called her friend for some desperately needed moral support.

"So, you guys really kissed?! And in front of all those people!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Yes." Jan Di affirmed in a somber tone. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes. "What should I do?"

"Well, it was an accident, right? It's not like you meant to do it."

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"Nevermind." Jan Di still struggled to admit that she hadn't exactly stopped the kiss as she could. She was still fuzzy on why this was.

"How am I going to tell, Joon Pyo?" Jan Di lamented.

"Jan Di, I don't think you should tell him."

"What?" She asked, incredulous. "I have to. I want us to always be honest with each other."

"Jan di, think about it for a minute. It was an accident. It didn't mean anything, right?"

Jan Di paused. "Right."

"Well, then there's no use in telling him. It will only make him upset or even angry and cause problems."

Jan Di considered this. Joon Pyo's temper was well-known, and he had hit Ji Hoo on several occasions for as much or less.

"Well, I'm not as worried about him being angry with me. I'm more worried about it causing problems between him and Ji Hoo Sunbae."

"Right," Ga Eul asserted. "So, it's not really worth telling him."

Jan Di couldn't ignore the gnawing feeling she had inside. "It just doesn't feel right not to tell him."

Ga Eul sighed. "Jan Di, trust me. It's best to just let it go."

Jan Di sighed and squeezed her pillow tightly. "I guess so…I wonder if Sunbae will say anything to him."

"If he values his life he won't," Ga Eul half-joked.

"Joon Pyo has gotten less aggressive than he used to be. He might understand." Jan Di defended.

"Hm. Well, I still think it's better for you guys to just move past it without saying anything to Joon Pyo."

Jan Di sighed once more and stared at the ceiling.

"So…" Ga Eul continued.

"So?"

"How was the kiss?"

Jan Di gaped. "What?"

"How was it?"

Jan Di exhaled. "Ga Eul!"

"Just curious."

"It was…well, I wasn't prepared for it…I don't know…" She stumbled over the words, unsure how to respond.

"Mm."

"It was…surprising…and it was quick, but…" Jan Di could feel her guilt building.

"But?"

"We were both caught off-guard, I think, and so….we kind of let it continue longer than we should have…" Jan Di winced at this admission.

There was a silence.

"Ga Eul…" Jan Di began.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong with me?"

Ga Eul assured her friend that nothing was wrong with her, hoping she could cheer her up, but knowing that she could not solve her friend's problem entirely. She could sense her friend's confusion but decided it best to not cause her further agony.

"I'm sure it's just like you said, you were both shocked by it, and your reaction time was just a little slow. Don't overanalyze it too much, ok?"

Jan Di exhaled sharply. "Ok, thanks."

"Maybe Ji Hoo Sunbae needs a girlfriend." Ga Eul commented off-handedly.

"Huh?"

"Maybe he's lonely."

Jan Di thought about this.

"Has Ji Hoo Sunbae shown any interest in any other girls, Jan Di?" Ga Eul asked with sincere curiosity.

Jan Di thought for a moment. "I never hear him mention anyone…oh, well actually…Seo Hyun is coming to town in a couple weeks." Jan Di said a bit absent-mindedly.

Ga Eul's eyes widened. "Really? Is she coming back to stay or just for a visit?"

Jan Di shook her head. "He didn't say, but I doubt she'll be staying."

"How does Ji Hoo Sunbae feel about her coming?"

Jan Di paused, considering. She wasn't really sure how Ji Hoo felt about it. Though she knew him well she couldn't read his expression when he'd told her about it. His expression had been blank and emotionless. But surely he still felt something for her…

"Jan Di?" Ga Eul's voice stirred her from her temporary stupor.

"Oh, sorry. I can't really tell how he feels about it. Surely he's happy…"

"How long is she staying?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Didn't you ask any questions?" Ga Eul stammered incredulously. She was definitely much more interested in other's business than Jan Di was.

Jan Di gave an awkward laugh. "Well, I'm sure I'll find out. I'm going to pick her up with him."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"He asked you to go?"

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose you do know Seo Hyun, too."

"Yea. He said that she is anxious to see me."

Feeling spent, Jan Di exchanged pleasantries with Ga Eul and hung up. She still had a knot in her stomach, despite the much appreciated support from her good friend. She couldn't seem to shake her uneasiness. She decided to go to bed early.

As she prepared for bed, her phone rang.

"Joon Pyo, hi." She was sincerely glad to hear from him but her voice remained downcast.

"Jan Di, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. He'd been picking up her moods more easily than he used to.

She laughed awkwardly. "Nothing. I'm just tired. How are you?"

"Fine. What have you been up to?"

Jan Di had hoped to not have to retell the latest events in her life to him. She kept it brief.

"Just school, working, and hanging out with Ji Hoo Sunbae a little."

"Oh." He seemed a little disappointed. "Is he with you now?"

"No. What about you, Joon Pyo? What have you been up to?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Well, business as usual. I wanted to tell you that I will be making a trip to Paris for a business meeting."

Jan Di paused. "Oh. Wow, that sounds great."

"Eh, it's a pain, really."

"But to go to Paris for business, that's so exciting!"

He gave a short laugh. "I suppose." Business travel was old hat for him, but Jan Di still found it fascinating.

"I'd love to take you along," He said.

"Oh, wow, Joon Pyo, that sounds amazing, but I don't think I could possibly go with all that I have going on…when is it?"

"Monday."

"Wow, quick. How long will you be there?"

"Just for a few days."

"Mm."

"I have to go with a new colleague. It's completely annoying."

"I'm sure it won't be so bad. What is your colleague like?"

"She's completely obnoxious!" Joon Pyo blurted.

"Oh, she?" Jan Di hoped that she didn't come across as jealous. She actually trusted Joon Pyo entirely.

"Yes, we're collaborating with Lee Chin-Hwa's company, and she is his daughter Lee Ji-Min, or Alex as she goes by."

"Oh. Is she….nice?"

Joon Pyo laughed. "She reminds me of a young version of my mother."

"Oh, so she's really not nice." Jan Di chuckled nervously.

"It's not like that. She's very…dedicated but bossy…it's annoying," He reiterated.

Jan Di nodded to herself. "Hm. Well, I hope that you two can get along."

"Mm." He mumbled, wondering if he could manage that, himself.

"You be nice to her, Goo Joon Pyo!" Jan Di mockingly chastised.

He laughed. "I'll try. But enough about her. How have you been?"

"I've been good." She said, her tone still somber, distracted.

Joon Pyo didn't feel convinced and meant to push for more information. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She reassured. "Just under a little bit of stress."

"What can I do?" He asked, always one to take charge.

"Nothing. I'll be OK, really. I have to deal with it on my own."

"Mm. You haven't changed Geum Jan Di." He smiled on the other end.

She smiled, as well. "Did you expect me to change so much in 6 months?"

He chuckled. "No. Stay the same, always."

She smiled. "You notice we haven't been fighting as much? Are you mellowing, Goo Joon Pyo?" Jan Di joked.

He raised his voice in mock irritation. "Mellowing? You were the one who always overreacted and caused our fights!"

"Ha!" Jan Di laughed and shook her head. "You haven't really changed either. But I'm glad, too."

* * *

Ji Hoo had been keeping himself busy. Things had been hectic the last few days, but he welcomed the distraction. He'd found himself very preoccupied with his accidental kiss with Jan Di. Keeping busy seemed to help some. Grandfather hadn't been doing well lately, and he'd insisted that Ji Hoo reopen the clinic with a temporary doctor. Ji Hoo had been orienting the new doctor.

Ji Hoo had not talked further to Jan Di about the kiss. He'd decided it best to give her space, so as not to push her away. He knew that she regretted it. He wanted to assure her, but knew that it would be futile. He'd considered telling Joon Pyo but felt it best for everyone to refrain. He wondered if Jan Di would tell him.

Ji Hoo was at the clinic, busy helping out. He was currently missing Anatomy class that he had with Jan Di. The test was the day after tomorrow, so he'd make it for that.

* * *

Jan Di sat in class, in her typical seat, but Ji Hoo was not there. She wondered where he was and felt a bit distracted. She worried that something had happened to Grandfather. She hadn't heard from Ji Hoo. Perhaps he was as freaked out as she was. Was he avoiding her? That didn't seem like him, though. She was sure he had a good reason. She tapped her pencil lightly, doing her best to pay attention, but she continued to feel distracted.

Her mind wandered. She wondered if Joon Pyo's new partner was attractive. He'd left out any such details. But he wasn't one to make those kinds of comments anyway. She wasn't really worried, just curious. She berated herself for thinking of such frivolous things, especially in class.

She recalled her last conversation with Joon Pyo. She hadn't told him about the kiss. She felt bad, especially considering how much he seemed to be missing her. She felt unworthy of that. Her mind was still reeling and she continued to zone out off and on, attempting to get the most she could out of the lecture during her moments of clarity. _Why did life seem so complicated right now?_

* * *

Ji Hoo tended to some minor ails of the last few patients for the night at the clinic. The new doctor was a man in his early early 30s, relatively new but adept in the medical field. He seemed to be picking things up quickly.

Ji Hoo prepared to finish up and go to visit Grandfather. He turned to the door as Jan Di walked in. He stopped and looked at her for a moment, a bit shocked. "Jan di, what are you doing here?"

She looked down for a moment. "Well, you weren't in class, so I got worried…I thought maybe something happened to Grandfather. I went to your house, and you weren't there, but Grandfather's nurse told me that you were here."

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working at the clinic again? I would've loved to help."

He thought for a moment. "I just figured that you have enough to keep you busy, and I knew that if I did tell you that you'd want to help. I just didn't want to add something else to your plate."

She smiled. _Always protecting me…_ "But this is what I want to do with my life…and I enjoy working at the clinic and helping out Grandfather and you…"

Ji Hoo smiled and moved to stand a couple feet from her.

"And I brought you some notes from class today. Not that you'd need them," she joked.

She handed him a few sheets of loose-leaf paper. He took them and smiled. "Thanks. Would you like some tea?"

They headed to Grandfather's office. The new doctor was finishing up some paperwork behind Grandfather's desk. Jan Di was taken aback at seeing someone else sitting in Grandfather's chair. She couldn't help but notice that the man had a handsome, distinguished look.

"Oh, Jan Di, this is Dr. Gyeong Jang. He's helping out while Grandfather recovers. Grandfather knows his family."

Dr. Jang stood and bowed with a smile to Jan Di. She smiled and returned the bow.

"Pleased to meet you," he said, and Jan Di smiled and returned the greeting.

"Well, I need to be going. Ji Hoo, thank you for all your help today." Dr. Yang said, as he pulled on his coat over his lab jacket.

Ji Hoo nodded. "Thank you."

Dr. Jang nodded and shot a last smile to Jan Di before heading out.

And they were once again alone…

Ji Hoo looked to Jan Di after Dr. Jang left. "So, tea?"

"Mm," she replied.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo talked as they drank their tea. Ji Hoo filled her in on Grandfather's worsening condition. Jan Di was beginning to see the toll this was taking on Ji Hoo. He looked weary and depleted. She could tell he was putting on a strong front but clearly beginning to tire from the weight he'd been carrying. Jan Di wished she could do more for him and for Grandfather. They had done so much for her. For now, all she could do was to listen and to offer encouraging words.

Ji Hoo sighed after giving the account of his last few days. He looked at Jan Di. She still held a concerned expression. Her tenderness made him smile.

"Jan Di, shouldn't you go home? Big day tomorrow."

 _The test! Of course!_ This would be the first big one, a midterm. "Yes."

"You should get some rest," he said softly.

"I will. And you, too, Sunbae! You'll be there, won't you?"

He nodded. "I plan to be."

"For a moment I thought maybe you were avoiding me," she laughed, immediately reprimanding herself internally for such an idiotic comment.

He looked at her quizzically. "Why would I avoid you?"

Jan Di hemmed and hawed. "Oh, no reason!" She laughed awkwardly. "I just hadn't heard from you in a few days and you missed class and all. So, I worried that it was either that, or worse…"

His smile was grateful. "You missed me then?" he toyed.

Jan Di laughed awkwardly again. "I suppose I did," she admitted, looking down.

He turned to her. She met his eyes. "I missed you, too." His voice was gentle and completely sincere again. It was funny how they could miss each other after a few short days.

"And I wouldn't avoid you. I was more afraid that…you would be avoiding me after what happened."

They both paused, recalling the incident.

Jan Di exhaled. "Well, it's like you said. It was an accident. We can't change it, so I guess we should just move past it, right?" She said, attempting to placate him. She still hadn't let herself off the hook.

He nodded, looking downward, hands clasped.

She couldn't bear the sadness he continued to exude. She felt she should be erecting some kind of 10 foot rule for them to ensure no more mishaps, yet she moved closer. She took his hand and squeezed. He looked at her, surprised.

"Sunbae?"

"Yes?"

"You'll tell me if things get worse with Grandfather, won't you?"

"Of course," he said, surprised she would question that.

"Good." She reluctantly began to release her grip. He caught her hand and held onto it. He squeezed it lightly once more before allowing her to reclaim it. She looked downward.

"You won't try to deal with it all on your own, will you?" She asked, legitimately concerned that he would retract into his shell once more.

She looked him in the eye, and he met her serious gaze. He smiled. _It did sound like something he would do._ "I won't, Jan Di. I promise, I would tell you right away if something happened."

"Ok," she nodded. "Thank you, Sunbae. Because you know how much Grandfather and you mean to me…"

"I do. Thank you." He felt his emotions rising within him. For fear of exhibiting too much sentiment he decided to lighten the moment by tapping her cheek lightly with his finger, a decidedly more friendly gesture. "Don't make that face." He teased, recalling telling her the same thing after Joon Pyo had decreed that the two of them were to be expelled.

She grinned. "That's better," he responded sweetly.


	10. More Mishaps

The day of the exam loomed over Jan Di like a dark cloud. She felt much more confident after Ji Hoo's help and a last few cram sessions, but she was still nervous. This was the first thing she'd cared about since swimming, and she couldn't bear the thought of flunking out. Medical school was notorious for being unforgiving.

Jan Di headed to class. Ji Hoo had offered to pick her up, but she decided to leave early and walk, to clear her mind and relax a little before class. She arrived 10 mins early. Ji Hoo was not there yet. She took her usual spot, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She prepared her materials. Ji Hoo arrived about 5 minutes later, as other students trickled in.

He strode in wearing his white slacks and a striped sweatshirt. He looked calm and collected as usual. She breathed a sigh of relief to see him walk in, which meant that Grandfather was doing OK for the time being. He gave her a warm smile, which she returned. "Good morning." He folded his hands and looked up front in preparation for the test.

"Good morning." Jan Di whispered back.

The professor gave brief instructions and handed out the exams. Ji Hoo and Jan Di whispered good luck to each other and began the exam. Jan Di worked through the exam diligently, finding it challenging but not unexpected. She felt relieved to discover that she knew more than she thought. Ji Hoo finished the exam before Jan Di and waited outside for her. He dozed against the wall while he waited. Jan Di finished shortly after. She was glad to not be the last to finish, but she felt secure enough about taking her time and going back to check answers.

She handed in the exam, relatively confident, and headed out the door. Ji Hoo was still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Jan Di smiled and poked him lightly on the arm. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied.

"How do you think you did?" He asked.

"OK, I think, and you?"

"OK, too."

The results would be announced in two days. They walked together and decided to grab some lunch.

* * *

The next two days seemed interminable waiting for the results. This felt like her first trial by fire to determine whether or not she could hack it in medical school. She knew there would be many more, but passing this exam would give her a confidence boost. Jan Di slowly walked toward the bulletin board which held the exam scores. She felt as though she was walking in slow motion and the exam scores were at the end of a long, dark tunnel. She moved closer and closer to the board. She waited for two other students to move aside and walked up to the list. She held her breath as she scanned for her name. _85%! Yes, I passed!_ She held her hands up in the air in jubilation.

"Congratulations." A voice from behind chimed in.

Jan Di turned to see Ji Hoo standing there. He had silently arrived after her. "Sunbae! I passed!"

"I knew you would." He walked up to the board to check his own score. "Me too, it seems." He smiled.

Jan Di let out a girlish shriek and embraced him around the neck. He was caught off-guard for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around her in response. "Thank you, Sunbae!" she exclaimed before breaking the hug. She was beaming with joy.

He smiled, enjoying her happiness over the test results as much as passing himself. Ji Hoo shoved his hands into his pockets. They decided to grab coffee and walked together to "their spot." They continued to meet up in the same balcony where Jan Di had first stirred him from sleep.

Jan Di exhaled deeply, resting her back against the balcony. "Oh, you have no idea how much I was dreading this, Sunbae…"

He grinned at her. "I'm really happy for you. You must be so relieved."

"Mm." She nodded. "I know it's just one exam, but passing it made me feel like I really belong here, like I can do it, you know?"

He nodded. "You _can_ do it. You're the Wonder Girl after all."

She laughed. "Well, I had my doubts."

"I'm a little nervous about studying the cadaver next." She tried her best not to cringe. "I really hope I can get past feeling weird about it."

"I've done it. And yeah, it's weird at first, but you will get past it. It's a good learning experience."

"Yeah…I suppose it'll be OK…"

"But one thing at a time, right?" Ji Hoo rationally pointed out.

Jan Di nodded.

"We should celebrate passing the exam," he continued, knowing he could be treading dangerous waters.

"Definitely!" Jan Di exclaimed, still too excited to ponder what Ji Hoo had meant by celebrate.

"How about this weekend?" He asked.

"Oh, well I'd love to, but I promised Ga Eul I'd hang out with her this weekend. I haven't been spending enough time with her lately." She turned the cup within her hands.

"Oh, that's understandable," he said, a bit disappointed.

"But rain check, definitely."

He nodded. "So, what do you and Ga Eul have planned?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, she actually wants to go to a club Saturday night, which was surprising…"

Ji Hoo wasn't thrilled by the idea of Jan Di going to a club, but it was not his place to comment on it, so he simply nodded along.

"Hye Jung is going to be going with us, too. I guess it's sort of a girl's night out."

Ji Hoo smiled and refrained from asking any further questions. They casually chatted more before parting ways for the day.

* * *

That night, Jan Di studied in her room after talking with her family. She felt herself drifting. She was stirred by the doorbell ringing. "I got it!" Hye Jung called from the next room.

Jan Di heard Hye Jung from the next room. "Oh, it's you. Jan Di!"

She yawned and stretched as she walked to the living room. Ji Hoo was at the door.

"Sunbae. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I fixed your bike, and I wanted to get it back to you so you wouldn't be walking everywhere."

She stared at him wide-eyed. "I didn't even know you had it! Did you steal my bike so that you could fix it?" She was amazed that she could fail to notice her bike had been missing.

He laughed. "Borrowed. And yes."

She smiled at him.

"That was so thoughtful," Hye Jung commented, grinning.

"Jan Di, could I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure. I'll be right back, Hye Jung."

Jan Di walked with Ji Hoo in the hall. "When did you have time to fix my bike?"

"I just had a little time the past couple of days, so I messed around with it."

"Oh. Thank you so much, Sunbae." She smiled. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I really just wanted to give you something."

"Give me something? But you already fixed my bike, that's plenty!"

He pulled a small box out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. "What's this?"

"It's just a little congratulations for passing the exam."

"Sunbae…" She looked at him tenderly then opened the box. It was a small gold bracelet.

"Sunbae…you shouldn't have done this…"

"It's no big deal," he replied, self-consciously. "Here…" He took the bracelet and unclasped it. He wrapped it around her small wrist and clasped it for her.

She looked down at it.

"Do you like it?" He asked, concerned that he'd made a terrible error in judgment in buying such a gift for a girl who he was not dating.

"It's beautiful, Sunbae..." She felt a bit awkward receiving the gift. It felt much like a gift a boyfriend would give. Yet, she appreciated the sentiment behind it. She felt that she should refuse it politely and tell him that it was too much, but she feared hurting Ji Hoo's feelings.

Sensing this, he downplayed the whole thing. "It's just a congratulations and a little token of friendship. No big deal. You don't need to wear it or anything."

"No, I will. I love it. Thank you, Sunbae." She looked down awkwardly.

He released a sigh of relief. "Good. You're welcome. Well, I should go, it's late." He walked Jan Di back to her door.

Jan Di opened the door to find Hye Jung on the other side. She bowed and bid goodnight to Ji Hoo. Hye Jung waved energetically from behind Jan Di. Ji Hoo gave a quick wave and said good night to the two.

After he'd left, Hye Jung looked at Jan Di's wrist. "Wow, that's beautiful. He's really sweet, isn't he?"

Jan Di looked at the bracelet and smiled. She nodded.

Hye Jung studied Jan Di for a moment. "I think I know why he's not interested in dating anyone now."

Jan Di looked up at Hye Jung. "Huh?"

"Because he's interested in you, Jan Di, right?"

Jan Di was speechless for a moment. "It's…not like that, Hye Jung," she weakly argued.

Hye Jung nodded. "It's OK, I understand."

Hye Jung looked a little hurt. "We're just friends, Hye Jung, really."

Hye Jung nodded.

"I'm sorry, Hye Jung." Jan Di replied, eyes downcast.

"It's OK, Jan Di!" She replied with a smile.

* * *

Saturday evening came about quickly for Jan Di. The days and weeks had been flying by lately. Jan Di and Ga Eul had the evening off and were at Ga Eul's with Hye Jung preparing to go out. Jan Di had been shocked when Ga Eul suggested a club, but she felt she owed her friend a night out after neglecting her so much lately. Hye Jung had overheard and been excited by the idea, so the girls had invited her along.

Ga Eul and Hye Jung crowded over each other, doing each other's hair and makeup. Jan Di sat back and watched. She was perfectly content being left out of all the fuss, but her two friends were not going to allow such a thing. After they finished prepping themselves, they started on her. They went about their primping, while going on and on about what would look good on her. They decided to curl her hair, which was beginning to grow out and was now nearly down to her shoulders. Ga Eul took out her compact and began to put makeup on Jan Di, while Hye Jung curled her hair.

"Isn't this a little much you guys?" Jan Di spoke up.

"No way, you look beautiful, Jan Di!" Ga Eul squealed. Hye Jung echoed the sentiment.

"But why do I need to get so made up?"

"Because most girls like to dress up and look really nice once in a while." Ga Eul teased.

Jan Di decided it best to surrender to their efforts. The girls picked out an outfit for her. After finishing treating her like their own personal Barbie doll, they all left for the club. They decided to walk.

The girls arrived at the club and walked in. The place was jammed with people, pop music loudly booming in the background. Jan Di wasn't fond of the club scene, considering her last experience at one, and had very reluctantly agreed. The girls found a table and sat down, yelling to each other over the music and taking in the scene.

"Do you guys want something to drink? I'm going to head to the bar." Hye Jung shouted over the music.

Ga Eul ordered a cocktail. "Just water for me." Jan Di replied.

Jan Di and Ga Eul talked while Hye Jung went to the bar. "So, how's it going with Yi Jung, Ga Eul?"

"Good. I really miss him, but I'm trying not to show it too much," she replied, smiling shyly and thinking of him.

Jan Di smiled.

"We've been video chatting a lot. That helps a little, being able to see his face."

Jan Di thought that she should do that with Joon Pyo.

* * *

Woo Bin leaned against the bar at the club, talking with a couple of girls. He excused himself and headed outside and pulled out his cell phone.

"Yo man, what are you doing right now?"

...

"Yeah? Come down to the club and hang with me, man…I'm bored."

…

Woo Bin laughed in response to the other party. "Yea, but I don't feel like going home. I haven't seen you in forever, man, come down. … "The one I always go to. Yea. Ok, good, I'll see ya, my brother."

Woo Bin hung up his phone and head back in.

Ji Hoo was annoyed that he'd been roped into meeting Woo Bin at the club. He wasn't fond of the club scene, but he hadn't seen Woo Bin in a while, and he knew he must be a little bit lonely with Yi Jung being in Sweden. Not to mention, he sounded on his way to becoming drunk. He decided to take the car tonight, just in case he needed to drive Woo Bin home after a bit too much alcohol. He didn't relish the thought of Woo Bin riding on his bike with him.

Ji Hoo arrived shortly thereafter and moved across the club. He searched the room for Woo Bin and noticed him by bar. He made his way over.

"Yo, man, you came!" Woo Bin held a hand out and the two clasped hands for a brief "cool guy" handshake.

"How've you been?" Ji Hoo asked casually, as he leaned lightly against the bar. He wondered if this was the same club Jan Di had been going to tonight. He absent-mindedly scanned the room.

"Good, ya know, just bored and missing my bros."

Ji Hoo grinned. He could tell Woo Bin had already had a few.

"What about you? Still doing the med school thing, huh?"

"Yea."

"How's that going?"

"So far so good."

"How's your Grandpa?"

"He's not doing the best. He's probably going to need an operation, but it's risky."

"That sucks, man."

"Yea."

"Anything I can do?"

"No, it's ok. Thanks."

Woo Bin put a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder.

"And…how's little Geum Jan Di?"

Ji Hoo cleared his throat and continued to gaze out across the room. "She's good."

Woo Bin nodded. "You two still close?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yea. We're friends."

"Think she and Joon Pyo will really tie the knot one of these days?"

Ji Hoo's jaw tightened a bit. "Probably," he responded, in an irked manner.

Woo Bin patted Ji Hoo on the back. "How you doing with that, man?"

Ji Hoo was really becoming uncomfortable with the line of questioning. He doubted Woo Bin would even remember their conversation in the morning. Still, it was not something he enjoyed talking about. "I'm fine," he replied shortly. "So, business going well?"

"Same as always, you know."

Ji Hoo noticed something across the room and gave Woo Bin a haphazard 'excuse me' and headed across the dance floor.

* * *

Ga Eul and Hye Jung were out on the dancing floor. Jan Di was not much of a dancer, so she was watching from the sidelines. She sat at the small corner table and sipped her water.

A man approached her table, dressed in black, his dark hair slicked back. "Hey, pretty lady. Why are you sitting over here alone?"

Jan Di looked at him, surprised. "Oh, I'm with friends, but they're dancing." Jan Di shot a glance to Ga Eul and Hye Jung, who were still enjoying themselves on the dance floor.

"Why aren't you dancing?" the stranger asked.

"I'm not much of a dancer." She nervously took a gulp of her water.

"I'm sure that's not true. Would you like to dance?"

"No, thank you."

The man moved closer to her. Jan Di shrunk back.

"Come on, just one dance." The stranger put a hand on her arm. She quickly retracted it.

"No, thank you." She said, more firmly.

"Come on…" He grabbed Jan di by the arm and she slapped him with her other.

"Oh, a feisty one, eh?" He grabbed both her arms and pulled her toward him. "I like feisty girls."

"Leave me alone!"

The stranger laughed and leaned in closer, pushing her against the wall. Jan Di struggled but no one around seemed to take notice over the music and dancing. The man was strong, and she was suddenly feeling very weak in comparison.

"Leave her alone." Came an angry voice from behind the man.

The man turned to look, still holding Jan Di by one arm.

Jan Di stared, astonished to see Ji Hoo standing there. He was staring at the man with an infuriated look upon his face.

"Get lost," the man snarled. Jan Di struggled in his grasp.

"Get your hands off her!" Ji Hoo demanded more forcibly this time.

Ji Hoo felt himself quickly losing his cool. Seeing Jan Di's panicked expression was sending him over the edge. "Last chance," Ji Hoo growled.

The man pushed Jan Di aside carelessly. This was enough to cause Ji Hoo to fully lose control. He grabbed the man forcibly by the collar with both hands. "Apologize to her!" He demanded.

The man struggled, "OK, OK…"

Ji Hoo glared before reluctantly releasing him. "Apologize." He repeated.

The man had other plans. He took a swing at Ji Hoo. Jan Di gasped, as Ji Hoo anticipated the punch and moved to the side. Ji Hoo countered with a swift punch to the face, knocking the man to his knees. A few gasps were heard from the crowd.

"Apologize!" He yelled this time. Jan Di had never seen Ji Hoo so furious.

The man touched his bleeding lip. "OK, OK, I'm sorry," He mumbled, as he stood and rushed off the other direction.

Ji Hoo watched after him for a moment, his blood still boiling. He looked back at a slightly stunned Jan Di. His expression softened and he exhaled sharply. "Are you OK?" He moved closer to Jan Di. She nodded, hugging her arms to her chest, and still looking much like a deer caught in headlights.

He looked at her tenderly and put his hand on her arm, stroking it lightly for moment.

Ga Eul and Hye Jung rushed over to Jan Di's side. They looked at Ji Hoo, then Jan Di.

"Jan Di, are you OK?" Ga Eul asked in a troubled voice.

"I'm fine." She stared at Ji Hoo a bit longer then looked to her friend.

Ga Eul hugged Jan Di. "Sorry we left you alone. Who was that jerk?"

"I don't know, just some guy that came over."

Ga Eul turned to Ji Hoo. "Thank you, Ji Hoo Sunbae."

He nodded.

"That was amazing!" Hye Jung exclaimed. Ji Hoo didn't react.

Woo Bin made his way over to the group. "Everything alright here?"

"Yea," Ji Hoo replied. "But I think Jan Di's a bit shaken up. I'm going to take her. Can you take these girls home when you're fully sober?"

"Sure, no problem..."

Hye Jung began to protest that she and Jan Di lived together, but Ji Hoo had already taken Jan Di by the arm and walked off.

Ji Hoo led Jan Di toward the exit of the club. He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Sunbae, thank you, but I'm OK," She replied shakily.

"You're not. I saw that idiot put something in your drink while you weren't looking."

"Huh?" She wondered why she felt a little dizzy. Her legs felt weak, too, and she leaned unconsciously into Ji Hoo.

He supported her. "You alright?"

"Yea," she responded drowsily, slumping further into him.

Ji Hoo could tell she was close to passing out. He picked her up and carried her in his arms to his car. He put her in the passenger seat and strapped her in. Her head began to slump down to her chest. He took her head in his hands delicately and propped her head against the headrest. Ji Hoo got into the driver's side and took a deep breath before pulling out. He needed a moment to calm himself. He still felt his heart beating rapidly and adrenaline coursing through him. He wasn't sure how he'd maintained what restraint he had. He'd wanted to kill the guy.

Ji Hoo drove, while Jan Di slumped over slightly. He intermittently shot concerned glances at her. "I can't believe this happened to me again," she mumbled before drifting into unconsciousness. Ji Hoo clutched the wheel tighter, clenched his jaw, and drove her to his house.

* * *

Ji Hoo pulled up to his house and got Jan Di out of the car. She mumbled something incoherent as he picked her up and carried her in. He took her to his room and laid her gently in his bed. He went to get her a glass of water and checked in on Grandfather, who was sleeping soundly, before returning to her side.

He sat on the edge of the bed and propped her up. "Jan Di, drink this." She mumbled something and he held the glass to her lips as he cradled her head. Her eyes remained closed but she instinctually swallowed. He laid her down once more and tucked her in. He remained by her side, watching her sleep. He still felt concerned, though he knew she would be OK. He felt his anger over her being taken advantage of subside and give way to affection, as he watched her sleep. Despite the state she was in, she looked so peaceful lying there, her chest rising slowly up and down. He wanted so much to touch her.

He'd been so preoccupied with protecting her and later diffusing the remnants of his anger that he'd only just realized how beautiful she looked tonight. He could see that she'd worn makeup and done her hair, but it wasn't even that. Most of the makeup was rubbed off and her hair was now disheveled, but she remained dazzling. She'd always made a point to criticize herself for not being smart, pretty, or coming from a prominent family. He'd always disagreed. Though she wasn't from a wealthy family, he'd noticed her from the beginning. He'd always thought she was bold, smart, and completely adorable. He wasn't sure why he'd never really told her that. Oh, he'd tried to compliment her once or twice, which usually didn't land, but he held back. He supposed it was because he didn't feel it was his place.

He looked down at her angelic face, the face of the one girl he loved in this world. He delicately put a finger to her lips, praying she didn't awake. She stirred ever so slightly but remained asleep. He lightly ran his finger across her lips. The feel of her kiss was burned into his brain, though it seemed such a distant memory now. He yearned to feel that again, but he would wait for it to be reciprocated, if it ever would be. This seemed merely a dream.

Looking downward, he deliberated his actions at the club. _Had he gone overboard?_ It wasn't like him to lose his temper so completely and make a big scene in a public place. He'd always avoided that. That and human interaction, entirely. But when it came to Jan Di, he surprised himself with what he was capable of, the lengths he would go for her. He tried to convince himself that he was simply protecting his best friend's girl from some scumbag, but he knew that was a lie. He was protecting her for himself. And he couldn't deny that he lost it when he saw that low-life touch her.

It was her and Grandfather who he loved most in this world. They made his life happy and complete. And he felt as though he was slowly losing both. He covered his face with his hands and sighed heavily, wondering what he'd done to deserve such constant torture. _Nothing?_ Perhaps that was the answer. He'd done absolutely nothing to rid himself of his torment.

He gazed upon her once more. Clutching tightly to the bed, he leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to her cheek. He then rose and pulled up a chair. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he sat next to her.

Unbeknownst to him, Grandfather walked by just then and peeked his head in. He smiled to himself and went back to his room.

* * *

Jan Di woke, a bit disoriented and unsure of where she was. She looked around the room and recognized soon after. She turned to see Ji Hoo fast asleep in a chair next to the bed. She smiled softly and then immediately emitted a low "Ow" upon realizing she had a terrible headache. She soon recalled the predicament she'd gotten into last night. It was fuzzy, but she remembered the man becoming forceful with her and Ji Hoo showing up. She wasn't really sure what happened after. Apparently Ji Hoo had taken her to his place. She hoped that Ga Eul and Hye Jung had gotten home alright.

Ji Hoo stirred and looked over at her. "Good morning," he said, as if turning and whispering good morning to her was commonplace.

"Good morning." She mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Eh, yes. Just a headache."

He looked at her sympathetically. He handed her the glass of water. "I'll bring you some aspirin and make some breakfast."

"Sunbae," she called to him. He turned in the doorway.

"Thank you, for everything…you rescued me again."

"I suppose I am your bodyguard now, too."

She smiled weakly with downcast eyes. She felt like a complete burden. How had she so completely failed at defending herself?

He gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry. But will you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Please be more careful."

She opened her mouth to speak, but she was unsure of how to respond. She sighed and nodded.

"I will. Don't worry, I'm never going to a club again, no matter how much they beg me." Ji Hoo was relieved by her statement. He was aware of the previous incident at a club that Joon Pyo had told him about. Despite how bad it appeared, he never liked how mistrustful Joon Pyo had been of her.

"Good. Just relax, I'll be back."


	11. Heart-to-Heart

Ji Hoo made breakfast for Jan Di, Grandfather, and himself. He decided upon his comfort food, pancakes, since all of them had been having a bit of a rough time lately. He helped Grandfather to the table. Grandfather shoved him off with a wave of his hand, insisting that he not be treated like an invalid. Ji Hoo smiled. Grandfather had been getting around a bit better the past couple of days. His condition was still a very real concern though, and there was talk of a needed, yet controversial surgery. Grandfather knew of the surgery, but Ji Hoo had been doing a lot of extra research on it and talking to a few specialists for input.

Ji Hoo went to the bedroom and encouraged Jan Di to come to breakfast when ready. Jan Di joined Ji Hoo and Grandfather for breakfast. She sat on the side between Ji Hoo and Grandfather, who sat across from each other. She warmly greeted Grandfather. Grandfather gave a gruff "good morning," but his fondness for Jan Di and her smile always melted away his grumpy pretenses. He smiled affectionately at her. "It's good to see you here again, Jan Di, child." She wondered if Ji Hoo had explained the situation to him. Jan Di smiled. "Well, it's good to be here having breakfast with both of you!" Grandfather smiled and chuckled warmly. Ji Hoo smiled to himself and passed her a plate of pancakes.

"How are you feeling, Grandfather?" Jan Di asked sincerely, after taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Ohhh, I'm fine, child. Don't worry about me." He chuckled.

She smiled fondly.

"So, what are you two kids doing today?" Grandfather asked, as he chewed.

Ji Hoo wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin and exchanged glances with Jan Di.

"Oh, well I was going to stop in at the clinic," Ji Hoo explained to Grandfather.

"And I should stop by and see my family." Jan Di explained.

Grandfather nodded and turned to Ji Hoo. "How's the new doctor doing?"

"Fine, Grandfather, everything is fine."

"Hmm, good." He said, putting a bite in his mouth.

"I'm glad that the clinic is open again, Grandfather, and I can't wait to help out again, but it's not the same without you there." Jan Di said.

Ji Hoo smiled at her across the table and went back to his breakfast.

"Well, don't get too used to me not being there! I'll be back before you know it!"

Ji Hoo smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, Grandfather, but you make sure that you are completely well and rested before coming back."

"Hmmph," he grumbled.

"I agree with Jan Di that you shouldn't rush it." Ji Hoo said, looking up at Grandfather.

"Jan Di, would you tell this young'un to stop fussing so much over me…"

Ji Hoo shook his head, smiling, and continued with his breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather, but there's nothing I can do…" She grinned. He squinted at her and gave a chuckle.

The three finished their breakfast, making casual conversation. Jan Di shared their success on the exam with Grandfather, who gave them a hearty congratulation. Grandfather seemed highly pleased that Ji Hoo was studying to become a doctor. Ji Hoo had shared his grandfather and parents' wishes with Jan Di. He'd shared how much it meant to him to become a doctor. He was not simply doing it for Grandfather and his late parents. It was important to him, too. Jan Di was thankful to have someone to share in her passion with her. It was so nice having someone who understood when she talked on and on about it and who didn't think her crazy when she freaked out. The three finished breakfast. Jan Di bowed and excused herself.

After she left, Grandfather turned to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo met his eyes. Grandfather studied him. The silence became a little uncomfortable for Ji Hoo. "What is it, Grandfather?" He finally asked.

"So, what's the story, young man?"

"Huh?"

"Jan Di. She was here all night?" Grandfather looked at Ji Hoo intently.

Ji Hoo cleared his throat. "Are you interrogating me, Grandfather?"

"Pssshhh!" Grandfather sputtered in disbelief. "Watch your tongue, young man. ...I'm just asking."

Ji Hoo folded his hands. He looked at Grandfather and sighed. "Jan Di was drugged last night at a club she went to with her friends."

Grandfather tightened his mouth. "Hmmm." He grumbled, looking down in consternation.

Ji Hoo continued. "Woo Bin called me last night to come meet him at the same club, and I ran into her there. I saw it happen and stopped the guy. Then I brought her here."

Grandfather nodded, a concerned expression remained on his face. The whole thing was upsetting to him, as well. He cared very much for Jan Di. "Well, I'm glad you showed up, my boy."

Ji Hoo sighed and nodded. Grandfather studied his grandson, who seemed preoccupied and saddened. He moved to put a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder.

"Are you alright, my boy?"

Ji Hoo nodded, looking down.

"You love her, don't you?" Grandfather plainly asked.

Ji Hoo looked away and swallowed hard. Grandfather watched him, pained by the anguish on his grandson's face.

Ji Hoo could feel Grandfather's eyes upon him. Ji Hoo had always struggled with admitting his feelings. So many times he'd wanted to express himself, only to become frozen with fear and doubt. He was becoming very sick and tired of this paralysis.

"Yea, I do." He finally said. "…But there's nothing I can do about it. Her heart belongs to my best friend." Ji Hoo continued to look away, unconsciously clenching his fist. Grandfather patted him lightly on the back. Ji Hoo waited for some sage advice to come.

Grandfather sighed. "It's difficult when your head tells you to do something, but your heart tells you to ignore it."

Ji Hoo looked at Grandfather. He seemed to be speaking from experience. "Did you have to win over Grandmother, or did she like you right away?"

Grandfather chuckled. "Oh, I had to work very hard to win her over."

Ji Hoo smiled.

"Love is a tricky thing. It sneaks up on you. It happens when you least expect it. And sometimes you don't even realize it's happening until much later." He paused. "Did you tell the girl how you feel?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "I…uh…offered her Grandmother's ring…"

Grandfather looked at Ji Hoo, surprised. He rubbed his chin.

"But she turned me down. I guess I just realized too late. I've lost her for good now."

Grandfather thought for a moment. "Jan Di is a special girl. She seems to really care for you."

"She is. And she does. I don't doubt that. But she doesn't love me like I love her. That's the most frustrating part. Having her so close, yet out of reach…"

"Hmmm. Well, it seems to me that you can either put some distance between you two or deal with it!" Grandfather spouted.

Ji Hoo considered Grandfather's blunt words. "You're right."

"Well, whatever you decide, you do it soon, my boy. I'd like some great-grandchildren before I die!"

Ji Hoo shook his head, amused, and smirked at Grandfather.

Joon Pyo prepared to board his private plane. His assistant took his luggage and gave it to the baggage workers. Joon Pyo boarded the plane and took a seat, stretching his long legs. He was dressed in a new custom-made black suit from a New York designer. Alex arrived with her hair up and as sharply dressed as he. She wore a designer two piece navy skirt suit and striped button up. She took a seat across from Joon Pyo and crossed her similarly long, slender legs. She greeted him with a bright "Good morning." Joon Pyo nodded in acknowledgment and went back to reading meeting briefs that he'd pulled out. Alex smiled and took a magazine out of her bag. She pulled out a pair of cute black reading glasses and put them on. She looked at Joon Pyo over the glasses, grinned, and thumbed through the magazine.

Joon Pyo was not thrilled that Mr. Shim had suggested that Alex Lee share his private plane to Paris. He preferred flying alone. He hoped that she wouldn't attempt to make idle chitchat throughout the flight. Some business talk was OK, but he couldn't stand small talk. He simply didn't have the patience for it.

Joon Pyo looked over briefly. Alex appeared to be intently speed reading with her eyes through a U.S. business magazine. He smiled, appreciating that she hadn't pulled out some frivolous tabloid. He was also relieved that she appeared to be occupied. Perhaps the flight would be pleasant after all. He checked his phone messages and glanced at his wallpaper, a photo of Jan Di, before shutting the phone down. He closed his eyes and attempted to relax.

Jan Di decided to stop by her apartment before heading to see her family. She was greeted on arrival by Hye Jung, who immediately asked her if she was OK. Jan Di reassured her.

"I was worried when you didn't come home last night. You were with Ji Hoo Sunbae?" Hye Jung asked, eager for more details.

"Yes. I'm glad _you_ made it home safely."

Jan Di had texted Ga Eul when she awoke and had learned that Woo Bin had taken the girls home.

Hye Jung nodded. "Your friend Woo Bin Sunbae took us home. You certainly have a lot of good-looking guy friends, Jan Di." Hye Jung laughed.

Jan Di smiled awkwardly. She could tell that Hye Jung was eager to ask more questions about what happened.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae didn't waste any time getting you out of there…" Hye Jung continued.

Jan Di nodded, still unsure of all the events that transpired.

"He was so angry. He's very protective of you…"

Jan Di nodded. She vaguely recalled the outraged tone of Ji Hoo's voice and him hitting the man after he took a swing at him.

"I thought he'd bring you home, but you never came. I waited for a while, but then I went to bed."

Jan Di cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I must've passed out, and I woke up at his place and stayed for breakfast."

"Ahhh," Hye Jung uttered, as if this was some juicy piece of gossip.

"You two were alone all night…" Hye Jung continued. Apparently she had no shame when it came to inquiring about others' lives.

"Well, not exactly. His grandfather lives there, too."

Hye Jung nodded and studied Jan Di, waiting for further details.

"He didn't…" Hye Jung began.

"What?" Jan Di wondered clueless.

"Try….anything…."

"What?!" Jan Di stammered. "Of course not!"

"Just asking."

"Ji Hoo Sunbae is a perfect gentleman. He would never do something like that."

"Yea, he does seem to be that type." Hye Jung almost seemed disappointed that Jan Di didn't have a more exciting story to tell. Though Jan Di felt that the night had been way more excitement than she'd hoped for, and not the good kind.

"Though you were passed out, so…" Hye Jung continued.

Jan Di was becoming irritated. "Hye Jung, Ji Hoo Sunbae has complete respect for me. And he's not that kind of person. I appreciate your concern, but can we please stop talking about this now?" There was no doubt in Jan Di's mind that she was completely safe with Ji Hoo and that he would never take advantage of her, ever.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried."

Jan Di smiled. "I'm sorry. Thank you for worrying about me…I'm going to go visit my family for a little while. I'll be back later."

Hye Jung nodded. "See you later."

Jan Di hadn't seen her family in a while, though they kept in touch. She greeted them, and they excitedly hugged her and dragged her in for a large meal and chitchat. They asked a lot of questions about Joon Pyo, their future "son-in-law," especially her mother. Jan Di sat down in the living room and began dinner with the family. She told them about passing her first big exam and talked passionately about medical school. Most of it seemed to go over their heads. Kang san prattled on about how he'd been keeping up with Joon Pyo on the internet. He knew all about the merger with the Gyoh Group and the talks that would be taking place in Paris. Jan Di wasn't surprised that he had so much information.

"Noona, look at this!" Kang san pulled out his laptop. "This is Joon Pyo's new partner, Ms. Alex Lee." He pulled up a picture of her. She was very beautiful, Jan Di thought. _Well, that answers that question._

"She's really beautiful and smart and already very successful in business even though she's only in her early 20s." Kang San related what he'd discovered from his _homework_. Jan Di's family ooh'ed and ahh'ed over Alex. Her mother, of course, made a statement about her not getting any ideas about Joon Pyo.

"Jan Di, are you worried about your fiancé going to Paris with such a beautiful woman?" Her mother tactlessly asked.

Jan Di shook her head. "Why should I be? She's his business partner. I trust Goo Joon Pyo. And besides, I never actually agreed to marry him."

Her mother gave her a disgusted look and dropped her head. "Well, of course you're going to marry him! Why wouldn't you?" She slapped Jan Di's arm.

Jan Di sighed. "Eomma, I didn't say I wasn't going to. I just said that I didn't agree to yet. That's a long ways away, anyway."

"Well, don't you let him slip away!" Her mother insisted.

Jan Di made a face. She loved her crazy family, but it was nice to now have the option of only getting small bursts of them. She felt badly about this thought. Before leaving they all expressed how proud they were of her. She smiled and warmly hugged each of them. It truly was nice seeing them, and she missed them, despite their wacky antics. She truly wouldn't have them any other way, she realized. She felt lucky to have such a caring family. She thought of how Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo Sunbae both had very different family experiences.

Ji Hoo headed to the clinic to check in on things. As he pulled up he got a call from Woo Bin.

"Yo, man." He greeted on the other end.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good."

"You got the girls home last night?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yea, no worries. You got Jan Di home, then?"

"Well, I took her to my place. She left this morning."

"Ahh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"She had been drugged. I wanted to make sure she was OK." Ji Hoo was irked that he felt the need to explain himself.

"I got ya. …So, did you punch some guy last night?" Woo Bin queried. He was a little vague on last night, too.

"Yea." Ji Hoo replied.

"Whoa, man."

"He deserved it." Ji Hoo simply stated.

"No argument there, man. Just don't think I've ever seen you get like that."

Ji Hoo was silent for a moment. It wasn't like him. He'd briefly become a totally different person.

"Just wanted to make sure that you and Jan Di were OK," Woo Bin reassured.

"Yea. Everything's OK. She slept for a while, and she was much better this morning."

"Good."

"Well, I need to get going. But I'll hang out with you later." Ji Hoo said. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Ji Hoo parked and headed into the clinic.

Joon Pyo woke from his nap on the plane. He noticed that Alex was watching him, as she casually sipped a glass of wine.

She smiled when he looked over. "This is a nice plane you have here." She commented.

"Mm." He nodded.

"I think I like yours better than mine." She said. "We'll be landing in a few hours, so I thought we could go over the schedule."

Joon Pyo nodded.

"So, we will have a bit of time to get checked into the hotel, but then we'll need to go right over to the Gyoh Group Building for the meeting. If all goes well, perhaps we can finalize details over dinner."

He liked that she seemed confident. He nodded.

"How's your French?" She grinned.

"It's acceptable."

She nodded. "I see they put us in one of Shinwha's hotels. I'm eager to see it."

"You mean you've never stayed in one of Shinwha's hotels?"

"We avoided doing that for a while." She grinned. "But now that we're a team, I see no reason not to enjoy it." She said, brashly.

He cautioned her with his eyes. She smiled in return.

Joon Pyo checked his phone messages once more. He exited to see Jan Di once more on the home screen. Alex watched him as he gazed at the photo. "Can I see a picture of your girlfriend? She asked.

Joon Pyo scoffed. "Why would you want to see her picture?"

"I'm just curious. Killing time."

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly shoved the phone toward her. She leaned over and looked at the picture. "Oh, how adorable!" she squealed.

Joon Pyo rolled his eyes once more.

"She's very cute, Joon Pyo. What's she like?"

He sighed, not quite sure how best to describe Jan Di. "She's one of a kind."

"Ahh. How did you two meet?"

Joon Pyo found himself telling the story with a smile on his face. Alex smiled back and laughed at various points, as he related his first interaction with Jan Di.

"Sounds like you two have had quite a journey together."

"We have." He left out many details. They _had_ been on an incredible journey together, so much joy and so much pain.

Joon Pyo was surprised at himself for opening up to Alex and telling her about Jan Di. He supposed he talked so much about her because he missed her. And despite Alex's boldness, she wasn't so bad to talk to. He found himself slowly becoming more comfortable with her.


	12. Paris and the Physical Exam

**_Disclaimer: I'm not a medical student, so what information I include is from some limited internet research. I've attempted to research the process in Korea, but that information was more difficult to find, and I may be a little off on some things. I also attempted to be detailed on procedures here without being too disgusting…_**

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had just completed an extremely long lab involving a human cadaver. Jan Di had been nervous about it, but she felt reassured with Ji Hoo by her side and having heard his explanation of what she could expect prior to. It hadn't been too bad. They began with a respectful bow and prayer, as well as a statement from Professor Kim about the importance of this procedure and balancing respecting the individual with remaining detached. Initially, the male students were told to move the cadaver into position. This had looked awkward and unpleasant to Jan Di, but it was quickly over. Their professor had quizzed them on various organs and parts of the body. It had been an entirely different thing to actually see the organs that she'd been memorizing for weeks.

The students were given gloves and scalpels. She couldn't believe she was about to cut into an actual person. She recalled dissecting a frog once, which had been bad enough. Professor Kim had warned that this procedure would likely weed out some students who were less than serious about the profession. She wasn't going to be easily scared off. Regardless, when she received her scalpel, Jan Di's hand was trembling. Ji Hoo noticed this beside her and looked over his shoulder to give her a comforting smile. If he hadn't been wearing gloves that needed to remain sterile, he would have reached out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Professor Kim called on Jan Di to make an incision. Her hand continued to shake as she stepped up. She mentally prepared herself. Professor Kim talked her through step-by-step how to hold the scalpel and how deep to cut. Ji Hoo looked on. She breathed a sigh of relief after making the cut. Ji Hoo smiled, glad for this small success for her.

Each student took turns participating in the cadaver exam. They peeled away the layers and revealed the inner workings of the human body. It was such a strange feeling to be inside as she was. Jan Di found it simultaneously gross and amazing. She was particularly fascinated by the spinal cord and learning about all the connecting nerves fanning out. Jan di was amazed by how much she learned about the individual and their life from the body.

After a physically and mentally draining evening, they finished and cleaned up. Their homework assignment was to practice the physical exam, which they had been learning about. They had studied the body through lecture, books, and pictures. They'd observed the anatomy on a dead body, and now they were to experience these features on the living. They'd been partnered up to practice the components of the physical exam. Jan Di and Ji Hoo had been partnered together. Professor Kim had attempted to partner the same genders together, but the groups had been uneven. He informed them that they could skip any parts that were uncomfortable due to the gender difference. They left together and made a plan to work on the assignment the next evening.

Joon Pyo and Alex were equally pleased that their meeting with the Gyoh Group had went well. Monsieur Bernier was highly impressed with Joon Pyo and Shinwha's ideas and dazzled by Alex Lee's flawless French and positive, confident attitude. The Gyoh Group had been putty in the hands of the two. As expected the Gyoh Group had invited them out for dinner and drinks that night to further discuss the logistics of the merger. It seemed to be in the bag. Joon Pyo and Alex smiled satisfactorily at each other.

They shared a cab back to the hotel. Joon Pyo remained aggravated that they'd been given adjoining rooms. By contrast, Alex had been highly amused by this. She reassured him that he could simply lock the adjoining door if he was truly worried that she'd decide to just walk into his room unannounced. She couldn't deny that it would be entertaining to do so, just to see his expression.

Upon return to the hotel, Alex was able to take a closer look around. She sincerely marveled at how well Shinwha kept up their hotels. She gave him a five star rating.

The two parted ways to their respective rooms to relax and prepare for dinner and drinks at 7PM with the Gyoh Group. Joon Pyo decided to check in on Jan Di. She'd texted him and wished him good luck and asked him to let her know how the meeting went. Joon Pyo smiled. He was now 8 hours behind her, so he knew that she would be going to bed soon.

Jan Di lay in her bed wearing a hoodie with the hood up and wrapped in a blanket. She studied her physical exam manual as she drifted. She heard her phone ring and fumbled for it.

"Joon Pyo!" She excitedly answered.

"Jan Di! Good evening." He smiled.

"How did your meeting go?" She asked right away, with pure interest.

"Very well. I think the merger will go through without a hitch. We're having dinner and drinks with the Gyoh Group to finalize details tonight."

"That's so great!" Jan Di yawned.

"What about you? How are things going?"

She rubbed her eyes sleepily with one hand and held the phone with the other. "Oh, going great here, too. You won't believe what I did tonight…" She continued.

"What?"

"I cut open a dead body…" She whispered.

Joon Pyo made a face. "You what?"

"It was for anatomy, we had to study a cadaver. It was so gross, but so incredible! I actually cut into it with a scalpel."

"That does sound disgusting," he commented.

"I was really dreading it, but it was actually a good learning experience. One person in our class almost got sick, though." She recalled.

"Hmm, did you feel sick?"

"A little bit at first, but I just tried not to think about it and focused on what I was doing."

"I'm glad, Geum Jan Di."

"It was terrifying, but exciting…I can't explain it…"

He nodded on the other end, unsure of how to respond to that.

"I'm glad things are going well for you in school."

"Thanks. I was so afraid I was going to mess up, but Professor Kim just reassured us that the patient wasn't going to complain if we made a mistake." Jan Di laughed awkwardly.

Joon Pyo shook his head at Jan Di's borderline morbid comment. He cleared his throat.

"So, is it nice there in Paris?" Jan Di asked.

"Yes, it's nice, but I've been here before, so nothing new."

"The hotel must be incredible."

"Mm. Well, it's Shinwha's, so.."

"So, yes, incredible." She recalled the last time she was in one of Joon Pyo's hotels.

"I wish you were here." Joon Pyo commented.

"Me too." Jan Di had been so busy, but hearing his voice made Jan Di miss Joon Pyo more. It was easier when she kept occupied. She didn't think about him as much. Hearing his voice reminded her of how far away they really were. She felt herself begin to tear up. "I miss fighting with you!" She exclaimed vibrantly, attempting to suppress further emotion.

Joon Pyo laughed. "I miss fighting with you, too. Soon…"

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. I hope to make a trip out soon. Things are hectic now with the merger, but when it settles down, I'll come."

Jan Di smiled contentedly. "I hope so. Things are hectic here, too, so I understand."

"But…it's going well for you?" He asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"Mm." She mumbled. She'd decided not to tell him about the club for the time being… Her eyes began to close.

"We should skype sometime, so we can see each other." Joon Pyo continued.

No response.

"Jan Di?"

No response.

"Jan Di!"

"Hm?" Jan Di stirred from her cat nap and shifted herself.

"Did you just fall asleep on the phone with me?" Joon Pyo questioned, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I did…"

"Am I that boring?" He asked.

Jan Di laughed nervously. "Of course not! I'm just really tired."

Joon Pyo's mouth tightened. "I guess I can understand that. Well, I guess I should let you get some sleep."

"Ok, Joon Pyo, good night!"

"Good night, I love you." He said.

"You, too…." She mumbled sleepily, and she was gone. Joon Pyo grew pensive for a moment. He tried to shake off the paranoid feeling that she wasn't missing him as much as he'd hoped. He tried to rationalize that she was very busy and preoccupied. Then again, so was he. She'd said she missed him, but why did he have the nagging feeling that she wasn't telling him everything. He felt so disconnected.

Joon Pyo washed up and dressed for dinner. He wore yet another designer suit, dark blue. He rang Alex's room. She bid him to enter and informed him that she was almost ready. She quickly stepped back into the bathroom. He rolled his eyes at being kept waiting.

"Joon Pyo," she called.

"Ne?"

"Could you zip me up?"

"Ne?" Joon Pyo gaped. "Do it youself!" He shouted to her from the next room.

"I can't reach, or I would." She exited the bathroom, dressed in a sparkling gold evening dress. She walked over to him and turned around. "Just start it for me, and then I can get the rest." She ordered.

Joon Pyo felt himself redden a bit. He stared at the zipper that rested just above her hip, the small of her back exposed. He remained frozen.

"Aren't you going to zip it?" Alex asked, impatiently.

Joon Pyo sighed. "Aish, fine…" He cautiously took hold of the zipper and pulled it upward. "There, happy now?"

Alex smiled to herself. "Ecstatic. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He crossed his arms. She chuckled. "Thank you, Joon Pyo. I'll be ready in a minute." She sat down at the mirror and put a pair of gold chandelier earrings in. "Ok, shall we go?"

"You mean you're _finally_ ready?"

Joon Pyo and Alex took a cab to a French bistro in the heart of the city. The darkness was offset by the brilliantly lit up city. Joon Pyo and Alex entered the restaurant and gave Monsieur Bernier's name. The restaurant was loud with the sound of traditional French music and people talking in the background. The two were escorted to Monsier Bernier and his associates' table. Monsieur Bernier and his associates each kissed Alex on both cheeks, as was customary in France. Joon Pyo was thankful that the businessmen chose to bow and shake hands with him instead. He was not a fan of the French custom of kissing cheeks.

A waitress brought a bottle of Bordeaux to the table. The businessmen had apparently already begun having before dinner drinks.

"So glad the two of you could join us, please have a drink!" Monsieur Bernier exuberantly invited.

Joon Pyo and Alex held their glasses out, as the waitress poured a half glass for each of them.

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Bernier." Alex gave her thanks in French. Joon Pyo nodded politely.

"We were so impressed with the presentation that you both gave this morning," Monsieur Bernier exclaimed. His associates nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Joon Pyo replied.

The French businessmen were in high spirits. Their business discussed was short-lived, as it seemed the Gyoh Group had made up their minds about working with Shinwha and were now more interested in celebrating the merger. The boisterous businessman chatted casually and continued to drink wine and offer more to Joon Pyo and Alex. Joon Pyo and Alex looked at each other after being offered a third glass of wine. It wasn't easy to turn down the jovial men who clearly enjoyed their festivities. The French were known, after all, for enjoying life.

Alex was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. She shot Joon Pyo a helpless glance. She considered turning down the next glass but felt the need to keep up with the men, so she took another. The businessman seemed very enthusiastic that she and Joon Pyo continued to drink with them. The group had their dinner. Bernier recommended some type of duck dish to Joon Pyo and Alex, which they had agreed to. The dinner was brought out. Alex and Joon Pyo were equally pleased to see food rather than simply drink on the table now.

The group had their dinner and chatted over the sound of an accordion in the background. After dinner, the men insisted upon further drinking and another bottle was brought over. Alex's head was beginning to spin, so she slowly drank with them, chasing with water. The meeting went well into the later portion of the evening. Joon Pyo and Alex were able to extract themselves shortly after each of the associates took a turn whisking Alex around the dance floor, at about 11PM.

Joon Pyo and Alex left the restaurant, both a bit tipsy, Alex more so than Joon Pyo. Alex did her utmost to walk as straight as possible but struggled a bit in her high heels.

"Oh, that was a long evening, wasn't it?" She mumbled while they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yes, it was." Joon Pyo agreed.

"But we succeeded!" Alex smiled at Joon Pyo.

"Mm." He nodded and cracked a smile back.

Alex continued to stumble along next to Joon Pyo. He grinned at the difficulty she seemed to be having maintaining her usual composure. "Oh, I can't believe I let them talk me into 4 glasses of wine." Her speech was slurred a bit.

Joon Pyo grinned. "Well, I went along with it, too."

"Yes, but you're better off than I am right now…" She mumbled.

They continued to walk and Joon Pyo hailed a taxi. Alex continued to struggle. She stumbled and Joon Pyo instinctively reached for her. He was able to catch her by the arm and waist and prevent her from falling. He supported her, and she looked up at him dazedly. "Komawo," she muttered in Korean.

He cleared his throat and gave a short "you're welcome" before helping her into the cab. He slid in beside her. Joon Pyo gave the hotel address to the cab driver. Alex closed her eyes and leaned against the seat of the cab. Alex mumbled something drowsily. Her head bobbed and she fell lightly onto his shoulder. Joon Pyo turned toward her, startled. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping. He allowed her to stay there for a moment, and then he gently took her face and moved her to the headrest. Joon Pyo checked to see that she was upright and then looked out his window. He sighed heavily.

Upon arrival she still appeared to be sleeping. He nudged her. "Hey, you, wake up!"

She stirred slightly and mumbled pleasurably in her sleep. "Hey!" He nudged her again. Her eyes fluttered open. "We're here." He stated simply. She looked around briefly to orient herself and nodded.

Joon Pyo paid the cab driver and beckoned Alex out of the car. She was able to stumble out. He remained close out of chivalry to ensure she didn't fall again. _What a night…_

"I don't feel well," Alex muttered next to him. Joon Pyo rolled his eyes. "Can you make it to your room before you get sick?" He asked.

She nodded. "I think…so…" She clutched her mouth.

It wasn't a surprise what was to come. Alex quickly made her way to some nearby bushes outside of the hotel and heaved. He hadn't expected to see Ms. Perfect stooped over vomiting in the bushes. He shook his head. Feeling burdened, he held her hair back.

After she'd finished he helped her to her room. He opened the door for her and placed her on the bed. "Thank you, Joon Pyo." She mumbled sleepily and closed her eyes.

"You're such a pain," he replied. She smiled, and he exited the room. He felt sure she'd be mortified by her behavior in the morning, if she even remembered. He shook his head, amused, and headed back to his room.

Jan Di headed to Ji Hoo's with her bag of medical supplies. They'd been partnered up to practice performing a physical exam for class. Ji Hoo greeted her warmly upon arrival. She relieved her burden of books and medical supplies. "Well, where should we work?" She asked.

He led her into the living room. "Tea?" He asked.

Jan Di nodded. She fumbled through her manual. "Hm, looks like there's the general observation, the vitals, cardiovascular…oh, and maybe we should practice the first aid, as well."

He nodded, as he made the tea. He glanced over at Jan Di, who smiled as she played with her medical supplies. She looked like a kid in a candy shop. He smiled.

"I feel like a real doctor," she beamed, as she tried on a stethoscope.

He smiled. "You will be one day soon."

She smiled back. "Where's Grandfather?"

"He went out for a bit."

"Oh." She continued to look through her bag.

Ji Hoo brought the tea and sat next to her on the couch. "Thank you, Sunbae." She put down her supplies and took a sip.

"So…would you like to go first, or me?" He asked.

"I'll do it," she excitedly volunteered. "But you might need to walk me through a bit."

"I'm still learning, too, don't forget."

"I guess that's what this is for." She held up the manual.

Jan Di took out her checklist and practice form. She began to jot down first impressions of her "patient." "Ok, I need to take your blood pressure, pulse, respiration, and temperature." She pulled out a thermometer. "Open up." He smirked and opened his mouth. She stuck the thermometer in. He held it in his mouth, as she timed. "Ok, let's see if you have a temperature…normal, good."

"Hmm, now…." She pulled out the blood pressure cuff and checked her manual. Ji Hoo rolled up the sleeve of his white button-up shirt.

"Here?" she asked.

"A little higher." He moved her hand to the correct position on his arm. "There."

"Thanks." She wrapped the cuff around his toned arm and began to pump the sphygmomanometer. He watched her as she checked the meter and referred to her book. "Ok, looks good."

"Ok, pulse…how are you doing today, sir?" She asked pleasantly, practicing her bedside manner. He smiled affectionately at her. "Very well, thank you." She ran two fingers lightly against his arm, as she fumbled for the radial artery. He felt goosebumps begin to form.

"Found it!" She exclaimed after a moment. She focused intently upon measuring the beats, as she pressed her fingers against his arm. They both remained silent. Ji Hoo was becoming more and more aware of her closeness.

"Hm, your heart was beating rather fast," Jan Di mused, looking up at him.

He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck. "Oh, it usually is a little fast."

"Hm, ok respiratory rate now?"

He nodded. "Ok, sir, just breathe normally." She said, smiling.

He shifted into position and she told him to begin. Ji Hoo began taking breaths, as Jan Di counted. She was studying his chest attentively, as that was what the book instructed. He felt very self-conscious having Jan Di as his doctor. The time felt long for only being a minute.

She jotted down the results. "Respiratory rate-good."

She fumbled through the bag. "Shall I check your reflexes?" She pulled out the mallet.

"Ok, go for it." He grinned.

She positioned the mallet and whacked.

"A little too hard…"

"Ohhh, sorry…."

He chuckled. "Ok, try it again." He mock braced himself.

"Ok, now how about I check your heart." She placed the stethoscope in her ears.

"Ummm…back first…" He turned around. Jan Di hesitated, suddenly realizing she would have to go under the shirt. Ji Hoo hadn't thought of this before either. He took a deep breath as he faced away from her.

She continued to hesitate, unsure why she felt so nervous. This was common procedure that she'd be doing frequently, and Ji Hoo was her friend. She was comfortable with him. Surely she should be able to listen to his heart, even though it meant touching his bare skin.

"Do you want to skip this part?" He asked, sensing her hesitation from behind him.

"No, it's OK. I have to learn. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He braced himself physically and mentally. She took her stethoscope and very slowly reached underneath his shirt and slid it up his back. He shifted. "Too cold?"

"No, it's OK."

She felt around for the spot. This was suddenly feeling very awkward, Ji Hoo thought.

"I'm sorry you wound up with a male partner," he said, deciding to make idle conversation.

She took out the stethoscope and looked at him. "It's OK, I'm just relieved it was you, Sunbae." She smiled.

He wasn't sure how to take that _. Was she so comfortable with him that she saw him only as her close friend and not also as a man? No, surely she just meant to say that she felt comfortable with him, and that was a good thing, wasn't it?_

She took a breath. "Ok, the front now."

He looked at her for a moment. "I'm going to unbutton my shirt a little to give you better access, OK?"

She blinked and looked down. She nodded in agreement. He exhaled and slowly began to unbutton. She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling increasingly apprehensive. For some reason, this felt…wrong… She hesitated before placing the stethoscope onto his smooth, well-muscled chest. He instructed her on finding the five anatomical points in as steady a voice as he could muster. She fumbled with the stethoscope. Ji Hoo noticed that her hand was shaking lightly. He paused before steadying her hand with his own. She looked down and pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he said, buttoning up his shirt. He examined her.

"No, it's OK. You didn't do anything." She continued to look downward.

He swallowed. "That's enough for tonight, I suppose." He looked at her. She rose and began to put away her supplies, avoiding eye contact. Ji Hoo sighed and stood, as well. He put his hands in his pockets, watching her collect her belongings.

"Thank you for all your help tonight." She said solemnly, finally looking at him.

He nodded. "Jan Di?"

She looked at him. He took her in his arms and held her there, wrapping his arms around her. She allowed him to hold her for a moment. He felt her begin to pull away. He held her shoulders as he brought her to arm's length from him.

"Gwaenchan-ha?"

She nodded, unsure why she felt tears begin to form. He looked into her eyes. She met his eyes briefly and turned away. "I have to go."

He nodded and slowly released her.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night." She bowed and took her leave.


	13. Seo Hyun

Alex awoke in the king size bed at the hotel, atop the satin sheets, still in her evening dress. Last night was unclear, but she could recall the significant events that took place. They had landed the merger, had dinner, drank copiously, and went back to the hotel. She vaguely remembered Joon Pyo helping her into a cab and holding her hair while she….threw up…in the bushes…outside of the fabulous five star Shinwa Hotel in Paris. She closed her eyes, wishing to mentally wipe the events from existence. Perhaps it had just been a nightmare?

Despite her embarrassment she couldn't help but smile at Joon Pyo's chivalrousness. She had no idea that such a caring individual lurked inside of the arrogant, self-absorbed jerk that had first crossed her path. She realized that she'd never truly thought that. That had simply been the impression her father had given her from his brief dealings with Joon Pyo and Shinwha in the past. But this Joon Pyo seemed…different than the stories she'd heard. Perhaps something or _someone_ had changed him…

Alex groaned and clutched her head. She reached for a bottle of water on the end table. There was a knock outside the door. "Alex?" Joon Pyo called. She smoothed her hair and answered the door. Joon Pyo was on the other side, fully dressed in a fine suit and looking dashing. A stray piece of hair hung loosely over her eyes. He smirked at her disheveled appearance.

"Can I help you?" She asked, bothered.

"Hey drunkard, hurry up and get ready! The Gyoh Group wants to meet for breakfast before we depart later."

Alex scoffed. "Fine." She put on a confident air and turned haughtily from him, allowing the door to slam in his face.

Joon Pyo shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Jan Di busied herself at the porridge shop. Ga Eul watched her friend move around the restaurant in a daze. Even though it had been slow for the past hour, Jan Di had preoccupied herself with cleaning and busy tasks.

Ga Eul called to Jan Di. When she didn't respond Ga Eul went to her and touched her arm lightly. Jan Di turned as if a snake had bitten her. "Is everything OK?"

Jan Di frowned but nodded. Ga Eul gave her a "you can't fool me" look. Jan Di exhaled heavily.

"Jan Di, I know you've had a lot on your mind lately." Ga Eul and Jan Di hadn't talked much since the club. Ga Eul could sense that her friend desperately needed some girlfriend time right now. "Jan Di, why don't you sleep over tonight? We can talk. The walls have ears here…" She glanced to the kitchen and shot their boss a dirty look. He quickly looked away and went back to the stove.

"No clubs this time," Ga Eul promised.

Jan Di looked at Ga Eul. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Joon Pyo and Alex walked silently down to breakfast at the restaurant in the lobby of the hotel. The Gyoh Group was there, looking dapper. Alex looked flawless on the outside, but her head was aching and she was still reeling from the precarious position she'd been in the night before. She found it difficult to even look Joon Pyo in the eye. _What he must think of her?_ She berated herself for even caring about the image he had of her. Joon Pyo's enjoyment was vast. By contrast, he was relishing in her humiliation. Alex brightly greeted the Gyoh Group and they all sat down to a breakfast of French pastries and thankfully for Alex, a lot of coffee. Joon Pyo and Alex's flight was leaving at 6PM that evening. After their breakfast meeting, the two had some time. Joon Pyo was perfectly content to lounge around the hotel, but Alex was eager to see the city. She insisted that she'd had limited time in the past, so she'd never really gotten to see the sights. Joon Pyo brushed her off and suggested she go on her own, but she had very different plans.

After work and school, Jan Di went to Ga Eul's apartment. Ga Eul had a roommate, but her roommate was away, so she felt it would be the perfect time for a sleepover. The girls ate takeout together and talked.

Jan Di sighed and smiled at Ga Eul. "This is nice."

"Yea, we haven't had a sleepover in ages."

"Can we still call it a sleepover, or are we too old for that now?" Jan Di asked.

"Of course we can still call it that!" Ga Eul energetically replied. "And we can still talk about boys, er, men, now I guess."

Jan Di scoffed. She wanted to talk about anything _but_ men. Jan Di played with her food.

"So, we didn't get to talk much since the club. I'm so sorry that happened to you! I was really worried. What happened after you left?"

"Nothing. Ji Hoo Sunbae just took me to his place and took care of me, I guess. I woke up there, and I had breakfast with him and his grandfather, and that's about it."

Ga Eul nodded. "So, what's going on with you two?" She asked, seriously.

Jan Di exhaled. She felt like she was constantly being asked to explain herself as of late. "Nothing. We're friends." She nearly barked. Feeling bad, she looked away and twirled her noodles around a pair of chopsticks.

Ga Eul shook her head in acknowledgment. She could sense her friend's agitation and confusion. Still, she continued. "Ji Hoo Sunbae still seems to be really attached to you. And you…"

Jan Di looked up at her friend. "And me?"

"Well, you seem to be a little bit attached, too. I mean, I know you're really close friends, but…you're always together…and he got really emotional at the club…and well…"

"I know." Jan Di replied, looking down. "I know how he feels…." She paused.

"I didn't tell you this before, but he offered me his grandmother's ring back when I left to live with my family at Saeuh Island. He found me, and he told me that…he couldn't live without me..."

Ga Eul gasped. "He did?"

Jan Di nodded, still looking down.

"And how do you feel about Ji Hoo Sunbae, really?"

Jan Di pondered this for a moment. This question certainly had no simple answer. Her feelings for Ji Hoo were…strong and complicated, to say the least. She had acknowledged to herself that he was her soulmate, but what did that really mean for her? Perhaps she had been sweeping her feelings under the rug.

"I feel…I feel…well, he's…my soulmate." She felt that was the only way to sum it up right now.

Ga Eul's lips partly slightly. She didn't speak.

"It's so strange….how my soulmate and my boyfriend, no, fiancé could be two different men…" Tears began to form at the corner of Jan Di's eyes. It was like a bonus, yet an injustice at the same time.

Ga Eul put a reassuring hand on Jan Di's shoulder. Jan Di continued. "I didn't plan to get so close to Ji Hoo Sunbae again, and I worry that I'll hurt him. But it just sort of happened… Joon Pyo isn't here, and I didn't want to admit it, but it's been lonely. And it's been hard. But when I'm with Ji Hoo Sunbae, it's no so lonely and it's not so hard…I feel comfortable, and I feel happy…"

She paused. "I feel like I can't seem to let go of either one of them… Ahhh, but that's so unfair, isn't it? I feel so selfish… What should I do?" Jan Di wiped a tear that had rolled down her cheek with her sleeve. If Sunbae had been there, it surely would not have made it so far.

Ga Eul took a breath and looked upon her compassionately. "Jan Di, I think that you should talk to Ji Hoo Sunbae about how you feel. You two either need to work it out or distance yourselves."

Jan Di nodded. _It made sense, it seemed so simple…_

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll both feel better about it once he moves on and starts dating someone." Ga Eul casually commented, taking a bite of her food.

Jan Di paused for a moment, considering this. _What will it be like when Ji Hoo Sunbae dates someone again? Will he forget all about me? Will we still spend time together…? Probably not._ The thought of not seeing Ji Hoo or spending time with him troubled her more than she felt comfortable with.

Ga Eul watched Jan Di, as she slurped her noodles.

"It's only a matter of time before he moves on if you don't return his love." She said matter-of-factly.

Jan Di looked at Ga Eul. "I know."

"Jan Di, do you still love Joon Pyo?" Ga Eul asked deliberately.

"…Yes, of course."

"And Ji Hoo, you care for him only as a good friend?"

Jan Di opened her mouth to affirm this, but the yes caught in her throat. She took a breath. "I do love Joon Pyo very much, but I…think….I…may still feel something for Ji Hoo Sunbae." She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, feeling like the most horrible person in the world right now.

Ga Eul nodded.

"We were practicing medical procedures together last night, and there was a moment when I felt…something…more…" She felt her heart flutter ever so slightly at the memory of checking his heart rate.

"You are attracted to him, then?"

Jan Di thought for a moment. "I always found him attractive from the start. I didn't think of him that way for a long time, though, since I got together with Joon Pyo, but lately I've been feeling…confused, I guess."

"Yes, guys and girls being friends can be very confusing. If one or both of the people are attracted to the other it's only natural that it gets a little confusing. You shouldn't feel so guilty about being attracted to someone. What matters are your actions."

Jan Di grew pensive. "I guess so…"

"Either you guys are going to move on and get past it or one of you will have to cut ties. If you don't, something is bound to happen."

This realization hit Jan Di hard. She shook her head sadly in agreement. _I have to talk to him…_ "Thanks, Ga Eul," Jan Di sincerely replied.

Ga Eul smiled and gave her friend a welcomed hug. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Jan Di. You're probably just lonely. I know how that feels." Jan Di squeezed Ga Eul tighter.

"They'll be back before we know it!" Jan Di said in the most encouraging voice she could muster.

* * *

The next days were a blur to Jan Di. She had limited interaction with Ji Hoo, and they didn't discuss anything serious. Before she knew it, the day had arrived for Seo Hyun to visit. Ji Hoo picked up Jan Di in the mini cooper and they were driving to the airport. They sat in silence for a while. Ji Hoo looked over at Jan Di, who appeared deep in thought. Jan Di had been trying to gather the courage to discuss her conflicted feelings with Ji Hoo. She wasn't really sure what to say or how to say it. She took in the wind slowly caressing her skin as they drove along with the top down.

Typically, she could talk to him about anything. She mused upon how much easier it was to communicate with Ji Hoo than with Joon Pyo. Remorse crept in when she considered how much she'd been keeping from Joon Pyo these days. She should be able to tell her fiancé anything, right? Lately their conversations had been superficial, peppered with the occasional loving comment, such as "I miss you." She'd never really told Joon Pyo that she loved him. It was always a "you too" in response to him. _Why were the words so hard to say?_

She could feel Ji Hoo's eyes upon her. She heard him softly ask her if she was alright. She nodded instinctually, as she picked at the seam of her shirt. She'd thought the drive to the airport would be a good time to talk to him about things that had been on her mind, but she reconsidered. Surely he had enough on his mind with Seo Hyun coming in.

Ji Hoo had also been lost in thought. He'd been feeling the need to talk to her, as well. There were things to clear up… He thought of Seo Hyun. An afterthought. He and Seo Hyun had talked casually on sporadic occasions since she'd left for Paris, the last time being several months ago when she announced her visit. It was comfortable talking with Seo Hyun, it was familiar. He recalled the past, when he would see her again after they were apart for a period of time. The anticipation was almost too much to bear back then. But now, the thought of seeing her again was like a rainbow. Something beautiful and nice to gaze at, but then it vanishes and you go about your day.

Jan Di finally broke the silence. "Are you excited?"

He shrugged. "I suppose so."

"How long is she in town?"

"Two weeks."

"Ah." Jan Di adjusted her purse. "Do you two have a lot of plans?"

"Not really." He glanced at her casually and then back to the road.

Jan Di tapped her hand against her leg and sighed.

He cast several sidelong glances. "Are you uncomfortable?"

She forced a laugh. "No, of course not!"

He grinned to himself. "We're almost there."

They made their way to baggage claim and waited for Seo Hyun to arrive. She appeared, gliding along like a movie star, sunglasses on and looking perfect, despite the 11 hour flight. _How does she do it?_ Jan Di wondered with a mixture of admiration and envy.

Seo Hyun noticed the two of them and waved exuberantly. She took off the sunglasses and put them on her head. She cocked her head to gaze at them across the terminal.

Ji Hoo greeted her first. He smiled and bid her welcome, as she reached out and hugged him warmly around the neck. He responded with a brief, robotic embrace.

"Jan di!" Seo Hyun shrieked and wrapped her arms around her.

"Unnie, so good to see you!" She allowed Seo Hyun to squeeze her tightly and lightly returned the hug.

Seo Hyun sighed contentedly and looked between the two of them.

"How have you both been?" Lumping them together as an object.

"Good." Ji Hoo answered first. "Shall we go?" He looked to Seo Hyun and then Jan Di.

"Yes." Seo Hyun said. Ji Hoo grabbed her bag and began to walk along a few feet ahead. Seo Hyun linked arms with Jan Di. "And what about you Jan Di? How has life been going for you?"

Jan Di gave a small smile and met Seo Hyun's chocolate eyes. "Good, thank you. And what about you, Unnie?"

"Things have been going very well for me!"

Jan Di was afraid to ask, but she was very curious to know if Seo Hyun planned to return to Korea one day. She decided not to ask, not wanting to bring Ji Hoo down if she denied the possibility. She wondered if Ji Hoo and she would pick up where they left off while she was home.

The girls walked together to the car, with Ji Hoo a few steps ahead.

"I'm still not used to you driving a car," Seo Hyun commented, smiling proudly. Ji Hoo simply nodded. "Jan Di, would you like to sit in the front with Ji Hoo?"

Jan Di waved her arms, "Oh, no no, it's OK, you can…" Seo Hyun smiled and nodded. Ji Hoo opened Jan Di's door and then Seo Hyun's.

Seo Hyun dominated much of the conversation on the way back. She caught them up on all that she had been doing. The two listened quietly, smiling sporadically throughout the one-sided conversation.

"So, Jan Di, is it true that you and Joon Pyo are engaged?" She turned the conversation back to the unsuspecting Jan Di, intrigued.

"Oh, well, that's…" Jan Di stumbled over her words. Seo Hyun leaned back and studied her intently, while Ji Hoo stared straight ahead at the road.

Seo Hyun chuckled. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Jan Di."

"Unnie, you didn't, I just haven't officially accepted."

Ji Hoo pursed his lips and continued to drive silently.

Jan Di opened her mouth to explain further. "Well, of course not!" Seo Hyun interrupted. "You're going to be a doctor; you need to focus on that right now!"

Jan Di knew that Seo Hyun, of all people, would understand postponing marriage for your career. She nodded.

"I told you the shoes would take you places!" Seo Hyun brightly exclaimed. "I'm so proud of both of you!" Seo Hyun glanced to Ji Hoo. He gave her a small smile.

Silence crept up on the three with the breeze. Seo Hyun leaned casually against the armrest and gazed over the landscape of her former home, as the miles passed. She laughed.

"You two are both so quiet. I expect it from Ji Hoo, but you Jan Di…" She turned to Jan Di. Jan Di laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, Unnie."

Seo Hyun sighed. "Anyway, Jan Di. Ji Hoo and I are going to dinner later. Will you join us?"

"…Oh, not that's OK…you two should catch up." Jan Di fidgeted with her hands. Ji Hoo remained focused upon driving.

"Well, we should definitely get together before I leave! We'll go shopping."

Jan Di smiled and nodded. "Sounds great, Unnie."

Ji Hoo pulled up to Jan Di's to drop her off. Jan Di gave Seo Hyun a warm smile and sincerely expressed her happiness at seeing her. Seo Hyun returned the sentiment.

Ji Hoo opened Jan Di's door and began to silently escort her to the door. "It's OK, Sunbae. You don't have to walk me up. You have company." Jan Di smiled. Ji Hoo glanced to the car and back to Jan Di. He gave a short nod.

"Thank you for taking me along today, Sunbae. Have a good time tonight." She smiled genuinely. He nodded and gave her arm a squeeze before turning to walk back to the car.

* * *

Jan Di occupied herself for the next few hours with tidying up the apartment and studying. She texted Joon Pyo to wish him a safe trip back to New York. She wondered about his evening and the dinner with the Gyoh Group. She wondered if Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun were having a good time.

Ji Hoo pulled Seo Hyun's chair out silently. They sat down to dinner at a restaurant Seo Hyun had chosen, one that had been a favorite of theirs when they were a couple. The waiter brought wine to the table and poured a glass for each of them.

"Do you remember this place, Ji Hoo?"

He took a sip of his wine and nodded. "Yes."

They spent the next two hours in casual conversation. They talked fondly about their past and shared some memories and some laughs. It was all very relaxed. Ji Hoo found himself inadvertently bringing up anecdotes about Jan Di. He'd be reminded by some detail in the environment or the conversation. He found himself talking more than he'd expected. He talked about medical school, about Grandfather, about Macau. Seo Hyun had never experienced such an animated Ji Hoo.

Seo Hyun watched Ji Hoo smile, as he talked about a pleasant memory of Jan Di. She watched his face transform moments later within the same context and assumed that a less pleasant memory had surfaced.

"You seem different," she said, cocking her head to the side.

"I do?"

"Yes. You've changed so much."

He didn't feel that he really had.

"I'd like to get to know this new Ji Hoo."

He looked at her solemnly. "To what end?"

After dinner, Ji Hoo pulled up to the entrance of Seo Hyun's hotel to drop her off. He chivalrously opened her door and bid her good night.

She hugged him warmly and whispered. "I'm so sorry your heart was broken."

He pulled back. "You don't need to say anything. You and I were so long ago. I'm fine now."

"I'm not talking about me." She replied. He simply stared at her.

"Come on, you can't fool me! We have a history, so I know you. And I'm a lawyer." She grinned.

He cracked a smile and sighed.

"Would you like to come up for a bit?" She asked.


	14. Tabloid

Joon Pyo leaned back in his seat on the plane. He and Alex were heading back to New York after their successful business trip to Paris. Joon Pyo recalled the day. Alex had spontaneously decided to drag him all around the city of Paris prior to their flight. Why he had agreed? That was a mystery. Perhaps he'd gone soft. He'd fallen for her sob story of never having had the chance to enjoy any of her travels due to being stuck in a stuffy office or boardroom. So, he'd gone along with it. He'd accompanied her to the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, all the touristy spots that she was able to jam into the remaining time they had there. He'd watched her smile and marvel at the sites with a childlike air. He'd been a child, too. He'd unsophisticatedly pouted over being forced to tour the city with her. He felt guilty for being there with her and not Jan Di. Alex hadn't seemed to notice, though. She simply enjoyed herself, as if it was the first time she'd ever had a day to spend for herself. He wondered if it was the first time. Had she been groomed only for business, as well? Had her life been as unhappy as his before meeting Jan Di? This revelation had given him the compassion to show her more patience and to even enjoy the day with her. At the end of the day, she'd thanked him, genuinely thanked him.

He'd been so occupied that he'd actually forgotten to text Jan Di back. He silently reprimanded himself and pulled out his phone to respond to her, just as he was asked extra politely to shut his phone off. He reluctantly put it away. Jan Di would understand.

* * *

The return flight was longer. Joon Pyo and Alex had finally arrived back in New York. They parted ways for the evening and Joon Pyo returned to his lavish New York penthouse. He returned Jan Di's message upon arrival. He assumed she would be getting up for the morning soon. Exhausted and jet-lagged, he laid down on his luxurious bed and fell asleep.

The next morning came swiftly. Joon Pyo woke, dressed, and took his morning coffee. His servant brought the several morning papers that he always requested. He turned to the business section. There was already a blurb about the upcoming merger between Shinwha and the Gyoh Group. As he read through his servant approached him.

"What is it?" He asked, not looking up.

"I thought you'd like to see this, sir." The servant bowed and handed him a tabloid magazine.

"I don't read this garbage," he began before noticing the picture on the cover.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded of no one in particular.

The front cover displayed a picture of himself and Alex Lee in an embrace with a tasteless title about romance above it. He recognized the scene and assumed it must have been when he'd prevented the inebriated Alex from falling. He flipped to the article and saw several other pictures of them in Paris. He didn't know how the pictures had been obtained, but when he found out heads would roll. He snatched his phone and called up Alex. She was aware of the article and sounded as appalled as him. They decided to meet at the office to strategize and determine if any damage control was needed.

Joon Pyo and Alex met with Mr. Shim and Joon Pyo's publicist. Mr. Shim glanced over the tabloid and stroked his chin. "Hmm, I'm not very concerned about this."

"You're not concerned?" Joon Pyo questioned with a furrowed brow. "And you?" Joon Pyo turned to his publicist. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

The timid publicist stuttered that he didn't. "How did this happen?" Joon Pyo demanded and grabbed the publicist by the collar.

"Joon Pyo, stop it." Alex demanded in a calm, firm tone.

He released the publicist and took a breath. Apparently his temper was still very much alive and well within him.

"I really don't…know…how this happened, sir." The diminutive man protested.

Joon Pyo nodded.

"Joon Pyo, Alex. I don't think this is going to cause any damage. We'll keep tabs on it, but it may even help."

"What?" Joon Pyo questioned.

"It's publicity." Mr. Shim replied.

Joon Pyo stormed out of the office. Alex jogged as best she could in her heels to catch him. She reached out and grabbed him by the arm. He turned. "I don't like this." He barked.

"Neither do I, but there's nothing we can do about it now." He glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Joon Pyo. This is all my fault." She said, bowing her head slightly.

His impulse was to shout back at her that it _was_ her fault, but he refrained. Instead he simply turned and walked off.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo walked to school together. Things had been uneasy between them lately, both weighted by heavy burdens. They walked together silently without looking at each other. Ji Hoo hated the wedge that had been slowly forming between them. He desperately wished for something to break down the wall. Jan Di had been increasingly avoidant and guarded around him. He didn't know how he could be her firefighter if she didn't allow him in. He could hear the emergency bell ringing loudly, but he was unable to locate the fire. It was killing him. He looked at her for a moment. She offered him a forced smile. They passed a market and decided to grab some drinks before school. Ji Hoo passed a newspaper rack. He noticed a tabloid. He blinked and picked up the tabloid.

Ji Hoo stared at a photo of Joon Pyo with his arms wrapped around another woman in disbelief. _Surely this couldn't be real!_ He flipped through to the article and began to skim through skeptically. Jan Di returned a few minutes later holding up drinks for each of them. Ji Hoo quickly shoved the tabloid back into the rack and subtly moved to block it from view.

"What were you reading?" Jan Di looked at him curiously.

"Nothing."

"Ok…" Jan Di replied, suspiciously. She attempted to catch a glance behind him.

"Hey, we better go." He redirected with his best poker face.

"Wait a second. Why are you acting so weird?" She lightly nudged him to encourage him to move away from the magazine rack that he appeared to be guarding like the gates of hell. He reluctantly moved with a sigh.

Jan Di's jaw dropped upon seeing the magazine. She blinked several times and dubiously picked up the magazine for a closer look. Ji Hoo watched her. She looked through the pictures and read the article, still and in complete silence. Ji Hoo sighed and looked away, blinking. He shoved his hands into his pockets and waited for her to finish.

Jan Di finished reading and put the magazine back on the rack. She turned slowly and began to walk away without a word. Ji Hoo followed immediately. "Jan Di?" He called softly.

She continued walking, dazed.

"Jan Di." He grabbed her arm. She stopped, and he turned her toward him. "You can't believe everything you see in those magazines."

"I know." She said.

"I'm sure there's an explanation," he continued, defending his best friend.

"I know." She reiterated. "I trust Goo Joon Pyo." Her reply was sincere, yet sad.

Jan Di had never considered herself a jealous type, and she did trust Joon Pyo. But the article only served to remind her that she was here, and he was there.

"I guess he's getting along with his colleague OK after all." She spoke sullenly, her head down.

"Jan Di," he spoke her name in a firm but tender tone. She looked up at him.

"Do you remember when the article came out about Seo Hyun when we went to New Caledonia?"

She nodded.

"I had the same look as you. I was devastated. But I had reason to be concerned. You don't. There is no doubt in my mind that this story is completely unfounded. This is what the press does… Joon Pyo would never be unfaithful to you."

She nodded. "I know. It just caught me off-guard. …Thank you, Sunbae." His words were comforting, but the knot in her stomach remained.

He pulled her into a warm embrace. "…Joon Pyo…he loves you with all his heart. You mean everything to…him." He whispered against her, the words he longed to say for himself.

"Thank you, Sunbae." She whispered, feeling reassured but undeserving.

* * *

Jan Di had felt relieved to receive Joon Pyo's response to her text message. It had taken him awhile to get back to her, and he'd been less responsive lately. She assured herself that he was busy, and she hadn't wanted to disturb him. She always hesitated before contacting him, worrying that she'd be disturbing him in some way. And when they did talk, she felt pressured to come up with something really interesting to say. She felt self-conscious when the conversation would lag. The magazine had shaken her, but she trusted him. She debated on whether or not to even mention the ridiculous article to him.

* * *

Ji Hoo dialed Joon Pyo's number. He hadn't talked to his friend in a while and his curiosity had gotten the best of him. He was confident of Joon Pyo's loyalty, the loyalty that had been a blockade for him. But he would verify. He needed to.

Joon Pyo answered, "Yoboseyo."

"Ah, Joon Pyo." Ji Hoo greeted.

"Ji Hoo. How are you?" They exchanged pleasantries. Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo made idle conversation about business and Joon Pyo's life in the US. Ji Hoo noticed a hint of loneliness in his voice.

After exhausting the basics, Ji Hoo decided to get to the point of his call. "Joon Pyo, what's the deal with this article that came out in a tabloid?"

"Aish!" Joon Pyo exclaimed. He told his side of the story.

"I see." Ji Hoo replied. "I figured there was an explanation." Ji Hoo could understand such actions, but it wasn't like Joon Pyo, or at least not the old Joon Pyo.

"Jan Di saw it." Ji Hoo continued.

"What?!" Joon Pyo exclaimed.

"It's OK. She doesn't believe it. She trusts you."

Joon Pyo gave a sigh of relief. "OK, good." He paused. "Jan Di…are you watching out for her, Ji Hoo?"

Ji Hoo hesitated. _Watching out?_ Yes, he supposed that could be the word for it.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"…Good." Joon Pyo replied. "Thank you, Ji Hoo."

"Mm." Ji Hoo uttered, bowing his head. He felt unworthy of Joon Pyo's thanks or his trust. Rather, he felt he deserved a fist to the face as punishment for his constant longing and tender moments shared with his best friend's girl. The worst part was that if she returned his affection in the slightest he knew he wouldn't be able to refuse her and would forever destroy his friendship. His only solace was that it would never happen, if that could be considered solace…

"You should call her. She could use hearing your voice." Was all he could say.

* * *

The relief that Ji Hoo felt over Joon Pyo's explanation of the tabloid story was short-lived. After ending their call, he felt completely horrible, as he had been feeling for awhile now. It was clear that nothing had changed. Joon Pyo's feelings for Jan Di remained as strong. And it appeared she felt the same. He hadn't actually expected anything to change. The problem was that his feelings hadn't changed either. They weren't going away. Any sane man would have thrown in the towel. He was a fool to imagine that all his patience and loving support would cause her to fall into his arms. Instead, he felt like the worst friend possible. Everyone's well-meaning advice kept reverberating in his head. Even Seo Hyun had weighed in on the situation.

Seo Hyun…she'd invited him up to her hotel room the night she arrived. Though she offered no promises, she made her interest in him known. He'd refused her. Turning her down had been easy, too easy. She hadn't promised to throw everything away for him and return to Korea, but it wouldn't have mattered. There was a time when he would have done anything for the chance to spend every waking moment possible with Seo Hyun. But now, he was too far gone.

So, they talked openly. Seo Hyun related her conversation with Jan Di before leaving for Paris. Ji Hoo admitted to overhearing part of it. She told him of the request she'd made of Jan Di, to make him smile again. Jan Di had fulfilled this promise with flying colors. His heart ached at hearing of Jan Di's passionate words. How could he have lost her?

The consensus and the rational choice was to put distance between Jan Di and himself. It was obvious that Jan Di did not feel for him what he did for her, and even clearer that Joon Pyo would never relinquish her. He was at a stalemate. Therefore, he could remain the ever faithful puppy or attempt to move on. He couldn't even imagine how to begin doing so.

He went to his desk drawer and pulled out a box. Inside the box were his memories of Jan Di: Photos from their mock wedding, a pamphlet from the art museum, ticket stubs from the acrobat show in Macau, the baseball game, and the movie, the mittens that he'd never returned to her, little notes she'd written to him, amongst other silly, sentimental things. He shuffled through the items and sighed. He picked up the wedding photos and flipped through them. He felt a single tear make its way down his cheek.

"Ok Joon Pyo, you win again…" He dejectedly said aloud, as he tucked the box safely away.


	15. Parting

Joon Pyo decided to take Ji Hoo's advice and give Jan Di a call. It was evening for him and morning for her. He waited to hear her voice on the other end. She answered after several rings. "Yoboseyo?"

"Geum Jan Di," he responded brightly.

"Goo Joon Pyo, good evening." She sounded weary, but she smiled at hearing his voice.

"How have you been?"

"Good. How was your trip?"

"Oh, well it was OK." Joon Pyo rubbed his neck.

"Everything went well with the merger?" Jan Di decided to keep the conversation about the trip superficial.

"Mm," he replied.

"I'm glad."

Joon Pyo could feel the tension rising. He rubbed his temple with his free hand. "Jan Di?"

"Hm?"

"About the tabloid…"

"How did you know-oh, I guess you talked to Ji Hoo Sunbae…"

"Yes. He told me you saw it. I wanted to apologize for that."

"You don't need to."

"Let me explain…"

"It's OK, I trust you."

"Just hear me out."

She was silent.

"Alex…Ms. Lee had a little too much to drink at the business dinner. She slipped, and I was helping her when that picture was taken. I have no idea who took it or how they got the shot. I plan to find out, though."

"It's OK. Let's not make a big deal out of it." She said, her frustration rising. She simply wanted to forget about the shocking article. She grew silent.

"Mianhae." He replied.

"It's OK." She paused then sighed. So, the trip was eventful?"

He sighed. "Not really. Just business…I'm sorry I didn't get back to you right away. We had business meetings and then she dragged me around the city before our flight." Joon Pyo immediately regretted the last part of the statement.

Jan Di blinked. _She dragged him around the city? He actually allowed her to talk him into doing something?_

"Oh." She simply replied. "So, you two are getting along?" She fidgeted with her pillow.

Joon Pyo hesitated. "I suppose, as best as can be expected. She's still a complete chore."

Jan Di sighed. She couldn't tell if Joon Pyo was displaying his usual callousness or masking something more. He was not one to easily express his true feelings or admit when he liked someone. Jan Di refused to entertain the notion that he was falling for Alex, but maybe he liked her more than he let on… But no, she wouldn't think that way.

"I thought of you. I wished I could show you the sights there…" He continued, remorsefully.

She smiled. "I would have liked that. Maybe someday."

"Not maybe. I _will_ show you someday." He exclaimed confidently.

She chuckled. "Ok, you will."

* * *

Later that day, Jan Di prepared to meet Seo Hyun for a shopping excursion. Seo Hyun had insisted on picking up Jan Di in her car. Seo Hyun hugged Jan Di upon arrival. They sat together in the back of her car and were driven to a large shopping mall. Seo Hyun always chose to go to the most extravagant of places.

Seo Hyun looked over at Jan Di and smiled. Jan Di smiled somewhat awkwardly. Ji Hoo had been more absent lately. She wondered if he'd been spending a lot of time with Seo Hyun. It only made sense considering she was only in town for a short while.

"So, how have you been doing, Jan Di?" Seo Hyun asked amicably.

"Busy, but good." Jan Di smiled. "And you, Unnie?"

"The same. It's a lot of work to create your own business, but I love it."

Jan Di thought of Joon Pyo. _He must be under a lot of stress, too…_

Jan Di and Seo Hyun talked casually for the remainder of the ride. Upon arrival, Seo Hyun's driver opened their door. Seo Hyun linked arms with Jan Di and pulled her toward the entrance. They walked arm and arm throughout the mall, as if they were best friends. Jan Di admired Seo Hyun a great deal, but things felt strange. She couldn't help but feel distracted and concerned about Ji Hoo. She worried about him getting hurt. She didn't feel it was her place to question Seo Hyun's intentions, though.

They continued to browse throughout the stores. Seo Hyun would point out outfits that would look good on Jan Di and hold them up to her. She'd occasionally try on an item and ask Jan Di's opinion, like true girlfriends. She'd buy an item here and there. Jan Di had bought nothing. She didn't really have the money for shopping right now. So, the only real purpose of the outing was hanging out with Seo Hyun.

"Jan Di, look at this." Seo Hyun called her over. She picked up a cute blue dress and held it up to her.

"You'd look so cute in this." She said. Jan Di looked down at it and smiled.

"I'll bet Ji Hoo would love it." Seo Hyun continued.

"Huh?" Jan Di looked up at Seo Hyun, her face a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

"I think he'd like this blue on you."

Jan Di looked at her, confused. Seo Hyun smiled.

"Unnie, what…?" She wondered why Seo Hyun would suggest her wearing something that Ji Hoo would like.

Seo Hyun chuckled. "Nothing. I was just thinking that Ji Hoo would like it, so Joon Pyo would probably like it, too."

Jan Di nodded uncomfortably and looked down. Seo Hyun watched her closely.

"It's nice, Unnie." Jan Di began to deliberately look around elsewhere, picking up items haphazardly.

Seo Hyun grinned knowingly. The girls continued to look around the mall for awhile longer. Seo Hyun suggested a few more items and attempted to buy things for Jan Di. Jan Di would politely refuse each time.

They decided to have lunch. Seo Hyun took Jan Di to a fancy restaurant. Jan Di felt out of place. She glanced in her purse, hoping she'd have enough money. Seo Hyun noticed. "Don't worry, Jan Di. Lunch is on me."

Jan Di smiled awkwardly. "Thank you, Unnie." She always felt guilty when Seo Hyun paid for her. Seo Hyun gazed at Jan Di amused as she studied the menu for the least expensive item, mumbling occasionally to herself about the prices. After ordering, Jan Di turned to Seo Hyun.

"Unnie, thank you for today."

Seo Hyun nodded. "Thank you, Jan Di."

"For what?"

"For taking care of Ji Hoo as you promised."

Jan Di hemmed and hawed. "Oh well, I…don't really know that I did much…"

"You did more than you know."

"Actually, he's really the one who has taken care of me. He's always been there when I've needed him." Jan Di replied.

Seo Hyun smiled to herself. "He's really changed. You've changed him, Jan Di."

Jan Di blinked and pursed her lips.

"It's fascinating actually." Seo Hyun mused.

Jan Di stared, dumbfounded.

"At least since I first knew him. Don't you think he's changed, Jan Di?"

Jan Di's mind drifted to Ji Hoo. "I don't know if he's changed. For me, he's just always been Ji Hoo Sunbae," she responded wistfully.

Seo Hyun smiled. She took a sip of the water in front of her. "I feel like I don't even know him anymore… But I'm very curious." She said, almost dreamily.

Jan Di wondered where Seo Hyun was headed with this. She wasn't quite sure how to respond. "…Unnie, are you happy in Paris?"

Seo Hyun smiled. "I am."

Jan Di decided to ask the question that had been on her mind. "Will you…stay there?"

Seo Hyun thought for a moment. "I will. For now, at least." She replied, elusively.

Jan Di's throat suddenly felt dry. She took a gulp of her water.

"Do you get lonely…for Joon Pyo, Jan Di?"

Jan Di paused. "Sometimes. But I keep so busy, and I have…friends…and family to keep me company." Jan Di felt like she had a good support group, but she knew that lately her support revolved mainly around one person.

"What about you, Unnie?" Jan Di asked, hesitantly. She hoped she was not being too forward.

"I keep busy, too. I also have friends. And I keep in touch with my family. Sometimes I miss romance though. Do you know what I mean?"

Jan Di felt suddenly flushed and uncomfortable. She had never been able to talk about romance easily. She had so little experience with it anyway. Seo Hyun seemed so nostalgic right now. She hoped she wouldn't continue talking about romance or bring up Ji Hoo further.

Jan Di gave a short laugh and nodded. Seo Hyun studied her. "I dated a few men in Paris, but none that I really could see myself settling down with." She laughed. "Then again, it's hard to imagine me settling down, isn't it?"

Jan Di smiled uncomfortably, unsure of what Seo Hyun wanted to hear.

"I suppose I always had someone in the back of my mind as a prospect, who would always be there. It's a comforting thought, but we sometimes take it for granted."

Jan Di grew pensive. _Was she talking about Ji Hoo? Was she trying to tell her something?_

Seo Hyun watched her closely. "Have you ever experienced that, Jan Di?"

Jan Di considered this. _Was Seo Hyun suggesting that she was also holding onto someone from the past?_

"I, um…" Jan Di could only stammer. She desperately wished Seo Hyun would discontinue this line of questioning.

Seo Hyun could sense Jan Di's discomfort and decided to release her. "Anyway, I guess I'm just saying that you don't realize what you have until it's gone…Something to think about." Seo Hyun smiled and started on her lunch that had since been brought to the table. Jan Di watched Seo Hyun for a moment and then began to eat her lunch, as well.

* * *

Jan Di felt relieved to be back at home. Shopping had been tedious and Seo Hyun had been…talkative. Jan Di had gotten the feeling that Seo Hyun wanted to tell her something, but she didn't know what. She sighed and went about her evening. She decided that she would make some dinner soon. A text came in. She grabbed her phone from the table and looked at it. Ji Hoo Sunbae wanted to talk to her at the stairwell. _What's this about?_

Ji Hoo paced back and forth at the stairwell. He'd asked Jan Di to meet him there. There were things to be said, but he felt himself wavering. He wasn't sure if he could go through with it. His chest was aching and his head was spinning. His thoughts were rampaging within him. He leaned against the balcony, clenching his hands tightly and pushing against the stone wall. With how he was feeling, it was a wonder the wall didn't collapse.

Jan Di arrived. She could sense his nervousness immediately. "Sunbae." She simply said, waiting for his explanation of why he'd called her there. She watched him hesitate and look away.

"Are you…OK?" She asked, after a moment.

He gave a short exhale. _Was he OK? He was anything but OK._

She looked at him, concerned. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." She said, preparing for whatever it may be. She slowly moved closer to him. He held up a hand as if to block her from coming closer. She stopped short a few feet away, shocked by the harsh gesture. He leaned against the wall and continued to avoid eye contact. She was becoming increasingly more concerned about him.

Ji Hoo leaned there silently for what seemed like a very long time. She watched him carefully in terrible anticipation. He finally sighed and opened his mouth to speak. She hadn't been prepared for the words that came out.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore…" He said, with a clenched jaw, barely allowing the words to pass his lips. He watched her blink and look down. Her eyes flitted back and forth as she processed his words.

She wanted to demand an explanation, but perhaps she already knew. Her conversation with Seo Hyun was making more sense now. Ji Hoo Sunbae must be planning to start up a relationship with Seo Hyun once more. And she would be…in the way? She looked away, doing her best to keep her composure.

He could see the shock and hurt written on her face. He wanted so much to comfort her, to protect her from himself. He once vowed to never be the one to hurt her but he could see that he'd done just that. He had failed as her firefighter, and he despised himself for it. He despised the weakness within him that had pushed him to do this to her. He felt he owed her an explanation, but none seemed adequate. He couldn't say, _"I love you too much, and it's just too hard to be friends."_ It seemed so weak…

"I just…think it's for the best right now," was his fragile justification.

He could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes, and he could see her fighting them back. He watched her slowly nod, head down, and stiff as a board.

He desperately wished that she would question or challenge him on this. He urged her to say something with his eyes. If she did, he doubted he would be able to go through with it. He was barely remaining in-tact. His chest rose and fell heavily. He clenched his fists inside his pockets, waiting for her to say something.

She blinked back tears and looked at him. She nodded again. "Ok, Sunbae…if that's what you want." He wanted to shout that it wasn't what he wanted at all!

His heart was crumbling. He couldn't stand it for another second. He heedlessly closed the distance between them and took her in his arms. He buried her head into his chest and rested his chin against her.

She didn't understand what was happening. Moments ago he'd told her that he didn't want to see her, and now he was holding her tightly in his arms, tighter than he ever had. Did he think she was too weak to cope with it? Caring not, she gave in to his embrace.

He felt her stiffen when he captured her and seconds later soften against him. He fixed her to him, one hand holding her head and the other pressed against her back. She temporarily surrendered and sank deeper into him. She put her arms carefully around him. He knew it wouldn't be long before she broke his hold, but he would savor it as long as he could.

He considered whispering "Mianhae," but what was the point of feebly apologizing when she probably had no idea what was going on right now. His heart cried out to say "Saranghae," to tell her that he would never forget her, but it all seemed futile. No great parting line seemed satisfactory. Perhaps his actions could speak? He yearned to passionately kiss her lips….If this was truly the end, couldn't he at least take a parting kiss?

Instead, he continued to hold her. He ran his hands slowly down her back. He felt her shiver subtly. He touched his forehead to hers and pressed his lips against her forehead, softly at first and gradually harder. She closed her eyes, allowing the burning kiss to persist a bit longer. He ended the kiss as suddenly as it began and met her bewildered gaze.

"Goodbye." He said and quickly turned from her. He left her behind and exited the stairwell, clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles grew white.

Jan Di stared after him for a moment, perplexed. She made her way to the wall, quivering slightly. She leaned against the wall and slid down it to a seated position. She wrapped her arms around her knees, buried her head, and cried.


	16. Depression

Ji Hoo drove Seo Hyun to the airport for her return flight to Paris. He was exceedingly quiet, more so than normal. Seo Hyun glanced over at him. "I went shopping with Jan Di the other day," she mentioned casually. He turned to look at her briefly then focused on the road again. "You did?" He mumbled off-handedly.

"Yes, she didn't tell you?"

"No," he replied simply.

She studied him for a long moment. "Are you alright?"

He nodded evenly.

"I'm concerned about her, Ji Hoo." Seo Hyun continued.

Surprised, he turned to her.

"Jan Di seems…very confused."

Ji Hoo sighed.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes." He said, not feeling like talking.

"Did something happen?" Seo Hyun continued, relentless.

He exhaled sharply. She continued to look over at him. He could feel her eyes burning into him. It was apparent that she wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"I told her…that we shouldn't see each other anymore." He finally admitted.

Seo Hyun gaped. "You did? When was this?"

"Two days ago."

Seo Hyun grew pensive, realizing it was the day she'd went shopping with Jan Di.

"I see. Why did you do that?" She asked him, seriously.

He thought for a moment. "Because I had to."

She watched him, waiting for further explanation.

Ji Hoo sighed again. "I did it because we were getting too close. It wasn't fair to Joon Pyo. I was being…selfish."

Seo Hyun nodded. "So, now you're running away?"

He glared at her. "No. I'm doing what is right and best for everyone."

"I see. Did you ever tell her how you feel?"

"I did." He paused. "…She didn't reciprocate."

"Was this recently?"

"It was about 8 months ago."

Seo Hyun grew pensive. "You know, sometimes it takes people awhile to realize what they feel. I believe that Jan Di feels more for you than you think."

"If that's true, then it's all the more reason to pull back!" Ji Hoo snapped.

He paused before continuing more calmly. "We were only confusing each other…and I'd be fooling myself to think that our relationship could ever be more."

Seo Hyun sighed and put a hand compassionately on his shoulder. He blinked down at it.

"Joon Pyo is my best friend," he continued, "And not just my best friend, he risked his life to save mine. He nearly died for me. How could I possibly take her from him, even if it was an option?"

"Joon Pyo is certainly not an obstacle to be taken lightly. But sometimes you have to consider your own happiness, too. If you can truly live without her and be happy, then you should probably do that. But if not…"

"And if neither of us can be happy without her, then what?"

"Well, then it's up to Jan Di isn't it?"

"Well, there's no contest as to who she would choose." He said, spitefully.

"Perhaps, but that's up to her to decide. But don't you think she deserves to have all the information?"

"I told you. I already told her how I feel. I was very clear."

"What did you say?"

Ji Hoo was becoming increasingly annoyed at having to explain himself and relive the painful not-so-distant past.

"I offered her my grandmother's ring."

Seo Hyun gasped slightly.

"That's pretty clear, isn't it?"

Seo Hyun pondered this. "Well, feelings can change, you know? It can sneak up on you. Sometimes the newness and excitement of a relationship wears off and a couple realizes that they aren't right for each other. Sometimes they continue to hold on even when they know it's not right." Ji Hoo wasn't sure if she was talking about her and him or insinuating something else.

"Joon Pyo and Jan Di, they've been through a lot of obstacles…but they never…let go of each other…" He replied, dismally. Seo Hyun nodded.

"I just can't continue to live like this. It may be cowardly, but it's too hard."

"As long as you can live without any regret. …Maybe it is best that the two of you get some distance. Maybe it will help both of you to sort out your feelings. It's interesting, though, the two of you just seem to fit like puzzle pieces."

"Why are you so interested, Seo Hyun?"

She grew thoughtful. "I think that you and I held onto each other longer than we should have. I think we both realize now that we are not meant to be. But I'd like to see you happy."

He heaved a sigh. "Thank you." She smiled genuinely back at him.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun said their goodbyes at the airport. There was a peaceful sense of closure between the two. They shared a warm hug. "It was nice to see you." She whispered.

"You too." He smiled at her and touched her arm in a friendly manner.

"Oh, could you give this to Jan Di for me?" Seo Hyun handed Ji Hoo a gift wrapped box with an envelope attached.

He looked at her quizzically. "Seo Hyun, I don't think…"

"You know that you two won't be able to stay away from each other forever…" She grinned at him. "Just give it to her for me when you get the chance."

He sighed and nodded. "Take care." He said.

"You too. And look after our Jan Di!" She said, as if talking about a child. She nudged him. He only offered her a reassuring smile.

She hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye!" She exclaimed vibrantly and headed for her gate.

* * *

Jan Di had been in a fog the last few weeks. Joon Pyo was far away, and Ji Hoo felt even further away, after deciding that they should not see each other. Jan Di was grateful to be so busy because it kept her mind from wandering too much. She had been methodically going about her days. She would wake, go to school, work, go back to school, go home, and do homework or study. Many times she would fail to eat. She'd grown thinner.

Joon Pyo had been busier as of late, so their talks had been infrequent. Jan Di kept in touch with her family, and she had Ga Eul, but she could feel a hole growing within her chest. She would ignore it and mechanically attend to her responsibilities. The days melded together.

Jan Di had told only Ga Eul about Ji Hoo's decision. Ga Eul had been supportive and rational. She'd suggested that it was a good idea, in order to give them both some distance and time to sort out their feelings. This made sense. Jan Di just wished she knew for certain why Ji Hoo had done it.

Ga Eul watched Jan Di finish cleaning up silently at the porridge shop. Jan Di bid goodbye to Ga Eul and Master and headed to school. Ga Eul watched after her sympathetically.

* * *

Jan Di walked to class slowly. Her class with Ji Hoo had since ended. For the last several classes, after Ji Hoo had bid her goodbye, he'd taken a seat elsewhere in the classroom. She remained in the same spot next to where he used to sit. He hadn't come to the stairwell since that day. It felt strange to her, that things had flipped so completely. _What had she done?_ During those last few classes, she'd done her best to remain focused. She deliberately refrained from looking over at Ji Hoo during class. She caught him looking at her once, out of the corner of her eye. And she'd seen him a few times in passing, but he would be evasive. At best, he'd offer a forced smile when they happened to make eye contact and then head the other direction.

As she walked to class, she heard the familiar sound of a violin in the distance. Jan Di headed toward the sound. Given the mesmerizing beauty of the music, she was not surprised to see Ji Hoo standing amidst the trees playing his violin. His back was partially turned from her, and his dark auburn bangs hung carelessly over his eyes. She noted that his hair was a bit longer now, reaching midway down his neck. A wave of nostalgia washed over her. She kept out of sight and watched him. She watched him slowly move his bow back and forth. She didn't recognize the haunting melody, but it was so beautiful that it brought tears to her eyes.

In the midst of a note, he stopped suddenly. The violin screeched. She feared he'd noticed her, as before, but instead he turned his back fully to her. He made his way to the bench and slumped down. She watched him plunk down his violin and bury his face in his hands. The scene seemed all too familiar, yet he had not broken a string nor cut himself. Her chest panged upon seeing him in agony once more. She wondered if things had again gone sour with Seo Hyun. She felt the urge to go to him, but she recalled his words. She turned away and headed the other direction toward class.

* * *

Days went by. Weeks went by. The holidays were approaching. It had been two months now since Ji Hoo had broken off contact. She hadn't even seen him in passing in awhile. She would occasionally think of something she wanted to share with him. She'd pick up her phone to text him or dial his number, but then she'd remember and stop herself. She wondered how he and Grandfather were doing.

She hadn't told Joon Pyo about the situation with Ji Hoo, and she didn't know if he had either. Joon Pyo hadn't said anything. He had been attempting to make contact with her, but business continued to be hectic. The merger had been taking up most of his time. She knew he was doing his best, and she was an understanding girlfriend. He'd mentioned visiting for Christmas, but it didn't look like it was going to happen now. She could feel her loneliness and the hollow inside her chest slowly growing. She set her mind to final exams for the semester. It was a vital time right now, no time for distractions. Her mother had asked her to go shopping this weekend. She was looking forward to the break.

* * *

"Jan Di." Ga Eul stirred Jan Di from her thoughts at the porridge shop.

"Hm?"

"Are you OK?"

She nodded. Ga Eul watched Jan Di sorrowfully.

Ga Eul had been increasingly worried about her friend lately. Jan Di hadn't been herself for months now. Her stress level seemed to be through the roof. She studied incessantly and slept little.

She always appeared lethargic. Her appetite had dramatically decreased, and she rarely smiled. Ga Eul wished that her friend would confide in her. She wished she could do something for her.

"Jan Di," Master called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Master?"

"Will you deliver this?"

She nodded and bowed. She grabbed the food and took note of the delivery address. She stopped. "Master, I can't…."

"I need _you_ to deliver this." He insisted.

Jan Di hemmed and hawed. "Ok…" She sighed and exited the restaurant.

* * *

Ji Hoo returned home from the clinic. He'd been doing his best to occupy every moment of his time. He'd been going to school, working at the foundation, and staying late at the clinic every night. This had not gone unnoticed by Grandfather, and he was concerned.

Ji Hoo checked on Grandfather and asked if he could do anything for him. Grandfather denied needing anything and watched Ji Hoo aimlessly make his way back to the living room, searching for something to do with himself.

Ji Hoo plopped into his armchair and picked up a book. His phone rang. He answered. It was Woo Bin. Woo Bin was calling to ask Ji Hoo to go on a double date with him. Ji Hoo refused. Woo Bin did his best to convince him, but Ji Hoo simply reiterated a blunt "not interested."

Ji Hoo went back to his book. He read a few sentences and tossed it aside. He leaned wearily in his chair. Dark circles had begun to form beneath his eyes from lack of sleep. Perhaps he would attempt to doze off. He closed his eyes for a moment, but every time he closed them he could see her face. Memories would drift back. It used to be so easy for him to just drift off anytime, anywhere, but now, short bursts of sleep required considerable effort. He willfully attempted to nap once more but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

He answered and was startled to see Jan Di there. She felt as if it had been years since she'd seen him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

She recoiled. "Um, I'm sorry to come, but I brought a delivery." She held up the food. "It wasn't my idea." She clenched her jaw, perturbed.

He exhaled. They stared at each other for a moment, and then she looked away.

She opened her mouth to speak. "How's-?" She began, but he cut her off. "Thank you for the food." He replied mechanically.

She released a deep breath and shook her head in understanding. "I'll go now." She responded, hurt.

She handed the food over and quickly left. Ji Hoo closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly. His chest was rising and falling heavily.

Grandfather shuffled over to him after witnessing the interaction. Ji Hoo was shocked to feel Grandfather smack him on the arm. "What's the matter with you?" he shouted. Ji Hoo flinched. "How could you treat Jan Di like that?" He barked.

"What do you mean? You were the one who told me to distance myself, weren't you?"

"I never told you to be so rude, you insolent little welp!"

"Grandfather." Ji Hoo replied calmly. "With all due respect, what would you have me do?"

Grandfather grumbled. "Ahh, I don't know. Maybe you should just kiss the girl!" He exclaimed, exasperated.

Ji Hoo stared at Grandfather blankly. "What? Are you suggesting that I kiss my best friend's girlfriend, no wait, fiancée, practically?"

He rubbed his neck. "Ehhh, I don't know. Kiss her or don't kiss her. But do something! You've been moping around for months!" Grandfather grouched, fed up.

Ji Hoo simply stared at him. Grandfather threw up a hand and brushed Ji Hoo off with an "Arghhh" and stumbled back to his room, grumbling the whole way. Apparently, his clever plan had failed.


	17. The Dream and the Hospital

Ji Hoo grabbed the first suit he saw in his closet and dressed for dinner. After his rendezvous with Jan Di, he'd impulsively called up Woo Bin and agreed to the blind double date. He was regretting it now, but being the respectable guy he was, he decided to go through with it anyway. How much worse could his suffering be at an awkward dinner than at home? After all, Grandfather had insisted that he _do something_. He'd placate Grandfather.

Ji Hoo buttoned the sleeves on his white collared shirt and slipped his jacket on. He stopped by Grandfather's room. His nurse bowed and left, commenting that she would go to get his medication.

"Grandfather, I'm going out for a bit," he said, more to himself. Grandfather had been pouting the past few days after their disagreement and had basically been giving Ji Hoo the silent treatment.

Grandfather broke the days-long silence. "Where are you off to?" He mumbled without looking at Ji Hoo.

"I have a date." Ji Hoo replied, without looking at him.

"Hmmm, with who?" A sparkle of hope seemed to glimmer in Grandfather's eye.

"Just some blind date that Woo Bin set up."

Grandfather made a sour face and grumbled. "Hmmm, I see…"

"I won't be out long."

Grandfather sent him off with a disgruntled wave of his hand. Ji Hoo turned and Grandfather called him back. "You should stop by and pay Jan Di for the food the other day. You let her leave without payment."

Ji Hoo opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"And why don't you give her that gift you've been holding onto?"

"Grandfather, I don't know if…"

"Bah! Do what you're told, boy!"

"Alright, Grandfather, I'll see what I can do." Ji Hoo left the room with a roll of his eyes.

Grandfather shook his head as he watched Ji Hoo leave.

* * *

Jan Di could hear violin music and a child giggling in the next room. She cocked her head and walked toward the sound. As she moved toward the next room, she could hazily see two children playing, a little girl and boy. The girl appeared to be about 4 and the boy about 6. The girl had short dark hair pulled back with ribbons into tiny pigtails. She was playing with a doctor kit. The boy had dark auburn hair that was longer, and he was holding a tiny violin. He blew aside his messy bangs that had fallen across his face. Jan Di found herself drawn toward the children. She made her way closer and crouched down next to them. She put her arms around the little girl and beckoned the boy to come over. He scurried over and allowed her to pull him into a group hug with the little girl, as his violin and bow hung at his side. The touch and scent of them seemed so familiar, and an overwhelming feeling of love spread over her as she held them.

She heard herself whisper, "Mommy loves you!" The little girl and boy took turns placing a kiss on each of her cheeks. Then, she released them and encouraged them to go back to their play. She heard a door open and saw Ji Hoo walk in dressed in a lab coat. She now recognized they were in his home. He smiled brilliantly at her. The two children ran over to him, squealing "Daddy!" He crouched down and took them both in his arms as they collided with him. He kissed them both. He picked up the girl in his arms and carried her toward Jan Di, as the boy followed.

He delicately put the girl down and patted her head. He wrapped his arms around Jan Di's waist and proceeded to kiss her deeply. To her surprise, it felt completely natural, as if a million others had preceded it.  
"Hello, darling," he greeted after breaking the kiss. Jan Di smiled and welcomed her _husband_ home from work.

* * *

Jan Di jerked awake. She was lying awkwardly atop her Biochemistry book. She gasped. "What was that all about?" It was safe to say she was a little freaked out. Especially considering how real the dream had felt. A warm feeling spread throughout her entire body. She had to literally shake it off. _Did the dream mean something?_ She picked up her phone with the urge to call Ga Eul. Perhaps her friend could analyze the unexpected dream. She stopped. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for her subconscious mind.

She pulled out her drawer. Both Joon Pyo's necklace and Ji Hoo's bracelet were nestled among her other belongings. She had been wearing the necklace but had taken it off for some reason she didn't recall. She hadn't worn the bracelet since Ji Hoo had given it to her. Not because she didn't like it, but because she wasn't quite sure what the bracelet would say. She didn't want to send any messages, at least not until she made sense of her own convoluted feelings.

She looked between the necklace and the bracelet. She ran her hand along each. The necklace held so many memories for her, some wonderful and some painful. It was a representation of the love she and Joon Pyo had and the journey they had been through. And it was a promise.

But the bracelet also held importance. What was it a symbol of? _Friendship? Or perhaps a kind of love…_ She suddenly felt very sentimental, and her heart ached. She stared for a long moment and clasped the bracelet on her wrist.

* * *

Ji Hoo waited for Woo Bin outside the restaurant. It was very close to Christmas, but the cold was bearable.

He released a heavy sigh and shoved his hands into his pockets. _What am I doing?_ He'd convinced himself that he owed it to Joon Pyo to try to move on. He needed to at least try. If it ever did come down to friendship or love, he honestly didn't know which he would choose. He wasn't impulsive, yet he feared destroying everything in a moment of weakness. He'd shared a moment of weakness with Jan Di once before, their first and only _real_ kiss.

But it wasn't a moment of weakness he worried about the most. He'd given great deliberation to his situation over the years. He was confident of what, who, was required for his happiness, but his mind kept throwing road blocks at him. He was a man of patience, honor, and self-restraint, even self-sacrifice, perhaps… He couldn't seem to get past it. There were times when he could sense Jan Di's confusion, when he sensed that she may actually feel something more than friendship for him. It had been further reason to pull back. The slightest chance that she could love him like he loved her simultaneously exhilarated and terrified him. If she ever chose him, what would he do? The point seemed moot now. For now, he couldn't even accept her platonic affection.

* * *

Woo Bin strode up a few minutes later with a girl on his arm and another walking next to them. Ji Hoo assumed this would be his date. Woo Bin released the girl he was walking with and clasped Ji Hoo's hand. "Hey buddy." Ji Hoo nodded.

"This is my date Park Ji-Min, and this is Gok Sun-Young." Woo Bin presented Gok Sun-Young. She approached Ji Hoo. She smiled and bowed. There was nothing wrong with the girl. She wore a black mini dress and heels. She had a lovely face and seemed sweet. Ji Hoo bowed politely in response.

Woo Bin put his arm around his date's waist and escorted her into the restaurant. Ji Hoo and Sun-Yong followed behind. Ji Hoo held the door and bid her to enter silently, without touching her. The four were shown to their seats. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin held out a chair for each of the girls. Ji Hoo took a seat. With a deep breath, he took a look at his menu.

Sensing Ji Hoo's apprehension and knowing all too well his introverted nature, Woo Bin facilitated the conversation. "Yo man, Sun-Young is a musician like you," he said, hoping to get the ball rolling.

Ji Hoo gave an apathetic nod. His personality always made him seem standoffish. Out of politeness he asked, "What do you play?"

"Harp. What do you play?"

Ji Hoo detailed the instruments he was familiar with matter-of-factly. Sun-Young listened intently, clearly impressed by his range.

"That's great," she said, "I go to the musical college."

He nodded.

"You look so familiar. Have you conducted at the Soam Foundation?"

"Yes."

"That's where I know you!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "Your orchestra is very impressive."

He thanked her.

"Nice to see you two getting along," Woo Bin slyly commented. Ji Hoo glared daggers at him.

The four didn't get far into their dinner before Ji Hoo received a call. He excused himself briefly. He came back moments later and explained to the group that he needed to leave. There'd been an emergency with his grandfather.

Ji Hoo plunked down some money for the dinner and rushed out of the restaurant. Sun-Young watched him leave. Woo Bin frowned and exchanged a concerned glance with the girls. Woo Bin finished dinner quickly and took the girls home. He decided to call Jan Di before heading to the hospital.

* * *

Jan Di answered her phone. "Woo Bin Sunbae?"

…

She gasped. "Ok. Thank you for letting me know, Woo Bin Sunbae." Jan Di hung up the phone and grabbed her coat and purse. Heedlessly, she rushed out of her apartment.

* * *

Ji Hoo rushed to the emergency room of Seoul hospital and asked for Grandfather's room number. He'd been so disoriented and in such a rush that it wasn't clear how he'd arrived safely. He'd rushed out before Woo Bin could offer to take him.

The ER nurse gave Ji Hoo Grandfather's room number, and he made his way there. Ji Hoo entered very slowly, apprehensive. He saw Grandfather lying there unconscious, hooked up to machines. He could hear the slow beeps indicating his vital signs. Ji Hoo went to his side and stood there. He began to shake lightly and his chest was aching. He watched Grandfather for a moment before stepping out to find his doctor.

Jan Di made her way to the hospital without thinking. Woo Bin had informed her that Grandfather had collapsed and was in serious condition at the hospital. Her only objective was to get there and be there for Grandfather and Ji Hoo. Any thoughts of their recent rift had flown out of her head. She had been in walking distance, so she'd run there. Disheveled and breathing heavily, she arrived at the hospital. She got the room information and headed to Grandfather's room. As she approached the ER, she saw Ji Hoo across the long sterile hallway, talking to a doctor. She was temporarily overcome with emotion at seeing him. Her insides were twisted in knots, as she was overtaken by both joy and sadness. She felt incredible joy at seeing him again, after what seemed like a very long time. But at the same time, she ached. She ached for the pain and stress he must be feeling. She realized that she had been aching to see him, as well.

She slowly made her way closer, noticing his calm demeanor. She knew him well enough to tell that he was a mess inside. She continued to slowly move down the hall toward him. He hadn't seen her yet. She suddenly felt very apprehensive. _How would he react to her being there?_ _Would he be angry that she came?_ She recalled their last interaction. She didn't care. She wouldn't stay away during such a time.

She watched him nod and bow to the doctor. The doctor turned and walked away. She watched him bow his head and shut his eyes, wearily. Outwardly, he looked impeccable. He was dressed in a suit. She assumed he must have come from a concert or something. But she could tell that he was in complete disarray inside. She watched him gradually turn toward her.

He froze upon noticing her and his lips parted. She moved closer. She faced him, a few feet away. "Sunbae…" She stammered. Her face was a mixture of nervousness and compassion. She could feel the early signs of tears.

She watched him stare silently for a moment, his chest heaving. His eyes were a pinkish color. They stood there for what seemed an interminable time, staring at each other. She waited for a response such as "what are you doing here?" or "you didn't need to come," but instead he closed the gap and threw his arms around her neck. He leaned into her and squeezed her tightly. She felt herself welling up. She wrapped her arms around him, too. She wanted to whisper something encouraging, but she had no words. So, she just remained there, and they held each other.

They broke the embrace slowly after a time. "Jan Di…" He said her name. He didn't sound angry, but rather sad and tender.

"Sunbae, I heard that Grandfather had an emergency, so I came. I'm sorry if I shouldn't have. I just felt like I needed to be here."

He looked at her affectionately. "Thank you."

She nodded. "How's Grandfather?" She asked, hesitantly.

Ji Hoo sighed. "He's stable, but he needs emergency surgery. They're taking him down soon."

Jan Di nodded. "I'm so sorry…What's the prognosis?"

He sighed again. "It's risky, but it's his only option right now. He has maybe a 50% chance of survival…" Ji Hoo paused, as the gravity of the situation hit him. "If he survives the surgery, it could improve his quality of life. If he doesn't have it, though, he probably won't live much longer. It's something that's been a discussion for a while. I didn't expect to have to make the decision today, though…"

Jan Di touched his arm tenderly. "Can we see him?" He nodded, and she clutched his arm as they walked together to Grandfather's room. They entered Grandfather's room and stood near his bedside. Jan Di looked upon Grandfather and put her hand over his.

"Grandfather," she began. "It's Jan Di…"

"….I remember the first time I met you. You came into the porridge shop and asked for JaJangMyeon, even though it wasn't on the menu. You insulted the restaurant and Master's food and tried to pay with a fish." Ji Hoo smiled; he'd been unaware of the story.

"You kept coming back. We got used to seeing you in there. At first, I thought you were a little bit crazy…" She chuckled awkwardly. Ji Hoo smiled beside her. "But as I got to know you, I realized how kind you really were…and that you were just lonely." She paused, her eyes becoming moist with tears. Ji Hoo looked down and clenched his jaw.

"I remember when you told me I reminded you of the lotus blossom. And you told me that my homework was to find out why it bloomed in muddy waters. It took me awhile, but I finally found out." She grinned. Ji Hoo's lips parted. He recalled the monk saying something similar, and he recalled answering Jan Di's question.

"I didn't realize how important you would be in my life, Grandfather. Because of you I found my passion in life again….and…you stood up for me…and you gave me a place to live. You have been like family to me. So, you have to get better!" She squeezed his hand once before dropping her hand to her side.

Ji Hoo watched Jan Di. Several tears had escaped and rolled down her cheeks. He turned her to him and wiped them away once more. He put an arm around her, and they looked upon Grandfather.

* * *

A nurse stopped in and told the two that they would be taking him down for surgery soon. Ji Hoo nodded and bowed to her. Ji Hoo released Jan Di and moved closer to Grandfather's bedside. Grandfather remained unconscious, his breathing slow but steady. Ji Hoo opened his mouth to speak but his words caught in his throat. Jan Di stepped back. "Would you like a moment alone?" She asked softly. "It's Ok," he replied, catching her by the wrist and pulling her closer. He hesitated before saying, "Your presence gives me strength." Her lips parted slightly. He released her wrist, and she remained by his side.

"Grandfather," Ji Hoo began. "Mian-hae…" His eyes looked puffy and red but remained dry. She could tell that he was on the verge of crying but was attempting to remain strong.

"I'm sorry that we argued the other day. And I'm sorry for….the time that we lost. But…" He paused. "…Having you in my life for the past year has been…I'm so thankful for it. I got so used to be alone, but now I can't imagine not having you here with me." Jan Di noticed the tears beginning to fight for release at his tear ducts. She bowed her head. Silently, tenderly, she slipped her hand into his. He shivered lightly at the touch. He took a deep breath and gave her a grateful squeeze.

"Stay with me, please…" He continued, watching Grandfather.

Not long after, several nurses came in and took Grandfather out on a stretcher to surgery. Ji Hoo watched them taking him away in a daze. Jan Di watched him sympathetically, as he took a seat in the chair next to Grandfather's empty hospital bed. Ji Hoo exhaled and rubbed his temples. He looked up at Jan Di. "It means a lot that you came," he said sincerely.

She nodded. "I couldn't stay away. When Woo Bin Sunbae told me about it, I was on my way here before I even realized what I was doing. I hope it's OK that I'm here."

A sad smile appeared on Ji Hoo's lips, and he looked down at the floor. "It's OK. Actually, I'm glad you're here." He replied without looking at her. "Thank you." He finally looked up and met her eyes affectionately. She returned the tender expression.

He released a sigh. "It's going to be awhile before he's out of surgery. Can I take you home?"

She shook her head. "I'd like to stay. If it's OK with you…"

He exhaled and nodded appreciatively. They sat next to each other in the waiting room. She watched him for a while, as he leaned forward and stared at the speckled alabaster floor, the scent of disinfectant heady in the air. Clearly, he had so many thoughts going through his head.

"I lost so much time," he murmured, after a while. "I was too stubborn."

Jan Di remained silent and listened, wishing she could comfort him.

"I shouldn't have left him tonight." He continued, guiltily.

"I don't think there was anything more you could have done. You've done everything you can for him." She replied.

"Still…will I continue to lose everyone that I love?" He asked, more hypothetically to the room.

"You haven't lost him. He can make it through this. He's strong!" Jan Di replied confidently.

Ji Hoo looked at her and smiled. "Yes, he is…"

"We just have to believe that he will make it through this." She said. He nodded and looked down, wringing his hands.

"Sunbae, you shouldn't blame yourself…Grandfather loves you so much…he's so happy to be back in your life."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Though we missed a lot, I've treasured the time we've had."

Jan Di looked at him sympathetically.

He sighed again and looked over at Jan Di. "I didn't know about those stories…about the fish and the lotus…" He smiled.

"Ah, yes…" She chuckled.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo spent the next few hours reminiscing and exchanging stories about Grandfather. They found themselves smiling and laughing a lot. Woo Bin stopped by for a brief period to check in. As he left, he smiled, realizing Ji Hoo was in good hands.

The night turned to early morning. It was as if nothing had happened between them. He was not pushing her away but rather pulling her back in. She wanted to understand, but convinced herself that it was simply the situation. Jan Di didn't want to bring up their rift at a time like this. They continued to pass the time talking, mostly about Grandfather.

They began to grow weary, but both refused to leave or sleep. Jan Di brought coffee from the vending machine. They took a walk together down the hall, sipping their coffee. They returned to the waiting room, to the vinyl chairs they'd been occupying for hours. Ji Hoo leaned back. Jan Di propped up her head in her hand against the armrest. Ji Hoo watched her blinking, fighting sleep. It wasn't long before her head began to droop and slowly slide off her hand. He caught her and put his arms around her to steady her. He laid her back in the most comfortable position he could. She blinked at him and shut her eyes once more. She fell fast asleep against his arm. He breathed in the familiar scent her lilac shampoo. He gazed at her. Ji Hoo looked down and noticed that she was wearing the bracelet he gave her. He gaped and smiled. He leaned closer and stroked her cheek with his free hand. Then, he kissed her head and rested his head against hers. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Thank you."


	18. Emotions

Joon Pyo was at the office signing documents for the merger. Lately he'd been practically living at the office. He thought about the upcoming holiday. Though Christmas was not a pleasant memory for him, it was for Jan Di. And now that she was in his life, he was excited to share that with her. He was highly frustrated that his work was preventing him from visiting for the holiday. He'd suggested that she come to New York, but she assured him that she would not be able to. Money wasn't an issue for him, but she didn't want to accept it. She would be on break from school, but she had to work. In the past he would've just called a group of his lackeys to kidnap her and bring her to him, but now, he was more mature than that. He would simply discuss it with her and convince her. She could be as prideful and stubborn as him, which he found both endearing and annoying to no end. He couldn't deny that it bothered him that she didn't seem more open to visiting him over the holiday.

Right now he was feeling distracted because he'd tried to call Jan Di multiple times that day and hadn't gotten a response. He was beginning to worry that something was wrong or that she was simply ignoring him. He noticed a missed message and checked his phone. It was Woo Bin. He listened to the message. Woo Bin was calling to inform him that Ji Hoo's grandfather had been admitted to the hospital for emergency surgery. Joon Pyo picked up his phone to call his best friend.

* * *

Ji Hoo stirred, realizing he'd fallen asleep. He was immediately aware that Jan Di was still nestled comfortably against him. It felt warm and nice… She was sleeping peacefully. Her breathing was so quiet that he could only tell she was breathing by the way her chest was slowly rising and falling. He smiled lovingly at her. He pulled off his suit jacket and covered her with it. He checked his watch. 5 AM. He'd only fallen asleep for about 20 minutes. The doctors hadn't been able to tell him how long the surgery would take, but it was close to their estimate. He was becoming increasingly anxious to hear the results. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. Joon Pyo. He picked it up.

"Joon Pyo." He walked 5 or 10 feet away from Jan Di so as not to disturb her.

"Ah, Ji Hoo. I heard about your Grandfather. I'm sorry. How is he doing?" He was sincere but straight to the point.

Ji Hoo exhaled. "Ah, he's still in surgery. We're at the hospital."

"We?"

"Yes. Jan Di is here with me. Woo Bin was here earlier, but he left."

"Oh." Joon Pyo grew silent for a moment. "…Well, I'm glad she's there with you. I was trying to get a hold of her for a while and couldn't."

Ji Hoo frowned, suspicious of Joon Pyo's motive for calling. Perhaps he'd been trying to locate Jan Di rather than express his concern.

"Oh, well she's fine. I think I remember her saying she left her phone at home."

"I see. So, you'll let me know how the surgery goes?" Joon Pyo asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Good…." Joon Pyo paused. "Could I speak with Jan Di?"

Ji Hoo frowned again. He glanced over at Jan Di. "Oh, well…she's asleep right now. She's been up all night, so I probably shouldn't wake her..."

Joon Pyo grew silent again. "Why don't you try waking her? I'll take responsibility." He replied assertively.

Ji Hoo's jaw tightened slightly. "Ok." He walked back over to Jan Di and sat next to her. He touched her arm lightly and whispered her name. She stirred but did not wake. He nudged her again gently. Her eyes fluttered open. "It's Joon Pyo." He handed the phone to her begrudgingly. She fumbled for the phone drowsily. Ji Hoo walked away again, with a sigh. He began to pace. It wasn't really the time or place to allow his petty jealousy to take over.

"Joon Pyo," Jan Di mumbled sleepily. "How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"I'm alright, but Ji Hoo Sunbae's grandfather is in the hospital having surgery right now."

"Yes, I just found out. I called when I heard." Joon Pyo mumbled somberly. "It's nice of you to be there for him."

"Well, Grandfather has done a lot for me, so it's only right that I'm here."

"Mm." Joon Pyo nodded. "I was worried about you, too."

"Me?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, I've been trying to call you for hours."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot my phone when I left for the hospital."

He nodded to himself. "Well, it's good to hear your voice. It's been a while…" He actually knew exactly how many days, 10.

"It's good to hear your voice, too." She walked around attempting to wake up. She swung her free arm. She glanced over at Ji Hoo, who was leaning against a pillar staring out.

Joon Pyo smiled. "I know you're preoccupied right now, but I'd like to talk to you more about Christmas sometime. I'd like for you to reconsider allowing me to fly you out."

"That's really nice of you. I'll think about it."

"Ok."

She could sense the disappointment in his tone. "It _would_ be really nice to see you for Christmas…" She added.

He smiled on the other end. "Yes."

She glanced over and noticed that the doctor had come through the double doors and had walked up to Ji Hoo. "Oh! I have to go, I'm sorry, Joon Pyo!" Jan Di ended the call and shoved the phone into her pocket as she walked over to Ji Hoo and the doctor.

* * *

Jan Di made her way to Ji Hoo's side. He was asking how the operation went. Though it was mere seconds, the wait for the doctor's response seemed interminable. They both held their breath. Jan Di unconsciously grabbed Ji Hoo's arm in preparation for the news. She clutched tightly at the soft fabric of his white shirt, twisting and wrinkling it beneath her fingers. In response, Ji Hoo crossed his other hand over his chest and held hers there, still against his arm. He took a deep breath and waited.

"The operation went well." The doctor finally said. Ji Hoo and Jan Di in turn gave very visible sighs of relief. "He's out of imminent danger, but we still have to be cautious. We're going to keep him here awhile longer."

Ji Hoo bowed and thanked the doctor. "May we see him?"

"Yes. He's being transferred to a regular room. He's still sleeping, but he should be up soon. I'll show you and your girlfriend to the room."

"Oh, umm…" Ji Hoo stammered. Jan Di looked down and swallowed. She realized she was still attached to Ji Hoo's arm. She immediately released her grip. He looked at her shyly. They seemed to wordlessly agree that it was easier to forego explaining their actual relationship status.

Clearly the whole awkward transgression had escaped the doctor's notice, or perhaps he didn't care. He beckoned them to come with him, and they followed him to Grandfather's room. Jan Di remained a few feet behind, as if the physical distance would clarify matters.

The doctor showed them to Grandfather's room. They walked in and saw Grandfather resting there. Jan Di held back and allowed Ji Hoo to approach. He stood there and studied Grandfather. He was no longer able to contain the tears that had begun to form. Several tears escaped and ran down each cheek. Jan Di watched as his body shuddered lightly, silently. She slowly approached, still uncertain of whether she should give him space or comfort him. She hesitated a moment more before putting a hand securely against his back. She stood there with him. Though it didn't happen often, he allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of her.

They took a seat in the chairs next to the bed and waited for Grandfather to wake up. They sat there quietly for some time, until they heard Grandfather groan and stir in the bed. Ji Hoo shifted in his chair and turned toward Grandfather. Grandfather blinked a few times and opened his eyes drowsily. Ji Hoo stood immediately and went to his side. "Grandfather!"

Grandfather looked at Ji Hoo and then took in his surroundings to orient himself.

"Grandfather, you collapsed and you had to have emergency surgery." Ji Hoo said.

Grandfather cleared his dry throat. "Hmm, I see." He focused upon Ji Hoo, whose eyes were slightly red. "What's the matter, my boy?" Grandfather weakly asked.

Ji Hoo sniffed. "Nothing, Grandfather. I'm just so relieved that you're OK."

"Ehhh, you shouldn't have worried…I wasn't planning to go just yet." He chuckled weakly, and Ji Hoo smiled. Grandfather patted Ji Hoo's arm and gave it a feeble squeeze. "Buck up…" Ji Hoo smiled again.

Grandfather cocked his head and noticed Jan Di standing behind Ji Hoo smiling brightly, remnants of tears in her eyes. "Jan Di, what are you doing back there? Come over here…" He mumbled.

Jan Di smiled and went to Grandfather's side. Ji Hoo gave her a sidelong glance and moved aside for her.

"I'm so happy that you're OK, Grandfather!" She exclaimed, fighting back happy tears.

"Ohhh, don't be silly; of course I'm OK!" He chuckled and coughed. Jan Di immediately helped him with a drink of water. Grandfather nodded to her in appreciation.

Grandfather looked between the two and smiled. "It's good to see you two together again."

Ji Hoo and Jan Di exchanged glances.

"I hope that grandson of mine is being nice to you!"

Jan Di smiled. "Yes, Grandfather. Don't worry."

Grandfather shifted in the bed. "Are you OK?" Jan Di asked, concerned.

"Ahhh, yes I'm fine." He shifted again and attempted to adjust his pillow. Jan Di assisted. She brought a second pillow from nearby, fluffed it, and put it behind his head. Ji Hoo watched her and smiled. He couldn't deny how incredibly touching it was to watch her care for his grandfather.

"Thank you, Child. But no need for such fussing…" Jan Di smiled.

Grandfather looked at the clock. The sun had just risen and was blanketing the room in light. "What on earth are you doing here at this time? The both of you?"

Ji Hoo spoke. "We were waiting for you to get out of surgery, Grandfather. Jan Di was concerned for you, too. She's been here all night."

Grandfather smiled tenderly. "Well, now you can see that I'm fine, so you should go home and get some rest!"

Jan Di smiled. "Well, I…"

"No excuses, young lady, you do as your elder says!" He chuckled. "And you should take her home, my boy." He winked at Ji Hoo. Ji Hi smiled to himself.

"Ok, Grandfather. I'll take her home and bring some things for you."

As they prepared to leave, Sun-Young walked into Grandfather's room carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Oh!" Sun-Young exclaimed, upon nearly colliding with Ji Hoo.

"Oh, Sun-Young? What are you doing here?" Ji Hoo muttered, startled.

Jan Di remained a step behind Ji Hoo. She and Grandfather looked on curiously.

"Well, I was concerned about you. Since our date was cut short last night I thought I would visit to see how you and your Grandfather were doing?"

Jan Di flinched. _Date?_ She felt her stomach plummet slightly.

"Oh, well that was very considerate of you." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "The surgery went well." He looked at Jan Di, who was putting great effort into avoiding any kind of eye contact with either of them.

Sun-Young handed the flowers to Ji Hoo. "Thank you." He bowed and took the flowers to Grandfather's bedside table. Grandfather looked at him, questioningly. He squinted his eyes in disapproval. Ji Hoo sighed and looked back to the girls.

Jan Di was now facing Sun-Young. Sun-Young turned to Ji Hoo. "Your…sister?" Her tone was slightly patronizing.

Ji Hoo shook his head. "No, she's a friend. Hesitantly, Ji Hoo introduced them. "Jan Di, this is Gok Sun-Young. Sun-Young, Geum Jan Di."

Jan Di bowed to Sun-Young. Sun-Young returned the bow. "Oh, nice to meet you."

Ji Hoo shoved his hands into his pockets and remained very near to Grandfather's bed. He looked helplessly at Grandfather. Grandfather bowed his head somberly, as if to say he was staying out of it.

"And this is my grandfather." Ji Hoo introduced Grandfather. Sun-Young came over and bowed and expressed her wishes that he get well soon. Jan Di thought that she appeared much too bright and energetic for so early in the morning. Grandfather looked at Sun-Young and gave her a nod.

"I'm sorry for the hour, but I'm sort of an early riser, so I thought I would stop by before my morning class." Sun-Young explained, as if reading Jan Di's thoughts.

Ji Hoo nodded. "Thank you. Um, Sun-Young, I'm sorry, but I was actually about to go. I need to take Jan Di home and get some things…"

"It's OK," Jan Di interrupted. "You don't have to take me. It's fine, really." Despite her best attempt at sounding cheerful, her voice came across bitter.

Ji Hoo, Sun-Young, and Jan Di exchanged glances.

"Grandfather, I'll visit you later, OK?" Jan Di put on a smile. She looked to Grandfather and then to Ji Hoo. "Nice to meet you," she said to Sun-Young before bowing to the room and taking her leave.

* * *

Jan Di made her way down the long hall of the hospital, more quickly than she'd planned. She felt the strange need to escape. She could feel herself shaking lightly. She had an unpleasant, even slightly sick feeling. Was she jealous? This was crazy! She and Ji Hoo were just friends, and she was dating Joon Pyo. She didn't know what was between the girl and Ji Hoo or how long he'd been seeing her. It didn't seem like they knew each other very well. She recalled that Ji Hoo had appeared very uncomfortable. Did he feel awkward introducing his new girlfriend? The need for escape was growing stronger as a sea of conflicting emotions cascaded within her. She mentally berated herself for her unjustified feelings and the impression she must have left, as she moved more quickly through the hospital.

She heard her name and felt someone grab her firmly by the wrist. The force of the grab turned her 180 degrees. It was Ji Hoo. "Jan Di, wait!" He urged as he held her wrist, his breathing slightly elevated. She looked at him, surprised and ashamed, and attempted to hide her malcontent.

"Let me take you home. You've been up all night; you're tired…" He said calmly.

"It's OK. You have company. And you should get some rest and get back to Grandfather as soon as possible." She put on a smile and did her best to maintain her composure.

He released her wrist and exhaled sharply. "I didn't ask her to come." He wasn't sure why he felt the need to defend himself.

"It's OK. It was nice that she came. She seems nice." Jan Di continued looking away, in a feeble attempt to hide her inexplicable hurt.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Jan Di, let me explain."

"Why? Why should you need to explain, Sunbae?" She asked, sincerely. "You're dating someone. It's really not any of my business." She was quickly realizing the ridiculousness of the whole conversation. She felt horrible.

He sighed again. "One date. And not even a full one."

"You really don't have to explain, Sunbae. …She's really pretty." Jan Di commented, smiling weakly.

He looked at her with a mixture of sympathy and desperation. They were suddenly aware that their dramatic encounter was on display for the entire hospital admissions. Ji Hoo grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her outside the hospital to a more secluded area. He beckoned her to take a seat on a nearby bench. They sat next to each other, silent for a time.

"This is really silly, Sunbae… I'm sorry. She's probably waiting, and I should get home… There's no reason to explain anything."

"Jan Di, you're clearly bothered by this." He said, looking down at his hands.

"No, I'm not." She argued weakly, hanging her head.

"I want you to understand, whether you want to or not." He stated firmly. He sighed heavily. She looked over briefly and down once more.

"Woo Bin asked me to go on a double date with him. I didn't want to, and I refused at first. But I…decided to go. But even before that, I think I should explain why I told you that we shouldn't see each other. Maybe you know, but I want to be clear…" She looked over at him timidly. He was wringing his hands.

"…I decided I needed to try to let you go….you're in a relationship with Joon Pyo, my best friend, and we were getting too close… I felt guilty constantly, and it was unbearable for me."

Jan Di looked at him with a sad empathy. She'd felt the guilt, as well.

Perhaps it was sleep deprivation. Perhaps it was his fragile emotional state after the events of last night. Or, perhaps it was seeing how much Jan Di cared for Grandfather, which had only made him love her more. Whatever the reason, he decided to confess. "I was depressed all the time… Every time we got close, it was killing me…that I couldn't do anything about it, and I was constantly afraid that I'd do something stupid…" She looked at him and her lips parted. He was staring at the ground while he spoke. She looked down again.

"…I didn't want to cause any problems between Joon Pyo and me, or between you and me… I didn't think I could remain strong any longer, so I pushed you away. I thought it was for everyone's good. But when you showed up last night…." He paused. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands, suddenly regretting how freely he'd spoken.

All she could muster was a tender, "Sunbae…"

He turned decisively toward her, determined to go for broke. "I still love you… I know this is a stupid question, but how do you feel about me?"

Jan Di met his gaze briefly. She blinked and looked away. She squeezed her hands anxiously, unsure of how to respond. He watched her wringing her hands nervously. He took her hands in his and turned her toward him. "Will you tell me? No matter if it hurts me… If you tell me that you feel nothing more than friendship for me, I'll never bring it up again."

She sighed, still unable to meet his gaze. "It's OK, no matter what. I'll still care for you. I'd do anything for you…" He said.

The urge to escape was building again within her. She felt him slowly rubbing his hands across hers. She appeared paralyzed, still not speaking.

A string of frustrated thoughts were rampaging within his head, things like: _Why can't you just say you were jealous? Why can't you say that you like me? If you did, I would never see her again! Do you know how much you frustrate me sometimes? Can't you understand that I don't want anyone but you?_

He sighed. "I'm sorry to confront you like this. Forgive me. And thank you, for being here for Grandfather and for me…"

She nodded. He was still holding her hands. His emotions continued to run rampant. He thoughtlessly ran his hands up and down her arms, putting the slightest bit of pressure here and there. She quivered. Common sense was telling her to stop this and go but she felt immobilized. _Why hadn't he let her simply leave and clear her head?_ She couldn't give him a response in such a state. She wasn't thinking clearly now, and neither was he… She looked up at him doe-eyed as he slowly moved in closer to her.

"Jan Di…" He whispered tenderly.

 _"Sunbae, I….can't…"_ She pleaded with her eyes, tears beginning to form.

"I don't want you to cry anymore." He held her shoulders. Knowing he was taking a huge gamble, he leaned in slowly. He tested the waters and ever so softly brushed her lips with his own.


	19. Guilt and Confusion

_Author Note: Babo means stupid/idiot_

Time seemed to stand still for the brief seconds their lips were touching, as if they were off in their own world. It wasn't long before Jan Di became very aware of what was happening. She was kissing Ji Hoo… Again… It didn't quite seem real. Jan Di's mind flashed to the dream. _Was this another dream? It couldn't be real, could it?_

Ji Hoo ended the kiss and withdrew from her. He ended it so quickly that she didn't have the chance to decide whether to break apart or continue. He studied her quietly in anticipation of her reaction. Her eyes widened with the realization of what they'd done, and she began to hyperventilate. Her heart was racing. It was becoming difficult to breathe, and she felt sick.

Ji Hoo looked at her, and a concerned look spread across his face. "Are you OK?" He reached out for her. She gasped and recoiled at his touch, as if bitten. Her eyes darted back and forth, and she shifted uneasily. Ji Hoo's lips partly slightly in resignation.

She stood up shakily, staring out, and breathing heavily. He rose next to her, prepared to catch her if she fell. She looked as though she may. She was finally able to mutter, "I have to go."

"Jan Di…" He said delicately. "I'm sorry." His voice was calm, but his eyes were pleading with her. Jan Di looked through him, as if he were a ghost. Without a word, she turned and began to quickly walk away. He caught up to her and kept pace, still afraid to touch her. "Jan Di, wait. I'll take you home, OK?"

"It's OK. I'd like to be alone if you don't mind…" She continued walking ahead. He looked on, vigilant, as she made her way toward the parking lot. Fearing she'd walk into traffic without looking in the state she was in, he followed at a distance until she got onto a bus. He sighed and covered his face with his hands.  
 _Babo, Babo, Babo…_

* * *

Jan Di made her way to the back of the bus and took a seat. Her mind was still reeling. She thought of the kiss. She couldn't fathom what she'd been thinking or how she could've allowed such a thing to happen again. This time neither of them could claim it was an accident. This time neither of them could claim innocence. She realized that she'd been avoiding, no, denying many things lately. Her confusing thoughts, her jealousy, her dream… She'd rationalized them and pushed them away, but she could no longer deny it. The fact was that she was feeling something much more than a friend should feel for another friend, much more than a person involved in a serious relationship should feel for someone else. She had a serious problem.

* * *

Ji Hoo returned to the bench outside of the hospital. He'd dismissed Sun-Young, somewhat rudely, to follow after Jan Di. It didn't matter, though. He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. He thought of the kiss. Those few seconds had been amazing, but had it been worth it? Had those few seconds destroyed everything? He hadn't been thinking. He'd allowed his very carefully guarded emotions to take control, which did not happen often. He'd told Jan Di everything. He'd asked her how she felt, but she'd said nothing. Was she afraid to let him down, or was she afraid to confess something? She hadn't dodged the kiss or attempted to break away. But what did it mean to her?

 _What do I do now?_ He wondered. If only he knew where she stood he would know exactly what action to take. But somehow the true feelings of the girl that he knew better than anyone remained a mystery to him. Perhaps her own feelings were a mystery to her. Regardless, he had passed the point of no return. He knew all too well that he could not continue to wander in limbo. It was on Jan Di now.

He decided it best to give Jan Di some space to process, and then he would discuss it with her. Depending on Jan Di's words, he resigned himself to either returning to his cold dark world of despair or defying Joon Pyo and facing the brunt of his wrath once more. Neither option sounded appealing. He thought of Joon Pyo. It would only be a matter of time before he would need to be honest with him.  
 _Joon Pyo, mian-hae…_

He sighed and stood. He went to his car and headed home to collect Grandfather's things.

* * *

Jan Di was so lost in her thoughts that she missed the stop for her apartment. So, she decided to stop at the porridge shop early. Ga Eul should be there by now. She stumbled in, still dazed.

"Jan Di," Master called to her. It took a moment to register. She looked up and bowed to him silently.

"Jan Di!" Ga Eul exclaimed upon seeing her friend. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Ji Hoo Sunbae's Grandfather had emergency surgery last night."

Ga Eul and Master looked at her, concerned. "Oh my, is he OK?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yes, he's out of surgery and awake now. I was there until early this morning with Ji Hoo Sunbae."

"Thank goodness!" Ga Eul exclaimed. Master sighed in relief.

"But, is something else the matter, Jan Di?" Ga Eul studied her friend. Jan Di's eyes were downcast.

"Come on!" Ga Eul took Jan Di by the hand and dragged her out of the restaurant. Master looked on and released a heavy sigh. He always missed the best conversations!

Ga Eul put a friendly hand on Jan Di's arm and looked at her, waiting patiently.

"We kissed..." Jan Di finally said, staring at her feet.

"You…kissed?"

Jan Di nodded.

"You and…Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

Jan Di nodded. Ga Eul let out a small gasp.

"So, what does this mean?"

"I don't know," Jan Di mumbed. "It just happened. Woo Bin told me about Ji Hoo's Grandfather, so I went to the hospital. He seemed…glad to see me. I stayed there with him while Grandfather had surgery. It was as if we were never apart…. Grandfather awoke early this morning." Jan Di paused. "I guess Ji Hoo Sunbae went on a blind date last night before Grandfather collapsed. His date showed up at the hospital this morning."

Ga Eul gasped again.

"I left, and Ji Hoo Sunbae followed me. He told me that he still loves me."

Ga Eul gasped again. Jan Di rather wished her friend would stop reacting as if she was watching a drama on TV.

"Then what…?" Ga Eul asked, on the edge of her seat.

"Well, he asked how I felt about him, and I couldn't respond…I don't know what was wrong with me, but I just couldn't…move. And he kissed me…"

"Did you kiss him back?" Ga Eul asked matter-of-factly.

Jan Di thought for a moment. _Did I kiss him back?_ She recalled the kiss. She could see it and feel it so clearly in her head, despite the briefness of the whole interaction. She remembered being very still, frozen even. When she felt the kiss, she'd been caught off guard and she'd remained frozen. The kiss was a cool wave softly caressing the shore. The kiss had seemed to further emphasize his words. It seemed to say thank you, I love you, and stay with me all in one… It had been a mixture of longing, gratitude, and sincere love. He'd done all the work, but she had accepted it. If he hadn't ended it, if she hadn't snapped back to reality, would she have participated? She wasn't sure.

"I suppose I let him. I didn't really kiss back, but I allowed it. It was over so quickly, like before, only it was intentional this time."

"Well, you didn't kiss him back, so…"

Jan Di cut her off. "I'm to blame, too!" She paused, realizing she'd spoken louder than she'd intended, but she was tired of everyone protecting her.

Ga Eul pursed her lips and squeezed Jan Di's arm lightly.

Jan Di paused. "I definitely felt something. I think I've developed stronger feelings for him…I don't know what to do."

Ga Eul exchanged a sympathetic glance with Jan Di.

"I guess I need to figure this out. And I think I should be honest with Joon Pyo about what happened."

Ga Eul nodded slowly. "What are you going to say to him?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think you should really think about this carefully and figure out what you're going to say beforehand. And you should talk to Ji Hoo Sunbae first. He's involved, too."

Jan Di nodded. "You're right." She'd hoped to avoid Ji Hoo for a while. She'd always been a person to confront her problems head-on, but lately it seemed all she'd been doing was hiding.

"I hope that Joon Pyo can forgive me…"

Ga Eul crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Well, he loves you a lot."

Jan Di nodded very slowly. She felt undeserving of that love. "Yes, but I can't see him possibly understanding this or being OK with it. I really don't know what he'll do." Jan Di felt the slightest hint of fear when she thought about his reaction. Would he lose his temper? Would he be unforgiving? Would he retaliate? Or would he simply be hurt? She didn't know what caused her the most anxiety, initially facing him and seeing the pain on his face, or living with the consequences that would follow. She rather hoped he would lash out at her, and then perhaps they could move past it. She desperately wished she could keep Ji Hoo out of it. She felt the strange desire to protect him now.

* * *

Jan Di had decided not to avoid. After all, she'd told Ji Hoo Sunbae in the past that it was cowardly. She wouldn't be a coward either. It was clear that Ji Hoo was distressed. He'd been trying to get in touch. He'd sent her some messages, apologizing profusely and attempting to take all the blame. She'd responded in brief, with a casual reassurance.

In the spirit of not avoiding, she was on her way to see Grandfather. It had been a couple of days, and he was still in the hospital. She felt guilty that she hadn't been to visit him. So, she decided to go. She walked into the hospital with his favorite porridge and some juice in hand.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat next to Grandfather's bed rubbing his temples. He checked his phone. Grandfather looked over curiously, amid a sea of flowers, balloons, and a giant teddy bear. Grandfather grumbled. "I can't even breathe from all these flowers. What do I need with all this junk?"

Ji Hoo sighed. "I guess Sun-Young was a little overzealous with all the gifts, Grandfather. I'm sorry, but she was trying to be nice." Ji Hoo moved aside the giant teddy bear that seemed to be staring at him.

Sun-Young had been into the hospital multiple times bringing gifts. She seemed to know Ji Hoo's schedule and would always conveniently show up after he arrived.

"Are you dating that girl?" Grandfather asked suddenly.

"No, Grandfather. We had one date." Ji Hoo rubbed his hands against his legs.

"Hmmm, well good. I don't approve."

Ji Hoo cocked his head toward Grandfather. Grandfather pursed his lips.

"She's too tall." Grandfather replied, matter-of-factly.

"Too tall?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yes, and she brought the wrong flowers. Not to mention all this other junk I have no use for."

Ji Hoo smirked. "Anything else you don't like about her?"

Grandfather cautioned Ji Hoo with an eyebrow raise. "Hmmm, and I don't think she's the right girl for you!"

Ji Hoo scoffed. _The right girl for me, that's a laugh…_ "And who do you think I should be with, Grandfather?" Ji Hoo turned toward Grandfather to face him straight on.

Grandfather simply gave him a knowing look.

"Well, I wouldn't get your hopes up, Grandfather. I don't think it's going to happen." Ji Hoo replied, crossing his arms and turning back to face the wall across the room.

Ji Hoo had told Grandfather about the kiss. He'd received the advice he'd expected, that he should discuss what it meant with Jan Di. _Well, that would be fine if she wasn't avoiding me right now…_

* * *

Moments later, Jan Di arrived at Grandfather's room. "Jan Di, child!" Grandfather called out upon seeing her. Ji Hoo's eyes widened slightly and he shifted in his chair upon seeing her.

"Hello, Grandfather! How are you?" She walked to his bedside. She glanced to Ji Hoo and gave him a reassuring smile. He shoved his hands into his pockets without saying a word.

"It's so good to see you, Child."

"I brought you porridge!" Jan Di prepared the porridge on his tray.

"Mmm, looks good."

Jan Di smiled. "It's good to see you, too, Grandfather. I'm sorry that it's been a couple of days." She looked downward.

"Oh, nonsense, you're a busy young woman! You can't spend all your time in a hospital room with an old man. I wish you'd convince this one." Grandfather pointed to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo sighed.

"Still, I should have been here sooner. Forgive me." Jan Di bowed. Grandfather brushed her off and chuckled.

Jan Di fluffed Grandfather's pillows and brought him the juice. "Do you need anything else?"

"Ahh, of course not. This is perfect. No need for any more fussing." Grandfather began to devour the porridge.

Jan Di smiled and sat next to Ji Hoo. "How are you doing?" She asked warmly.

He smiled. "I'm doing fine. Thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good." She hesitated. "Can we talk…?"

Before Ji Hoo could answer Sun-Young swept in like a summer breeze. "Hello!" She bowed to the room, but her eyes settled on Ji Hoo and Jan Di.

The two rose and bowed to her. Grandfather nodded and raised an eyebrow. He was relieved that she didn't have more gifts.

"How have you been feeling, Grandfather?" Sun-Young made her way to Grandfather's bedside and stood beside Ji Hoo. Jan Di remained back.

"It's Mr. Yoon, actually." Grandfather mumbled coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mr. Yoon. How do you like your presents?"

Grandfather looked around. "They're lovely." He mumbled with a not-so-well-veiled sneer.

Sun-Young looked at Ji Hoo and then Jan Di. "Ah, Jan Di, how are you doing today?"

Jan Di cracked a smile. "Good, thank you. And you, Sun-Young?"

"I'm doing very well!" She beamed. Grandfather shifted in the bed. "Oh, let me help you, Mr. Yoon!" Sun-Young fumbled for Grandfather's pillow.

"Ah, that's OK. Jan Di here knows how I like them." He motioned to Jan Di.

Jan Di quickly made her way to Grandfather's side to assist, as Sun-Young moved aside. Ji Hoo and Grandfather exchanged a glance. Ji Hoo frowned. Grandfather raised an eyebrow in response. Sun-Young looked over at a clearly uncomfortable Ji Hoo. She smiled, hoping to elicit a smile in return, to no avail.

Ji Hoo beckoned for the girls to sit. He made his way to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. Grandfather continued to slurp down his porridge. "Ah, Mr. Yoon, I see that you're having porridge. That's great for recovery!" Sun-Young said.

Grandfather nodded. He looked over at Sun-Young and Jan Di. Sun-Young smiled and then looked over at Ji Hoo. Jan Di was looking down and rubbing her legs. Ji Hoo's eyes were also downcast, as he crossed his arms and plastered himself further against the wall.

"Mm, yes, Jan Di brought this for me. She's always taking care of me and my grandson here. Don't know what we'd do without her…"

Ji Hoo looked over at Grandfather quizzically. _What is he up to?_ Grandfather met his gaze briefly then went back to eating.

"Oh, that's nice." Sun-Young said, looking to Ji Hoo for affirmation. Ji Hoo's face was stone. Sun-Young looked to Jan Di. Jan Di smiled awkwardly then looked away.

* * *

The four tolerated the stuffy atmosphere awhile longer until Sun-Young seemed to be at her limit for the day. "Well, I'd better be going…" She said hesitantly, as she very slowly rose and walked to the door.

Ji Hoo thanked her and bowed. She bowed and shot him one last glance before frowning and leaving the room.

"I should go, too, Grandfather." Jan Di said shortly after. She bowed to him. He returned with a friendly smile and a wave.

"I'll walk you out," Ji Hoo said. "I'll be back in a bit Grandfather."

They walked out together. "You wanted to talk to me?"

She nodded slowly, looking down.

"Need a ride home?"

She nodded. "Thanks."

They spent the drive in silence. Jan Di focused upon her hands and appeared deep in thought. Upon arrival, he opened the door for her, and they walked to her apartment.

"Mian-hae." She finally said at the door, her eyes downcast.

"For what?"

"For running away like that. And for not responding to you right away. I was just freaked out. I needed time to think."

"No, I'm sorry. I never should have done that. I wasn't thinking clearly, and…"

She cut him off. "It's OK. You don't have to take all the blame. I was to blame, too. I didn't stop you."

Jan Di looked down and took a deep breath. After a long pause she said, "I'm going to New York."

Ji Hoo felt his heart stop for a second. _New York? When? For how long?_

"Oh, when?" He asked somberly.

"In three days. I'm going to visit Joon Pyo for a week for the holiday." She paused. "And…I think I should tell him what happened…"

Ji Hoo exhaled and nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about it because you're involved, too."

"What are you going to say to him?"

"I don't know yet. But I feel like I shouldn't keep it from him."

Ji Hoo nodded.

"I don't want to cause any problems between you two… I don't really know yet what I'm going to say, but I am going to take the blame."

"I can't let you do that."

"I need to do it. At least I'll have a long flight to come up with what I'm going to say."

Ji Hoo sighed heavily. He could see disaster written all over this, and he just couldn't accept that she was going to take the blame. And how was that possibly going to work when he was on the other end of the kiss? "I was the one who initiated the kiss, so I feel that I should be the one to tell Joon Pyo about it."

She blinked and looked down. "Please let me take care of this. I want to make things right."

Ji Hoo nodded. He wasn't convinced that this was a good idea, but it was clear that Jan Di had decided. He'd respect that and trust her. He looked at her. She met his gaze hesitantly. They stared for another moment, neither sure of what to say next. Ji Hoo swallowed hard. "I can…take you to the airport if you'd like."

"It's OK… You have so much going on right now. I feel badly leaving when Grandfather is still in the hospital. Please tell him that I'll be thinking of him and hoping for him to get well very soon." She paused. "I'm sorry that I won't see the two of you for the holiday… Oh, but wait…" Jan Di entered her apartment and returned with two gifts, one for Ji Hoo and one for Grandfather.

"I have something for you, too." Ji Hoo bid her to wait and went to his car. He pulled out the box and note from Seo Hyun that he'd been keeping there. "This is from Seo Hyun. I'm sorry it took me so long to give it to you."

Jan Di bowed and thanked him. "Take care, Sunbae, and Merry Christmas…" She placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek and entered her apartment. It felt like a goodbye kiss to Ji Hoo. He watched after her for a moment and then turned to leave.


	20. New York

Joon Pyo leaned back confidently in his office chair. A smile crossed his lips. He'd won. He'd convinced Jan Di to fly out to visit him in New York for the holiday. He internally gloated over his victory. Still, his business savvy was telling him that something was amiss with these circumstances.

He'd found it hard to get a read on Jan Di lately. He'd been struggling with it for awhile now. Perhaps it was the distance, but he couldn't shake the paranoia that she was slipping through his fingers. This was something he could not nor would not tolerate. He assured himself that this could not possibly be the case, but he still felt a bit uneasy. So, he decided to grab on tighter. Seeing each other in person would certainly solidify his hold _._ He'd take her out and show her the best that New York City had to offer. _How could she resist?_ He smiled smugly.

Alex entered his office, interrupting his plotting. She made her way to stand in front of him before he noticed her. "Ahem."

"Hey, I warned you about knocking!"

"Oh, right, sorry." She smirked.

"You don't just walk into Goo Joon Pyo's office!" He proclaimed as a king, leaning back in his chair.

Alex stared at him, unimpressed. "You're in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be? The merger is going as planned. It's the holidays…"

Alex's forehead wrinkled. "Right… I have some documents for you to sign."

"Why are you bringing them? Are you my new secretary?" He grinned, knowing this would set her off.

Alex scoffed. "Yea, in your dreams! It was on my way..."

He smirked and began to sign in the indicated spots. "Here." He held the documents out for Alex.

She snatched them and straightened them on his desk. "Oh, don't forget about the Christmas office party tomorrow night at 7."

"I can't make it." Joon Pyo planned to pick up Jan Di from the airport and take her out for dinner.

"Come on, you have to be there! I'll be bored out of my mind if you're not there." Alex shifted haughtily, unsure of what had possessed her to say that. "I mean, you should really be there. Everyone is going to be there, including the Gyoh Group."

"Sorry, I have plans."

"What plans?"

"My girlfriend is flying in for the holiday."

Alex clapped her hands together. "Oh, well bring her along!"

"Hmm, I don't know if she'd be interested."

"Come on, she might enjoy herself. And we'd all get to meet this _supposed_ girlfriend of yours…"

Joon Pyo glared at Alex. "…I'll think about it. If she's interested, maybe we'll drop by."

"Good. I'll see you later." Alex turned and walked out.

* * *

Jan Di haphazardly packed her suitcase, the same pink suitcase she'd taken to Macau years ago. She recalled how it'd been stolen and how she'd been confronted by a gang in Macau. Fortunately, Ji Hoo and the rest of F3 had shown up to rescue her. She looked it over. It wasn't too worse for the wear.

So much had happened since then. And here she was once again going to visit Joon Pyo in a foreign country. She'd hoped for better circumstances than the last time, but now she had this guilt hanging over her head.

Ji Hoo had been surprisingly absent the last few days. She assumed he was busy taking care of Grandfather and his other duties. School was out for now, but he still had a number of responsibilities. She wondered how he and Grandfather were doing.

Jan Di sighed and continued packing. She noticed the box from Seo Hyun. It remained unopened. She decided to open it now. She slid off the bow and gently opened the lid. Inside, amidst a surplus of tissue paper, was the blue dress that Seo Hyun had pointed out to Jan Di. The one she thought Ji Hoo would like on her. Jan Di blinked, unsure of what possessed Seo Hyun to buy the dress for her. She picked up the card and read it.

 _Jan Di,_

 _It was so wonderful seeing you again! You've grown into such a beautiful young woman! I wanted to thank you for fulfilling my request from years ago, to make Ji Hoo smile again. Because of you, Ji Hoo has grown into a wonderful, caring person. I don't know if you realize all you've done for him._

 _I have another request. Ironically, it's the same as before. I want you to make Ji Hoo smile again. You told me once before that I was the only one who could do that. But now it is you who is the only one who can make Ji Hoo smile. Please do this for me._

 _I wish you so much happiness! You're going to go great places, Jan Di! Just make sure to follow your heart, even when it's difficult. No regrets!_

 _This dress is a thank you for being such a good friend. Wear it for the one in your heart…_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Seo Hyun_

Jan Di smiled sadly and tucked the letter away. _Unnie, I want to do this for you, but I don't know if I can… I keep messing things up…_

Jan Di held the dress up. She sighed, folded the dress, and placed it gently into her suitcase, just in case. She wasn't really sure what occasion to wear it for just yet. She went to her room and opened her desk drawer. Joon Pyo's necklace lay there. Ji Hoo's bracelet rested patiently next to it. She sighed. She pulled out Joon Pyo's necklace. She held it and ran her fingers delicately along its grooves.

* * *

Ji Hoo paced up and down Grandfather's hospital room, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his slacks and his arms stiff as boards. He'd walked every inch of the room. Grandfather watched him silently, tightening his mouth. Jan Di was scheduled to depart for New York City in 2 hours. She was probably waiting at the airport now.

He could picture her there now, seated at her gate, with her hands in her lap and slightly hunched over, waiting patiently. It bothered him that he hadn't taken her to the airport or said a proper goodbye to her. He'd simply shipped her off to the awaiting lion's den to be devoured. There was no bright side to this scenario for him. Either she'd confess and be eaten alive, or she'd spend the holiday in the arms of another man living a fairytale romance in a foreign country.

He shook his head at her naïveté. He valued her honesty, but he couldn't fathom what she'd been thinking. Ji Hoo could understand telling Joon Pyo if she reciprocated his feelings, but that clearly wasn't the case. Taking this path was only going to result in the suffering of everyone involved. He was suddenly furious with himself for the mishap.

He could picture her telling Joon Pyo. He could picture Joon Pyo screaming at her. He could picture him approaching her aggressively and getting in her face, possibly grabbing her or shoving her… He could picture her putting on a strong front, but he could see the tears beginning to form and slowly rolling down and staining her pretty face. It simultaneously infuriated him and made him want to cry. It was too much to bear, and it was taking every ounce of his self-restraint to refrain from rushing to the airport to stop her. If Grandfather had been well, he would've probably already been gone. He leaned heavily against the windowsill of the room. He pounded his fist down.

Grandfather released a heavy sigh and adjusted his glasses. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He continued to watch Ji Hoo silently, his heart slowly breaking. He could no longer tolerate his grandson's anguish.

Finally, Grandfather spoke. "Ji Hoo." Ji Hoo looked over at him. "Come here," he said.

Ji Hoo walked over slowly, questionably. Grandfather sat up in his hospital bed. He pulled Ji Hoo down into a comforting embrace. Ji Hoo bowed his head and allowed Grandfather to hug him tightly for a moment.

Grandfather released him and looked him straight in the eye. "This can't go on, my boy." Ji Hoo nodded slowly and tightened his mouth, a miserable expression on his face.

* * *

Jan Di settled into her seat on the plane. She buckled herself in and looked out the window. It was bad enough that she'd allowed Joon Pyo to pay to fly her out, considering the confession she had to share, but he'd also insisted on first class. It was entirely too comfortable. It was so comfortable that it was uncomfortable. She'd much rather be jammed in the back, stuffed between two other persons, which would be nowhere close to the punishment she deserved. She was already regretting her decision to go. She'd hoped that whenever she did visit him that it would be an exciting and happy experience, but it was already tainted by her guilt and confusion.

Rather than continuing to berate herself, she decided to be more productive. She pulled out her English dictionary and decided to study, so that she could get around. Joon Pyo would surely make things easy and comfortable for her, but she rather hoped that she would have to rough it a bit.

Despite her best attempts at distraction, Jan Di spent the majority of the flight attempting to make sense of the turmoil inside of her head. She had been over and over it, examining from every possible angle. What would she say? How would she bring it up? She'd even tried to write it out. She scribbled out version after version. Even if she came up with the perfect speech she just couldn't imagine saying the words to him. There was going to be no way to handle this neat and tidy. _Maybe this was a big mistake…_ But she was determined to have courage and face up to it.

She thought of Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo, a lot. This incident had forced her to take a long, hard look at her feelings for both of them. A sea of memories washed over her, as she recalled her times with each of them. She turned to the window to hide her face, as tears streamed slowly down. Love for her wouldn't simply be a feeling, but a decision. She hadn't foreseen the decision being so hard, though.

She couldn't imagine how to possibly go about letting go of Joon Pyo. She'd tried once before. She thought about the many obstacles that had stood in their way. And they'd managed to overcome them. They hadn't done it alone, though. Ji Hoo had always been there in support of both of them. She would have never made it through intact without him. She and Joon Pyo probably wouldn't be together now if it wasn't for Ji Hoo. In fact, she wouldn't even be here if not for him. He'd saved her life, literally and figuratively, many times. He'd saved her from, not only bodily harm and death, but from loneliness and despair. How could she not save him?

But then again, so had Joon Pyo… She resolved to make things right with Joon Pyo. She'd made a commitment that she would honor. And perhaps the best way to save Ji Hoo would be to free him from her. She decided to be honest with Joon Pyo. She would apologize, even forego her pride and beg for forgiveness, if necessary. And she would promise to never allow it to happen again. She would even promise not to see Ji Hoo again if that's what it would take. The thought was breaking her heart, but she had decided.

* * *

Upon arrival, Jan Di checked her phone. Several messages flooded in. Clearly Ji Hoo had been torturing himself. His messages evolved from the basic wish that she have a good flight, to further apologizing, to helpful suggestions, and most recently, to asking that she let him talk to Joon Pyo first. He'd asked her to hold off, to trust him, and to just enjoy herself.

She sighed. _How can I enjoy myself until I settle this?_ She didn't expect this trip to be a particularly pleasant one. She looked at the messages with a sadly tender expression. She could picture Ji Hoo blaming himself, taking the full weight of it on his shoulders, worrying about her… He was always doing that. Worrying about her, protecting her…. It was endearing, but she couldn't allow it anymore. She couldn't allow him to keep giving so much when she gave him nothing in return. She couldn't allow him to keep sacrificing his own happiness for hers. Perhaps it was better that she just let him go…

She couldn't imagine doing that either. The time they'd spent apart had been excruciating for her. She hadn't been prepared for just how painful it had been. She desperately wanted to avoid going through that again, but she had to.

She didn't want Ji Hoo to worry. She didn't know how or when she was going to tell him. She supposed she would when she returned. For now, she wanted him to focus on what he needed to, and she had her mission at hand. She put on a façade through her messages, agreeing to hold off and enjoy her trip, wishing him and Grandfather well, and promising to see him soon. She added a few cute smiley faces. _I'll miss you…_

* * *

Jan Di deplaned nervously. She went through customs and headed to the baggage claim area. She looked around for Joon Pyo. After some time, she noticed him through the crowd, towering over most of the people there. He was dressed in a suit and long wool coat. A broad smile spread across his face when he saw her. She smiled back. They closed the gap and stood before each other. Joon Pyo grinned at her for a moment before throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. She sunk into the hug, her hands safely tucked into her pockets.

"What took you so long, Geum Jan Di?" He whispered against her hair. The corners of her mouth turned up slowly.

He pulled back, still holding her shoulders. She smiled and simply said his name. "Goo Joon Pyo…"

"Are you really here?" He asked tenderly.

She nodded, tearing up.

He grinned again, giddy as a child. His happiness further amplified her remorse. The long awaited meeting felt spoiled by her indiscretion. She put on her best happy face and attempted to enjoy the moment. Joon Pyo looked at her, chuckled, and put an arm around her. He pulled her along, leading her to their next destination.

Before she knew it, she was in the back of a fancy limo with Joon Pyo, being driven around the city. She looked out the window in awe. It was her first time in New York City, her first time in the United States actually. She took in the city: the tall buildings, the bright lights, the decorations everywhere. It looked magical.

Joon Pyo glanced over at her and smiled.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked.

"I have dinner reservations."

She nodded.

* * *

Joon Pyo took her to a fancy restaurant with a name she couldn't pronounce. She felt a bit out of place. The food looked amazing, but she continued to feel uneasy. She slowly picked at her food.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" He asked, wondering why the food wasn't yet gone.

She chuckled awkwardly and shook her head. "Nothing."

He looked at her in disbelief and studied her. "Geum Jan Di?"

"Mm?" She continued to play with her food.

"How have you been doing?" He asked seriously.

"Oh…fine."

He studied her. "Is everything OK?"

She nodded.

"You don't seem…happy to be here."

Jan Di gaped. "Of course I am!" She wasn't sure how convincing she sounded, but she _was_ happy to be there with him.

"I just still can't believe that I'm here." And she really couldn't.

He nodded. "Neither can I, but I'm glad that you are."

Their eyes met, and they gazed at each other tenderly for a moment. Jan Di turned back to the food. She took a bite. The bite was so good that she proceeded to devour what was on the plate. Joon Pyo watched her and smiled affectionately. _That seems more like it…_

She received a text. She hesitated, then decided to ignore it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Joon Pyo asked.

"It's OK. I can get it later."

He nodded. "Geum Jan Di?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go to a party?"

"A party?"

"Yes. My office is having a Christmas party. They've been pestering me to stop by. But I told them we'd only stop by if you were OK with going."

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "Sure."

"Are you sure you want to? It's our first night together in a long time."

She nodded. "I'm sure. I think we should go."

"Ok, then." He continued eating.

* * *

After dinner Joon Pyo's driver dropped them off at the party. They walked in to view an expanse of people in suits and party dresses. Jan Di felt a little out of place, having had to quickly change into a somewhat informal dress. She'd considered the blue dress, but she didn't feel ready to wear it.

They walked in, Joon Pyo dragging her along proudly on his arm. There were more people there than Jan Di had expected. The ballroom of the hotel facility was decorated extravagantly in Christmas decorations, with a large banquet table. She wondered why Joon Pyo had taken her out to dinner prior to. She supposed he wanted the time with just her.

Joon Pyo steered her toward a group of men and a woman. The woman noticed him and her eyes lit up. "Joon Pyo!" She waved over. Jan Di found the woman to be intimidatingly beautiful.

Joon Pyo smiled and greeted the group. He bowed to each of them. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Geum Jan Di." Jan Di smiled and bowed.

He pointed to each of the men in turn and introduced them. The woman spoke out. "So, this is Jan Di!" She approached Jan Di and stuck out her hand. Jan Di shook it hesitantly. "I've heard so much about you! I'm Alex Lee, by the way, since I'm forced to introduce myself." She glared over playfully at Joon Pyo.

"Aish, I was just about to… This is Alex." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

Jan Di had recognized her from the magazine. The memory came back, causing her a bit of unease. He actually worked with this beautiful woman every day? Regardless, she completely trusted him and didn't feel she had any right to such feelings given recent events, so the twinge of jealousy was short-lived.

Alex grabbed Jan Di by the hand and snatched her away from Joon Pyo. "Let's go and have some of this amazing egg nog and talk."

Jan Di had never had egg nog. Alex handed her a cup, and she took a sip of it. It was good, and she was rather nervous, so she began to gulp it down. Alex dragged Jan Di to a table with Joon Pyo and a group of colleagues.

* * *

"So, how long have you two been seeing each other?" Alex asked, resting her chin on her hand and gazing intently between Jan Di and Joon Pyo.

"Um, well, it's been about 2 years, I suppose." She realized that she wasn't really sure. They'd been on and off so much that there wasn't a clear time span.

Alex nodded. "And how did you meet?"

"We met in school; I already told you the story," Joon Pyo stated simply.

"I want to hear Jan Di's account, if you don't mind! Did you like each other right away?" Alex asked starry-eyed.

Jan Di chuckled. "Actually, I hated him at first."

Joon Pyo smirked and looked down. Alex looked to Joon Pyo. "I could see that." Joon Pyo shot her an icy glance.

Alex encouraged Jan Di to further explain. "Well, I just eventually realized how sweet he was and that there was so much more to him than I thought." She smiled to herself in recollection. Joon Pyo looked at her affectionately as she mentally reminisced.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Alex commented, with a wide smile. Her level of sincerity was unclear.

"Are you going to be on this subject all night?" Joon Pyo cut in. He wasn't thrilled about having his personal life on display.

"Ohh, what's the matter Joon Pyo? Are you embarrassed?" Alex toyed. He threw her a cautionary glance. Jan Di honestly couldn't tell whether they disliked each other or were flirting with each other.

Alex prattled on, asking Jan Di a lot of personal questions about her life and about medical school. Jan Di become slightly more at ease while talking about medical school. It seemed to be a safe subject. However, it did remind her of Ji Hoo and the incident.

"That's wonderful that you're studying to become a doctor!" Alex exclaimed. Jan Di smiled and nodded.

* * *

The night went on and Jan Di was relieved when the focus eventually shifted away from her. The group participated in a few party games and a gift exchange, as well as drank. Jan Di stuck with the egg nog. She quickly realized how much the group admired and liked Joon Pyo. She could tell he'd developed a camaraderie with each of them, even Alex.

After having some champagne Alex became even more animated. The men had scattered to mingle, drink, and do some dancing. Before Jan Di knew it, it was just Joon Pyo, Alex, and herself at the table. Christmas music played softly in the background

"Jan Di, I'll tell you, I didn't think much of Joon Pyo at first either. I can completely understand how you could have hated him, but you're right, there is another side to him." She smiled at Jan Di. Jan Di looked at her curiously.

"Did you know that he actually took care of me when I got drunk in Paris?" Joon Pyo glared at her.

Jan Di smiled awkwardly. "I did hear a little bit about it."

"But don't worry, he was a gentleman." Jan Di nodded and gave her another awkward smile.

"Oh, I got some good shots of Paris." She pulled out her smartphone and began to swipe through pictures for Jan Di and Joon Pyo, including several selfies she'd convinced Joon Pyo to be in. In most of them, she was smiling and he wasn't. Except one, there was the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

Jan Di looked at the pictures, unclear of what she was feeling about it. She felt a bit sick, but it may have just been the three cups of egg nog.

"Of course, somehow the paparazzi got photos of us, too, and that got out in a magazine." Alex recalled, annoyed. Joon Pyo shot her a cautionary glance.

Jan Di nodded. "I did…see that."

"Oh!" Alex exclaimed, exasperated. "Well, I hope you didn't read anything into it. That's just how it is in _our_ world unfortunately. So irritating…"

Jan Di smiled weakly. "Oh, no I didn't…"

"Good." Alex replied.

"Well, I think it's time we be going." Joon Pyo blurted after a glance to his watch. "Let's go, Jan Di," he demanded.

"Oh, really?" Alex replied, disappointed. Joon Pyo rose and Jan Di slowly rose next to him and bowed.

"It was nice to meet you," Jan Di said, bowing once more.

"So nice to meet you, too, Jan Di! You two make an adorable couple." She smiled and shook Jan Di's hand briskly once more.

"Both of you, enjoy your night!" Alex said, vivaciously.

Joon Pyo nodded to her. He pulled Jan Di along toward the exit, but he was stopped by a coworker soon after. He excused himself to make his rounds before leaving.

Jan Di took a moment to look at her phone. She recalled the message and pulled it up. It was from Ji Hoo. He was asking where she was now. She told him where she was and that she was heading back to the hotel.

 _Which hotel? Address?_ His response came through quickly.

She wondered why he was concerned about the specifics, but she gave him the name of the hotel and the address. Joon Pyo returned, and she put the phone away.


	21. Altercation

**Author Note: Mianhada means I'm very sorry. Gwaenchanh-a means Are you OK? I believe the spelling is correct, but forgive me if not.**

The drive afterward to the hotel was quiet. Joon Pyo had arranged for Jan Di to stay in Shinwha's hotel, near his penthouse. On the ride, both of them processed the evening. Their eyes would occasionally meet, and Jan Di would offer a feeble smile.

Joon Pyo finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? About what?"

"About taking you there. About Alex, asking you so many personal questions, showing you those pictures, and bringing up the magazine article. She had no right. She's very annoying." He wondered if the whole thing had been purposeful or if she'd just run her mouth after too much champagne.

"It's OK. It didn't really bother me… I don't think she meant anything by it. She seems nice, actually."

He glanced over at her. "You're too nice, you know?"

Jan Di smiled weakly again and shook her head. She had been trying to work up the courage to talk to Joon Pyo about the kiss. Ji Hoo had asked her to wait and to trust him, though. She _did_ trust him. She supposed that he should have the chance to talk with his best friend himself about it. But she felt that, as Joon Pyo's girlfriend, she owed him an explanation, too. Perhaps they should both talk to him. Who should go first, though? And the three of them talking it out together seemed like a ridiculous idea.

Joon Pyo opened her car door and walked her to the hotel. The street and hotel was beautifully lit up for Christmas. The air was crisp and cold, but the short walk was nice. If only she didn't have this hanging over her head, she could have enjoyed the moment.

He escorted her to her room and stood outside with her. "I'm sorry again about tonight," he said. She'd never heard him so apologetic before. And she was surprised how well he'd kept his cool through Alex's questioning and teasing. He'd tolerated it all surprisingly well. The old Joon Pyo would have blown up. Perhaps he was maturing after all.

"No, it's OK. It wasn't so bad," she said.

"I have tomorrow all planned out. Just you and me this time, so be ready at 8AM. I'll pick you up." She smiled and nodded.

He leaned in and boldly met her lips. Despite the length of time since their last kiss, the feel was familiar. Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo's kisses were like night and day. Joon Pyo's style was self-assured and eager. Ji Hoo's was tender and patient. Very much like their personalities. Both men were passionate but in very different ways. Joon Pyo took what he wanted. Ji Hoo indulged her. She felt ashamed to even be comparing the two.

Joon Pyo broke the kiss after a moment and whispered good night. She bid him goodnight and forced a smile. After he left, she felt several tears escaping. She opened the door to the hotel room, as the tears slowly streamed down.

* * *

Joon Pyo returned to his car, trying to shake the undeniable feeling that something was wrong. The night hadn't gone as planned, and he'd regretted stopping at the party. He wondered if Jan Di had been bothered by the things Alex said and the pictures. He never thought of Jan Di as a jealous type, but something was amiss. Jan Di had seemed different since she arrived. He was keen enough to notice that.

His driver opened the door for him, and he slid in. As he considered confronting her about what was wrong, he noticed her phone lying on the seat of his car. He picked it up and prepared to return it to her. He noticed it blink, and there was a message. He fought the urge to read it.

Joon Pyo told the driver to wait, and he got out to return the phone. As he walked, he heard it ding again. Unable to fight his curiosity, he clicked into the message. It was from Ji Hoo.

 _"Jan Di, please don't tell Joon Pyo about the kiss yet. I'm going to tell him in person. I'll be there soon, so please wait for me."_

 _"And don't worry, I'm going to take care of it."_

Joon Pyo felt his chest aching and a rage building up within him. He couldn't believe the words he'd just read. He could feel himself seething, and he clutched the phone tightly, fighting the urge to smash it into pieces. He decisively made his way up to Jan Di's room, his fury building with each step he took toward the room.

* * *

Joon Pyo arrived at Jan Di's room. Crushing the cell phone tighter, he pounded on the door. Jan Di answered and stared up at him bewildered. "Joon Pyo?"

His chest was heaving, and he was glaring at her. "Is something…wrong? She stepped out into the hall, allowing the door to close slightly.

He continued to breathe heavily and shoved the phone toward her. "You forgot this." She took the phone hesitantly, unsure why it would have brought on such a physical reaction from him.

"Is there anything you want to tell me…?" He asked so icily that she felt herself shiver. She instinctively crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed to rid herself of the goosebumps.

"Umm…" She stammered.

"Did you and Ji Hoo kiss?" He growled, scowling at her.

Her lips parted, and her eyes flitted side to side. Her breathing began to escalate, and she stepped backward automatically, her back pressing against the door.

"Were you planning on telling me?" He whispered cold as a killer.

"Goo Joon Pyo, let me explain." She replied fearlessly and looked him in the eye, yet she was shaking.

Joon Pyo exhaled sharply and turned from her, fighting back tears of rage. He clenched his hair and turned back, approaching her. He slammed his hand against the side of the wall beside her. He leaned over her, as she pressed herself further against the door and stared back at him.

"Joon Pyo!" Ji Hoo shouted from behind them, his tone warning, even slightly threatening… Nearly as soon as they'd heard him, he had grabbed Joon Pyo by the arm and pulled him back. He swiftly moved to stand between Joon Pyo and Jan Di, his back to Jan Di. He shot a sideways glance to her. Her eyes were downcast. She was breathing heavily and pressed tightly against the door. She had herself in a bear hug.

Joon Pyo's nostrils flared and he glared at Ji Hoo with reddened eyes. Ji Hoo stared at him straight on, stone faced. Joon Pyo felt his hand tightening into a fist at his side. It was amazing he'd maintained restraint this long. He shot Ji Hoo a look that could've killed, his jaw clenched tighter than a vice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Joon Pyo snarled. "You think I'd hurt her?"

"I don't know _what_ you're capable of right now." Ji Hoo replied seriously.

Joon Pyo scoffed and moved forward aggressively. Ji Hoo put a hand out. When he felt resistance, he reacted and grabbed Joon Pyo by the collar with both hands. Using more force than he'd meant to, he slammed Joon Pyo against the opposite wall. "Back off!" He said through clenched teeth.

Joon Pyo's eyes blazed. Ji Hoo looked down and blinked a few times, suddenly realizing that he'd lost it. His usual calm demeanor had flown out the window once more upon seeing Jan Di in potential danger. It hadn't mattered that it was Joon Pyo. He knew Joon Pyo loved Jan Di, but he hadn't been willing to risk him laying a hand on her. They continued their stare down. Joon Pyo was still seething, glaring at Ji Hoo, fighting to maintain control. Ji Hoo's expression appeared emotionless, but inside he was boiling. His breathing rate continued to increase.

"Stop it!" Jan Di shouted. Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo simultaneously looked. Ji Hoo looked at her over his shoulder and began to loosen his grip on Joon Pyo. With one quick movement, Joon Pyo threw up his hands and broke Ji Hoo's grip. He fought throwing a punch. He moved closer to Jan Di, and their eyes met. Ji Hoo gave a quick sidelong glance to Jan Di, remaining protectively near and on guard. He could see tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes, but she was holding them back.

"Goo Joon Pyo," she said again. Joon Pyo looked at her, his heartbeat and breathing still racing. He scoffed.

"You two want to be together? Then go, be together… I'm through with both of you!" He replied harshly, masking the pain. He turned to walk away.

Jan Di's shoulders slumped and she bowed her head and closed her eyes tightly. The tears were beginning to escape.

"Joon Pyo, wait!" Ji Hoo shouted to him. Joon Pyo simply continued walking.

* * *

Jan Di sighed and rubbed her arms. A few tears had fallen. She was keeping the others in check. Ji Hoo approached her slowly, cautiously. "Jan Di, gwaenchanh-a?"

She looked away and her breathing continued to be escalated.

"Mianhada… Ahh, this is all my fault!" He scowled. "I'll talk to him. I'll fix this." He assured her.

She continued to look down, silently. "Jan Di?" He lightly put a hand on her upper arm.

She slinked away, and his hand fell limply at his side. His lips parted. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Jan Di." He said her name seriously. He leaned down to look into her eyes. She hesitantly met them.

"I'm so sorry this happened. Maybe I shouldn't have come, but I _will_ fix this. I have to."

"Why are you always protecting me?" She asked, looking away. She paused and took a deep breath.

"Just stop protecting me, please…" She mumbled coldly, still unable to look at him. She stared at the floor.

He looked away. "I can't… I can't stop protecting you. I won't… I might not always succeed, but I will keep trying. Until the day I die."

She looked to him, surprised. He continued to look away.

"I'm going to try to talk to Joon Pyo. Go in and get some rest." He shot her a quick glance and sighed before walking back down the hall, determined. She slowly entered the hotel room. She shuffled inside and lay down on the bed. She curled into a ball, hugged a pillow, and allowed the tears to flow freely.

* * *

Jan Di woke to the light shining in from the window of her hotel room. It took her a moment to register where she was. She was still fully clothed and lying atop the covers of the exceedingly soft mattress. The events of last night crept upon her, and she felt her stomach drop. Her head was aching from crying most of the night. She lightly rubbed her sore, puffy eyes. She noticed her phone beside her. She checked it. It appeared to be in working order, though the hinge was a bit loose from Joon Pyo crushing it. No messages or missed calls. She sighed. She noticed the clock, half past 8. She slowly stood and went to the window. She looked out onto the city. It was Christmas Eve morning.

She heard a knock at the door. Perhaps it was Joon Pyo? She smoothed her hair and walked to the door. Ji Hoo was on the other side. "Oh, Sunbae." She replied, surprised and a bit disappointed.

"May I come in?"

She nodded. He walked in slowly, looking around the room then back to her. "How are you doing?" He asked.

She sighed. "I'm OK."

Ji Hoo hesitated then said, "Joon Pyo won't talk to me. I went everywhere last night, and I couldn't find him either."

Jan Di nodded, not surprised. "He won't talk to me either." She'd attempted tirelessly the night before, too. She frowned and looked down.

"But I'm sure he's fine." Ji Hoo reassured. "When he wants to be alone to sulk he can't be found. He'll cool off, I promise. I know him. And I…we can explain. It'll be alright." Ji Hoo approached his words cautiously after last night.

"Thank you," she said sadly.

He nodded and shifted uneasily. She thought for a moment. "Sunbae?"

"Hm?" He muttered, distracted.

"I'm sorry." She said, feeling ashamed.

"For what?"

"For getting upset, for what I said. I know that you were just trying to help."

He scoffed. "It's alright. I guess I keep failing. I haven't been much of a firefighter lately. I've been starting the fires lately it seems."

She shook her head. "No. It's not all your fault. I could have prevented it all. And I chose to come here, and I didn't tell him right away."

"But," Ji Hoo began.

"Let's just stop placing blame." She cut him off. He nodded. _That would be the sensible thing to do…_

"What's done is done." She stated forthright. He could tell it was all a front.

"It will get better." Ji Hoo promised. She looked so depressed that all he wanted to do was hold her until she was happy once more.

She nodded and put on a smile. He closed the distance and took her in his arms. He held her head against his chest with one hand and wrapped her up tightly against him with the other. She leaned in and remained as a statue, as he held her. He gently stroked her back.

He broke the embrace after a few moments and looked at her. "Are you hungry?"

She _was_ hungry. Her stomach was rumbling. Appetite was another thing, though. But she supposed she should attempt to eat. "Mm."

"Can I take you to breakfast?" He asked.

She nodded. "Let me just get ready."


	22. Christmas

For the last 12 hours Joon Pyo had been crazed. No, that was an understatement. The sting of the betrayal from the two people he trusted most was unbearable. He had occasional moments of clarity during his insanity, during which he would tell himself that he should hear Jan Di out, that there must be some mistake, some explanation, that he was being too harsh. He hadn't really meant what he said when he told her he was through with her. Deep down, he felt that he could eventually forgive Jan Di. But for now, he wanted to punish someone… _Who was to blame?_ He recalled Ji Hoo forcing his way between them. He trembled with rage at the thought. _How dare he! How dare she! How dare they betray him?_

He'd taken out his anger in very Joon Pyo fashion, recklessly and self-destructively. This included fast driving, drinking, and dealing with it alone… He'd ignored Jan Di and Ji Hoo's attempts at contact. He couldn't deal with them now. He knew he should hear them out for the sake of friendship and love, but he couldn't stand to hear any feeble attempts at explaining or apologizing… He couldn't fathom how this could have happened, again! _What legitimate explanation could they truly offer for such a thing?_ His biggest fear was that there could possibly be something between Jan Di and Ji Hoo. But no, it couldn't be!

He'd felt secure, comfortable in knowing that Jan Di was all his now. That nothing, no one, could ever take her away from him. He wouldn't allow it! He wasn't giving up…. Goo Joon Pyo didn't give up on anything he wanted. It wasn't part of his vocabulary. Still, there needed to be consequences for the guilty parties. At this point, all he'd come up with was to freeze them out.

Joon Pyo lay tangled amidst a mess of blankets in his penthouse. His night had been tortured, and he'd only really slept after passing out from an alcohol and rage-induced exhaustion. He sat up and blinked at the light. His head was aching. He immediately collapsed back onto the pillow. He thought of Jan Di and the plans he'd made for them. He'd planned to thrill her with all the best that the city had to offer. He'd planned to relish the amazement and joy upon her face and hold her close. That wasn't going to happen now… He wasn't ready to forfeit his anger. He supposed it would be another Christmas spent alone. He growled and wrapped the pillow around his head.

As he submerged himself further into his cocoon there was a knock at the door. For a moment, he wondered if it could be Jan Di. He ignored it. They knocked again. "Go away," he growled. The persistent knocker continued. He'd allowed his servant the day off, so there was no one but him to answer. "Aish!" He stormed out of the bed and to the door.

Alex was on the other side. "Joon Pyo?" She looked him up and down. His curls were disheveled, his eyes were red, and his clothing was wrinkled. She'd never seen him such a mess. She almost didn't recognize him.

"What do you want?" He barked.

She put a hand to her forehead. "Well, I need those documents from Monday. I sent you some messages, but I guess you never got them."

"Fine." He stomped off and snatched the documents from his side table. He thrust them at her. "Now, get out."

She caught the documents that he'd practically thrown at her. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing. Get out." He repeated in a low, icy tone.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I told you to get out!" He raised his voice.

"Goo Joon Pyo!" She said sternly, with her hands on her hips. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's put you in this wonderful mood!"

"Shall I throw you out then?" He snarled. Alex stood her ground.

* * *

Jan Di changed for breakfast, while Ji Hoo waited. He sat on the bed and leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. He hadn't slept much, if any… He too had spent a torturous night. He was consumed by making things right again. He realized that they'd never really talked about what the kiss meant. He assumed that it had meant nothing to her, that it was some kind of fluke that she'd allowed it, or that she viewed it as a huge mistake. After all, she'd gone to New York to try to make things right with Joon Pyo. _What was I thinking…?_

Jan Di exited the bathroom. It took Ji Hoo a moment to realize she'd returned. He looked up at her when he noticed. He offered her a weak smile. "Mian-hae. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have interfered." He paused. "I...got so angry without realizing it, and I made matters worse…. Mianhada…" She silently walked over and sat next to him on the bed. She released a small sigh, feeling as hopeless as he.

"Can I make it up to you?" He asked softly, looking at his hands.

She looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want you to spend your Christmas alone and depressed in a hotel room. Can I take you out to see the city?"

She looked at him. She recalled Joon Pyo saying he'd made plans for them. Her chest was still heavy from pain and guilt and her stomach was in knots. She wondered if Joon Pyo would still come. Considering the time, the lack of contact, and knowing him as she did, probably not… She rather feared what would happen if he did come and find Ji Hoo there.

"It's OK if you don't feel like it. But who knows when you'll be here again. There's a lot to see. I'd like for you to experience it. And it is Christmas after all."

She thought for a moment and took a deep breath. "…OK, let's go."

* * *

Joon Pyo grabbed Alex by the wrist and dragged her toward the door of the penthouse.

"Joon Pyo, get your hands off me!" She struggled.

He dropped her arm. "Then get out."

"You know, whatever the problem is, you're not going to fix it by sulking and pushing others away who just want to help."

He stared at her, stone-faced.

"I'd suggest getting a drink, but it looks like you're still battling a hangover. So, why don't I make some coffee, instead?"

Joon Pyo gave in to her stubbornness and plopped into his armchair. At this point, he really didn't care. "Do whatever you want…"

Alex went into his elaborate kitchen nook and turned on the coffee maker. She began to prepare the coffee.

"So, where's your girlfriend?" Alex called from the next room.

He leaned back in the armchair carelessly. "I don't know."

"I take it you two had a fight."

Joon Pyo was silent.

"It wasn't something I said, was it?" Alex half-joked. Joon Pyo was silent.

"Are you going to make up with her soon?" Joon Pyo remained silent.

"You know, I know a little bit about being stubborn and prideful. It's not all that it's cracked up to be."

"Who says I'm being stubborn or prideful? Who says it's my fault?"

Alex grinned to herself. _I just assumed._ She poured the coffee into a mug and brought it to him. "Here, drink this."

He took a sip of it and made a face. Alex sat across from him. "Regardless of whose fault it is, you should discuss it as a couple."

"What would you know?"

"I know." She replied firmly. "Do you love her?"

He released a sigh. "Yes."

"Then shouldn't you talk to her and try to work it out, whatever it is? Especially at Christmas."

Joon Pyo thought about this. It was rational. But something stood in the way of logic. He was hitting a brick wall. He was angry, yes. He was stubborn, yes. But there was something new. Fear, perhaps?

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di walked along 5th Avenue. It was snowing lightly and the sidewalk was blanketed in a thin layer of white. The snow crunched lightly beneath Jan Di's boots. She could hear the sound of traffic rushing by, along with other sounds: the tinkling of a bell, American Christmas music playing from a nearby store, a child laughing. She could feel the cool air nipping at the tip of her nose.

They made their way to an unassuming café. "I know it doesn't look like much, but they have the best American breakfast here." Ji Hoo said.

Jan Di actually found the place cozy and charming. It was lit up with Christmas lights, lined with garland, and a small Christmas tree resided in the corner, ornately decorated with handmade ornaments. They were seated and the waitress came over. Ji Hoo greeted her in English and gave her a charming smile. She beamed back at him, and they exchanged some friendly pleasantries that Jan Di only understood half of. He asked Jan Di what she wanted after allowing her a moment to look at the menu. Jan Di pointed to one of the pictures, and he ordered in English for her and for himself.

Jan Di looked at her plate after it was brought out, a cutely decorated holiday dish of gingerbread pancakes and a face made of eggs, bacon and sausage. A small smile crept across her lips, as she recalled the similar breakfast Ji Hoo left for her in Macau after the bathroom mishap. She still possessed the post-it note he'd left that day- _Memory deleted…_ She felt herself smile at the memory, which was no longer humiliating but funny and precious. Ji Hoo noticed her smile and smiled to himself in response. It was a relief to him that she was still able to smile at a time like this.

Jan Di's appetite slowly began to return, as she tried out the food. "Wow, this is really good," she mumbled through a bite. She proceeded to practically inhale the rest. Ji Hoo grinned and nodded, as he delicately continued his own breakfast.

Throughout breakfast, Ji Hoo noticed that Jan Di kept glancing down at her phone. She'd check it, get a very depressed look on her face, and casually put it away. The corners of his mouth creased into a frown. "Have you heard anything?" He asked despondent.

"No," she mumbled, so disheartened that it broke Ji Hoo's heart, as well. He wanted to talk to her more about the incident, but he was afraid to hear what she had to say… They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence.

* * *

"You should eat something," Alex demanded.

"I'm not hungry," Joon Pyo grumbled, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

Alex sighed. "It'll help with the hangover." She went to his kitchen. "I'll make you some breakfast."

"You can cook?" He mumbled sarcastically.

"Yes, I have many talents!" She called back at him. Joon Pyo shook his head and covered his face to block the light.

She fiddled around in the kitchen awhile longer, while Joon Pyo existed in his chair. After some time, Alex brought out a tray of breakfast for him. The tray contained an assortment of American breakfast foods arranged into a face, with a couple of aspirin and water beside it. He stared down at it, recalling Jan Di's lunch box. He clenched his jaw tightly. "What the hell is this?" He asked, not wanting to show any kind of emotion.

Alex laughed. "I guess it's a little silly, but my maid always made this for me when I was a little girl and I needed cheering up." He looked over at her, wondering if her home life had been as lonely as his.

* * *

Jan Di walked around dazed and preoccupied by her thoughts, with Ji Hoo by her side. She wondered what Joon Pyo was doing. She wondered if he would be able to forgive her. _He must be really angry right now…_ Ji Hoo glanced over at her now and then, concerned and wishing there was something he could say or do to make it better. He'd occasionally take her shoulders and guide her to the side slightly to avoid a collision with someone or something.

They stopped for peppermint hot chocolate. They walked along sipping the hot chocolate. The taste and warmth was comforting. They continued to stroll along looking at the beautiful holiday window displays. Jan Di couldn't help but smile at them. She stopped for a closer look. They browsed the holiday shops, and Jan Di picked up a couple of items for her family.

Next, they made their way to the Empire State building. They went to the top and looked out over the expanse of the city.

"Wow, it's amazing!" Jan Di said in wonderment. She looked through the viewfinder and encouraged him to do so. He complied. She continued to look out and point here and there. Ji Hoo smiled. The simplest things had always given Jan Di pleasure. It was one of the many things he loved about her. He leaned casually next to her and gazed out over the city. He'd been there before, but it was like he was seeing it for the first time, too.

He recalled his time with Jan Di in Macau. He'd felt so happy exploring the city with her then, too. He wanted to tell her that everything and everyplace was better with her by his side… Instead, he simply said, "We should get a picture."

"Ok." Jan Di pulled out her cell phone. Ji Hoo put his arm around her shoulder. They squeezed in and Jan Di snapped a selfie of them with the New York skyline in the background.

* * *

Joon Pyo reluctantly finished Alex's breakfast, deciding that it wasn't too terrible and giving her a backdoor compliment. "So, did you decide? Are you going to call and make up with your girlfriend?"

Joon Pyo replied with a short "No."

"Well, then why don't you come with me? My father invited us to a "party" at my parents' house, but party will probably equal business meeting, so no need to worry."

"So bothersome," Joon Pyo mumbled.

"I know, but you might as well go if you're just planning to sit here and sulk. Maybe it'll get your mind off things."

Joon Pyo reluctantly agreed to the party/business meeting after a lot of prompting from Alex. He showered and dressed automatically. He followed Alex somberly to her driver's car and got in. They rode along in silence. Joon Pyo glanced at his phone. He'd considered calling or texting Jan Di multiple times since the night before, but he'd stopped himself every time.

He looked at his phone log and noticed that Jan Di hadn't attempted to contact him in a few hours. Neither had Ji Hoo. He tightened his jaw, wondering if they were spending time together and what they were doing. Wild thoughts flew through his head and nearly set him into a rage. He clenched the seat to steady himself. The two sat in silence.

They arrived 45 minutes later at a large mansion in Westchester. They pulled up to the pretentious stone-walled mansion, similar in magnitude to Joon Pyo's in Korea. He mentally braced himself for the evening. He was physically present, but not really there. Alex ushered him to the front door.

* * *

Ji Hoo took Jan Di to the New York City ballet to see the Nutcracker. They took their seats, and the lights dimmed. She turned off her phone. Jan Di watched in awe. She took in the beautiful music and the fluid movements of the dancers. She felt as though she was in a trance. She especially loved the Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy. The sets and costumes were stunning, so many colors! It was amazing the story they could tell with music and dance. Ji Hoo glanced over at her, as she gazed intently at the stage, their arms lightly resting against each other. He smiled to himself. Jan Di was captivated by the stage in front of her. She'd never seen anything like it. They would whisper to each other off and on about the show. She was thoroughly enjoying herself.

After the show, Jan Di thought about how the day had gone so quickly. She was surprised to realize that she'd actually enjoyed herself very much. Not because time spent with Ji Hoo wasn't always pleasant, but she'd been so concerned about Joon Pyo and the incident. She was thinking of Joon Pyo a lot at first, constantly, but she realized that she hadn't thought about him in a few hours. This realization brought her guilt. She remembered and turned her phone on. She waited. There was still no response from him. She sighed, wishing he would just end the torment and contact her. She considered finding him herself.

Ji Hoo took her to Rockefeller Center, another must see according to him. They gazed up at the gigantic Christmas tree splendidly lit up. Crowds of people flocked around them and Christmas music blared. It was snowing lightly again, and the view was spectacular.

"It's so beautiful," she commented. He looked up at the tree beside her and smiled. "So are you," he said off-handed, at first not believing that the words had escaped his lips.

She looked at him and her lips parted slightly. She looked down immediately, the hint of a blush on her cheeks. She had never heard those words from Joon Pyo or from any man. Ji Hoo let out a small sigh before quickly changing the subject. "You know, this tree is 78 feet tall."

"Wow," she muttered in amazement.

They walked around, enjoying the lights and scenery. Jan Di glanced over at a large skating rink. She noticed couples skating hand-in-hand. "Would you like to skate?" Ji Hoo asked.

She looked down, sadly. She recalled skating with Joon Pyo when they'd went on the double date, and she recalled him holding her while they spied on Yi Jung and Ga Eul. Those days seemed so long ago. She considered saying no, but she reluctantly agreed.

Jan Di stumbled onto the ice in her skates. Ji Hoo held out his hand. She stared at it for a moment before taking it. They went around the rink. "You're pretty good at skating, Sunbae," Jan Di commented, as he held her hand and skated with her. He laughed. "I suppose."

Holding his hand was a strange feeling. They'd held hands before, but it had been a different situation. The sensation was different now. Today had been strangely pleasant. It felt like they were doing couple things. This thought brought with it incredible guilt. She'd never skated hand-in-hand with anyone other than Joon Pyo. She spaced out as they skated and memories flooded back to her.

She felt herself slipping, and she felt him catch her around the waist and squeeze lightly. He looked at her, as he protectively and tenderly clutched at her side. Her breath caught in her throat for the briefest second. She lost her balance once more and this time plopped onto the ice, dragging him down with her. They both laughed at her endearing clumsiness. He rose and held his hand out to her. "Are you OK?" He asked, looking down at her.

She laughed it off and took his hand. "Oww!" She yelped, as he attempted to help her up. Ji Hoo winced with concern. "You probably sprained it." He swiftly lifted her into his arms and carried her toward a nearby bench. "S-s-sunbae," she stammered, as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't have to…" He felt her shiver lightly.

"It's OK." He smiled, as he held her tighter and delicately sat her on the bench. He put his coat around her and kneeled in front of her. He took off the skate of the ankle she'd clutched at. Her face twisted and she flinched as he took the skate off.

"This one?"

She nodded. He looked at her ankle and put light pressure on it. She winced.

"It's probably a sprain, but we better get it checked out."

She nodded. She grew silent and felt herself begin to well up suddenly. The pain on his face matched hers. "Does it hurt badly? He asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "No, it's not that…"

He nodded in understanding. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. She leaned into his chest, her tears dampening his shirt. He held her firmly, tenderly while she silently sobbed. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He leaned his head against hers and gently kissed the top of her head. "It's OK," he whispered lovingly. He felt her clutch at his shirt as she continued to shake. "It's OK," he whispered once more. "Joon Pyo will come around…he couldn't possibly give you up…" Ji Hoo felt the familiar ache in his chest at his own words. He knew they rang true. Joon Pyo would never give her up…that was all too clear to him. What was he doing? Why had he come?

"Let's get you to the hospital," he simply said. He picked her up once more and carried her to the side of the street and hailed a cab.


	23. The Party and the Injury

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in posting! The holiday slowed things down. Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy. Please review if you feel so inclined! :)**

Joon Pyo and Alex were escorted to the living room by a timid maid. The mansion possessed the heady scent of cinnamon and pine. They could hear voices emanating from the next room.

"Ah, JoonPyo, Alex." Mr. Lee rose and walked up to greet the two as they entered the living room area. Alex gave her father a casual nod. "Father."

"Alex, you're looking well," Mr. Lee responded. The greeting was more akin to a casual acquaintance who hadn't been seen in awhile than a daughter. He turned to Joon Pyo.

Mr. Lee bowed and smiled at Joon Pyo. "There he is! Good to see you, Joon Pyo. I've been hearing very good things about you and the business."

Joon Pyo bowed and nodded. "Thank you."

"There are some people I'd like for you to meet, Joon Pyo." Mr. Lee clapped Joon Pyo on the arm and whisked him off to a group of men who appeared to be more colleages than friends. Alex was left behind. Alex smirked at the interaction, not at all surprised.

The atmosphere in the room was stuffy and cold, despite obvious efforts to make it appear inviting and homey. The room was primarily filled with business associates and family friends of Alex's parents. Mr. Lee monopolized Joon Pyo, introducing him to multiple associates and finally to his wife. The talk was mainly business, as Alex had predicted. Joon Pyo had hoped for distraction, but the business talk was failing miserably at taking his mind off Jan Di. He kept reliving their latest unpleasant interaction. His anger and hurt persisted, but he also felt guilt creeping in. He felt guilty for what he'd said. He felt guilty that he was there instead of working things out with Jan Di.

As the night wore on and business talk subsided, Joon Pyo endured inane conversations about land holdings, frivolous spending, and the occasional lewd joke. Amidst one of Mr. Lee's colleagues's seemingly unending personal anecdotes about screwing someone over, Joon Pyo exchanged desperate glances with Alex. Alex was mingling with a subgroup of her mother's friends, who could only seem to talk about her finding a suitably matched husband.

Alex excused herself and made her way to Joon Pyo, who was surrounded by her father and four other pompous older men.

"Excuse me, gentlemen…" Alex began. Her father cut her off.

Mr. Lee turned to Alex. "This is a good man here," Mr. Lee patted Joon Pyo on the back. Alex nodded.

"It's a good thing we have him onboard. Alex, you could learn a lot from this man." Alex turned and scoffed subtly. Mr. Lee and his colleages gave several backdoor compliments and made some subtle jabs and passive aggressive comments toward Alex. Alex tightened her mouth to refrain from saying what she was thinking.

"Actually, Ms. Lee here has been an asset in this company and the recent merger." Joon Pyo stepped in, suddenly feeling both annoyed and oddly protective. "More than that. I don't think the company would run without her."

Alex's lips parted and she shot Joon Pyo a stunned glance. A grin crossed her lips and she looked down.

"Once again, excuse me, gentlemen. I need to borrow Joon Pyo." Alex gave the men a fake smile. She pulled a very willing Joon Pyo from the group and shot a subtle dirty look at the men over her shoulder.

She beckoned him out to the second floor terrace. Joon Pyo appreciated the fresh air and respite from the stifling room. He leaned heavily against the balcony and exhaled. Alex glanced over at him a few feet away.

"Thank you," she muttered without looking at him.

Joon Pyo simply nodded.

"You know, I tried to run away from this place several times." She mumbled wistfully.

He blinked and continued to stare out.

"There were so many times that I wanted a different life. I found every possible escape route there was. I was always dragged back eventually, though."

Joon Pyo knew all too well the feeling of being dragged from place to place and controlled.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking out over the expanse of her family's acreage. It was dark now and the area was lit up with lights that had been put up by workers.

Joon Pyo didn't respond but continued to look out.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" She continued, deciding to get to the point.

Joon Pyo clenched his jaw and gripped the marble structure tighter.

"I know it's none of my business. It just seems that you're so happy with your girlfriend. I want to understand so that maybe I can help."

"You can't help," he said.

She nodded slowly.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

Alex pondered for a moment and sighed. "I don't really know. It's interesting… I suppose I find myself…caring…about you."

He blinked and turned to look at her. She smiled and scoffed. "Imagine that."

Joon Pyo sighed heavily. "She kissed someone else." He blurted after a long pause. It had been difficult to admit, to say outloud. It seemed to take some measure of manhood away from him.

Alex looked at him sympathetically. "Oh, I see…"

He grew silent once more.

"This other guy…who is he? How does she feel about him?"

Joon Pyo tightened his jaw and gripped the balcony tighter. "He's my best friend."

Alex's lips parted. "Wow…" She refrained from commenting on the dramatic nature of the situation.

"I don't know how she feels about him for sure. They're friends. She liked him at one time. Now, I don't know."

"I see. What were the circumstances of the kiss?"

"I don't know." Joon Pyo was becoming increasingly agitated about discussing it.

"Did you talk to them about it?"

"No."

"Don't you think you should? Maybe there's some explanation."

"What explanation could there possibly be?!" He barked at her.

Alex looked at him directly. "Maybe there's not, but you should still discuss it with her. You need to know how she feels about the kiss. Where the two of you stand. Don't you think?"

He knew she was right, even though he wouldn't admit it to her at this time. He looked out over the lawn and considered this. It did make sense, and he knew there needed to be a discussion. He couldn't ignore the aching feeling, though.

She watched him for a few minutes. "So?"

"So what?" he mumbled.

"Should we escape?"

"What?" He turned to look at her. She was grinning at him.

"This _party_ has been extremely boring. I don't know if I can take any more." She leaned on the balcony and looked down below. She slipped off her high heels and tossed them down below. She sat on the balcony and dropped her legs over the side.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I've done this before. We can climb down the trellis."

"Are you crazy? Why not just go back and excuse ourselves and leave?"

"This is more fun. Come on!" She challenged.

"This chick is crazy…" He mumbled under his breath. He watched in disbelief as Alex disappeared over the side. He leaned over and watched her skillfully descend down the trellis.

"Joon Pyo, come on!" She called up.

"Aish! What is wrong with her….?" He reluctantly slipped over the edge himself, not wanting to ignore a clear challenge.

Alex made her way down and hopped off the trellis with the finesse of a cat. Joon Pyo made his way down more awkwardly in disbelief of how he was spending his evening. Alex looked up and crossed her arms with a grin.

"That's it, keep on coming. What's taking you so long?"

"Aish, be quiet! I'm concentrating!"

Joon Pyo neared the bottom and prepared to jump down. His pant leg caught briefly and ripped as he clumsily dropped from the trellis and landed on the ground on his back.

Alex put a hand to her mouth and ran to his side. "Are you OK?" She knelt beside him.

"I'm fine," he barked, his pride clearly damaged.

Alex held out a hand. Joon Pyo brushed it away and stood. Alex chuckled. He glared at her and she quickly suppressed her amusement.

Joon Pyo brushed himself off and grumbled. "That was stupid."

Alex laughed and picked up her heels. "We succeeded though, right?" She grabbed him by the hand. "Let's go!" Joon Pyo stared at her for a moment, and Alex pulled him along toward the driveway.

* * *

Ji Hoo assisted Jan Di to her hotel room. She leaned against him with her arm around his neck and limped along as he supported her. Jan Di sighed.

"At least it was just a sprain," he said.

"Yea. I feel so stupid, though."

"No, it's OK. Accidents happen."

Ji Hoo helped her to her room and placed her on the bed. "I'll get an ice pack for you."

Jan Di sighed and lay back on the bed. Ji Hoo returned with the ice pack. He placed it on her injured ankle then placed a pillow under her head and propped her foot up with another.

"Sunbae, you don't have to go to so much trouble. It's bad enough that you had to take me to the hospital."

"It's OK. Are you comfortable?"

She nodded. "Thank you...Sunbae?"

"Hm?" He leaned against the wall near the bed.

"I've been meaning to ask how Grandfather is doing."

"He's much better. He's home now."

"Good." Jan Di paused. "I feel kind of guilty…that you're here with me and not with Grandfather, especially at Christmas."

Ji Hoo sighed. "He's in good hands, but I do need to get back at some point soon to see him."

Jan Di nodded. "You know, I'll be fine if you need to get back home…"

Ji Hoo pursed his lips, wondering if she was being considerate or banishing him. He simply nodded.

"I'm going to try to see Joon Pyo once more before I go." He looked down, dejected, and crossed his arms.

Jan Di nodded sadly. "Sunbae?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for today."

He met her gaze.

"I really had a good time. And thank you for being here for me." She knew he'd been blaming himself, and she hated seeing that.

He smiled and sat next to her on the bed. "I had a good time, too. …Sure you're OK?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm just such a klutz!"

He laughed. "You do have a knack for getting into trouble..." He teased tenderly. She chuckled.

Without realizing Ji Hoo had been resting his hand atop the ice pack on her ankle. Jan Di looked down at his hand resting there delicately and protectively. She blinked and looked at him. They stared at each other silently for a moment.

"Well, I should go…" he cleared his throat and pulled his hand away.

Jan Di opened her mouth to speak, feeling the need to say some things to him, but she stopped short. Instead, she nodded.

"Make sure to ice that. And get some rest." He instructed. He stood and made his way to the door.

"Sunbae, wait!" Jan Di blurted.

He slowly turned and looked at her. She stared at him for a long moment.

"Uh, nevermind," she replied sadly. "Thank you for everything. Good night."

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Good night," he said and exited the room.

* * *

Alex and Joon Pyo made their way to Alex's car. "I still think this is crazy," Joon Pyo mumbled as she beckoned him to get in.

"Did you really want to stay?"

"No, but now they'll be wondering where we've gone, and I really don't want to have to hear about it."

"Don't worry. My father and his associates were only a couple drinks away from not even remembering we were there. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Joon Pyo sighed. Alex pulled out.

"Where are you going?"

She shrugged as she gripped the wheel. "I don't know, just for a drive."

"I don't feel like it. Take me back."

"But…"

"Just take me back."

"Ok." Alex clenched her jaw and gripped the wheel tighter.

The two were silent for the majority of the drive. Joon Pyo finally broke the silence.

"So, your life there was pretty miserable?"

She stared out at the road ahead. "I suppose my family provided for me, but we were never really a _family_."

Joon Pyo nodded. He knew it well.

"What you saw tonight, that was about as warm and fuzzy as it got. I was never really treated like a daughter. More like a commodity."

Joon Pyo looked at her. It sounded all too familiar.

"But I managed to make my own life. I'm independent now."

"Do they force their will on you?" Joon Pyo asked, looking out the window.

"They've tried. Not so much now as before. I think they've begun to give up."

"Did they ever try to force you to marry?" Joon Pyo asked off-handedly, still looking out the window and watching the traffic pass.

Alex laughed. Joon Pyo looked over at her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. …Yes, they have. There have been several attempted arrangements. But I suppose being in the United States has been sort of a buffer. It's not really done here, and I was able to convince them that I was more…useful here."

Joon Pyo nodded. "Your life here…do you like it?"

Alex glanced over at him and smirked. "Joon Pyo, are you trying to get to know me?"

Joon Pyo scoffed. "No way! Just killing time."

Alex grinned. "I'm… comfortable." She gave a small smile.

Alex dropped off Joon Pyo at his penthouse. "Will you be OK?" She asked.

"Aish, I'm fine." He waved his hand at her.

"Goodnight, Joon Pyo. Merry Christmas."

"You too." He gave a brief motionless wave and went inside.

* * *

Ji Hoo arrived at Joon Pyo's penthouse at about 11PM. Ji Hoo took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally as he rang the doorbell. Joon Pyo answered. The two stared at each other for a moment without a word. The tension washed over them slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Joon Pyo asked icily.

"We need to talk," Ji Hoo replied solemnly.

Ji Hoo braced himself for any kind of physical response that was to follow. Joon Pyo grimaced and stared as if through Ji Hoo before silently inviting him in.

Joon Pyo shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away from Ji Hoo. He stood in front of his large picture window and stared out, unable to look at Ji Hoo.

"Joon Pyo…" Ji Hoo began hesitantly.

"Say it." Joon Pyo mumbled from across the room.

"I'm sorry."

Joon Pyo clenched his jaw and continued to stare out the window. "For what?"

"For a lot of things. For the fight we had yesterday. For not being upfront with you. For kissing Jan Di…"

Joon Pyo tightened his jaw further. He felt his fists balling up at his sides. He remained silent, still not looking at Ji Hoo. He could feel his adrenaline rising.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I was weak. It was all my fault, so don't blame Jan Di."

Joon Pyo turned to look at Ji Hoo. His fists were still tightly clenched and his body was stiff. "That's your excuse? You were weak?"

"I'm not trying to make excuses, Joon Pyo. I know that there is no explanation I can offer that will be good enough."

"Then why are you here?" He growled.

"I had to try. I need you to forgive Jan Di. I don't want to see her suffering… You may not be able to forgive me, but you should forgive her."

"You think you have a right to ask anything of me?"

"No, I don't. But it's not for me. It's for Jan Di. She feels terrible, and she really…" Ji Hoo looked down. He felt the words catch in his throat. "…loves you."

Joon Pyo turned from Ji Hoo once more.

"The kiss didn't mean anything to her…it was just a mistake…" Ji Hoo continued.

"A mistake?" Joon Pyo sneered.

"Yes."

"How does a mistake like that happen?"

"I was emotional at the time, and I just…kissed her without thinking. …She didn't reciprocate."

Joon Pyo exhaled heavily and turned back to face Ji Hoo, his face still hardened. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins. "And you? What did it mean for you?"

Ji Hoo exhaled and looked away, his hands still stuffed deep in his pockets. "That doesn't matter."

Joon Pyo continued to stare at Ji Hoo, seething and demanding an answer with his eyes. Ji Hoo exhaled sharply once more and gave a quick roll of his eyes. He took a deep breath. "…I love her. I'm in love with her!" Ji Hoo blurted out frustrated.

Joon Pyo's breathing sped up in response and his chest began to heave. He turned from Ji Hoo once more, using every ounce of his self control to refrain from lashing out at his best friend.

"Mianhada. I can't help feeling this way. I've tried to get rid of the feelings. I've even tried not seeing her."

Joon Pyo clenched his jaw tightly. He couldn't stand to hear the words his best friend was speaking. He just wanted him to shut up.

"How long?" Joon Pyo demanded.

"How long?" Ji Hoo asked.

"How long have you been in love with her?"

Ji Hoo huffed. "I don't know exactly. Awhile. I've felt this way for quite awhile now. It's honestly hard to remember what it was like before…what it was like to not feel this way. It's been…agony, really." Ji Hoo's chest rose and fell heavily. But it was somewhat freeing to admit to Joon Pyo. He waited for the repercussions, but Joon Pyo made no move toward him.

Ji Hoo continued. "But I want you to know that I'm not going to get in the way…I'm not going to act on it again… So, you should forgive Jan Di and make up with her."

Joon Pyo released a heavy sigh.

"Don't make her suffer for my mistake, please… I truly hope that someday things will be OK between you and me again…but for now…for Jan Di's sake and for yours, you should go to her and make up with her."

Ji Hoo turned. "I'm going now…" He sighed and made his way purposefully toward the door and left. Joon Pyo watched after him for a moment before grabbing a nearby vase and hurling it across the room where it shattered against the wall. He then collapsed into his chair and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Jan Di was on the plane headed home. The last few days had been…eventful, was the only word she could come up with to describe at the time. She recalled her last days in New York City.

Ji Hoo had bid her goodbye very early Christmas morning. He had come to her and told her that he was leaving to see his grandfather. He'd apologized and assured her that things were going to be OK. He seemed confident in this.

She'd been mustering her courage to bring up the kiss. It had been bothering her greatly. She'd been over and over it in her mind. She'd wanted to assure him that he wasn't all to blame. She'd been afraid to share the actual effect the kiss had upon her. What possible benefit could it bring to tell him that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about the kiss?

She'd let him leave without telling him that she felt something when he kissed her. She felt like a coward, but she feared the ramifications of admitting how she truly felt about the kiss. She didn't want it to cause further confusion or problems. She wished things could just be simple.

So, she swept it under the rug and let him walk away. She'd seen the pain in his eyes. Perhaps he'd seen the pain in hers. She couldn't stand how she continued to hurt him over and over again. She realized it now. How she'd been doing so for so long… He'd come after her. She now knew why. Yes, he'd felt guilty and concerned, but it was more than that. He'd wanted to see her. He'd wanted her to choose him.

When Joon Pyo had walked away, banishing her from his life, she'd felt terrible. But she hadn't been devastated. Actually, a part of her had been strangely relieved. Perhaps she felt it was the punishment she deserved. Perhaps there was another reason?

Joon Pyo had shown up a little later on Christmas morning. He'd forgiven her and even apologized for treating her so harshly. She didn't feel she deserved an apology. If he only knew how conflicted she actually was, he would want nothing to do with her, would he?

Jan Di and Joon Pyo spent the day together. It was pleasant, but things had changed, she could tell already. She could tell that there was a wedge between them. She could sense Joon Pyo's distance. And it would not be easy to go back to the way things were before. Joon Pyo had been polite. He'd been accommodating. It was very clear that he wasn't himself. Jan Di supposed she hadn't been herself either. She could see that he too was hiding pain behind his eyes. It killed her that she'd hurt him.

She could no longer deny that her heart was divided. She'd been steadily walking a path for so long, but she'd come to a fork in the road. There were two paths now that could potentially lead to her happiness. But was she really free to choose? Hadn't it already been decided? She didn't know how to begin to choose any other path than the one that had been before her for years now. Perhaps the other path had always been there, too, but she just couldn't see it through the trees. Perhaps she felt a hint of relief when Joon Pyo walked out on her because she was beginning to feel that she could no longer offer her entire heart.


	24. Moving In

A/N: Happy New Year, here's another chapter!

Jan Di released a sigh as she haphazardly went about her work at the porridge shop. The past few weeks had been rather stressful. The new semester had begun, and medical school was becoming increasingly tougher. Not to mention, her relationship with Joon Pyo had been rocky since the New York fiasco. She and Joon Pyo hadn't ever actually had a real discussion about the incident, and it didn't appear they were going to any time soon. They both seemed to be avoiding the whole thing. Jan Di continued to feel the awkwardness between them when they talked. Ji Hoo had been distant as well, despite their being in class together once again. It wasn't like before when he attempted to expel her from his life, and he wasn't clearly avoiding her, but things were definitely different…strange even. Her family was having its issues, too. Her father had been gambling again and racked up some debts, so they'd gone to stay with out of town relatives for awhile and were renting out their home. Life felt like such a mess right now.

As Jan Di wiped down a table she heard the bell at the door ring. She looked up to greet the customer, and Grandfather walked in.

"Grandfather!" Jan Di exclaimed and ran to him.

"Jan Di, child!" Grandfather smiled and chuckled. Jan Di gave a bow and beamed at him.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better! It's so good to see you in here again!"

Grandfather smiled and pulled a slightly surprised Jan Di into a hug. Jan Di smiled at him after he released her and escorted him to his favorite table. Ga Eul and Master warmly greeted Grandfather and bowed to him. Grandfather waved and barked his order to Master. Master got right to work on it, and Grandfather chuckled.

"Are you feeling well then, Grandfather?" Jan Di asked, concerned.

"Ah, of course, I'm just fine! It's going to take more than that to finish me off!" Grandfather replied gruffly. Jan Di chuckled. A relieved smile crossed her face.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been to see you." She said sadly.

Grandfather nodded, vaguely aware of the likely reason. "Ah, it's alright, child."

Jan Di's phone rang. "Excuse me, Grandfather." A hysterical Hye Jung was on the other end. "Hye Jung, slow down…what?"

The group simultaneously shot a concerned look her way.

"What was that all about?" Ga Eul questioned after Jan Di hung up the phone.

"Ohh, it seems that our apartment has a rather bad infestation! They're going to have to spray. We're going to have to find another place to live for the next six weeks…"

"Oh, that's terrible, Jan Di!"

"Yea. Hye Jung has a place to go. I'm glad for that. But my family has rented out our place, so I guess I'll have to find somewhere else."

"Maybe you could stay with me?" Ga Eul suggested.

"Oh, I don't know if I should impose for that long, Ga Eul."

"You'll stay with us!" Grandfather proclaimed from across the room.

Jan Di and Ga Eul turned to look at him, surprised. Grandfather had a serious expression on his face.

Jan Di chuckled nervously. "Uh, Grandfather, that's very nice of you, but I really don't think I should."

"Nonsense!" Grandfather barked. "There's plenty of space. What reason do you have not to?"

Jan Di really did not want to provide all of her reasons for being against it. "Uh, well Grandfather, I really don't think Ji Hoo Sunbae would want me to…"

"Nonsense! He'll be perfectly fine with it."

Jan Di looked helplessly to Ga Eul.

"Sir, my roommate won't mind if she stays with us, I'm sure." Ga Eul spoke up.

"Nonsense," Grandfather reiterated. "Our place has more than enough room. No need to burden you, young lady."

Jan Di wondered if Grandfather knew how much of a burden it would be on his grandson.

"But Grandfather…" Jan Di began timidly.

"No more discussion, it's settled, you'll stay with us! You're not going to argue with your elder, are you?"

Jan Di laughed nervously again. "Of course not, Grandfather. …Alright, thank you." She bowed to him. She decided it was easier to agree now and figure out how to get out of it later on. She supposed she should give Ji Hoo a heads up.

* * *

Grandfather had ensured that Jan Di followed through with his orders. He'd arranged for her to be collected after work. Jan Di had attempted to contact Ji Hoo to _warn_ him but had been unable to reach him. Jan Di was escorted to Ji Hoo's house by one of Grandfather's caretakers. Ji Hoo was not yet home. _This should be a nice surprise for him…_ She thought. Jan Di's luggage was taken to the spare room. Grandfather greeted Jan Di. "Jan Di, child, welcome!"

Jan Di bowed. "Thank you, Grandfather, but I really wish we had talked to Ji Hoo Sunbae about this before…" Grandfather shot her a cautionary glance. Jan Di decided it best to give up.

"Make yourself at home," he ordered.

Jan Di bowed. "Thank you."

Grandfather left the room and Jan Di sighed heavily. What would Ji Hoo think of this? She decided to do something to take her mind off it. She'd make herself useful. She decided to do some cleaning. It was the least she could do if she was going to be intruding upon them again. Jan Di gathered some supplies and began dusting.

Ji Hoo entered his home an hour later. He walked into the living room area to see Jan Di standing on a step ladder dusting a high shelf. He looked quizzically at her. She turned her head and saw him.

"Oh, Sunbae!" She chuckled nervously.

"Jan Di, what are you-?" Ji Hoo began.

Jan Di forced a smile. "Uh, there's a problem with my apartment, and I'm not allowed to live there for six weeks… Grandfather overheard, and he kind of dragged me here to stay...I'm sorry…I'm trying to figure out a way to get out of it…" She looked at him sheepishly.

Ji Hoo nodded slowly. He didn't appear all that surprised. After all, it wasn't the first time Grandfather had brought her into his home like a stray cat. She was grateful, but she felt guilty about inconveniencing Ji Hoo, and she didn't relish the awkwardness it would surely bring for both of them.

"It's OK. But why are you cleaning my house? I have a maid. Come down from there." He walked over and looked up at her.

"I just wanted to help out, in exchange for the inconvenience." She went about her dusting.

"You don't have to do that. Come down, please."

"It's OK…" She brushed him off with her hand but slipped. She fell from the ladder unceremoniously and landed in his arms. He caught her and held her tightly to him. "Are you OK?" he asked.

They stared at each other for a moment, as their bodies pressed against each other. She found herself gazing deeply into his dark chocolate eyes. She'd never noticed what nice eyes he had. He sometimes wore blue colored lenses, she recalled, but she preferred his natural color.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, more breathy than she'd intended. _What's wrong with me?_

He smiled at her and set her on her feet. "Be careful. Your ankle just healed. You don't need another injury." He chuckled and shook his head before walking off.

He shot a glance back at her over his shoulder. "You're welcome to stay, but don't ever try to clean my house again. I fear for your safety." He turned away from her and continued walking with a grin on his face.

"Ugh," she mumbled under her breath. She made a disgusted face at herself, as her breathing returned to normal speed.

Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Grandfather had dinner together. Jan Di had insisted upon cooking in attempt at repaying the favor. She'd made a large meal for the three of them. Dinner was rather quiet. Grandfather complimented the food and Ji Hoo followed suit. The three continued to eat in silence. Grandfather looked between Jan Di and Ji Hoo, who appeared to be doing their utmost to avoid looking at one another. Grandfather raised an eyebrow and went back to his food.

After dinner, Jan Di cleared the table and did dishes. She then proceeded to get out her materials to do some studying. She lugged her books to the living room area and sat on the couch. Jan Di bid Grandfather good night and thanked him once more. She promised to help out at the clinic the next day, his first day back. Grandfather went to his room. Jan Di could see Ji Hoo reading in his chair in the next room. She sighed and pulled out her notes. Biochemistry.

Jan Di studied for awhile. She felt herself growing tired, and a yawn escaped her mouth. Ji Hoo was still in the next room. She decided to make some tea. Jan Di drowsily prepared the tea. She took some in to the next room to see if Ji Hoo wanted any. She watched him for a moment. He was very focused upon his book. A piece of his hair fell loosely over his eyes, and his reading glasses sat casually on his nose. She smiled. He looked up at her wordlessly.

"Uh, would you like some tea?" She stammered, slightly flustered at being caught staring.

"Sure. Thank you."

She brought the tray to him and set it on his side table. He set his book down on his lap. Their hands brushed as he reached to assist her with the tray. Ji Hoo pulled back and his book fell lightly to the floor. Several pictures spilled out. Jan Di moved to pick them up and noticed they were the pictures from the wedding contest. She looked at them for a moment and smiled, remembering the day. She was surprised he still had them. She looked to Ji Hoo. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and stared back at her for a moment. He cleared his throat and looked down as she handed the pictures and book back to him.

"Well, I guess I should do some more studying," she said suddenly.

He nodded. "May I join you?"

She smiled and nodded, and he accompanied her to the living room. They took their tea and set it on the table. They sat next to each other on the couch.

Jan Di pulled her book onto her lap.

"Biochemistry?" He asked.

"Yes. You've taken it, haven't you?"

He nodded. "How's it going?"

"Hmm, well, it's kind of hard, but OK."

He sipped his tea casually, while she looked through her book. Jan Di made a face. Ji Hoo glanced over at her over his cup. Her face continued to contort further, as she stared at the page in the book. She wrinkled her nose and squinted in confusion.

Ji Hoo released a short laugh. Jan Di shot him a look. "Sunbae?!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm sorry," he muttered through suppressed laughter. "You just look so confused."

Jan di gaped at him, open-mouthed. "Sunbae! It's not funny…" she mumbled.

He smiled. "I'm sorry. It was just cute…" He said, then grew silent.

Jan Di blinked. They exchanged glances, and she looked down and returned to her book.

Ji Hoo cleared his throat. "Want me to take a look?"

Jan Di hesitated then nodded. He inched closer to her and took one end of the book while she held the other. He looked down and studied the page for a moment. Jan Di glanced at him. He was mere inches from her now. "See…" he began to explain the concept she'd been struggling with. She made eye contact and attempted to follow but she was suddenly finding it a bit difficult to concentrate. _What's wrong with me?_ She wondered for the second time that day.

"Jan Di?" She heard him call her name.

"Hm?" She mumbled, returning to reality. "I'm sorry!"

He looked at her, wondering what she'd been thinking. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, likely something about Joon Pyo.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "I'm sorry." She looked down in embarrassment.

"It's OK."

"Sunbae?" She looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure it's OK…that I'm here?"

He sighed. "Yes. I just hope it doesn't cause more problems for you with Joon Pyo."

Jan Di released a heavy sigh. "Yea, I'm not really sure how to tell him about it."

He paused for a moment before asking, "Are things OK between you two?" His eyes were downcast.

Jan Di sighed. "Well, he says everything is fine, but things have been kind of…weird between us."

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's OK, really… I know that I really hurt him, but he said that he forgives me. He even apologized for the way he acted. I was really surprised. I think he's really matured or something. I think it's just going to take some time for things to go back to normal…" Jan Di's mind wandered for a moment.

Ji Hoo sighed and looked at Jan Di. "It was so hard for me to leave you there like that…with things unresolved. And on Christmas, too. I was really…worried about you."

Jan Di smiled weakly and looked down. "It was OK. You needed to go home. Joon Pyo came over and spent the day with me. It was…fine." Fine was the best word she could muster for the time she spent with him on Christmas, which seemed very sad. Jan Di returned to her studying. Ji Hoo looked at her helplessly, distraught that he couldn't do more for her.

Jan Di looked over at him once more, noticing his expression. "You shouldn't feel bad. I really did have a nice holiday. Going to New York was an amazing experience. …And things will work out the way they're supposed to." She wasn't sure how confident she was of this statement. But then again, she had no idea how things were _supposed_ to work out for her.

He nodded, and she went back to her studying once more.

"Do you get it now?" He asked casually, changing the subject.

"Mm, thank you."

Jan Di studied while Ji Hoo read, and they talked throughout the night. They fell asleep against each other. Morning came and Grandfather sauntered into the living room area to find Jan Di and Ji Hoo nestled against each other, her head resting on his shoulder and his head against hers. Jan Di's study materials were still strewn over her lap. Grandfather adjusted his glasses and smiled. He gave a loud throat clear and the two slowly shifted.

"Good morning, you two." Grandfather smirked at them and crossed his arms in mock disapproval. In actuality, Grandfather would have been likely to encourage the situation.

Jan Di blinked and oriented herself to where she was. She looked at Ji Hoo, who returned her glance. Then they looked to Grandfather. They quickly put some distance between themselves. Ji Hoo stood.

"Good morning, Grandfather," Jan Di greeted, with a slightly nervous chuckle.

"Hmm, good morning…" There was a hint of taunting in his voice and a gleam in his eye. "You two had better get ready if you're going to the clinic with me."

"Of course!" Jan Di exclaimed and headed off toward her room.

Grandfather and Ji Hoo exchanged glances. Grandfather gave Ji Hoo a wink before walking away. Ji Hoo shook his head and smiled.

* * *

The next week passed by quickly. Jan Di found herself getting into a good rhythm with Ji Hoo and Grandfather. The three of them would go to the clinic together most mornings and then Jan Di and Ji Hoo would head to school together, or he'd drop her off at work. Jan Di and Ji Hoo often met up for lunch at school. Depending upon their schedules, Jan Di and Ji Hoo would take turns making dinner or even make dinner together. Then the three of them would have dinner. After, Jan Di and Ji Hoo would frequently study. Sometimes Ji Hoo would read, or play the piano or his violin, and she'd listen or join in with him. It was all very comfortable and pleasant. It felt like they were a family.

Jan Di hadn't realized how much she'd missed living with Ji Hoo and Grandfather. It hadn't been as awkward as she thought it would be. Ji Hoo was no longer being avoidant. She wished that she could say that everything had been resolved, but she had a new problem. She couldn't really say that she was completely comfortable being there. She found herself feeling self-conscious when Ji Hoo looked at her. She found herself stealing glances at him and finding excuses to be near him. It made her feel stupid and girly. Even worse, it made her feel exceedingly guilty. She was seeing Ji Hoo in a new light, though. It was so strange. This was Ji Hoo Sunbae, and she'd known him forever. He was her closest friend, so why did she get goosebumps at the slightest touch from him or feel her heart speed up when he smiled at her? It had been so long since she'd felt this way. She hadn't expected to feel this way about him again, or anyone else besides Joon Pyo, for that matter.

It was a typical night. Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Grandfather finished dinner. Grandfather went to bed, and Jan Di and Ji Hoo did some studying. After an hour and a half Jan Di bid him goodnight and excused herself for bed. Ji Hoo decided to call it a night shortly after. He headed for the bathroom and nearly collided with Jan Di coming out, wearing only a towel. Jan Di looked down, slightly embarrassed. He averted his eyes and they simultaneously exchanged apologies. Jan Di rushed off to her room. Ji Hoo exhaled and went in to brush his teeth. Afterward, he headed back to his room. He hesitated outside Jan Di's door, suddenly wishing he could go in.


	25. Comforting Her

Joon Pyo leaned back heavily in his office chair. He put a hand to his forehead and lightly rubbed his temples. Since Jan Di's visit he'd been going about life in a daze, simply going through the motions. He couldn't shake the sickening feeling that he was losing her. She'd apologized, and he'd forgiven her, but he couldn't stop picturing the image of her and Ji Hoo kissing. He was going crazy knowing that Ji Hoo was with her everyday, and he was thousands of miles away.

He thought of Ji Hoo. They'd been best friends for 15 years. The two had been unlikely best friends, as different as night and day, as they say. It began with Joon Pyo approaching an introverted 5 year old Ji Hoo at school. He watched Ji Hoo play with a toy and had been prepared to demand that he give it to him. Instead, the boy had held the toy out to him willingly, avoiding eye contact the entire time. It had been the first gesture of kindness anyone had ever shown him. They'd been friends since that day. He'd assumed they would always be best friends, but he could feel their friendship being ripped apart at the seams.

It had always been difficult for him to think of others before himself. He supposed that it was because he'd always been treated like he was the only one who mattered. Yet, as Alex had said, he mattered not because he was a son or friend, but because he was a commodity. He was important because of his name and what he could bring to Shinwha. That was, until Ji Hoo and the rest of F4 came along. The members of F4 had been true friends to him, especially Ji Hoo. Joon Pyo, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, and Woo Bin, they were always together. And they were loyal to him. He liked that. They valued him as a friend, not because of his name, but because of him.

So, why was he willing to toss it all away? His feelings for Jan Di were strong, very strong. She was his first love, and he loved her more than anyone in this world. He could never forget that. Ji Hoo had long ago relinquished Jan Di to him. There were very few times Ji Hoo didn't succumb to him. Ji Hoo was always the calm one, the voice of reason. He'd voice his opinion when he felt that Joon Pyo should rethink something, but he almost never opposed him. There had only been a handful of times when Ji Hoo had resisted Joon Pyo, when Joon Pyo had attempted to take Ji Hoo's handmade robot from his father, and now Jan Di. He could once again see Ji Hoo putting up a fight about handing over something he loved dearly. But unlike the robot, Jan Di belonged to Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo couldn't imagine a reality in which Jan Di did not belong to him. He just couldn't accept it. There was a time when he'd considered handing Jan Di over to Ji Hoo because he felt that she would be better off. The idea had driven him mad, but he'd been prepared to do it as a last resort. He knew that Jan Di would be in good hands. He could imagine Ji Hoo loving and caring for her each day. This thought further enraged him. He desired for Jan Di to be happy, but he _needed_ to be the one to bring that for her. He hated needing anything or anyone, but he could feel it so strongly.

He couldn't imagine not having control of this. He'd truly believed for a long time that he could make anything happen the way he wanted by simply asserting his will. At first, it had all been about winning her over, about getting his way, about the control… Jan Di hated him at first. He'd changed her mind. She refused to date him at first. He'd changed her mind. But, now…

In the midst of his agony, Alex walked in. She studied him for a moment. He hadn't yet noticed she was there. She pursed her lips and sighed before calling his name.

"Joon Pyo, would you like to get some lunch with me?"

He stirred from his musings. "What?"

"Lunch. Would you like to get some lunch with me?"

"Oh. Whatever."

Alex and Joon Pyo sat down to lunch at the café in their building. Alex sipped the tea that had been brought out for her. She watched a clearly distracted Joon Pyo over her glass.

"How are things going?" She asked casually.

Joon Pyo looked at her but didn't respond.

"You worked things out with your girlfriend, right? You spent Christmas together, didn't you?"

Joon Pyo sighed. "I suppose we worked things out."

Alex chewed her lip. "So, was it a misunderstanding?"

Joon Pyo looked away.

"You did talk about the situation and where you stand, didn't you?"

"Alex, just shut up!" He shouted, trembling with anger.

Alex stared at him.

"I don't want to talk about it, and it's none of your business!"

Alex nodded slowly, unable to deny feeling a bit hurt. "I'm sorry," she responded coldly.

Joon Pyo exhaled sharply and stood. He turned from the table and walked off, leaving Alex sitting there.

* * *

Valentine's Day was quickly approaching. Ga Eul had been eagerly talking about sending something to Yi Jung in Sweden but was concerned about shipping costs. Jan Di thought of Joon Pyo and wondered how much it would be to send something to him. It probably wouldn't get there in time. She'd been too busy to be proactive about such things… That wasn't her greatest dilemma, though. She was agonizing over _whom_ to give her Valentine's gift to this year. It only made sense to give it to her boyfriend. But, part of her really wanted to do something nice for Ji Hoo. He was her best friend; he'd done so much for her, and she was now being allowed to live in his home once more… She felt very grateful to him, and she felt herself wanting to make him…happy. Could she give to both? Was that wishy-washy? There was no rule against giving a Valentine to a male friend, was there? She sighed heavily before beginning to prepare her signature Valentine's Day chocolates in Ji Hoo's kitchen.

Jan Di was icing her masterpiece when Ji Hoo returned home. He meandered to the kitchen and noticed her inside. She was wearing a flowery apron with a character of some sort on it and concentrating hard on something. She didn't notice him enter right away.

He watched her for a moment before she looked up and saw him. "Sunbae!" She gasped. He gave a wave and smiled.

Instead of greeting him she waved him away frantically. "You have to get out!"

"What? You're kicking me out?" He asked, taken aback.

She laughed nervously. "Uh, yes…sorry…"

He cocked his head and looked at her curiously. She covered whatever she was working on.

"I was just going to get a glass of water."

"I'll get it!" Jan Di pulled out a glass and water bottle and poured the water for him. She walked over and handed it roughly to him, as she pushed him toward the door.

Ji Hoo took the glass and smirked down at her. "Alright, I'm going." He smiled and shook his head, as he exited the kitchen.

"See you later!" She waved him off once more and returned to her project.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat in his armchair reading. Jan Di had been in the kitchen for awhile. He was curious about what she was doing, but he was not one to pry. He looked up from his book absentmindedly. He smiled at the way her face had wrinkled in concentration and how flustered she'd gotten when he caught her. Was she actually making something for him?

Ji Hoo's phone rang. He looked at it, expressionless. He hesitated before picking it up. He greeted the other party and got up from his chair. He walked over to the windows. He glanced briefly toward the kitchen.

"Ah, I don't think I can, but thanks for thinking of me…" He ended the call and sighed. He returned to his chair and slumped back into it.

Later that evening after dinner, Jan Di and Ji Hoo sat together in the living room studying. Jan Di stared down at her book and rubbed her shoulder. Ji Hoo glanced over at her. "Are you OK?"

"Mm. Just a little stiff."

"Is your shoulder acting up again?"

"A little, but it's not bad, really."

Ji Hoo considered massaging the spot for her. _But no, that would be something a boyfriend would do…_

He simply nodded and turned back to his book, after one last brief glance. He was finding it hard to concentrate, so he headed to his piano. He sat down and began to play a melody.

Jan Di smiled, as she listened from the next room. After a short time, she made her way into the dining room. She watched him at the piano from a distance for a moment and then made her way over to him. "May I join you," she asked.

He looked up at her and nodded. She sat next to him and put her hands next to his on the piano. They locked eyes briefly. Jan Di abruptly looked down at the keyboard. They had done this so many times, but somehow being so close made her feel nervous lately. Ji Hoo began to play a familiar song that they'd played together many times. She followed suit and moved her hands in unison with his.

They finished the song, and Ji Hoo began another. She didn't recognize it, but the melody was soft and haunting. The music was soothing, and Jan Di suddenly felt very relaxed. She felt the urge to rest her head against his shoulder while he played. But no, she shouldn't do that. She watched him, as his fingers caressed the keys delicately but firmly and his eyes bore into them. Her eyes fluttered, as she felt herself falling into a trance.

Ji Hoo finished the melody. "What did you think?"

"Hm?" She smiled up at him, suddenly brought back to reality. "Oh, it was beautiful!"

He smiled back at her. "I wrote it," he said humbly.

"Really?"

"Mm."

"It's really beautiful! What inspired you to write a song?"

"You did."

Jan Di's lips parted, and she stared at him for a moment.

"I wrote it for you," he said, without looking at her.

"Sunbae," she uttered, touched. "Thank you…" Though, the words didn't quite express it.

She smiled shyly. "Are there…lyrics?"

"…Some, but it's in progress. Mostly, it's just a melody right now." He paused and looked down at the keyboard. "I wrote it when you left for New York."

He met her eyes for a moment, and then he turned back to the piano. He toyed with the keys before putting his hands in his lap. He looked back to her. "Have you…been alright lately?"

"Hm?"

"You seem…different."

She mentally berated herself. Of course Ji Hoo would notice; he knew her all too well. Perhaps better than she knew herself.

"Oh…I'm fine."

He stared at her, clearly not convinced. "You can tell me if something is bothering you."

"It's nothing really," she smiled.

He nodded slowly and pursed his lips.

* * *

Jan Di excused herself shortly afterward. She prepared for bed and entered her room. She pulled out her phone. She brought up Joon Pyo's number and stared at it for a long moment. She hit the dial button. She took a deep breath as she listened to it ringing.

"Hello," Joon Pyo answered.

"Hello, Joon Pyo, how are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

Jan Di cleared her throat. "Fine, thank you… How was your day today, well yesterday?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"Fine, too." Jan di pursed her lips, as the awkwardness washed over her. She closed her eyes tightly and took another deep breath. "Joon Pyo."

"Yes?" He asked calmly.

"I need to tell you something." She paused, hearing only silence on the other end.

She hesitated another 20 seconds or so. "…I'm staying with Ji Hoo Sunbae right now." She uttered and released a heavy breath.

She heard silence once more.

"It's only temporary…you see, my apartment is being worked on now, and it's unlivable, and my family is staying with relatives and renting out our place, so…"

"You're living there?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. But just temporarily."

"Why did you go to him with your problem instead of me?" He asked coldly.

"It wasn't like that…you see…"

Joon Pyo snorted on the other end.

"Grandfather overheard and insisted… He practically dragged me here, actually," she chuckled nervously.

"And you couldn't say no?"

"Well, it's kind of difficult to say no to Grandfather, but really…it won't be much longer…"

She could hear him sneer on the other end.

"Does this bother you...?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course it bothers me!" He responded, raising his voice.

Jan Di was silent, slightly taken aback. "What are you worried about?"

"What am I worried about?" He jeered.

"Yes."

"Forget it."

"No, tell me…do you think something is going to happen?"

"I don't know. Something happened before," He replied coldly.

She could feel herself becoming angry, but she could hear the hurt in his voice, and it softened her. She knew that he was justified in his mistrust.

"Goo Joon Pyo, nothing is going to happen," she stated firmly.

Silence again.

"Joon Pyo?" She checked to see if he was still there.

"What exactly is going on between you two?" He asked suddenly.

Jan Di gaped, caught off-guard by his directness.

"N-n-nothing!" She stammered. She fidgeted with her blanket and twisted it beneath her fingers, as she wrapped herself tighter in it.

"Nothing, really?"

"Of course, nothing!"

"So, he kissed you against your will, then?"

Jan Di felt her stomach drop, and she felt suddenly speechless. It appeared they were going to discuss it now.

"Well, he…" She stammered, unsure of how to proceed.

"He forced himself on you?" Joon Pyo accused. "Was this yet another trap?"

"No! It wasn't like that…"

"Then, explain…" Joon Pyo growled.

Jan Di took a deep breath. "I can't really explain…we were talking, and he moved to kiss me. I just froze…I guess, I wasn't thinking, and I let him, OK?" She blurted out the end, nearly shouting it.

Silence again.

"It was only for a few seconds, but I allowed it…it was my fault, too." Jan Di hung her head heavily. She felt as though a weight had been lifted from her by confessing, but she simultaneously felt sickened. "I don't know why I did it…I'm so, so sorry, Joon Pyo." She emphasized the sorrys. And she truly was sorry for hurting him. She could feel tears forming.

The other end was very silent. She'd expected him to yell. She'd expected him to go into a rage. She wondered if he was even still there.

Breathing heavily, she said his name. She could hear his breathing now, and it was very heavy and tense.

"I made a mistake. Can you…forgive me?" She asked, timidly, feeling the wetness of the tears streaming down her face.

There was silence for another moment, and then Joon Pyo simply said, "I don't know."

Jan Di heard the call end. She checked her phone to make sure. He'd hung up. She couldn't blame him. She absentmindedy felt her phone slip from her fingers and heard it drop to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and released the flood gates.

* * *

Ji Hoo had been passing her room. He hesitated outside upon hearing the all too familiar sound of her crying. He knew her cries well, and they had varying levels of intensity. This one was a heavy downpour. He could clearly tell that she was hurting severely. He felt the familiar pit in his stomach that he got every time he knew she was hurting. The emergency bell was ringing loudly in his heart. He froze, and leaned heavily against the door, listening. The cries continued and began to increase. He clenched his jaw tightly and began to walk away. He faltered after a few feet and tightened his fists hard at his sides. He hesitated for a second before returning to the door. He raised his hand up to the door and held it there, as it lightly shook. With resolve, he knocked.

"Yes?" she replied, through muffled tears.

He slid open the door slightly. He stared at her sorrowfully, with an aching tenderness.

"Sunbae?" She sniffed, attempting to quickly dry her tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She was on her bed on the floor, wrapped up in a blanket. He clenched his jaw.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She too readily nodded that she was. He could see her chest still heaving, as she attempted to collect herself.

He hung in the doorway and watched her head drop to her knees. She buried it in the blanket wrapped around her.

He sighed heavily before moving to her. He stood above her. She slowly lifted her head and stared up at him as a wounded animal. She wiped another tear. He looked upon her tear-stained face once more before sitting beside her. She looked over at him.

He swiftly pulled her against him and wrapped his arms snugly around her. A light gasp escaped her lips, as she felt her body against his and realized she was practically on his lap.

But, she gave in and sunk into him, as she felt the tears continue to slowly flow.

"What happened?" He whispered, as he instinctively began to rub her arms.

She sighed. "Nothing, really."

"What happened?" He repeated, even more gently, despite feeling his frustration building.

She exhaled, and he felt her breath against his chest. She could feel her confusion building. Despite her current devastation, she could feel goosebumps form over her entire body at his touch. She could feel his breath against her face. She wanted to be held tighter.

"I talked to Joon Pyo."

He nodded and leaned his head against hers. He waited patiently for her response, as he continued to caress her hair, her arms, her back…

Jan Di took a deep breath. She knew he was attempting to calm her, but little did he know he was having quite the opposite effect.

"I told him I was staying here…and he was mad…"

She felt Ji Hoo sigh, as he continued to hold her tightly. "I'll talk to him," he replied plainly, as if the solution was so simple.

"No, he has a right to be mad."

Ji Hoo furrowed his brow. "You're not doing anything wrong; you just needed a place to stay." He continued to stroke her hair.

She felt her heartbeat begin to race. Did he have any idea what he was doing?

He could feel her heart speed up against his chest. He could practically hear it thumping. Or, perhaps it was his own.

"I don't think he trusts me."

Ji Hoo flinched. "No, it's me he doesn't trust." He paused. "I talked to him in New York…"

Jan Di looked up at him. His arms remained around her but stilled.

"I told him about my feelings for you," he said.

She stared at him a moment longer, then looked down.

"It's both of us," she replied, her eyes still downcast.

He stared at her for a moment.

"I'll talk to him," Ji Hoo reassured. "I also told him that I wasn't going to do anything more about my feelings. I'm so sorry that you're in this mess because of me."

Jan Di sighed. She pulled back from him slightly and looked him in the eyes. "I told him it was my fault, too. I told him that I…let you."

Ji Hoo looked at her quizzically.

"I could have stopped it. I should have stopped it, but I…" She looked down again, feeling ashamed by what she'd allowed to happen. Her breathing began to speed again, and her chest heaved in turn. She felt even more ashamed that she couldn't stop thinking about the feel of his arms around her and the feel of his warm body against hers. She couldn't help but think about wrapping her arms around his neck, and… _No!_ A line was being crossed.

He looked down at her. "Jan Di…" His mind was reeling. What was she trying to say?

She met his gaze. She felt a few more tears escape.

He just wanted to make her happy, now, and always. He just wanted to kiss the tears away. He just wanted to hold her through the night. If only he were allowed…

But, he kept wanting more…he'd become greedy. His thoughts were running wild. He wanted to touch her and kiss every square inch of her, and… _No!_

He had to actively calm his savage thoughts. It was taking every ounce of his self-control to refrain from allowing his baser instincts to control him. He was controlling his actions well, but his thoughts were another matter. But no, for now at least, he'd settle for just being there with her, comforting her, holding her…

So, he wiped her tears as he'd done a thousand other times. He watched her head fall once more. "He said he didn't know if he could forgive me when I asked him," she mumbled dejectedly.

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply. "He'll come around. I'm sure he's just angry right now… I'm sure he didn't mean it." He was becoming so sick of advocating for Joon Pyo's case instead of his own.

He continued to fail to act at each opportunity, but he couldn't seem to get Joon Pyo out of his mind. So many times he'd given in to Joon Pyo's will. But this time, just this one time, he wanted to fight for what he wanted. But he couldn't fight for someone who didn't want to be fought for…

"Jan Di?"

"Hm?" She muttered thoughtlessly.

"Why did you allow me to kiss you?" There, he asked. He asked the question that had been on his mind for weeks.

Her lips parted slightly and her eyes darted back and forth, as she continued to look down. She wrung her hands and twisted the blanket hard between her fingers.

"I…don't know," was all she could say. But she did know now. She had solved at least part of her dilemma. Like him, she'd experienced a moment of weakness. She'd given in to temptation. She'd been so upset with herself for allowing that to happen. It was clear that she had feelings for Ji Hoo, but what she needed to figure out now was how deep her feelings were. Was it simply an attraction, or was it more than that? If it was just an attraction, she would have to work through it and rid herself of any further temptations, such as this one now… If it was more, she would be forced to make a very difficult choice. A choice she didn't know if she was prepared to make.

He simply nodded. He wasn't going to press her further. He hadn't expected her to admit anything to him, but he knew. He was no fool. He could tell that there'd been the slightest change in her feelings toward him. He'd noticed her casting glances at him now and again. He'd noticed the way she would shiver slightly at his touch. Any other man probably would have taken advantage of this. But no, not him. When he'd first noticed, it had thrilled him. But the thrill was almost immediately followed by a deep sadness. It was worse to know and not be able to do anything about it. She would have to come to him on her own…

He sighed and put his arms around her once more. Perhaps he _was_ taking advantage a bit… No, it was more like masochism, really. To his surprise, she pulled away from him.

"Jan Di?" he looked at her, unable to hide the hurt in his expression.

She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK…"

"This…can't continue to happen!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He wasn't sure why he was playing dumb. He knew all too well what she meant.

"This… We can't be like this! It's…not right…"

He exhaled and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

She hesitated. "I want him to be able to trust me again."

Ji Hoo nodded. He stood and turned from her. "I'm sorry. Sleep well."

He slid open the door and left. He made his way to his bedroom in a fog, his frustration at its peak. He understood, yet he couldn't deny the sting of the rejection of his touch. He wasn't a rash man, but he felt like doing something rash. He collapsed onto his bed and raised his arm over his head. He sat up and pounded his fist against the bed. He noticed his phone on the bedside table. He picked it up.

He found Sun-Young's number and pulled up text messaging. _Ok, I'll go._ He typed the words and hesitated, his finger hovering over the send button. He exhaled sharply and hit the button. He tossed the phone carelessly onto the bedside table and fell back onto his pillow.


	26. Valentine's Day

The night had been a restless one for Jan Di, for two reasons. The obvious one was that she was very upset over the conversation with Joon Pyo. She'd picked up her phone a number of times to message or call him back, but decided it best to give him space. This wasn't going to be an easy fix. She lay there wondering what he would do and if he would ever forgive her. Her mind wandered to the times they shared together.

Her second problem was much more perplexing…and embarrassing. She found herself stimulated by whatever sensations Ji Hoo had stirred up within her, rendering her unable to sleep. She could still feel her face burning and the tingling sensation. She felt badly for pushing him away, but it had to be done, didn't it? She had to admit that it wasn't easy. The touches had seemed more than friendly and almost seemed to be leading somewhere forbidden… Perhaps he'd only been trying to comfort her, as he'd always done, but for some reason it felt different this time. And she felt ashamed. She laid awake, clutching her pillow and fighting through the tangled web of thoughts in her head. Ahh, these two were driving her crazy in their own unique ways!

* * *

She woke after drifting for perhaps an hour or two at most. She sat up. Recalling the events of the night before, she quickly collapsed face down onto her pillow and squeezed it hard on each side. She wanted to scream into it, but that would surely be heard. So, making a disgusted face, she rose and prepared for the day. She headed to the bathroom drowsily. She wasn't a morning person in the first place, but to add on practically no sleep, was a dangerous combination. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the day.

She opened the bathroom door only to find Ji Hoo standing there with nothing more than a towel loosely draped around his waist. He'd clearly just gotten out of the shower. His usually perfectly groomed hair was wet and tousled. The messy look suited him very well. His skin glistened from the remaining water droplets that clung to his smooth, flawless skin. Despite his lean frame, she noticed that his arms, chest, and stomach were well sculpted.

They both simply stared at each other, stunned, for a few seconds before Jan Di regained her senses. She cringed with embarrassment and shut her eyes tightly. She tossed a half-hearted bow and a sorry at him before rushing out of the bathroom. She ran straight back to her room and shut the door. She leaned against the wall and released a heavy sigh. She lightly smacked her forhead, as she recalled the way she'd gawked, dumbfounded. _I must've looked so stupid…_ Why did she have to fail to knock? And why did he have to fail to lock the door? She recalled when he'd walked in on her in Macau, how horrified she'd been. Of course, this couldn't have been nearly as humiliating for him as it had been for her… _Still, could it get any worse?_ She took her time getting ready, feeling anxious about showing her face.

* * *

To say breakfast was _awkward_ was putting it mildly. The events of last night and this morning had resulted in both of them freezing up around each other. Jan Di actually dreaded spending the morning with him at the clinic, which she usually really enjoyed. She hoped it would be very busy so she could keep herself occupied. As an afterthought, she recalled that it was Valentine's Day today.

The three of them sat at the breakfast table in silence. It was so quiet that they could hear the slow ticks of the clock on the wall. Grandfather looked back and forth between them. Ji Hoo was drinking his tea and staring down hard at the newspaper. Jan Di was staring at her plate as she ate and chewing much more slowly and delicately than usual. Grandfather chewed his own breakfast and continued to look between the two. He finished a bite and sighed. _What's with these kids now?_

Grandfather cleared his throat. "So, any plans today?" He asked, finally breaking the silence. He looked to Ji Hoo, who looked up but didn't respond, and then to Jan Di.

"I have a couple of classes after we go to the clinic, Grandfather. And then I'm off for the evening. I'll make something good for you tonight." Jan Di smiled.

Grandfather smiled and looked to Ji Hoo. "And you?"

"Nothing special. The clinic and then class, too." Ji Hoo glanced to Jan Di briefly then looked away.

Grandfather continued to look between them, and then he suddenly tossed his napkin down. "Ok, did you two have a fight?"

"No," Ji Hoo replied without looking up. He slowly took a bite of his food.

Grandfather looked to Jan Di for confirmation. "No, Grandfather, everything's fine."

Grandfather mumbled something under his breath and finished off the last few bites of his breakfast. "Alright, well let's be going then."

Jan Di and Ji Hoo nodded. Jan Di cleared the table, and the three of them got into Ji Hoo's car. The ride was silent, as well. Jan Di looked at her phone in her lap. Still no messages from Joon Pyo. She sighed and set the phone down beside her. Ji Hoo glanced back in his mirror at her, a hardened look on his face.

* * *

Fortunately for Jan Di, the clinic _was_ busy, so there was no time to discuss anything or feel very awkward. Grandfather saw patients, while Jan Di and Ji Hoo greeted and entertained the patients as usual. Jan Di and Ji Hoo had also begun to assist Grandfather with some minor medical procedures they'd learned in med school. Jan Di was grateful for the hands-on experience.

Afterward, Jan Di and Ji Hoo drove to school together. The tension continued to be palpable, as at the breakfast table, and they didn't say much to each other. They separated for their first class and planned to meet up at their "spot" before going to their next class together, as they usually did. Jan Di wandered to the balcony foggily after her first class, which she hated to say, she wasn't very attentive during.

She arrived before Ji Hoo and looked out over the balcony at the lawn. She recalled looking out over the same lawn when Ji Hoo returned from Paris so long ago. She'd been pursued by some crazy fangirls after Joon Pyo had pronounced that she was his girlfriend. She felt herself tearing slightly. At the time she'd been so confused. She could feel that confusion mirrored today, only about one-hundredfold.

She didn't notice Ji Hoo arrive right away, and he made his way over and looked out alongside her. "Are you OK?" He finally asked.

Jarred from her thoughts, she looked over. "Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

She hesitated. "I'm…really sorry about this morning." She looked down in embarrassment, the hint of a blush on her cheeks. The image of him standing there was firmly lodged into her brain.

He exhaled and gave a short, uncomfortable laugh. "It's OK. I guess that's one of the dangers faced when men and women live under the same roof. …I guess we're even now…" He grinned, recalling Macau.

She gaped at him and quickly looked away. _That was nowhere close to even!_

He hemmed and hawed. "It's my fault, really… I didn't think anyone would be up for hours, so I didn't think about locking it."

"Ah, well I didn't sleep well…"

He looked at her somberly. "Me either."

"And…I'm sorry about last night, too…" she said.

He sighed. "No, you were right. I'm sorry," he replied sadly.

"No, I…shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were only trying to comfort me."

Ji Hoo was silent.

The tension crept upon them once more. Jan Di endured it for a few moments until she no longer could. She planned to wait, but she decided it was as good a time as any. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a box wrapped in a bow. "So, please forgive me and Happy Valentine's Day!" She said in her best cheery voice. She smiled and held out the box to him.

The corner of his mouth curved upward slightly, as he took the box. Jan Di leaned against the balcony and looked down. She twisted her boot into the concrete below her. He slowly opened the box. His lips parted slightly as he beheld Jan Di's signature chocolates. He recalled her leaving similar chocolates on his bike that had been intended for Joon Pyo. But this time, the faces looked like him instead of Joon Pyo. He smiled widely and looked them over, as if it was the best present he'd ever received.

He looked to Jan Di, truly touched. Almost immediately his expression hardened. "What's this for?" He asked, more coldly than he'd intended.

"Oh. Um, it's just to say thank you for always being there for me and for letting me live in your home."

He nodded. She studied him for a moment. "Want to try one?" She suggested.

His expression softened, and he nodded and took a chocolate. His emotions were very mixed right now, and he wasn't quite sure whether he was feeling happy, sad, or something else. He decided it best to just let it go for now.

"Is this me?" He asked with a grin, pointing to the chocolate face he held.

She chuckled and nodded yes.

"It's very strange biting into my own face."

Jan Di laughed. He smiled and took a bite.

"Hm. I'm very tasty."

Jan Di laughed again and pushed him lightly. He grinned at her and offered her a bite, which she accepted. They chatted casually and shared a few laughs before heading to class.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo drove home from school. Despite their earlier talk, the atmosphere still seemed uncomfortable between them. They had both been very silent. Jan Di looked over at Ji Hoo here and there and noticed him open his mouth to speak a few times, but nothing came out.

She glanced over at him. "Are you OK?"

He smiled weakly, as he continued to drive. "Yes, don't worry."

She nodded and looked out of the front window absentmindedly.

"Jan Di," Ji Hoo began nervously, after taking a deep breath.

"Hm?"

"I…have a date tonight."

Her lips parted and she turned slowly to look at him. He was avoiding her gaze. "Oh." She turned to look out the side window. "That's nice…"

He continued to stare out.

"Is it Sun-Young?" She continued looking out.

"Yes. She asked me out for Valentine's Day."

Jan Di looked down at her hands. "Ah, that's nice." Jan Di wasn't sure why she kept saying _nice_. It just seemed like such a feeble word, but it was all she could think to say.

"Will you…be alright?" He asked.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Being alone with Grandfather, I mean."

Jan Di chuckled half-heartedly. "Oh, sure. I was planning on making a big meal for him tonight."

Ji Hoo gave a small smile. "He'll like that." He paused. "Have you heard from Joon Pyo?"

Jan Di looked down at her hands again and wrung them. "Not yet."

"I could stay home…" He began, sounding almost eager.

"No, no, you should go and have a good time," she cut in without looking at him, not wanting to be an object of pity.

He nodded slowly.

"She's nice." Jan Di commented, emotionlessly.

"Yes, she is," he replied, equally indifferent.

The remainder of the drive was quiet.

* * *

Back at the house, Jan Di prepared dinner for herself and Grandfather, while Ji Hoo dressed for his date. Jan Di's mind wandered. It felt very strange, Ji Hoo going on a date. But why should it? She wondered when this had been arranged. She hadn't thought he was very interested in Sun-Young, but perhaps he was. Had he changed his mind about her?

She recalled the night before, the way he'd touched her, firmly but delicately… The way he'd gently spoken to her… The way he'd stroked her hair… The way he'd comforted her… _But_ w _hy is he so suddenly going out with someone?_ She'd thought last night meant something more, but perhaps he was just being Ji Hoo… She tried to pinpoint what she was feeling exactly. Was she upset? Was she angry? Why should she be? They weren't together, and she'd told him only the night before that she wanted Joon Pyo to trust her. She'd pushed him away, and she was still with Joon Pyo, at least she thought she was… She wasn't really sure where they stood right now.

Feeling such things as jealousy was useless, wasn't it? It wasn't as if Ji Hoo hadn't waited a long time for her. It wasn't as if she'd ever really given him any hope. Why should he even consider waiting around longer for her? She'd become too comfortable. She'd relied too much that he would always be there. But perhaps he wouldn't be. And why should he continue to wait and remain alone? She immediately hated herself for her jealousy and for not being more miserable about the situation with Joon Pyo. She nearly burned the dinner she was making. "Oh!" She shrieked and pulled the skillet off the stove.

She readjusted the pan and turned around to find Ji Hoo silently standing behind her. He'd wandered in stealthy as a cat, as was his style. He was dressed in a sweater, white dinner jacket, and slacks. His hair was once again perfect, but she kind of missed the messy look. "Oh, Sunbae…" she mumbled in greeting. _He looks nice. But then again, he always does…_

The corners of her mouth curled upward into a small smile, as she watched him shove his hands into his pockets. He looked at her, as if waiting for some kind of approval.

"How do I look?" He asked.

 _Is he really concerned about how he looks for his date?_ She wondered. She put on a smile, reminding herself how much she treasured him and wanted him to be happy. She walked over to him, and her smile widened. He stared back at her straight-faced.

"Very handsome!" She raised her head haughtily and smiled. He smiled back at her.

"Oh, but…" She reached for his collar, which had become twisted. Their bodies brushed against each other, and her hand rested for a moment on his shoulder. He looked down at her and met her eyes. She glanced downward and finished adjusting the collar.

"Perfect," she replied with a small smile, looking back up at him.

"Gomawo." He paused and sighed. "Sure you're OK?"

"Of course! Hey, it's me!"

He smiled feebly and studied her, noticing the sadness in her eyes. "No word?"

She tightened her mouth and glanced over at her phone on the counter. She shook her head no.

"He'll call," Ji Hoo assured, touching her lightly on the arm. He felt more hesitant about touching her after last night.

She nodded slowly, as if she wasn't completely convinced.

He sighed again. "Well, I guess I should be going…" He paused, as if once again waiting for an excuse to stay. She simply nodded.

"I won't be out long."

She nodded again. He squeezed her arm and turned to leave. She watched him exit and wrapped her arms around herself. She held herself in her own embrace for a moment before sighing and returning to the meal she was preparing.

Ji Hoo headed toward the door and grabbed his jacket. He walked past Grandfather reading in the living room. Grandfather looked up at him curiously.

"Where are you headed, my boy?"

"I have a date," he meekly replied.

Grandfather raised a brow and looked at him disapprovingly.

 _Don't look at me like that_ , Ji Hoo thought. They continued their staredown for another moment. He suddenly had a terrible flashback of last time.

"You'll be alright?" Ji Hoo asked.

Grandfather scoffed. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Of course. I won't be home late."

Grandfather nodded before waving him off and going back to his book. "Bahhh…" Ji Hoo turned and left. Grandfather watched after him with a frown on his face.

* * *

Jan Di called Grandfather brightly in for dinner. He ambled in and sat at the table. He smiled at Jan Di. "Smells delicious," he exclaimed.

Jan Di chuckled and placed their meals on the table. She sat down. "Let's have a good meal!" She exclaimed and bowed. Grandfather smiled. As they ate their meal, Grandfather glanced over at Jan Di. Her face was serious, and she appeared distracted.

"I'm sorry you're here having dinner alone with an old grouch like me tonight," Grandfather mumbled.

Jan Di looked at him and smiled. "Oh, don't be like that! I enjoy having dinner with you, Grandfather!" He chuckled and smiled in return.

After they finished their meal, Jan Di cleaned up and joined Grandfather in the living room. He read, and she studied for awhile. Grandfather glanced up and watched Jan Di. She had put her book down and was staring out ahead, absently biting her nails. He watched her release a sigh and stand. He watched her pace around the room swinging her arms. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

Grandfather frowned. "Jan Di, child, you're making me dizzy."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Grandfather." She chuckled, and he smiled weakly at her.

She sat down and picked up her book again. She looked at it for a moment, and then looked up and frowned.

"Is something on your mind, child?" Grandfather asked, looking down at his book.

Jan Di tightened her mouth. "Hm?" She sighed. "There is a lot on my mind actually, Grandfather."

Grandfather nodded. "Well, if you need someone to talk to..."

Jan Di smiled. "I'm OK. Like Grandfather, like Grandson. I feel very lucky to have such wonderful people who care about me."

Grandfather smiled. "You know that I consider you part of my family, and I always will, no matter what."

Jan Di smiled. "Thank you, Grandfather. That means so much to me."

"And don't let that idiot grandson of mine get to you!"

"Hm?"

"He isn't really interested in that girl, so don't worry." Grandfather winked at her.

"But Grandfather, that's not...I wasn't..."

Grandfather smiled and went back to his book. Jan Di pursed her lips and grew silent.

She went back to her studying but couldn't concentrate. "Ah, I think I'll do a little cleaning, Grandfather. Can I get you anything?"

"No, child, thank you."

Jan Di smiled and shook her head at him before heading into the next room to grab the cleaning supplies. _I know he suggested that I don't clean, but I feel like I need to do something…_

Jan Di busied herself with dusting to quiet her wandering mind. She pulled out her phone and checked it. She decided to send Joon Pyo a text. She simply said, "I hope you are well. Happy Valentine's Day!" It seemed so lame, yet, it was all she could think to say at this time.

She dusted Ji Hoo's desk and then moved to the nearby shelves. She picked up a box to move it so that she could freely dust one of the shelves. It slipped from her fingers and dropped to the floor, spilling out.

"Oh!" She knelt down to pick up the items. She noticed a pair of mittens. They were hers, the ones with the lamb on them that she'd lost years ago. She'd wondered where they were. _He had them all this time?_ She smirked. She picked up the mittens and looked at them. She smiled, remembering their first and last date back then. She'd finally gotten to go out with him, but her feelings had already begun to change at the time.

Her feelings for Ji Hoo had never been simple. She'd gone from appreciating him, to having a crush on him, to falling in love, to becoming friends. It seemed like they were never emotionally in the same place at the same time. Their hearts had never truly been free to give to one another. He'd been her confidante, her best friend, her soulmate. They truly did seem fated to be in each other's lives, but why did it have to be so complicated? Her feelings now, why were they so confusing? Why was it so hard?

She continued to put the items in the box away, ticket stubs from their first date, Macau, and recently from New York City, the drawing she'd done for him, and a number of small seemingly insignificant things to most people. It seemed that he'd collected all their memories and put them in this box, and they came flooding back to her. She smiled and felt a tear run down her cheek. She was clearly not supposed to be seeing this box, so she quickly picked up the rest and put it away. She sighed and went back to cleaning.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat with Sun-Young at the restaurant. She'd been smiling brightly and chattering away, about what, he wasn't really sure. He hadn't really been present. His mind kept wandering to Jan Di, the sad look in her eyes. He was worried that she would be upset over Joon Pyo. Would she be crying? Then he thought of the night before. The way she'd sunk into him and seemed to be welcoming his touches. It almost seemed as if she'd wanted… No, it was useless to think about it. She wasn't free for him to pursue. He thought of how she'd suddenly demanded that he stop. He instinctively tightened his jaw. He thought of this morning, how she'd walked in on him. They'd both been embarrassed, obviously. But now, he was wondering what she could have been thinking when she stared briefly before rushing out.

Sun-Young noticed his distraction. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" He mumbled, stirred from his musings.

"Are you OK?" She reiterated.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

She cleared her throat and continued with the story she'd been telling. He nodded along, despite having no real interest. They finished dinner. He feigned not feeling well and told her that he was going to take her home early. Actually, no, it was true that he wasn't feeling well, but it was much more emotional than physiological.

He dropped her off at her apartment.

"I had a good time," she said sweetly. He had no idea how she could possibly say she had a good time the way he'd acted. He felt sort of guilty.

"Me too," he simply said.

Sun-Young pulled a box from her purse and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A Valentine's gift."

He looked at it. It was a store bought box of fancy chocolates. He thought of Jan Di's homemade chocolates with his face on them. He felt a smile beginning to form.

"Oh, thank you." He said. She fidgeted coyly and gave him a look as if waiting for a kiss.

He looked down at the box and tightened his mouth. "Sun-Young," he said directly.

"Yes?"

"You're a lovely girl…"

"But?" She frowned.

"But, I can't date you." He looked at her straight on.

She tightened her mouth and glanced down.

"I'm sorry if I led you on," he continued. "But I…love someone else."

Her lips parted. She nodded slowly. "Oh, I see."

"And I always will," he continued. "I thought I could let it go, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Ji Hoo…"

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Goodbye." He turned from her and walked to his car. Sun-Young watched after him for a moment before turning slowly and walking into her apartment with moistened eyes.

* * *

Jan Di had cleaned the entire house thoroughly and was back to studying. She noticed it was getting late. "His date must be going well," she said to herself, a hint of bitterness in her voice. She checked her phone again. No Joon Pyo either. She sighed and frowned. She was upset that she hadn't heard back, but she wasn't all that surprised. She found herself wondering more about where Ji Hoo could possibly be. It was nearly midnight. He was a grown man, of course, but he never stayed out this late. Of course, it was the first time he'd been on a date since she lived there, so she really didn't know about his dating habits. Still, she'd thought he would be home earlier. Grandfather had already gone to bed. Perhaps something had happened to him! Perhaps he was just having a really good time…yes, that must be it….

She began pacing again. A string of thoughts paraded through her mind. _Was he hurt? Was he still with Sun-Young? What were they doing?_ No, she really didn't want to know… Ji Hoo wasn't that kind of guy, so surely nothing would have happened, but he must be having a lot of fun with her to stay out so late… She went back and forth between worrying about his safety and feeling resentful… Then the guilt returned... She'd been feeling sad for hurting Joon Pyo and continued to worry that he wouldn't be able to forgive her, but thoughts of Ji Hoo kept intruding.

"Ahhh!" She rubbed her head. She made a disgusted face and went back to her books. She leaned against her fist and attempted to focus on studying. Just then, Ji Hoo walked in. Her heart leapt for a second. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was home.

"Sunbae…"

He looked over at her.

"You're home," she simply stated, rising from her seat. He nodded. She felt the strange urge to run to him and wrap her arms around his waist, but she didn't do that. Instead, she remained where she was.

"I was a little worried…" She muttered. She wouldn't elaborate about how she'd had a sick feeling in her stomach all night. She immediately regretted saying such a thing.

"What were you worried about?" He asked gently, as he moved toward her. He stopped a few feet from her and waited for her response.

She sighed. "I was worried that maybe something happened to you because you were out so late. But then I thought that you must just be having a good time on your date… Ahh, I feel so stupid!"

"You're not stupid," he said automatically. "I was walking for awhile. The date ended quite awhile ago."

"Oh. Are you…OK?" she asked.

He thought about it, as if this was a very difficult question to answer. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Did you…have a good time?" She continued hesitantly.

He paused to think again. "I suppose, it was alright."

She nodded slowly. "Do you…like her?" She immediately regretted her forwardness. Was that something a friend could ask?

Though he had no obligation to respond, he decided that he would. "She's a very nice girl."

Jan Di simply nodded, not quite sure what he meant by that. It didn't seem to really be an answer, but she wasn't going to press it further.

"And you? Did you make up with Joon Pyo," he asked, feeling his body immediately tense all over.

She frowned and cast her eyes downward. "No. I sent him a message, but he hasn't responded." She felt sort of guilty that she hadn't pursued making up with him further. She'd only sent one message all day, and she hadn't even agonized over it that much. She'd been noticing lately that her feelings for Joon Pyo had been slowly dissipating, as a morning mist.

 _Joon Pyo, you idiot…_ Ji Hoo thought, as he ran his hand down her arm. She felt her eyelashes flutter. He stopped suddenly as if struck, upon recalling her decree against their physical touch. She met his gaze.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

He nodded. Jan Di prepared the tea, and they sat on the couch together. The tension was engulfing them once more like a fog. Jan Di remained quiet. She wanted to know more about his date, but she feared overstepping her boundaries.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, grasping for anything to fill the silence.

"No, we had dinner."

She nodded. "Did you have a good dinner?"

"Yes, it was fine."

 _Ahh, why won't he give me anything? Is he torturing me on purpose?_

He looked over at her. She was staring hard at her tea.

He smiled. "I suppose you're curious about my date," he said.

"Ah, no, not at all!" She exclaimed. _What, is he reading my mind now?_

He smiled. "It's OK. You can ask about it. We're friends, right."

She frowned. The conversation was becoming very uncomfortable.

"What would you like to know? Where we went? What we did? If I kissed her goodnight? If we're going out again?"

Yes, she wanted to know all of those things! She looked at him. He was grinning at her. So, he _was_ going to torture her! _Why is he being such a jerk?_

She pursed her lips haughtily. "I'm not particularly interested in knowing any of that, no."

"OK, I won't tell you." He mumbled casually and went back to his tea.

She frowned and shot him a dirty look while he wasn't looking.

He glanced over at her and smirked. "We had Italian, and then I took her home. I didn't kiss her goodnight. And no, we're not going out again," he uttered, still holding his tea and looking out ahead. He seemed almost peaceful.

She looked over at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry…that it didn't work out."

"Are you?" He looked at her seriously.

"Of course I am! I want you to be happy!" She exclaimed, irritated that he would even insinuate such a thing.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Well, I realized that she wasn't the one who could make me happy. She wasn't the one I wanted to be with tonight, so I wasn't happy at all…"

"Sunbae," she mumbled sadly.

Jan Di stared at him. He looked down at his hands, wondering what was wrong with him and why he couldn't seem to escape this hold she had on him. He sighed and wrung his hands.

"Do you pity me?" He asked, somberly.

"It's not pity! I just…wish for your happiness…."

He scoffed. "I'm happier sitting here on this couch with you than I am out on a date." He wasn't sure what he was doing, why he was speaking so freely. Why did the words just keep pouring out, despite the promise he'd made, despite the futility of it all?

"Sunbae…," was all she could get out. He wondered what she would do if he leaned in. But he didn't do that. Instead, he sighed and tossed her a weak smile. "Oh, I forgot something."

He got up and went outside for a moment. He entered once more carrying a dozen red roses. She looked at him curiously as he handed them to her. "Here."

"What are these for?"

"It's Valentine's Day. I hear that men give roses to women in America on Valentine's Day."

"Sunbae… But…"

"I felt badly for leaving tonight when you were upset, and I felt badly about the situation with Joon Pyo. Men also give roses to make up with women… So, these are to say I'm sorry…and Happy Valentine's Day." He paused. "It's only right that I give you a gift, too, after all. I hope it helps to cheer you up some."

She looked at them and a smile spread slowly across her face. "They're beautiful. Thank you, Sunbae."

He nodded.

"I'll go put them in water!" She got up and went to the kitchen.

Ji Hoo sat there and put his head in his hands. "Yoon Ji Hoo, you're such a fool."


	27. Tough Love and Drinking

Joon Pyo held his phone in his hand, staring at Jan Di's message. He hadn't responded, despite the message being sent quite a few hours ago. He exited out of messaging and returned to his home screen. He stared at his wallpaper, a picture of Jan Di. He ran his thumb lightly over her face before tossing the phone down on his desk. Alex walked in and stood before his desk. She placed a hand on her hip. The other held a stack of documents and lightly rested against her pencil skirt. He looked up at her slowly. She was the essence of perfect timing. _Hmph, why does she always appear at times like these?_

"Joon Pyo."

He looked at her without a word, waiting for her to continue.

"When are you going to regain your senses?" She sneered. Alex was not one to be delicate with her speech.

He stared her down.

"I just have to say, the way you've been acting lately…it's not you…and it's bringing this company down."

"Maybe I don't care about this company," he muttered and put a hand to his head. "And what do you know about me?"

"I thought I knew you. But lately, not so much."

Joon Pyo scoffed.

"I thought Goo Joon Pyo didn't take things lying down. The Goo Joon Pyo I know is not this pitiful mess… You're being pathetic. It's embarrassing…"

"Why you-!" Joon Pyo began to rise from his chair in preparation for throwing Alex out.

Alex smirked. "That's better. I'd rather you get mad. I'd rather see the hot-tempered Joon Pyo…"

"Get out," he snarled, his breathing elevated.

"I'll go, but getting angry at me isn't going to change anything. If you're unhappy with your lot, then be a man and do something about it! Why don't you fight for what you want?" She chided.

He glared at her, his chest heaving.

"Or, at the very least go out and get drunk… Do something more active," she muttered haughtily. "Have a drink with me after work." She turned on her heel and left before he could respond. He stared after her still writhing with fury.

* * *

Alex stormed out of Joon Pyo's office and made her way swiftly back to her own. She clutched the folder of documents tightly, crushing it slightly as she walked. She returned to her slightly less ostentatious office and lowered herself slowly into her chair. She tossed the documents onto her desk and stared out stone-faced. She released a sigh and returned to work. She'd get Joon Pyo's signatures later. She couldn't deal with him right now. She mechanically signed one document after another until there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

A man in a cheap suit stepped into Alex's office. "Ms. Lee, here is a preliminary proposal for the publicity article you wanted."

Alex sighed and took the envelope from the man. She pulled out the items inside to find pictures from the Christmas dinner. She noticed several photos of the girl she'd met, Joon Pyo's girlfriend, Geum Jan Di, was it? She turned to the article. Her forehead crinkled as she read.

"What the hell is this?"

"Uh, the publicity you were looking for…"

Alex cut him off. "How dare you bring this to me? What do you think this is? Some trashy tabloid? His love life has nothing to do with this company!"

The man stuttered. "I'm sorry, Miss...I…we just thought that…"

"You print that garbage, and I'll see you ruined…" Alex snarled. "I'll be keeping these. Delete any others. Scrap the article."

The man gaped at her. "Ah, y-y-yes, Miss…. I'm very sorry…" The man bowed deeply and scurried from her office.

Alex exhaled sharply and tossed the pictures and article into her desk drawer. Her phone rang, and she picked it up. "Ah, yes Father?"

…

"What?! You must be joking!"

…

"There's no way! Have you learned nothing from the past?"

…

Alex scoffed on the phone. "I'm hanging up now. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and sighed. "He's lost his mind…"

* * *

Alex walked with head held high to Joon Pyo's office. She fully expected to be kicked out, but she didn't care. When she reached his office, she noticed his door slightly ajar. She peeked in. Joon Pyo was still hard at work. She watched his forehead wrinkle slightly as he concentrated. A stray curl fell over his face. She smiled to herself and knocked at the door. He looked up.

Joon Pyo looked at her and pursed his lips. She walked up to his desk and stood there, confidently. "It's 5 PM. How about that drink?"

Joon Pyo scoffed. "You insult me, and then you expect me to go for a drink with you?"

Alex grinned. "Come on, surely you're not so sensitive…"

Joon Pyo sneered. "Hey, you wanna die?"

Alex gave a short laugh. "Ok, I'm sorry for what I said…"

"You don't sound sorry," Joon Pyo crossed his arms.

"Well, I am." She said shortly. "So, how about that drink? I could use one, and I know you could."

"Why you…!"

"Come on, I have some things to discuss with you anyway."

Joon Pyo's arms remained crossed and he continued to glare at her.

"Wherever you want, OK?" She continued.

"Whatever."

* * *

Joon Pyo wasn't entirely sure why he'd agreed to have a drink with Alex. He was still highly irritated with her and wasn't at all in the mood to socialize. But then again, having a drink didn't sound like such a bad idea. Joon Pyo headed to the agreed upon location, a high-end bar near his penthouse.

Alex sat alone at the bar waiting for Joon Pyo. She was dressed in a little black dress and heels. Being Valentine's Day, it was one of the worst nights to be at a bar. It was crowded and full of lovers and singles angling for dates. _He's late… I wonder if he'll come…_

A man in a suit approached Alex. She looked at him, unimpressed.

"Hi beautiful…" The man grinned at her and leaned against the bar next to her.

Alex smiled. "Aw, was that the best you could come up with? No date on Valentine's Day, huh?" Alex feigned sympathy.

The man frowned and looked at her sheepishly for a moment before gaining renewed confidence. "What's someone like you doing sitting here all alone?"

"Someone like me? What do you mean?" Alex looked at him quizzically, continuing to torture her inept potential suitor.

He stared at her, slightly dumbfounded. "What I mean is someone as beautiful as you."

"Ah, I see." Alex nodded and turned from him, taking a sip of her drink. "I'm waiting for someone."

The man sat beside her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, thanks. What part of _I'm waiting for someone_ didn't you understand?"

"OK, OK, I got it." The man scoffed and walked away.

"Well, that was ruthless," Came Joon Pyo's voice from behind her.

Alex turned to see him. She instinctively smiled. "You came?"

"Yea. Still don't know why." Alex smirked and took a sip of her drink. He took a seat next to her and ordered a drink.

"That guy wasn't your type?" Joon Pyo commented off-handedly.

Alex sneered. "No. He wasn't bad to look at, but he was obviously an idiot."

Joon Pyo scoffed.

Alex sighed. "So, what's going on with you?"

Joon Pyo was silent.

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to, but if you decide to…" Alex went back to her drink.

"Let's just drink." Joon Pyo did a shot.

Alex nodded. They did several shots together and continued to sit there silently and drink. As the night wore on, the bar cleared. Alex watched Joon Pyo look at his phone throughout the night, obviously tormented. Alex decided to discontinue her drinking after a few, while Joon Pyo persisted.

"Jan Di," Alex muttered, slightly inebriated.

Joon Pyo turned to look at Alex upon hearing the name. "She's your…first love?"

"Mm. First and she'll be the last."

Alex's lips parted. She nodded. "First loves are intense. But what makes you so sure she'll be the last?"

"I just know. I'm a man who knows what he wants."

She nodded. "I was that way, too."

Joon Pyo stared ahead and continued to drink, as she continued.

"My first love was like that, too. But it was actually my second love that I still agonize over, even now."

Joon Pyo wasn't usually one to inquire about someone else's life, but tonight he did. Perhaps it was the alcohol. "What happened?" he mumbled, as he leaned against the bar.

"I drove him away…"

"I can't imagine that," Joon Pyo mumbled sarcastically. Alex gave him a dirty look and pushed him slightly. Joon Pyo wobbled due to his current state. Alex smiled. She paused, rubbing her shot glass between her hands.

"…My first love, it just didn't work out. But my second love, it could've been something…special…" She gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "But I was too stubborn." She grew pensive. Joon Pyo glanced over at her, surprised by her cryptic attempt at opening up.

"People break up for a lot of reasons…sometimes you're not compatible. Sometimes one person falls for another…" Joon Pyo tightened his mouth, as Alex continued. "Sometimes one or both persons are too stubborn, not willing to compromise, or not willing to do what it takes… And sometimes it's just not…meant to be." Alex gave a short laugh. "I know that sounds a little bit cliché, but it's true. And knowing when to let go, that's important, too. Sometimes it's not giving up, sometimes it's just wisdom."

"Who are you trying to convince? I don't give up," Joon Pyo assured.

"What is it that you've been doing lately?"

Joon Pyo was silent. He took another drink and slowly put his head down on the bar. Alex glanced over at him after a few minutes with no response. "Joon Pyo?" No response. "Joon Pyo?" She shook him lightly. "Hey, drunkard, wake up!" She teased. She recalled him calling her that and smiled at the memory.

"Guess we better call it a night," she said to herself. Alex paid the tab and called for her car to pick them up. She sighed and took Joon Pyo's arm and put it around her neck. She helped him out to her car. He groaned and half slid, was half pushed into the car by Alex. "Oh, you're so troublesome," she grumbled, fighting a smile.

Alex helped Joon Pyo to his penthouse, which was no easy feat, considering he was only barely conscious. She helped him to his bed, and he passed out onto it. Alex shook her head and covered him. She sat beside him on the bed for a moment. She gazed upon his face and smiled tenderly. She noticed a stray curl and reached out hesitantly. She tucked the curl back behind his ear and sighed.  
 _Why do I always like the idiots?_

She watched him lying there. Heedlessly, she reached out and gently stroked his cheek. He twitched in his sleep, and she pulled back. He began to lightly toss and turn. "Jan Di, Jan Di," he mumbled.

Alex's mouth tightened, as she remained there.

"Jan Di, Jan Di…" Joon Pyo continued. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Alex and pulled her against him, still unconscious and muttering Jan Di's name.

Alex froze, wide eyed. His arms were wrapped around her, and her arms were pinned at her sides. Her head rested gently on his chest. Despite his current state, his embrace was tight. She began to struggle but only half-heartedly. She gave in easily and rested there for a moment against his chest. He'd calmed and was no longer muttering Jan Di's name. She blinked several times, and then she felt herself close her eyes and relax into him. His breathing and heartbeat were steady, and he was warm. He fell into a deeper sleep, and Alex slowly freed herself, using caution to avoid waking him. She moved his arms gently to his sides and tucked him in once more. She sat up and sighed, realizing her own heartbeat was less steady than his had been. "Goodnight, Goo Joon Pyo."

* * *

Jan Di stirred in her bed and opened her eyes. She could feel the light slowly seeping into the room. She lay there for a moment. Her eyes moved to the roses that Ji Hoo had given her, and she smiled. But it was short-lived. She immediately thought of Joon Pyo. She still hadn't heard from him. _He must be really mad…_

Noticing the time, she sat up quickly, thinking she was late for school. She recalled that it was Saturday, and she was completely free today. She sighed and slowly lay back down and embraced her pillow. She'd briefly had hope when she noticed a message, but it was just more bad news, a maintenance worker informing her that they'd found other problems with her apartment and that it was going to take a lot longer than expected. She'd been advised to look into alternative housing. She sighed. She enjoyed being at Ji Hoo's, but perhaps it was best that she look for another place.

She finally mustered the motivation to get up and dress for breakfast. She wandered out into the living room and immediately smelled something delicious. She shuffled sleepily into the dining area. Ji Hoo was making pancakes, while Grandfather read the newspaper at the table. _Was he feeling down?_

Ji Hoo looked up and smiled at her when she entered. Grandfather likewise looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Jan Di!" He exclaimed.

 _Everyone seems to be in a good mood...,_ she thought.

Jan Di sat down in her place. Grandfather absently offered her a piece of the newspaper. She took it. "Um, Grandfather, could I have the classifieds?"

He shrugged and handed the section to her. She began to peruse it. Grandfather glanced over his paper at her. "What are you looking for, Jan Di?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing really…" She smiled uneasily.

Ji Hoo served breakfast. He noticed Jan Di looking at apartments. She saw him looking and put the paper down quickly. She smiled up at him. "Looks delicious, Sunbae!"

"So, what are you kids doing today?" Grandfather asked, as they ate. Grandfather always seemed to lump them together when asking about their plans.

Jan Di hadn't really thought about it. "Maybe I'll tidy up and do some studying."

"I thought I asked you to stop cleaning my house," Ji Hoo chimed in, good-naturedly. "I'm going to have to let my housekeeper go if you keep this up."

Jan Di gave a short laugh. "Well, I really don't know what else to do with myself. And I really feel like I should work for my stay here."

"I told you that you don't have to do that," Ji Hoo responded, tersely.

"Yes, Jan Di, what did I tell you about being family?" Grandfather interposed.

"Well, family helps each other out, right Grandfather?" Jan Di replied with a grin. "If I'm family rather than a guest, then I should definitely be pulling my weight."

"Ah, that's true." Grandfather chuckled. "Whatever makes you happy, child." They exchanged smiles. Ji Hoo smiled to himself.

After breakfast, Jan Di began clearing the table. Ji Hoo offered to help her. Jan Di did the dishes and began to put them away. She reached to put a plate away in the cabinet but couldn't quite reach. Ji Hoo moved to her side and took the plate from her. They exchanged glances, as their bodies pressed briefly against each other. "Thank you, Sunbae," she mumbled, her face suddenly feeling warm. He nodded and continued to gaze upon her. Feeling the heat of his stare, she looked away. He did likewise and put the plate away for her.

"Jan Di…" he began.

"Hm?"

"Were you looking at apartments?" He almost sounded hurt.

She cleared her throat, not sure why she suddenly felt guilty. "Ah, yes kind of…"

He furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Well, my apartment is going to take a lot longer than expected, and they advised finding a new place, so…"

"Why do you need to find another place?" He asked, as if it was a completely ridiculous notion.

She sighed. "I don't want to continue to be a burden. I only came because of Grandfather, and I didn't expect to stay this long. I've been here too long."

Ji Hoo exhaled heavily. "You're not a burden," he replied, looking away.

She looked at him. His lips parted and he hesitated before continuing. "You've never once been a burden to me… I'm sure Grandfather feels the same…"

Jan Di looked down. "Thank you, Sunbae. But still…"

Ji Hoo cut in. "I like it. Having you here…" Jan Di stared at him.

"Knowing you'll be here when I get home…it's comforting…and it makes me…happy."

Jan Di smiled at him. "I like being here, too." Upon consideration, she loved it actually.

"Then you should stay… For awhile longer at least… There's no rush."

She sighed and pursed her lips.

"I'll put you to work if it makes you feel better," Ji Hoo grinned, and Jan Di gave a small laugh. "Yes, it would make me feel a bit better, actually." She grew pensive.

"Are you worried about Joon Pyo?" He asked.

She was silent.

Ji Hoo sighed. "I can make him understand."

"I think he'd have a hard time understanding right now."

"Well, I'll understand whatever you decide to do. But you're welcome to stay longer," Ji Hoo replied before leaving the room. _Jan Di, I know it can't last forever, but I hope you'll stay a bit longer… I really wish you could be here always…_

Ji Hoo returned to his room. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Jan Di called out. Jan Di went to the door and greeted the guest before noticing who it was. Sun-Young stared at Jan Di, stunned.

"Oh, Sun-Young, hello!" Jan Di exclaimed and offered Sun-Young a polite smile.

Sun-Young stared for a moment before plastering a fake smile on her face. "Jan Di, hello… Is Ji Hoo here?"

"Mm, come in please. I'll get him."

Sun-Young entered slowly and glared after Jan Di as she walked away.

"Sunbae!" Jan Di called. Ji Hoo came out. "Sunbae, you have a visitor."

Jan Di led Ji Hoo out, and he noticed Sun-Young.

"I'll be in the kitchen finishing up. Nice to see you, Sun-Young." Jan Di smiled awkwardly and made her exit. Ji Hoo nodded to Jan Di and then turned to Sun-Young. "Sun-Young. Can I help you?"

Sun-Young exhaled sharply. "I don't know why I came… I wanted to invite you to a concert, but I remember what you said last night…" She paused and glanced toward the kitchen. "Jan Di is here early…" She commented icily.

"So?"

"She seems pretty comfortable here…"

Ji Hoo was silent.

"Did you meet up with her last night? Did she stay here last night?" Sun-Young blurted, breathing more heavily.

"I don't think that's really any of your concern."

Sun-Young scoffed. "Is that why you ended our date so early, so you could meet up with her?" Sun-Young insinuated.

"No. I didn't meet up with her." He paused _. No use in hiding it or beating around the bush_. "She's here so early because she's staying here."

"You live together now? That was sudden…" she replied scornfully.

"Again, it's not your concern, but it wasn't sudden. She has been staying here for awhile now."

"So, that's the type of girl you like, huh?"

Ji Hoo felt his chest tightening and his anger building. He felt as though he could explode. He glared at Sun-Young.

"You dare to speak of her like that? I have no need to justify anything to you! I am sorry that things didn't work out, but you speak ill of Jan Di, and you're not welcome here. Get out!" Ji Hoo shouted.

Sun-Young was taken aback. She felt herself welling up, so she turned quickly and left. Grandfather and Jan Di, having heard the yelling, had made their way into the room and stood there watching the end of the interaction. They looked to each other and then to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo's fists were balled at his sides, his knuckles turning white. He sighed, as he slowly released the tension in his hands. He turned to see Grandfather and Jan Di staring at him. He looked to Grandfather and then to Jan Di, his chest still rising and falling heavily. He and Jan Di exchanged glances, and she looked downward. Ji Hoo sighed and turned to return to his room.

* * *

Joon Pyo shifted in his bed. He groaned as he returned to the world of consciousness and immediately felt the throbbing in his head. He opened his eyes slowly and quickly shut them, nearly blinded by the light. He made another attempt to open his eyes, as he clutched his aching head. His third attempt at opening his eyes was successful. He opened them to see Alex sitting in his chair across from the bed staring at him. She was still dressed in her black dress and bare-footed.

"Good morning, Sunshine," she greeted with smile.

Joon Pyo bolted upright. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

 _Hm, he doesn't remember… I wonder how much I should fill him in on…_

"You don't remember?" She grinned.

He stared at her, confused, and groaned again. "I remember the bar."

"Nothing after?"

"No, why?"

"No reason. …Hmm, well you had a bit too much to drink, so I got you home and put you to bed."

Joon Pyo sighed and clutched his head. "Aish…"

"Headache?"

"Yes."

"You really don't remember anything last night?" Alex smirked.

"I told you I didn't. What are you getting at?" Joon Pyo raised his voice and continued to rub his forehead.

"Oh, nothing. I'll get you some water and aspirin. Seems I'm developing quite the habit of doing this."

Joon Pyo watched after her with a scrunched forehead. _What's with her?_

Alex brought back the medicine and water and handed them to Joon Pyo. He took them and mumbled thanks.

"Why are you still here?" Joon Pyo asked, after swallowing the pills and taking a gulp of water.

Alex gave a short laugh. "That sounds grateful."

"Alright, thank you. Now, what are you still doing here?" he repeated sarcastically.

Alex shook her head. _That's Goo Joon Pyo, alright…_ She seemed to be pondering her response. "Well, I suppose I wanted to make sure you were OK. You had a lot to drink, and you seemed pretty upset. So, I guess I felt obligated to take care of my colleague."

"There was no need."

She nodded and smiled. "I know. Goo Joon Pyo can take care of himself."

"Right."

Alex grinned. "For awhile I wasn't sure I'd be _able_ to physically leave…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't remember?" She smirked at him. He squinted back at her, still baffled.

"I really don't like playing games. What are you getting at?"

Alex laughed again. "Well, last night you grabbed me and pulled me down onto your chest and held me against you."

"What?!" Joon Pyo squirmed in his bed.

Alex giggled. "Joon Pyo, are you blushing?"

"No, no way!" Joon Pyo stammered.

"You're stronger than I thought. I almost couldn't escape." Alex grinned at him. She was rather enjoying tormenting him. _This is just too much fun…_

Joon Pyo glared at her. Alex continued to enjoy the squirmy quality he had going on.

"Oh, don't worry. Nothing more than that happened."

Joon Pyo scoffed, doing his utmost to hide the embarrassment. "Of course nothing did!"

"Of course." Alex paused. "You were very upset, and you were calling Jan Di's name."

Joon Pyo tightened his mouth and looked away.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Alex asked.

He grew pensive. "I'm going to."

Alex nodded. "Good."

Joon Pyo thought of Alex's words the day before. "I only remember bits and pieces of what you said to me yesterday, but something really stuck with me," he said.

"What was that?"

"When you told me I should take action. I was furious with the way you spoke to me at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you were right."

"Goo Joon Pyo is admitting that someone else was right about something?"

He scoffed. "Don't get used to it. But yes, you were right, leech."

"Leech?" Alex exclaimed. Her mouth hung open for a mouth.

"Yes, leech." Joon Pyo smirked.

Alex glared at him and crossed her arms. "That's not a very cute nickname…"

"Well, you're not very cute…"

Alex scoffed and turned her head. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go to Korea."

"What?" Alex exclaimed. "But you can't…"

"I can do whatever I want."

"But I mean what about the business?"

"I'll be back. I just need to see Jan Di, talk to her…"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well, that's very nice, but can't you just call her on the phone?"

"No, I think that this calls for a bigger gesture. What's the big deal anyway?"

Alex sighed. "Nothing. When do you plan to go?"

"I thought I'd just go today. There's nothing going on for a few days, anyway."

Alex sighed. "OK, well…good luck."

"Thanks." Joon Pyo moved to stand and wobbled slightly. He clutched his head. "Aish."

"Maybe you should have something to eat first."


	28. Cold Feet and the Symphony

The rest of the day had been rather quiet and uneventful for Jan Di and Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo had kept to himself for most of the day, reading and playing his instruments. Jan Di had busied herself with housework and laundry. She smiled at how awkward Ji Hoo always got when she attempted to do his laundry. He always withheld certain articles. What was the big deal? She _was_ a dry cleaner's daughter after all. She was a professional!

She was now studying for a test for her Human Behavior class later in the week. It was fascinating stuff, really. She thought of how upset Ji Hoo had gotten with Sun-Young earlier. She'd only caught the end of the conversation, but it appeared that Ji Hoo had revealed that she was living there and Sun-Young had said something insulting and Ji Hoo had defended her. Still, she couldn't help but feel bad for Sun-Young. _Sun-Young must be really hurt right now after being rejected by Ji Hoo Sunbae…_ Jan Di recalled her own feelings of rejection when Ji Hoo was with Seo Hyun and when Joon Pyo was engaged to Jae Kyung. She absently wondered how Jae Kyung was doing, which inevitably led to thoughts of Joon Pyo. She sighed and attempted to refocus.

Ji Hoo finally emerged from his room later in the evening. He made his way into the living room, where Jan Di was studying. She looked up and greeted him. He greeted back casually.

"Sunbae, are you alright?"

He nodded.

"Thank you…" she said.

"For what?"

"For defending me. I appreciate it."

He simply nodded.

"I guess it must look a little suspicious to others. And Sun-Young really likes you, so she was probably just hurt when she said that. I don't think badly of her."

Ji Hoo sighed. "I'm sure that was the case. I feel badly for her, but I just lost my temper when she said that about you. I couldn't tolerate it."

Jan Di pursed her lips and looked downward. He sat next to her on the couch and exhaled. Jan Di took a deep breath and slapped her hands against her knees. "Things have certainly been complicated lately…"

Ji Hoo gave her a weak smile and nodded slowly.

"Sometimes I wish things could just be simple," Jan Di said.

Ji Hoo stared out ahead. "Is there something I can do? To make things simple for you again…"

Jan Di grew contemplative. She shook her head no. "I think I just need to figure out some things for myself, figure out my life…"

Ji Hoo nodded and looked out ahead, as he listened.

"Sometimes I wonder about what my life would be like if I married Joon Pyo," Jan Di confided. She gave a short laugh. "I can't really picture myself living in a huge mansion with servants. And I don't like the idea of being in the public eye all the time."

Ji Hoo looked down at his hands. "All that really matters is that you love each other, right?" he muttered somberly.

"I suppose so, yes. I wonder if we would fight a lot…"

"Probably," Ji Hoo mumbled, still studying his hands.

Jan Di's lips parted slightly, realizing it wasn't something she could argue.

Ji Hoo looked over at her. She was suddenly very somber. "I was kidding," he said, nudging her.

"No, you're probably right. I'm sure we'll fight a lot." Jan Di gave a short laugh.

"You're not getting cold feet already, are you?" Ji Hoo asked, finally looking at her.

Jan Di smiled and shook her head. "It's not that. Just thinking. I just wish for a simple life. Of course, my family, especially my mother, would question my sanity after that statement."

Ji Hoo smiled. "Wealth isn't all that it's cracked up to be. I have money, but it's never really brought me happiness. I think meeting you helped me to appreciate the simpler things in life. You helped me to realize what really matters. Family, friendship,… _Love…_ Even hard work, you led me to those things." He looked down, blinking, and cleared his throat. "Not to mention, if it wasn't for you, I probably would have never reconciled with my grandfather. So, I'm very thankful to you."

Jan Di looked down and smiled. "I'm very thankful to you, too, Sunbae. You were there for me during some of the hardest times in my life. And you never once complained about what a burden I was on you."

"What did I tell you? You were never a burden," he replied seriously. Jan Di smiled affectionately.

"I think you helped Joon Pyo, Yi Jung, and Woo Bin to understand those things a bit more, too." Ji Hoo paused. "If you're not happy with a life of luxury you could always talk to Joon Pyo about living more modestly. Drag him to your world, remember?" Jan Di nodded and smiled.

Ji Hoo grew suddenly pensive. "Jan Di?"

"Hm?"

"Are you…happy?"

Jan Di paused and considered her response seriously. "I'm happy, for the most part. I've been feeling really guilty about Joon Pyo, and I wish we could get past this fight, but…my daily life has been happy. I'm really happy with what I'm doing with my life. It really feels right… And I'm happy being here with you and Grandfather… It's actually strange that I'm as happy as I am."

"Why's that?" Ji Hoo asked gently.

"Because I should be miserable since Joon Pyo isn't speaking to me, right? I should be really sad and missing him all the time, right?"

"And you're not?"

"Well, I miss him, but I don't think about him all the time. I don't get that fluttery feeling so much anymore..." Jan Di felt strange saying all this to Ji Hoo, but somehow it just kept coming out.

"That's normal. The newness and excitement of a relationship wears off after awhile."

Jan Di nodded. "I guess you're right. What really bothers me is that, even though I'm upset about our argument, I'm dealing with it a lot better than I thought I would."

Ji Hoo rubbed his hands together and leaned forward, deep in thought.

"Maybe it's because I'm here with you, Sunbae. You always seem to give me strength."

"It's not me. You're a strong person, Jan Di."

Jan Di smiled then grew solemn. "I wonder if Joon Pyo even still wants to marry me…"

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply and wrung his hands. "He does," he replied icily.

Jan Di looked over at him. "How do you know?"

He slapped his knees in frustration. "Because I just know, I know, OK?" He said, raising his voice. "Don't be a fool…"

Jan Di's lips parted and she looked down somberly.

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes and looked over at her. This woman had a knack for simultaneously infuriating and melting him. He sighed. "Hey, don't make that face…" He touched a finger to her cheek. "He _does_ love you, and he _does_ want to marry you…" She smiled weakly.

"What about you, Sunbae? Are you happy?"

Ji Hoo pondered the question long and hard. "I'm happy if you're happy."

Somehow that didn't seem like a real answer to her. _He can't possibly be that selfless, can he?_

"But why is my happiness so important to you? What about your happiness, Sunbae?"

Ji Hoo sighed. _Don't you know?_

"Well, I've thought about it quite a bit, and I've realized that I just want the people I care about to be happy. As long as Grandfather and _you_ are healthy and happy, I can bear almost anything. My own wishes, they're second place."

Jan Di looked at him tenderly. "Sunbae…"

He sighed, realizing once again that he'd spoken too freely. "I should let you get back to your studying and do some myself…" She nodded. He put a hand on her shoulder before rising from the couch and heading toward his bedroom.

He stopped halfway and turned back to her. "Oh, Jan Di…"

"Yes?"

"I'm conducting tomorrow evening. Would you like to come to the symphony as my guest?"

Jan Di smiled. "I'd love to, Sunbae. Thank you for the invitation."

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded, and then he turned to leave.

"Oh, but I've never been to a symphony. What should I wear? I don't think I really have anything suitable."

Ji Hoo smiled back at her. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go shopping."

* * *

The next day, Ji Hoo and Jan Di walked around the mall together. They were on a mission to find an evening dress. Jan Di pointed out items here and there, as they walked along. She'd occasionally grab Ji Hoo by the arm and pull him over to look at something.

They passed a petstore and Jan Di eagerly suggested they stop in. Ji Hoo put his hands in his pockets and smiled, as he watched Jan Di gush over the puppies. She picked up a little brown and white furball. "Sunbae, look!" She held up the dog toward him.

"Don't get any ideas," he smirked.

She fake-pouted. "Just looking…"

"Hey, I already gave you a horse," he teased.

She smiled. "I know, I know. And I was very grateful!"

He smiled back. "We should go to the stables and see your horse soon. We haven't in awhile."

She smiled and nodded.

"You never did get that puppy you wanted, though, did you?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, but it's OK. I love my horse." She cuddled the puppy once more then put him down.

They left the petstore and continued to walk around. They found a dress store and went in. Jan Di browsed the dresses while Ji Hoo followed her. They discussed several options and Jan Di took them to the changing room. Ji Hoo folded his arms and waited outside. A few minutes later, Jan Di opened the changing room door hesitantly. She wore a long gold, sequined evening dress.

Ji Hoo looked her up and down and grinned at her. "You look…." _Beautiful, gorgeous, incredible…_ He searched for the right word.

Jan Di made a face. "It's too flashy, isn't it?" She turned around to look in the mirror, revealing the deep back. "No, I don't think so," he commented.

"Hmm, let me try another." She went back in, and he waited. This time she came out in a black halter style satin gown with a side-slit. "Oh, I don't really like the slit in the leg." Ji Hoo glanced down, making a great effort not to stare.

"What about this one?" Ji Hoo held up one with a deeper neckline. "Sunbae!" Jan Di emphatically waved no with her hands. Ji Hoo smiled to himself and put the dress back on the rack.

Jan Di continued to try on dresses. She would ask Ji Hoo's opinion, and he'd indicate that he liked each one. He'd simply smile when she found some flaw with each dress or complain about the price.

"What about this one?" He handed the last dress to her. She took it in. She exited once more wearing a black chiffon dress, short in the front with a long sheer back. It had a Sabrina neckline with crystal beads across the front and lace sleeves. Ji Hoo had to catch his breath.

Jan Di smiled and took a turn, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I like this one, it's really pretty. What do you think, Sunbae?"

He gazed at her, suddenly feeling speechless. "It's…you're...beautiful…," he was finally able to utter, as a wide smile spread across his face.

She smiled. "Thank you, Sunbae." She checked the tag and her eyes widened.

He glanced at it. "Don't worry about the price."

"But Sunbae…"

"I'll buy it."

"But Sunbae, you really shouldn't…"

"I have plenty of money, and what do I buy really?"

"Still, I'd feel bad accepting this. It's too much."

He shook his head. "Geum Jan Di and her pride. Let me do this for you, please."

Jan Di exhaled. "OK…" She approached him slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Sunbae."

Surprised, he held her there for a moment, putting the slightest bit of pressure against her back. He could feel the opening in the back of the dress and noticed he was resting his hand against her bare back. He felt his heart rate increase. "You're welcome," he murmured against her hair. Jan Di backed away slowly and lowered her eyes before returning to the dressing room. He released the breath he'd inadvertently been holding.

After buying the dress, they walked together. Ji Hoo insisted upon carrying the bag for her. They passed a jewelry store. "Let's go in," Ji Hoo suggested.

"But why?"

"For jewelry to go with the dress."

"Sunbae, that's really not necessary."

"Come on. It'll be fun. You can at least try some on."

She sighed and agreed.

The salesman greeted them in a friendly manner and asked what they were looking for.

"Umm, accessories for an evening dress," Ji Hoo replied.

The man made some suggestions, and he proceeded to bring out various necklaces, earrings, and bracelets to compliment the dress. Ji Hoo watched and smiled, as Jan Di sat there awkwardly while the man accessorized her. They left the store, Ji Hoo carrying yet another bag.

"Sunbae, you really shouldn't have let him talk you into buying all of that jewelry."

He smiled. "I know, but it just all looked so nice on you."

"Sunbae," she mumbled affectionately. _What is he doing?_ "You shouldn't have done that…"

He sighed. "Maybe not, but I enjoyed it. It's nice having someone to buy things for…"

She stared at him.

"I don't mean anything by that…I just enjoy doing things for you."

"Sunbae…" Jan Di was truly touched, but at the same time, she felt guilty when he doted on her like a boyfriend would. It didn't seem fair that he gave her so much, and she had so little to give in return.

"So, should we get going?" he suggested.

She nodded. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her toward the exit, smiling. _He seems so happy…_ She couldn't deny that she'd had a nice time, too, and she smiled to herself.

* * *

That evening, Ji Hoo and Jan Di dressed for the symphony. Upon hearing about it, Ga Eul had insisted upon seeing Jan Di in her evening dress and doing her hair for her. So, Ga Eul was in Jan Di's room primping her and chattering away about Yi Jung. "Your hair is getting so long, Jan Di," Ga Eul commented, as she curled her hair. She pulled the curls up into a loose half up-do.

"Ga Eul, isn't this a bit much?"

"No, it's just right! Ok, time for makeup." Jan Di was once again Ga Eul's real life doll.

"Your dress is so beautiful, Jan Di. And this jewelry, wow! That was really nice of Ji Hoo Sunbae."

"Yes. Too nice," Jan Di mumbled guiltily.

"It's not like he can't afford it," Ga Eul commented.

"Yes, but to buy all this for someone who is just a friend… And it's not even a special occasion..."

"Well, he doesn't really consider you to be just a friend."

Jan Di pondered this. "I don't think Ji Hoo Sunbae really expects anything from me."

"But he's still really crazy about you."

Jan Di had to fight back a smile. She immediately realized and felt guilty. She put on a straight face, but Ga Eul had noticed.

"So, did you make up with Joon Pyo," Ga Eul asked, as she finished her makeup.

Jan Di sighed. "No, not yet. He must really hate me, Ga Eul… Ji Hoo Sunbae seems to think otherwise, though."

Ga Eul thought for a moment. "I'm sure he's just upset. I agree with Ji Hoo Sunbae. I think he'll come around." Ga Eul studied Jan Di. "But do you want him to?"

Jan Di looked at Ga Eul, shocked. "Of course! I don't want him to hate me…"

Ga Eul nodded slowly. "Jan Di, can I ask you something?"

"Yes. What is it?"

Ga Eul pursed her lips. "Has something changed between you and Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

Jan Di's lips parted and she contemplated this. "No, not really… I don't know…maybe… Oh, Ga Eul, I'm so confused!"

Ga Eul looked at Jan Di sympathetically. "Why are you confused, Jan Di?"

"Well, I guess I've been having some strange feelings for Ji Hoo Sunbae lately. I feel very comfortable with him, but then there are times when I feel…uncomfortable. Sometimes he'll look at me a certain way, and I'll suddenly feel shy… It sounds so silly to say… And sometimes we'll share a moment that makes me feel…" Jan Di stopped and sighed. Ga Eul nodded and put a hand on her arm. "There's been some awkwardness, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I sort of…walked in on him in the bathroom." Jan di leaned in and whispered the last part.

Ga Eul gasped.

"He had gotten out of the shower and was in a towel."

Ga Eul stared open-mouthed for moment, then grinned at Jan Di.

"Oh really? How was that?" Ga Eul taunted.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di shrieked, reddening slightly.

Ga Eul smiled. "Sorry."

"It was horrible," Jan Di muttered.

"Horrible?"

"Yes, horrible. Oh, it wasn't that it was a horrible sight, not at all. It was horrible because it was embarrassing, and it was horrible because of…how really not horrible it actually was..." Jan Di felt her face burning slightly.

Ga Eul nodded. "Ah, I think I get that…"

"Ahh, I shouldn't have told you that…" Jan Di grimaced, feeling disgusted with herself.

Ga Eul put an arm around her friend. "Jan Di, it sounds like you're falling for Ji Hoo Sunbae again," she said delicately. "Are you in love with Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

Jan Di's lips parted upon hearing the words out loud. _No, I can't be… Can I?_

"I don't know…I certainly love him very much as a friend, but I don't know if I'm _in_ love with him…"

"What about Joon Pyo? Do you still love him?"

"…Yes. I love him. …But I don't get that same feeling I used to."

"Well, that happens when you've been dating for awhile."

"That's what Ji Hoo Sunbae said."

"You talked to him about it?" Ga Eul, asked, surprised.

"Yes, well we got into a conversation about life, and I told him my thoughts about marrying Joon Pyo."

"Really? Wow."

"Have you told Ji Hoo Sunbae about these feelings you've been having for him?"

"No. And I don't think I should."

"Why's that?"

"Why should I add more confusion for both of us? I don't even know for sure what I'm feeling."

"Hm. Well, you probably need to figure it out, Jan Di."

"I know." She paused. "Ga Eul?"

"Yes?"

"What do I do if I find out that I really am in love with Ji Hoo Sunbae?" Jan Di stared down at her hands.

Ga Eul pondered for a moment. "Well, I guess you'll need to decide who you love more. And then you'll have to be honest about it with both of them."

Jan Di nodded. It sounded so simple. _I wouldn't know how to begin to do that…_

Ga Eul hugged her friend warmly. "Jan Di… You'll figure it out, don't worry. One day, you'll realize who is truly in your heart. And you'll do the right thing. Those two guys really care for you, and they'll understand." Jan Di considered this. Ji Hoo would certainly be understanding, but would Joon Pyo?

"Well, I'd better get going," Jan Di said after releasing a deep breath.

* * *

Ga Eul smiled and the girls left the room. They went into the living room where Ji Hoo was sitting on the couch in his white coat and tails. He was impeccably dressed and groomed, as usual. He stood upon seeing them, his eyes glued to Jan Di. He stared at her for what seemed like a long time, and all she could do was stare back. It suddenly seemed as if they were the only two in the room.

"Jan Di, you look…" He searched for the right word among a multitude of strong adjectives that jumped into his head. "…beautiful," seemed a safe one.

"I think she looks just like Audrey Hepburn, only even prettier!" Ga Eul commented. Jan Di looked down, embarrassed.

Ji Hoo nodded in agreement and smiled affectionately at Jan Di. Jan Di smiled and continued to stare at her feet.

"Shall we go?"

Jan Di nodded.

"Oh, Ga Eul, would you like to go, too?" Ji Hoo asked out of politeness, rather hoping she'd say no.

"Oh, not it's OK. Thank you, Sunbae. I need to be going. But you two have fun!" Ji Hoo bid her goodnight, and Jan Di gave Ga Eul a hug and thanked her.

* * *

Ji Hoo's driver dropped them off at the cultural center, and he escorted her in. She recalled watching him play there and being on that very stage playing piano with him late at night. He seated her in the front row and apologized to her for needing to leave, wishing he could sit and watch with her. He smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment. He told her to enjoy herself before taking his leave of her. She could see the musicians poised and warming up their instruments. She watched Ji Hoo go over to them and say a few words.

After a short while, the lights came down and the symphony began. She watched the musicians move their hands against the instruments gracefully and took in the melodious sounds. Jan Di watched Ji Hoo conduct. He guided the musicians gracefully, his own movements flowing smoothly in perfect harmony with them, as a limb of the same body. She realized that she recognized some of the music from when Ji Hoo would play at home. Toward the end, she noticed that he was performing the song he said that he'd written for her. She smiled to herself. She remained there captivated, as each section joined together for a spectacular crescendo, realizing she'd been holding her breath slightly.

At the end, the lights came up and a powerful applause ensued. Ji Hoo presented his orchestra and clapped for them. The crowd began to stand. Jan Di joined the crowd in a standing ovation and clapped robustly. Ji Hoo turned to the crowd and bowed. Ji Hoo and Jan Di locked eyes, as he rose and she continued to clap. He smiled, seeing only her amidst the crowd.

The crowd slowly moved toward the exits. Jan Di sat and waited for Ji Hoo, who praised his orchestra and bid them goodnight. He made his way over to her and stood before her, putting his hands in his pockets. "What did you think?"

She smiled. "It was amazing, Sunbae!"

He smiled. "Thank you. It's all them," he pointed to the orchestra.

"They were wonderful. And so were you, Sunbae."

He smiled. "Thanks." He led Jan Di toward the exit. Ji Hoo thanked random patrons along the way who came up to him and complimented the performance. A man in a black tux approached. Jan Di noticed that he looked familiar.

"Ji Hoo, wonderful performance," the man said.

"Ah, thank you Dr. Jang." He shook the man's hand.

"Dr. Jang?" Jan Di asked.

"Oh, yes, Jan Di, you remember Dr. Jang from the clinic? He took over for Grandfather for awhile," Ji Hoo explained.

"Oh, yes." Jan Di bowed.

"Jan Di, yes, that's right. Nice to see you again. How lovely you look." Dr. Jang took a rather bewildered Jan Di's hand and kissed it. Ji Hoo scowled. Jan di smiled awkwardly. "Nice to see you." She bowed again.

"Well, thank you for coming, Dr. Jang." Ji Hoo bowed and rather quickly put a hand on Jan Di's shoulder and led her in the opposite direction of Dr. Jang.

"Oh wait, Yoon Ji Hoo," Dr. Jang called from behind them. Ji Hoo turned.

"Will you reconsider my offer?"

Ji Hoo considered for a moment. "I'll give it some thought," he said shortly.

Dr. Jang nodded and Ji Hoo continued to walk with Jan Di, ever so lightly brushing his hand against the small of her bare back.

Once out of earshot, Ji Hoo whispered. "I really don't care much for that man."

"Why not, Sunbae? He seems nice." Jan Di was surprised to hear Ji Hoo express any kind of opinion about liking or disliking another person. He was typically pretty neutral.

"Oh, he just bothers me."

Jan Di nodded slowly, not quite understanding. She wondered if they had some sort of falling out.

"What was his offer, if I may ask?"

Ji Hoo sighed and continued to lead Jan di toward the car. "Well, he wants to buy out the clinic."

"What?" Jan Di exclaimed. "But…he can't…"

"Don't worry. Grandfather and I aren't planning on selling it. He's trying to make the case that Grandfather is getting along in years." Ji Hoo tightened his mouth, all too aware of that fact. "He said he would keep us on but take on all the difficult management tasks. But I don't know that I really trust him."

Jan Di nodded. "I can't imagine anyone else running the clinic."

Ji Hoo shook his head. "Neither can I."

"And I really want to continue to work there," she continued.

"Don't worry, you will."

Jan Di smiled. They got into the car. "And he wasn't making much of a case for himself tonight by kissing you like that," Ji Hoo commented, with disdain.

Jan Di looked over at him. "Sunbae…" she raised her voice playfully at the end. "Were you jealous?"

Ji Hoo turned to look out the window. "No, of course not… I just don't think Joon Pyo would have appreciated that." Jan Di nodded and looked out her window. They rode home in silence, Ji Hoo stealing occasional sidelong glances at Jan Di in the moonlight.

When they arrived, Ji Hoo opened the door for Jan Di and reached for her hand to help her out. "It's OK, Sunbae." But he took her hand anyway and gently pulled her out. She tripped unceremoniously, and he caught her around the waist.

He smiled, as she stared up blankly at him. He wrapped his arms a bit tighter around her waist and steadied her. "I guess it was necessary," he whispered against her ear. She gave an awkward smile and looked down. They walked together toward the entrance of their now mutual home.

"I had a really good time today. Thank you, Sunbae."

He smiled. "You're welcome. And thank you for coming. It was really nice sharing this with you. Music and the Suam Cultural Center were very important to my parents, and they've become very important to me, too." He grew pensive.

The night had an almost magical quality to it, and he felt as though it would all end somehow as soon as they went into the house. He and Jan Di would part ways, each preparing for bed. He had to admit that he'd been on Cloud 9 all day. He knew that it hadn't really been a date, but still, he wasn't quite ready for it to all be over.

"It's such a nice night," Jan Di mused, looking up at the moon. He nodded. "Mm." It was a warm night for February, and the moonlight was shining brightly upon them. Ji Hoo admired the way the moonlight delicately caressed Jan Di's fair skin, giving her an almost heavenly glow.

Jan Di sighed pleasantly and moved toward the front door. He turned to her and caught her arm. "Jan Di, wait."

"Hm?"

He took a deep breath and turned her toward him. "…I just wanted to tell you again…how beautiful you look tonight." He gazed into her eyes.

"Sunbae…" She met his gaze, feeling the increasingly familiar heat between them.

He wanted so badly to kiss her again… The dress was a perk, but it was her face, her eyes, her lips, basically her, his adorable Jan Di against the backdrop of the moonlight that was currently driving him crazy. They stood there in the moment for a bit longer. "I've wanted to do this all night…"

She stared at him timidly, as he moved closer to her, not sure what he had planned. But it wasn't anxiety she was feeling. It was more like…anticipation. _What does he want to do? What is he going to do?_

He suddenly stopped moving closer. "Jan Di, are you cold?" He asked, stirring her from her thoughts

She shook her head and laughed nervously. "Oh, no I'm fine!"

"You're trembling…"

"I'm not trembling...," she assured, shaking her head emphatically.

He smiled and ran both hands up and down the arms of her lace sleeves. He then took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders and smoothed it into place.

She looked down. "Thank you." She wondered if he had changed his mind about whatever he had planned to do.

He nodded and looked down briefly before meeting her eyes once more. "Jan Di…"

"Hm?"

He took her hand in his and lightly ran his thumb over her small fingers. She felt her breath catch and stared up at him dumbfounded. "I'd hoped to be the only one to do this tonight…" _That pompous ass…_

He brought her other hand, the unkissed one, up toward him and bowed his head to place a gentle kiss upon her hand. His lips remained there longer than she'd expected, and he pressed deeper. She felt her chest rise and fall heavily, as she remained there frozen.

He separated his lips from her hand and looked up at her. He studied her, as he slowly lowered her hand and reluctantly released it. She looked down and her eyes darted back and forth for a moment, her hand still searing from the kiss.

She exhaled, her eyes still downcast. "I thought you said Joon Pyo wouldn't appreciate that…"

He sighed. "I know. I guess I couldn't help myself…" He looked away, while she continued to stare at her feet.

"I guess we should go in…," he said after a moment.

She chewed her lip. "Sunbae, I…" She stopped herself quickly. "Uh, nothing, never mind." She shook her head and gave a short laugh.

He smiled weakly and escorted her in. They exchanged a last lingering glance before going in.

* * *

Jan Di went ahead, smiling brightly and calling to Grandfather. She turned back to Ji Hoo and began to remove his jacket to return to him. She felt a vibration in the pocket. She pulled out his phone to hand to him and noticed Joon Pyo's name. Her lips parted and she looked to Ji Hoo, handing him the phone. He exhaled and answered the phone. "Joon Pyo..." She swallowed hard.

Jan Di watched Ji Hoo walk further into the dining area and saw him freeze. "Joon Pyo!" Jan Di heard him exclaim. She walked further in and stopped dead in her tracks, only to see Joon Pyo standing there at the backdoor of Ji Hoo's house. "Goo Joon Pyo!" She exclaimed, as he turned and saw her.


	29. Pettiness and Confession

Ji Hoo slipped his phone into his pocket. "Joon Pyo…what are you doing here?" Ji Hoo asked.

Joon Pyo glanced to Ji Hoo briefly and then fixed his gaze upon Jan Di. "I came to see Jan Di."

Ji Hoo glanced back at Jan Di. He watched her slowly move forward, focused upon Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. "I'll give you two a moment."

Ji Hoo left the room and headed to his bedroom, a dark cloud followed.

Joon Pyo moved toward Jan Di and stopped before her. He studied her for a moment.

"You're all dressed up," he commented.

She nodded. "We went to the symphony."

"A date?"

Jan Di sighed. "No, it wasn't a date. Ji Hoo Sunbae was working and invited me to go."

He nodded and grew quiet.

"Why did you come all this way, Joon Pyo?" she asked, matter-of-factly.

Joon Pyo rubbed his neck. "I just wanted to see you and talk to you in person."

Jan Di nodded.

"When I said I didn't know if I could forgive you, well…I thought about it, and…I think I can."

Jan Di looked up at him quizzically. "Really?"

"I can't say that I understand, or that it didn't make my angry, but I'm trying to work on getting past it." Jan Di nodded once more.

"Thanks. I'm sorry again…for what happened," she said, looking down.

"I realized that I needed to talk to you and work things out. So, here I am."

Jan Di smiled weakly, and their eyes met. Joon Pyo sighed and pulled Jan Di into a rough embrace. She stood there rigidly and allowed him to hold her. It was surreal, him being there. She took in his scent that had become vaguely unfamiliar to her, but now that he was here it came flooding back. She was still wearing Ji Hoo's jacket, so Joon Pyo's scent mixed with the more familiar scent of Ji Hoo. She lingered in his tight embrace, contrasting the firm but gentle one of Ji Hoo that she'd become so accustomed to.

She was experiencing a powerful cocktail of emotions, including relief that he'd forgiven her, joy at seeing him again, and guilt over the feelings she'd been having for another man only moments before. _I don't deserve his forgiveness…_ She felt herself beginning to cry. He pulled her back and noticed the tears. "Jan Di, are you OK?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm just glad to see you." And she _was_ glad to see him, but she couldn't help but feel the slightest hint of disappointment. He hugged her again. She continued to tear up and leaned into the hug.

They broke the embrace and looked at one another. Joon Pyo leaned in for a kiss. Surprisingly, Jan Di felt herself pull back. "It's late. Maybe we should both get some rest and talk more tomorrow." She was emotionally spent.

Joon Pyo stared at her, perplexed and angered by her rejection of his kiss. But he refrained from confronting her about it and simply nodded.

"How long are you here?" Jan Di asked.

"A few days, at least."

She nodded. "Will you be staying at your house?" she asked absently.

He nodded. "You could stay there, too, in your old room."

Although Joon Pyo's mother was no longer waging war on her, Jan Di didn't relish the thought of being in the same house with her. She still didn't have warm and fuzzy feelings for her. And she never really considered it _her_ room. That time in her life wasn't exactly full of pleasant memories…

"That's OK, thanks." Jan Di smiled weakly.

"OK, yea, I can understand you not wanting to see the Witch. Well, I could put you up at the hotel. I'll give you the finest room, for as long as you need it."

"Really, that's OK. I'm fine here for now," she replied. Joon Pyo frowned.

Ji Hoo walked back in and folded his arms. He looked to Joon Pyo and then to Jan Di. Jan Di recalled that she was still wearing his jacket. That fact hadn't escaped Joon Pyo, either.

"Oh, here Sunbae. Thanks." She handed the jacket to him, avoiding eye contact. He took it and gave her a small smile. Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo exchanged glances.

"Are you staying for awhile, Joon Pyo?" Jan Di asked. "You must be exhausted after such a long flight."

"Yes… Maybe I'll just stay here tonight…," he replied.

Jan Di and Joon Pyo both looked at Ji Hoo, who simply shrugged his shoulders and threw up his arms carelessly. "Sure, Joon Pyo. You can take the couch."

"The couch?" Joon Pyo pouted.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Well, you're not expecting to take my bed, are you? All the other rooms are occupied."

"Aish, alright, the couch is fine."

"Don't worry, Joon Pyo. I'll put some extra layers on the couch, so it'll be more comfortable for you." Jan Di grinned. Ji Hoo smiled and shook his head.

"I'll be back," Jan Di said to Joon Pyo, and she headed to the linen closet to pull out some bedding for him. Ji Hoo met her in the hallway.

"Sunbae, I'm sorry about this. I'm not sure why he's insisting upon staying here."

"I have a pretty good idea." Ji Hoo sighed. "Don't worry. It's not the first time he's crashed here unexpectedly."

Jan Di nodded. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, and we'll work out a better arrangement." Ji Hoo nodded and touched her arm. "Here, I'll take that."

Ji Hoo took the pile of bedding from her and delivered it to Joon Pyo in the living room. He shoved it into Joon Pyo's arms and patted him on the back. "Goodnight!" Ji Hoo said, with an exaggerated smile.

Joon Pyo looked at the bedding helplessly, not knowing the first thing to do with it. He looked at Jan Di, as Ji Hoo walked off.

"I got it." Jan Di took the bedding from him and began to prepare the couch. "So, how have you been?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Fine, too." Jan Di sighed, as she tucked in the sheet. "Do you have business while you're here?" The conversation felt so formal and awkward.

"No, I'm completely available, so we can spend time together."

"Well, that's great, Joon Pyo. But I do have work, school, and the clinic. I'm really busy. I can spend some time with you in my free time."

Joon Pyo frowned. "I came all this way. Can't you just clear your schedule this once?"

Jan Di sighed. "I'd like to, but I really can't. I can't just drop everything because you came." It came out harsher than she'd intended, and she immediately felt guilty.

Joon Pyo scoffed.

"I'm sorry, Joon Pyo. How about lunch tomorrow?"

Joon Pyo sighed and nodded. Jan Di finished the couch and hesitated. "Goodnight, Joon Pyo."

"Goodnight." He watched after her as she walked away.

Jan Di headed toward her room. Her mind was elsewhere, and she nearly bumped into Ji Hoo coming out of the bathroom.

"Oops, excuse me, Sunbae."

"It's OK. It's all yours," he beckoned toward the bathroom.

"Thanks. Goodnight, Sunbae."

"Goodnight." He touched her arm lightly and headed toward his room, releasing a sigh as he walked away. Ji Hoo passed Joon Pyo, who was sprawled out on the couch, with a hand behind his head.

"Ji Hoo-ya."

Ji Hoo turned to Joon Pyo. "What is it, Joon Pyo?"

"What is this arrangement you have going here?"

"I take it we're going to have a conversation about this." Ji Hoo sighed and took a seat in a nearby chair. "Jan Di needed a place to stay. My grandfather invited her to stay here, and I wasn't going to tell her she couldn't. It's that simple."

Joon Pyo sat up. "I see. And how long do you intend to play house with my fiancée?"

"What?" Ji Hoo shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm not comfortable with it."

"You don't trust me?"

"I know how you feel about her, and I know how things can…happen."

Ji Hoo scoffed. "Joon Pyo, I told you that I wasn't going to do anything. You think I have no self-restraint? If there's anything I do have, it's self-restraint!"

Joon Pyo fumed silently.

"What would you have me do, kick her out?"

"I can take care of her. It's _my_ job to take care of her," Joon Pyo replied.

 _Well, you weren't doing your job very well…_ Ji Hoo exhaled sharply. "I know that. But she's comfortable here. She _likes_ being here. Maybe you should have a little more trust in your fiancée, if not in me," Ji Hoo retorted. They stared hard at each other.

Ji Hoo sighed. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Joon Pyo."

* * *

Morning came. Ji Hoo hadn't gotten much sleep and was in a foul mood from the night before. He emerged from his room and made his way to the living room where Joon Pyo was lying unconscious on the couch in a precarious position. Ji Hoo shook his head and released a sigh. "Wake up, Joon Pyo," Ji Hoo called. Joon Pyo lay there motionless. "Joon Pyo," Ji Hoo repeated. Ji Hoo rolled his eyes and leaned over Joon Pyo. He squinted down at him, becoming more irritated by the second. Impulsively he reached out and gave Joon Pyo a rough nudge, knocking him off the couch.

"Aish, what the-" Joon Pyo landed on the floor with a thud. Joon Pyo looked up at Ji Hoo in astonishment. "Hey, Yoon Ji Hoo!"

Ji Hoo smirked down at him, enjoying his catharsis. "It's time to get up."

Joon Pyo glared and grumbled. "What did you do that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up," was Ji Hoo's smug response.

Jan Di entered the living room, still in her pajamas. "What was that?" She noticed Joon Pyo on the floor and looked to Ji Hoo for an explanation.

"Joon Pyo fell off the couch," Ji Hoo responded.

"Fell? I was pushed!" Joon Pyo shouted.

Jan Di shot an incredulous glance at Ji Hoo, and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Jan Di sighed. "Well, I'm going to get dressed, and then I'll make breakfast. You two behave yourselves…," she replied, annoyed. She shook her head, as she went back toward her room.

Ji Hoo made his way into the dining area and prepared a cup of tea. He sat down at the breakfast table and picked up the newspaper. Grandfather joined shortly afterward, followed by Jan Di. "Good morning." Jan Di nodded to Grandfather and Ji Hoo. They returned the greeting. Jan Di busied herself with preparing breakfast. Joon Pyo ambled in shortly after and sat at the table, also in a bad mood. He looked to Jan Di. She bid him good morning, and he returned the greeting and exchanged one with Grandfather. Jan Di took two plates in hand and brought them toward the breakfast table. Ji Hoo stood and moved toward Jan Di. "Let me help you," he replied sweetly. Jan Di smiled.

Joon Pyo glared at Ji Hoo and rose from the table. "I'll get them!" He pushed in front of Ji Hoo and snatched the plates, as Ji Hoo prepared to take them. Joon Pyo set them roughly on the table. Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo exchanged a tense stare. Ji Hoo sighed and took the next two plates from her. He set them down in their places, one before Grandfather and one before Jan Di's place setting. Joon Pyo prepared to sit.

"That's Jan Di's chair," Ji Hoo responded callously. "It's OK." Jan Di moved to the next chair. Ji Hoo pulled out Jan Di's chair and beckoned her to sit. Joon Pyo fixed Ji Hoo with a withering stare and took a seat next to Jan Di. Ji Hoo ignored and sat down across from her. Grandfather tightened his jaw, as he watched the interaction.

The four ate in tense silence, with only the briefest of grunts to serve for conversation. Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo took turns glaring at one another and glancing toward Jan Di. Jan Di sighed and focused upon her plate, being cautious to avoid making eye contact with either one of them. Grandfather continued to eat while glancing extraneously between the three.

Jan Di cleared her throat. "Joon Pyo, I'd invite you to come to the clinic with us, but I think you'd be bored."

"No, I wouldn't. Maybe I'll come and hang out there until you get done, and then we can go for lunch."

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes.

"Well, I have one class before that, but I could meet up with you at 12."

"Oh, OK… Let's go to that new seafood place downtown for lunch," Joon Pyo suggested.

"Jan Di doesn't like that place," Ji Hoo interjected, without looking up.

"You're speaking for her now?" Joon Pyo snarled.

"She got sick on it when we went there."

"Oh, you think you know her better than I do now?"

"Yea, I do," Ji Hoo replied assuredly.

Joon Pyo made a fist against the table and stared Ji Hoo down. Jan Di gave each of them a cautionary glance, and they grew silent. She sighed heavily and began picking at her breakfast.

"Pass the salt, please." Jan Di asked of no one in particular, as she stared at her plate. Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo reached out simultaneously for it, their hands arriving at the same time. They each pulled at it, scowling at one another. After a few yanks back and forth, Ji Hoo released the bottle and it tumbled onto the table. "Hey, look what you did!" Joon Pyo shouted. "Me?" Ji Hoo replied. Jan Di put a hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"Ok, that's enough!" Grandfather slammed his fist down on the table. The three were completely silent. Grandfather looked back and forth between Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo. "I'm ashamed of you two! You're acting like spoiled children! I think I understand what's going on here, but I don't know all the details, so why doesn't one of you just fill me in?"

Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo were silent. They stared down at their plates, as two children scolded.

Grandfather sighed. "Ok, should I give my interpretation? Now, I'm no therapist, but it seems obvious that you two have a little rivalry going on here… You two have been friends for too long to let a woman come between you, even one as wonderful as Jan Di." Grandfather beckoned to Jan Di. She looked down, humiliated by the whole thing. "So, I suggest that the three of you talk this whole thing out." Grandfather tossed his napkin down, rose from the table, and walked off.

There was silence. Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo hung their heads and avoided eye contact with each other. Jan Di finally broke the silence. "What's the matter with you two?" She asked, exasperated.

"Nothing." They mumbled simultaneously.

Jan Di sighed. "I don't know what's going on, but you're both really getting on my nerves, so cut it out!" She sighed again. "I guess Grandfather's right. I guess we need to do something about…this."

"I don't like you living here," Joon Pyo blurted out.

"Why can't you just leave her be?" Ji Hoo interrupted, raising his voice slightly.

"You stay out of this!" Joon Pyo yelled back.

Jan Di was a toy being yanked back and forth between two boys.

"Joon Pyo," Jan Di cautioned. She turned to Ji Hoo.

"Sunbae. I can speak for myself." Ji Hoo recoiled as a whipped puppy. Jan Di sighed. "Could you give us a moment?"

Ji Hoo stood and stormed out of the room. Jan Di turned to Joon Pyo.

"Joon Pyo, I understand that you have a problem with me being here. I'd hoped that you would be able to trust me and trust your best friend, but it seems like you can't right now. So, if it bothers you that much I'll find someplace else to live."

Joon Pyo was silent and looked down.

"Now, I need to be going. I can meet you in front of the school at 12, and we can go to lunch. We'll talk more then." Jan Di got up and quickly left the room. Joon Pyo stared after her.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo could feel the tension between them at the clinic. Ji Hoo was quieter than usual, and Jan Di was lost in her own thoughts. She didn't understand what had caused Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo to attack each other as they had. She was quickly realizing that she and she alone would have to be the one to resolve this conflict.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were both rather dazed and bumped into each other. "Oh, sorry!" they both said simultaneously. They both sighed and smiled at each other.

"Jan Di, I'm really sorry for the way I acted earlier," Ji Hoo said.

Jan Di sighed. "It's OK, but what happened between you two?"

"I guess I was just angry. Joon Pyo and I talked a bit last night, and he said some things that bothered me, maybe because there was some truth to them…"

"What things?"

"It's not important. I just want you to know that I'm not going to act like that anymore. I don't want to make anything harder on you than it needs to be. I was just surprised when he showed up and…"

"Sunbae…"

"Yes?"

"I told him I'd move out."

Ji Hoo's lips parted, and he nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to cause more problems. On the bright side, you'll finally have your house back…"

Ji Hoo nodded. "I understand." He seemed really hurt, as if she'd made a choice beyond moving out.

* * *

Joon Pyo waited for Jan Di to finish her class. His phone dinged indicating a message. It was from Ji Hoo. _Let's talk later_ , it said. Joon Pyo tightened his mouth and put his phone away. It rang.

"Hello."

…

"Alex?"

…

"What am I doing? I'm about to meet Jan Di, and we're going to lunch. Why?"

…

"Why do you need to know where? Aish, fine…" Joon Pyo indicated where they'd be going.

…

They hung up.

Joon Pyo met up with Jan Di, and they went to lunch. They were quiet after ordering, as they waited for their food to be brought out. Joon Pyo fidgeted and tapped his fingers against the table. Jan Di avoided eye contact. _Why is this so awkward?_

"Joon Pyo, how is your business going?" She finally asked.

"It's good."

He continued to fidget.

"Is something wrong?" She finally asked.

Joon Pyo sighed. "I'm sorry." Apologizing was still an unfamiliar concept to him.

Jan Di gave a small smile. "It's OK. I know why you were concerned with me being there. Neither Ji Hoo Sunbae, nor I wanted to hurt you… I am deeply sorry." Jan Di's expression was sad. "…And I know that Ji Hoo Sunbae is, too…. Maybe you two should talk…"

"We're going to, tonight."

Jan Di nodded. "That's good. I hope that you guys can work things out. I hate seeing the two of you like this." It was almost more than she could bear. It was almost enough to make her want to run far, far away for their sake.

They sat there in silence again.

"Jan Di, what do you think about coming to New York?"

She stared at him. "When? For how long?"

"Whenever you're ready. Three or four years, maybe. You could go to medical school there. They have some great schools, and I could make sure you get into whichever one you wanted."

"I don't want to do that."

"What? Why?"

"For one thing, I want to make it on my own. For another thing, I want to be here."

Joon Pyo stared at her.

"This is where I belong."

He continued to stare at her. She looked down and fidgeted with her napkin, and the awkwardness continued to wash over them.

* * *

"Joon Pyo!" They both turned to see Alex getting out of a fancy limo and strolling over to them. Alex was dressed in a gray skirt suit and looked as perfect as the one other time Jan Di had seen her. Her sleek, shiny hair was perfectly straight, her makeup flawless, and her eyebrows appeared professionally waxed.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Joon Pyo exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Alex chuckled. "Oh, well I happened to have some business to attend to in Seoul, so I thought I would look you up."

Joon Pyo stared at her dumbfounded, then looked to Jan Di.

"Oh, hi Jan Di! It's so good to see you two together again."

Jan Di looked to Joon Pyo confused. Realizing her blunder, Alex rephrased her statement. She was highly skilled at double-talk, but it was clear to Jan Di that Joon Pyo had told Alex more than she cared for her to know.

"Alex, don't you have someplace to be?" Joon Pyo rubbed his temple.

"As a matter of fact, I do. My father set up a meeting with the CEO of a very big up and coming business right here in Seoul at 1. Actually, he was hoping you'd be able to attend, as well Joon Pyo." She looked at him, hopeful.

"Well, you didn't give me much notice!"

"Yes, I know. It was very spontaneous. This guy worked us into his schedule…." Alex made a disgusted face. "If you ask me he's rather pretentious thinking we can just drop everything at a moment's notice! I completely understand if you can't go, but it would really help if you could…"

"Well, I'm kinda busy right now…"

"Jan Di, you understand, right? It's business…"

"Oh, um, sure I understand…" Jan Di looked between Alex and Joon Pyo.

"Oh, you are the best, Jan Di! So sorry, I know this is completely rude of me! I will make it up to you! If you need a ride, call my other driver!" Alex handed Jan Di a card. Before Jan Di knew it, Alex was literally dragging Joon Pyo off into her limo.

All Jan Di could do was stare after them astonished. She couldn't believe how easily Alex had convinced Joon Pyo to go with her. She supposed that she shouldn't be upset or feel jealous. It wasn't as if they were going on a date. _This Alex, she's really something else…_

* * *

Joon Pyo sat with Alex in the back of her limo.

"Alex, what the hell is this?"

"What? I told you."

"You suddenly come to Korea, the day after I arrive?"

Alex snorted. "Joon Pyo, what are you insinuating? That I came to see you? Do you think I missed you?"

Joon Pyo scoffed. "Well, no, but it's just strange timing."

Alex sighed. "If you must know, I told my father about you being in Korea for a few days, and he arranged this whole thing. It wasn't my idea…"

"Oh." He was silent and looked out the window, feeling guilty about leaving Jan Di there.

"What, are you not glad to see me?" Alex teased.

"Pssshhh! Why would I want to see you?" He turned to the window once more.

Alex smirked. "Don't worry about Jan Di, by the way. My driver will take care of her."

He was silent.

"But, I'm sorry that I spoiled your date. You two made up, then?"

Joon Pyo sighed. "We're working it out, yes."

"Well, good for you," she replied, rather shortly. "…And how are things with your friend?"

Joon Pyo grew silent. Alex looked over at him.

"We fought, but we'll work it out, too. And I don't want to talk about it…"

"I see. Well, that's good anyway… I won't say anymore. Oh, here take a look at these. A little preparation for what you're in for." She handed Joon Pyo an envelope. He pulled out the documents inside.

"This guy is a big deal. He has deep connections… Oh, and a terrible temper, by the way, so watch yourself. I'll be flattering him a lot. It'll be sickening, but it really works."

Alex and Joon Pyo arrived at a large office building and were escorted by guards to a large office.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat at his piano, playing softly. He needed to think, and this was always helpful. He'd been feeling depressed all day. Since the morning he'd been floating upon a melancholy sea, but when Jan Di told him she was moving out it had completely sunk him. How could his mood have so completely done a 180 since the night before? He'd been so happy after coming home from the symphony with Jan Di. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy, and now... _Why did Joon Pyo have to show up?_ He clenched his jaw.

 _Perhaps it's better this way…_ He thought. He'd been getting in too deep again, and he was quickly losing sight of the shore. Grandfather had been right. He _had_ been acting foolish and selfish... And what kind of friend was he being anyway? He'd gotten his hopes too high once again. He couldn't go through it again. When he lost Jan Di before, it had almost destroyed him. He'd sunk into a crushing depression, no one had ever really known. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had only had the slightest inkling of what he went through. And if possible, it would be worse this time if he continued to go down this path.

It was clear that Jan Di had made her choice anyway. She'd decided to move out to make amends with Joon Pyo. His hand slipped and the piano made a terrible clunking noise. He slammed both hands down onto the keys, and they shrieked out, mirroring the sound his heart was currently making. Defeated, he buried his head in his arms and lay down on the piano.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo met up later that day. Ji Hoo slipped his hands into his pockets and walked toward Joon Pyo. They approached each other slowly, cautiously, as if some explosion would occur. They stared at each other for a long moment before Ji Hoo spoke.

"Joon Pyo, I'm sorry." Ji Hoo sighed. "I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. I'm sorry for a lot of things. I haven't been a very good friend to you."

Joon Pyo was silent. Ji Hoo continued. "I kissed Jan Di, and that was wrong of me. I haven't done anything since, but secretly I've hoped for a long time that she would leave you and come to me. …I'm not proud of this."

Joon Pyo clenched his jaw and his breathing escalated.

"You can hit me, if it'll make you feel better. I deserve it."

Joon Pyo's chest continued to rise and fall heavily and his arms tightened at his sides, but he made no move toward Ji Hoo. "I'm not going to hit you," he finally said.

Ji Hoo looked at him, truly surprised. He sighed. "I was kind of hoping you would. I thought it might make me feel a little better."

Joon Pyo stared at him.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath. "I never expected to win against you, Joon Pyo. I honestly don't know why I stayed in the game this long. I'm…going to take myself out… Jan Di, she means a lot to me, but so do you. I haven't had many friends in my life…and I don't want to see a 15 year friendship end."

Joon Pyo exhaled heavily. "Neither do I."

"So, what do you say? Do you forgive me?"

Joon Pyo looked at Ji Hoo, indifferent. After a moment he cracked a smile and approached him. Ji Hoo was taken aback when Joon Pyo pulled him into a rough, manly hug. They chuckled and patted each other on the back.

"I can't believe you actually knocked me off the couch this morning!"

Ji Hoo laughed. "Me either. It felt good."

"Ya, Ji Hoo-yah!" They laughed.

* * *

Jan Di browsed the newspaper, looking for an apartment. She circled a few prospects and made some calls. Then she went to her room. She sat down on her bed and looked around, and a sad smile crossed her face.

She'd miss it here. She loved it here. She didn't want to go. Yes, it was comfortable, but it was more than that. She would miss her room, the way the warm sunshine would seep in through the shoji screen and caress her early in the morning. She'd miss the smell of breakfast cooking in the morning when Ji Hoo wanted to cheer her up or send her off well for a big test. She'd miss the sound of Ji Hoo playing his violin softly in his room. Sometimes she'd even slip in unnoticed for a few minutes to watch him.

She'd miss Grandfather. She'd miss his stories and his laugh. She'd miss the façade he always put up to mask his truly kind nature. She'd miss having dinner with Grandfather and Ji Hoo and then retiring to the living room for a quiet evening of reading and studying. Most of all, she'd miss Ji Hoo. Sure, she'd see him at school and around, but it wouldn't be the same. She'd miss seeing him every morning when she woke up and each night before bed. She'd miss the sense of belonging she felt here.

She sighed and decided to start getting some things together for when she moved. Although, it wouldn't be a tough job; she didn't own much. As she went through her belongings, she noticed a box tucked away behind the others. She picked up the box and looked inside, realizing what it was. It was her Ji Hoo box. She too had a box of keepsakes of her times together with Ji Hoo. She grew suddenly nostalgic. She went through the items in the box: ticket stubs, the lotus he bought her at the art exhibit, pictures from the wedding contest, the shoes he bought for her in Macau, and more… She didn't wear the shoes often because they were so fancy. They weren't really everyday shoes, and she didn't want to get them dirty; regardless, she loved them. She ran her hand over the shoes. She recalled the memory of Ji Hoo carrying her on his back in Macau after her heel broke. She recalled Ji Hoo slipping the shoes on her that he bought with the first money he ever earned.

Her memories came flooding back to her all at once. She thought of Ji Hoo and a smile crossed her face. She'd been thinking of him a lot lately. It was disheartening how little she'd been thinking of Joon Pyo, comparatively. When Joon Pyo suddenly showed up, it hadn't been the exhilaration it should've been. And she had to admit that a part of her had been a little…disappointed that he showed up when he did. Even now, she wasn't going out of her way to spend every waking moment with him. She hadn't even considered skipping out on her daily routine to be with him. Something about that just didn't seem right…

She found herself struggling with some resentment toward Joon Pyo for not trusting her and pushing her to leave a place where she felt so happy. He hadn't really tried to understand how she felt. Then again, they had never communicated well. It was strange that she was able to share things so much more freely with Ji Hoo than with her boyfriend and that Joon Pyo seemed oddly able to tell Alex personal things about his life.

When Joon Pyo again suggested that she go to New York, she'd immediately dismissed the idea. Didn't he understand how important it was for her to be here, doing what she was doing? She wondered if she was being too inflexible. She _could_ go there. Joon Pyo was right; she could go to medical school there. She could be a doctor there, too. Certainly it would be hard to move away from her lifelong home and go to a strange country. There would be a lot she would miss here, but she should have been willing to _consider_ doing that for the person she loved, shouldn't she? She should be happy to just be around him. But it wasn't what she wanted. She was happy and content right where she was, and she couldn't imagine going elsewhere.

When she thought about going to New York, she thought about what she'd miss. She'd miss her family, even though she didn't see them much. She'd miss Ga Eul. She'd miss Grandfather and working at the clinic. She didn't want to work somewhere else. And she realized that what she would miss most would be Ji Hoo. She didn't want to even think about being away from him. Perhaps the sense of belonging she felt was more than just belonging here in Korea, or here in this house, but perhaps she simply belonged with Ji Hoo. The realization hit her like a bolt of lightning, and she dropped the shoe.

They belonged together… Why had it taken her so long to see? The feeling of euphoria she felt each day, the strong sense of family she felt in this house… She'd thought it was simply because of her closeness with Ji Hoo and Grandfather and because of how kind and welcoming they'd been. Close friends could be like family, right? But perhaps, the real reason she felt like she belonged here was that she belonged with Ji Hoo.

* * *

Jan Di heard the door and walked out to see Ji Hoo. He looked weary, and she felt the urge to go to him and comfort him.

Instead, she simply gave him an emotional, "Hi…"

"Hi," he responded weakly, as he came closer. As they approached each other, the air around them seemed electrically charged. He stood before her.

"Where's Joon Pyo?"

"He had some business to finish up with. He'll be back in about an hour."

Jan Di nodded. "Did you two talk?"

Ji Hoo nodded slowly.

"Did you guys work it out?"

Ji Hoo nodded.

"I didn't really get to talk to him. His coworker, Alex showed up and dragged him off to a meeting."

Ji Hoo nodded. "I heard."

Jan Di fidgeted. "Sunbae, can we talk?"

He looked at her curiously. "Sure."

"Maybe you should sit down."

"Ok," he replied, slightly confused. He sat on the couch, as Jan Di began to pace.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous," she said.

Ji Hoo gave a half-hearted laugh. "What is it? Are you breaking up with me?" _Oh, why am I making jokes?_ He covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

Jan Di chuckled nervously and looked down.

"Yea, how could you? We aren't dating." He sighed. "I'm sorry. Go ahead…" He braced himself.

She continued to pace. Her stomach was in knots. "Well, Sunbae, the thing is…" _Oh, why is this so hard to say?_

He watched her curiously as she paced. He couldn't help but smile at how cutely nervous she was, despite the aching apprehension over what she was preparing to say.

"Jan Di…," he said delicately. He rose and took her by the arm. She gaped at him, as he sat her down next to him and took his seat once more. He smiled. "Whatever it is, you can just say it," he encouraged gently with slight trepidation in his voice.

She swallowed hard. _Ahh, I'm no good at this_ , she thought. "OK. Well, the thing is, I…lately I've been having these feelings…for you." She immediately felt herself blushing and quickly looked away.

His lips parted and he stared at her for a moment. He leaned forward, his eyes darting back and forth. _She's actually admitting that she has feelings for me?_

He turned back to her and studied her. She was looking down at her hands, which had begun to shake lightly. He instinctively reached out and took both of her hands in his own. She tensed up.

She continued speaking shakily as he held her hands, finding it suddenly very difficult to look him in the eye. "I...I've been thinking about you a lot lately and the times we've had together…and…"

He listened and studied her intently. He'd waited a long time for this moment, but it couldn't be…and it was killing him… _Ahh, what are you doing to me?_

"Jan Di, stop," he said suddenly, releasing her hands. She looked up at him, shocked.

This time it was he who couldn't look at her. He turned from her and put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "We can't… We can only ever be friends, OK?" He could barely even say it. He felt a dull ache forming in his chest.

Jan Di's shoulders slumped and she looked down. "Oh." She felt as though someone had just punched her in the stomach. He turned back to look at her and noticed a few tears beginning to form.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, weakly. _Ah, I'm so pathetic…_

She turned from him, as if she'd be able to hide it. She wiped the tears and faced him once more, putting on her best fake smile. "That's OK. I understand. I just…wanted to tell you, that's all. I wasn't really expecting anything of you." She began to tremble more heavily.

She rose on wobbly legs and turned from him. "I feel so stupid. I don't know what I was thinking," she mumbled.

"It's OK, Jan Di…" He rose behind her. She stood there with her back turned to him, her shoulders slumped. She cleared her throat. "I'm…gonna go do some more packing…"

He agonized as he watched her begin to walk away. He hesitated only briefly before closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist from behind. She froze suddenly and stiffened at the feel of his arms around her. He desperately wanted to return her affections and confess every thought he'd been having. He desperately wanted to kiss her right now. But he recalled his earlier talk with Joon Pyo. He never thought he'd be choosing friendship when given the opportunity to be with her. He sighed and closed his eyes, internally cursing the bitter irony that she would confess her feelings just as he decided to forget about her.

He buried his face in her hair and squeezed her tighter, taking in the sweet scent he knew so well but had never experienced quite like this before. "Thank you, for telling me how you feel. It's…nice to hear," he whispered against her hair, as steadily as he could muster. It sounded so weak, and he hated himself for giving her nothing more than a pitiful platitude like that after she bared herself.

She nodded slowly against him, still trembling. He reluctantly released her. She glanced back at him. Their eyes met briefly, and then she turned wordlessly and went to her room. In the solace of her room, she lay on her bed, curled up, and allowed the tears to come.

Ji Hoo watched after her. He exhaled sharply and closed his eyes. He tightened his fists, and his body tensed all over. He rushed to his own room and slammed the shoji doors. He collapsed onto his bed and felt himself welling up. There were only a handful of times that he cried in his life. This night would be another.

And they both cried….


	30. Hyun-Woo

Jan Di had moved out and was temporarily staying with Ga Eul. Jan Di had been avoiding Ji Hoo lately, as she worked to make sense of her confusing feelings.

Ga Eul had noticed that Jan Di had been in a daze the last few days. She glanced over at Jan Di, off in her own world again, as they sat on her bed.

"Ga Eul," Jan Di moped. "I can't believe I actually told Ji Hoo Sunbae that I have feelings for him." She buried her face in a pillow. Ga Eul was aware of Jan Di's revelation and conversation with Ji Hoo. She patted Jan Di on the back.

"That took a lot of courage… What about Joon Pyo? Are you going to talk to him about it?"

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt him unnecessarily. It's not like anything is going to happen with Ji Hoo Sunbae…" Jan Di understood why Ji Hoo said what he did, but she couldn't help feeling a bit rejected.

Ga Eul pursed her lips. "Hm, it's a tough situation. I know you don't want to hurt him, but if you don't love him anymore you have to tell him."

"I _do_ still love Joon Pyo... I care about him so much, Ga Eul. I care about them both so much. What do I do?"

Ga Eul grew pensive. "Jan Di, what is it that you really want? If Ji Hoo Sunbae hadn't dismissed your feelings and wanted to date, would you break up with Joon Pyo and go out with him?"

Jan Di sighed. "I don't know. It's so complicated, and I wouldn't want to come between them. They just reconciled."

"It will get better with time," Ga Eul encouraged.

"I guess you're right, ahh…" Jan Di buried her head again. "It doesn't really matter, though," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow. "Ji Hoo Sunbae clearly told me that it's not going to happen. He must not feel the same anymore…" _But then again, the way he held me…_ She recalled the memory, the way his arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, his body pressed against hers, and his lips caressed her hair.

"Jan Di, I'm sure that Ji Hoo Sunbae feels very strongly for you. He just doesn't want to hurt Joon Pyo."

"And neither do I, but if we felt strongly enough we'd make it happen, wouldn't we? Ji Hoo Sunbae must not feel it's worth it. I thought Ji Hoo Sunbae and I might belong together, but maybe it's not meant to be…" She paused and sighed. "…Maybe he's right. Maybe we can only ever be friends... Maybe I just need to let go of these silly feelings." _Or, maybe I just shouldn't be with either one of them... I don't know if I can continue to do this…_

Ga Eul looked at Jan Di sympathetically. "Jan Di-yah, I want you to be happy. I hope that you can figure out who will make you happiest and tell them both how you feel. I'm sure that they'll understand, and whoever you don't choose will move on eventually."

"Thanks, Ga Eul." Jan Di smiled and gave her a hug. "Sorry to be such a burden lately."

"You're not," Ga Eul smiled. "Is Joon Pyo still here?"

"Yes, but Alex has been keeping him busy lately."

"Huh?"

"Some business deal here. We haven't really seen each other much…"

"Ah, I see."

"In a way, I'm kind of glad. It gives me time to figure things out."

Ga Eul's phone rang. She picked it up and smiled from ear to ear. "Yi Jeong Subae! How are you?"

…

"Jan Di is here, too." Ga Eul brought Yi Jeong up on video chat.

"Oh, hello Geum Jan Di," Yi Jeong smiled, displaying that dimpled baby face that all the girls went crazy for.

Jan Di smiled. "Hello, Sunbae! How is Sweden?"

"It's nice here. It's been a good experience, and I've made some important contacts. How are you doing?"

Jan Di smiled weakly. "I'm good, thank you for asking Sunbae." Somehow Yi Jeong was not quite sure he believed her.

Jan Di smiled again. "That's great. Well, it's so good to hear from you, Sunbae! I hope we'll be seeing you again soon. I'll give you two some time to talk." Jan Di smiled at Ga Eul and left the room.

* * *

Ga Eul watched Jan Di leave and sighed. She turned back to Yi Jeong on the phone. He looked at her, concerned. "Ga Eul, is everything alright?"

Ga Eul chuckled weakly. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Ga Eul immediately knew that her weak poker face was no match for the perceptive Yi Jeong.

He pursed his lips, waiting for her to crack. Ga Eul put one hand to her forehead.

"Ohh, I'm just concerned about Jan Di."

"Why is that?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

He raised a brow.

"I can't really say… It's personal."

"Ah," Yi Jeong nodded. "What did Joon Pyo do this time?"

"Well, that's not exactly…"

Ga Eul didn't want to betray her best friend's confidence, but she had such a hard time keeping anything from that sweet, understanding face. And she truly felt the need to confide in someone.

"I don't want to put you in the middle, Sunbae…"

"Ah, does this have something to do with Ji Hoo?"

"How did you-?"

"Woo Bin and I have known for a long time about all that. Ji Hoo may be quiet, but he's not so mysterious to us."

"Ah," Ga Eul nodded.

"Has something happened?"

"I really can't say!"

Yi Jeong smirked. "I understand. But maybe I can help?"

"Oh, OK, OK, but you can't say a word to anyone, OK? Especially to Joon Pyo!" Ga Eul said in an urgent whisper.

"Hm, maybe you shouldn't tell me then if you're asking me to keep a secret from one of my best friends."

Ga Eul nodded. "Exactly. That's why I wasn't planning to tell you."

He nodded. She watched his usually cool and collected exterior beginning to falter, as the curiosity began to eat at him.

"Oh fine, just tell me…" He finally uttered.

"You promise you'll keep it between us?"

"Ok, I promise."

"Well, Jan Di is really struggling right now," Ga Eul commented sadly. "…She's…sort of developed feelings for Ji Hoo Sunbae."

Yi Jeong's lips parted and he grew pensive. "Ah, I see… Does Joon Pyo have any idea?"

"Well, sort of. Ji Hoo Sunbae kissed Jan Di a few months ago, and Joon Pyo found out about it."

"Really?" Yi Jeong exclaimed, doing his best to remain cool. "Wow. They are both really good at keeping secrets. I hadn't heard about it. I mean, I'm not surprised that Ji Hoo didn't say anything about it, but I'm surprised that Joon Pyo wasn't ranting about it to me or Woo Bin."

"Well, he was really mad for awhile, but I guess he and Ji Hoo Sunbae worked it out. Jan Di admitted that she was partially to blame, too, and asked him to forgive her. He said he didn't know if he could, but then he just showed up in Korea about a few days ago, and he told her that he forgave her."

"Wow. Well, I'm not surprised that Joon Pyo didn't give up on Jan Di. I'm sure he's going to hang onto his anger and hurt feelings for awhile, though. …But Jan Di is still struggling?"

"Well, yes. She's confused right now. She ended up telling Ji Hoo Sunbae that she had feelings for him, and he told her that they could only be friends."

Yi Jeong's lips parted. "…Hm, well, that sounds like Ji Hoo… How does Jan Di feel about Joon Pyo now?"

"She says she still loves him, but she's confused by her feelings for Ji Hoo. She's not sure what to do. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. …That's why you can't say anything! She needs to talk to Joon Pyo herself."

"I understand, and I agree with you. She needs to talk to him."

"But she doesn't want to hurt him, especially since it seems like nothing is going to happen with Ji Hoo Sunbae."

"Well, this must be really difficult for all of them. Ji Hoo isn't the type to stir things up. He's always struggled with being assertive about what he wants. He's always stepped aside for Joon Pyo, too."

Ga Eul sighed and nodded. Yi Jeong contemplated.

"Ultimately, it's going to come down to Jan Di. She's going to have to decide and be direct about it. It's not going to be easy, but with time it'll get better."

"That's basically what I told her, too. I hope she figures it out and that it works out for everyone. I want her to be happy. I don't want to see Joon Pyo Sunbae or Ji Hoo Sunbae hurt either."

Yi Jeong nodded.

"Oh, Jan Di was staying with Ji Hoo Sunbae for awhile at his house because of problems with her apartment. Well, Joon Pyo got mad about it, and Jan Di decided to move out. So, she's staying here with me until she finds another place."

Yi Jeong nodded again. "Yes, Joon Pyo's certainly the jealous type. Jan Di has been his only relationship, and he's inexperienced and immature. He definitely struggles to control his temper and jealousy. " Yi Jeong shook his head. "It's never going to work out if he can't trust her."

Ga Eul grew suddenly defensive. "Are you saying he can't trust her? Jan Di is very trustworthy and loyal! She's just confused right now…"

"That's not what I meant. I know Jan Di is trustworthy. I think a lot of her. I just meant that a relationship has to be built on trust. They _both_ need to have trust in one another. And Joon Pyo is the type to hold a grudge, so I worry that this could cause problems for them in the future. She definitely needs to figure things out soon, though, before it gets any worse."

"I know," Ga Eul mumbled. "You're not going to say anything to _anyone_ , are you?"

"No, I won't. It's between them."

"Thanks."

"But you are turning me into a gossip," Yi Jeong teased.

"Sunbae!" Yi Jeong grinned and shook his head.

"But you're not mad at Ji Hoo Sunbae again, are you?"

Yi Jeong sighed. "No. It's between him and Joon Pyo. I'm planning to stay out of it. I'm sure he just had a moment of weakness. He's been pining for her for a long time. I feel bad for him actually. Even if Jan Di and Ji Hoo decide to be together, though, I can't see Joon Pyo giving in easily. He's not one to be able to let things go…"

"Oh, I just wish we could do something…"

"But we can't. We can just support them and let them make their own decisions."

Ga Eul sighed. "You're right…it's just so frustrating! Jan Di believes Ji Hoo Sunbae is her soulmate, you know. But she really cares for Joon Pyo, too. I can't imagine what she must be going through…"

Yi Jeong grew sober. "We just have to let them figure it out. Try not to think about it too much. I told you, we should talk more about _us_ …"

Ga Eul blushed and smiled. "OK…"

* * *

Ji Hoo sat on the couch of the F4 clubhouse with Woo Bin. It had been awhile since he'd been there, and it took him back to _simpler_ days. Woo Bin noticed that Ji Hoo hadn't been himself lately. Woo Bin glanced over at Ji Hoo, who had his arms folded and was simply staring out into space.

"Yo man, what's up with you?" Woo Bin asked, stirring Ji Hoo from his musings. "You've been weirder than usual lately." Woo Bin chuckled, but his attempt at humor didn't land.

Ji Hoo turned to him and dropped his hands to his lap. "Nothing."

"Is Grandfather doing alright?"

Ji Hoo nodded.

"Does this have something to do with Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked.

Ji Hoo was silent. He crossed his arms once more and tightened his jaw.

"Talk to me, man."

Ji Hoo sighed. "I don't feel like talking."

"Well, how about drinking?"

"You know I'm not much of a drinker."

"I know, I know. Just have a couple of Sojus with me."

Ji Hoo sighed. "Fine," he mumbled carelessly. The two headed out.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin sat at a little downtown bar drinking. It hadn't been long before several girls approached and attempted to make conversation. Woo Bin smiled and greeted the girls. Ji Hoo ignored them entirely and continued drinking. It was clear that the girls were interested in them. Ji Hoo politely dismissed the one that had been hovering around him. Woo Bin looked to Ji Hoo then reluctantly sent his girl off, as well. This continued to occur sporadically throughout the evening.

"Stop making eye contact," Ji Hoo mumbled and took another drink.

Woo Bin chuckled. "I don't have to."

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes.

"Would it be so bad to meet someone here?" Woo Bin asked.

"Is this why you brought me here?" Ji Hoo accused, rather sharply.

"No, man, no. I just thought we could relax, have a couple drinks, and talk."

"How can I do that when all these women keep coming around?"

Woo Bin sighed and took a drink. Ji Hoo certainly wasn't the wingman that Yi Jeong was. "So, what's going on with you?"

Ji Hoo was on his second Soju and was becoming less inhibited by the moment. He sighed audibly.

"Ahh, Jan Di told me she has feelings for me…" He took another drink.

"Whoa, what did you say?"

"I told her we could only be friends."

Woo Bin nodded. "I think you did the right thing."

Ji Hoo scoffed and took another drink. "Yea, I always do the _right_ thing, don't I?"

Woo Bin gave him a pat on the back. "I know how you feel about Jan Di, but maybe you just need to meet someone else."

"I don't want to meet anyone else," he replied, jaded.

Woo Bin sighed. "I know you feel that way now, but maybe in time when you're ready... You know you could easily get just about any girl you wanted."

Ji Hoo scoffed. "Except the one I actually want…"

"I know things didn't exactly work out with Sun-Young, but I do know a lot of other girls…"

"I don't want to be fixed up," Ji Hoo exclaimed, harshly and continued to drink.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Do you know what it's like to be in love?" Ji Hoo mumbled wistfully.

Woo Bin was silent and let him continue.

Ji Hoo sighed. "When I'm with her…everything is better. I think about her all the time. I want to be with her all the time…it doesn't matter what we're doing…" He put his head down and mumbled, "I miss her, Woo Bin… I didn't want her to leave… It's only been a few days, and I already miss her so much…"

Woo Bin furrowed his brow. He'd never seen Ji Hoo like this. Perhaps it was the alcohol talking, but he'd never heard him express such strong feelings, even for Seo Hyun.

"Man, you got it bad."

"Yea…. Figures, doesn't it?" he replied cynically, sitting upright as best he could. "…I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend's girl. And the kicker is, she has feelings for me, too, but I can't do anything about it. I've been trying to get over it, but it's not going away… And don't tell Joon Pyo about her feelings…" He pointed a shaky finger at Woo Bin.

Woo Bin tightened his mouth, as Ji Hoo fumbled with his drink. Ji Hoo slumped forward slightly against the bar. Woo Bin gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. Several more girls came over. One of the girls started flirting with Woo Bin. Another turned to Ji Hoo. He said nothing when she introduced herself. The girl looked to Woo Bin.

"Don't mind him. He's just a little lovesick, girls," Woo Bin said.

Ji Hoo glared at Woo Bin.

"Awww," the girls exclaimed in unison and crowded around Ji Hoo. "You poor guy," one said and began stroking his arm. Ji Hoo appeared completely oblivious, as the girls fawned over him and complimented him. A few minutes later he lay his head down onto the bar.

Later that night, Woo Bin helped Ji Hoo home. Woo Bin helped Ji Hoo to his room and assisted him onto the bed. Ji Hoo collapsed onto it, semi-conscious and mumbling Jan Di's name and something about loving her and needing her. Woo Bin stood over him. He crossed his arms and looked down at him sympathetically. Woo Bin sighed and covered Ji Hoo up.

* * *

Joon Pyo and Alex finished a meeting with Mr. Lee and his associates. A dinner had been planned for the following night to honor their new business partnership. Joon Pyo prepared to leave the boardroom. Everyone else had left but Alex, who was sitting at the table, staring out into space. He watched her for a moment. She began to bite at her nail. He hesitated briefly and then approached her.

"Are you coming?" Joon Pyo asked.

"What?" She looked up at him in surprise.

"The meeting is over."

"Oh. Yes." She looked around the room, as if just noticing that everyone had left.

"You've been quiet the past few days," Joon Pyo commented. He sat next to her when she made no move to leave.

She sighed. "It's nothing."

Joon Pyo studied her. She glanced over and noticed him staring at her. She released a heavy sigh. "…My father wants to marry me off again," she finally said.

Joon Pyo's lips parted. "Oh, I'm sorry. What did you tell him?"

"Well, I refused, of course. He's really insistent, though."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Joon Pyo commented.

"Well, it's more complicated…" she said.

"Who's the guy?"

Alex hesitated. "…My first love."

Joon Pyo's lips parted once more. "How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"Five years. His name is Kim Hyun-Woo. We knew each other when we were younger. We went to school together in the United States. And we dated for a few years when we were older."

Joon Pyo nodded. "How do you feel about him now?"

"I want nothing to do with him," she said without hesitating.

Joon Pyo blinked and continued to listen.

"He's…a bad man," she simply said and looked down.

Joon Pyo noticed that Alex's hand was beginning to shake. He'd never seen her like this before. Her usually stone cold exterior had been replaced by a frightened little girl. She stared down at her lap, as her hand continued to shake against the chair arm. Joon Pyo looked away and tightened his jaw. He looked back at her trembling hand, and he very hesitantly reached out and put his hand over hers. She looked up at him, shocked, and he looked away again. He gave her hand a quick pat and rose from his seat. "You should tell your father clearly that you can't marry him."

"It's not that easy, you don't understand!" she protested.

"The Alex I know wouldn't let someone control her life," Joon Pyo said.

She stared at him, and he met her eyes. She looked down, and Joon Pyo turned and left the room. _If only he knew…_

* * *

Joon Pyo prepared for the business dinner. He'd asked Jan Di to attend, but she had class and had to decline. He felt rather guilty having not seen her much lately, despite traveling there for her. He'd agreed to meet up with her after, but he'd gotten the strange feeling lately that she'd been avoiding him. He did his best to shake it off. He adjusted the collar of his tux and headed out to pick up Alex.

Jan Di arrived at her class. She noticed a sign on the door indicating that class had been cancelled. Ji Hoo arrived shortly after, as they were both taking the class. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Class is cancelled, huh?" He asked, clearly able to see the sign but attempting to fill the awkward silence.

"Yes," she nodded, looking down.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat.

"I guess I could have gone to that dinner Joon Pyo invited me to," she commented, not sure what else to say.

"Oh, you were invited to a dinner?"

"Yes. A business dinner for his new partnership."

Ji Hoo nodded. He hesitated for a moment. "I could…escort you there if you'd like. At least drop you off."

Jan Di looked down, blinking. She considered for a moment. "OK, if you're sure you're not busy…"

He shook his head.

"OK, thanks… That's nice of you, Sunbae."

They walked out of the school together quietly. Ji Hoo picked up his white suit and took Jan Di by Ga Eul's to change. Ji Hoo waited in Ga Eul's living room after changing, while Jan Di changed.

Jan Di stepped out in a long white chiffon dress with a sash tied at her waist and lace ruffles around the neckline, which was frankly lower than Jan Di liked. Ga Eul had quickly pulled up her hair into an updo.

Ji Hoo stared at her, love-stricken anew, as she exited, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit pants. She looked down and smiled uncomfortably. Ga Eul stood beside her.

"Alex sent me this dress…" She explained.

Ji Hoo nodded. "You look beautiful..." Jan Di smiled weakly. "You look very handsome…" Ga Eul watched the exchange between the two, finding it rather cute. She smiled to herself.

"Hey, you two match!" Ga Eul exclaimed, attempting to ease the tension. They looked to each other.

"Well, have fun, Jan Di!" Ga Eul exclaimed. Jan Di smiled and nodded to her.

* * *

Joon Pyo and Alex walked into the hotel ballroom amidst a sea of people. Alex was dressed in a red silk one-shoulder evening gown. They began their meet and greets. Mr. Lee approached Alex and Joon Pyo. "Ah, Joon Pyo, Alex, welcome." Joon Pyo bowed and Alex nodded. "Father."

"Ah, there's Mr. Kwon. I must say, he was quite impressed with the both of you after that meeting. His associate is with him, as well. Let's greet them." Mr. Lee beckoned them toward the two men. Mr. Kwon was looking at them and the other man was turned slightly and speaking to another man. A crowd of women surrounded him.

Joon Pyo and Alex approached the two men. Mr. Kwon, a middle aged man with a rugged exterior, greeted first. "Ah, Joon Pyo, Alex, good to see you. And this is my associate…" His business associate turned to face them. He was a younger man in his mid to late twenties, with hair slicked, and very attractive.

Alex met his dark eyes, and he grinned, devilishly. Alex recoiled. "Hyun-Woo!"

"Lee Ji-Min, well well… Or, it's Alex that you prefer now, right? What a pleasant surprise…you're just as gorgeous as ever…" Hyun-Woo spoke, his tone arrogant and his words as smooth as silk. Joon Pyo looked to Alex, who appeared shaken but doing her best to maintain her composure. Hyun-Woo took her hand assertively. Alex felt the urge to pull it back but instead fumed silently, as he placed a deep kiss on her hand. Joon Pyo watched Alex, concerned.

Hyun-Woo turned to Joon Pyo with a burning gaze. "Hello. I'm Kim Hyun-Woo." The man held out his hand. Joon Pyo met his gaze tensely before putting his hand out and shaking. Hyun-Woo turned back to Alex and stared at her. Alex simply stared back, as a doe cornered by a hungry wolf.

"Pleased to meet you. Could you excuse us, please?" Joon Pyo said suddenly, putting his hand on Alex's back and leading her away from the two men and her father.

Joon Pyo escorted her from the ballroom and out to the garden. She'd begun to shake lightly. He'd never seen anyone stir Alex in such a manner. Once outside, Joon Pyo turned to Alex.

Alex gave a short laugh. "You just shook hands with the devil."

"OK, what's the deal with this guy?" He asked bluntly.

"What do you mean? It was a joke." She walked a few steps away and turned her back to him.

"Alex," he said insistently. "I've never seen you act this way before. Something is clearly wrong."

"I was just surprised, that's all," she said shakily.

"Fine, you don't want to tell me. But we're going to be in business with this guy. Is there something I should know? You told me that he was a bad man. What did you mean by that?"

"It's personal. It has nothing to do with business."

"OK, fine."

"Is the party out here?" Hyun-Woo's voice came from behind them. Alex visibly flinched. Joon Pyo and Alex turned to see Hyun-Woo sauntering up to them, as a jungle cat stalking its prey.

As Hyun-Woo approached, Joon Pyo instinctively stood between him and Alex. They were nearly the same height, Joon Pyo being slightly taller. "Joon Pyo, was it?" Hyun-Woo asked, condescendingly.

"That's right."

"The famous Goo Joon Pyo!" He exclaimed, sarcastically.

Joon Pyo held his head high and stared back at Hyun-Woo. "Why don't you give Alex and me a moment?" Hyun-Woo demanded.

Joon Pyo turned to Alex, her eyes pleading to not be left alone with him.

Joon Pyo hesitated. He cleared his throat. "Actually, I need to discuss something very important with my colleague here. Could you give us a few more minutes, and we'll be right in."

Hyun-Woo stared Joon Pyo down, and Joon Pyo stood firm. After a moment, Hyun-Woo smirked. "Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes."

After he'd left, Alex released the breath she'd been holding. "Thank you." She turned from Joon Pyo and made her way to a stone bench. She sat down and buried her head in her hands. Joon Pyo watched her for a moment before making his way to her. He sat down beside her.

* * *

Ji Hoo drove Jan Di to the hotel where the dinner was being held. The drive had been a silent one.

"How have you been?" Ji Hoo finally asked, as he continued looking out at the road.

"Fine," she nodded to herself. "And you, Sunbae?"

"Fine," he replied. _Aside from the terrible headache…_

He wanted to tell her he missed her, but instead asked, "How is it at Ga Eul's place?"

"It's fine. It's been nice spending time with her."

He nodded and continued to drive.

"Thanks again for taking me," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"No problem."

Jan Di clutched at her wrap. Ji Hoo glanced over. "Are you cold? You can turn up the heat."

"Oh, OK." They reached for the button simultaneously and their hands touched. The brief touch was exhilarating. They retracted their hands quickly.

"Sorry," they mumbled at the same time. They both smiled.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo arrived at the dinner. Ji Hoo got out and opened Jan Di's door. "Maybe I should have notified Joon Pyo. I feel like I'm crashing this dinner."

"Oh, well you can just drop me off here. I thought I'd just surprise him…"

"No, no, I'll at least escort you in to Joon Pyo…" Ji Hoo held out his arm gallantly. Their eyes met. He gazed affectionately at her, as she slowly wrapped her arm around his and lightly clutched the fabric of his jacket. They walked inside.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo scanned the ballroom, not seeing Joon Pyo. Jan Di stopped someone. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Goo Joon Pyo." The person told her that she'd seen him head outside to the garden and pointed the way. Jan Di bowed, and she and Ji Hoo headed that way.

* * *

Joon Pyo sat beside Alex in the garden. She leaned forward, breathing heavily and rubbing her hands together.

"Alex, what is it?" Joon Pyo asked firmly.

She looked at him. "It's really humiliating…" She gave a short, pained laugh.

He continued to look at her.

"Well, you see Hyun-Woo is very charming, but he's also very controlling and manipulative… He always had this strange…power over me…" Alex looked downward, feeling her eyes beginning to moisten. Joon Pyo looked down at her, troubled. He waited.

Alex took a deep breath. "He was abusive toward me," she finally uttered.

Joon Pyo's lips parted and he looked down, wringing his hands.

Alex began to tremble. "When I saw him, it all came back…" She felt tears begin to run hotly down her face. "I tolerated his abuse for years…. I vowed never to let anyone treat me that way again. But here's the pathetic part. Despite all that, when I saw him tonight…I felt myself faltering…"

She wiped the tears and looked up at Joon Pyo. "You must think I'm really pitiful now, huh?"

Joon Pyo sighed. "No, I don't."

Alex's chest continued to heave. She scoffed. "Why are you being so understanding and nice to me?"

"I don't know. I guess I…care about you," he said glancing away. To his surprise, somewhere along the way he'd become rather fond of Alex. He didn't think less of her. He felt bad for her. He'd never thought of her as someone who needed protected, but tonight, he'd felt strangely protective of her.

Alex gave a short laugh. "Are you really Joon Pyo?" She felt a few more tears begin to run down. She was feeling extremely emotional and vulnerable, and he was the last person she wanted to show that side of her to. Still, right now, she didn't care. She felt herself wrap her arms suddenly around his neck and bury her face against his chest. Joon Pyo was taken aback. He froze, not quite sure what was happening. Hesitantly, he put his arms around her back. He patted her lightly, as she sobbed into his chest, and then he held her there.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo exited the hotel doors to the garden. They stopped suddenly upon noticing Joon Pyo holding Alex. He didn't see them. Jan Di stared at them, stunned. Ji Hoo, equally shocked, looked to Jan Di. She quickly rushed back inside before being noticed, and Ji Hoo followed.

Jan Di slowed and walked ahead dazed, as Ji Hoo followed. She stopped a few yards away and leaned against a wall. Her eyes darted back and forth, as she processed what she'd seen.

"Jan Di," Ji Hoo said, touching her arm.

She looked up at him, a look of pure concern on his face. "Are you OK?" he asked.

She nodded, still appearing stupefied.

"I'm sure there's some explanation for what we just saw," Ji Hoo said, always the defender.

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, I'm sure there is. I'm OK. I'm not upset," she said automatically.

He studied her, not quite sure whether he believed her or not.

"Maybe we better go in. I don't want him to think I was spying on him," she said, heading back toward the ballroom. Ji Hoo sighed. He caught her by the arm and turned her toward him. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes, he was just hugging her right? It just surprised me. …I didn't think he even liked her. He always talks like she's annoying to him. But then again, we're talking about Joon Pyo here…"

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth. "Well, let's not jump to any conclusions. I'm sure there's an explanation."

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, but how do I ask him about it? He'll think I was spying on him… He'll think I don't trust him."

"I could talk to him," Ji Hoo suggested.

"No, that's OK. Maybe I should just forget about it." She moved back toward the ballroom.

Ji Hoo sighed and followed her. As Jan Di entered the ballroom she bumped into a man.

"Oh, excuse me!" She bowed deeply.

"No, it's my fault entirely," the man said, grinning at her. "I'm Kim Hyun-Woo. And you are?"

"Geum Jan Di," she bowed to him again. He took her hand and placed a burning kiss upon it. Ji Hoo glared at the man, who hadn't seemed to take notice of him standing behind her. Either that or he didn't care.

Jan Di smiled weakly and politely slipped her hand away. She turned to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo moved forward and stood beside her. Ji Hoo stuck his hand out, partially blocking the man from Jan Di. "Yoon Ji Hoo."

"Ah, Yoon Ji Hoo, is it? I've heard of you. I've actually seen your orchestra perform. And your grandfather was a great president. Nice to meet you." Hyun-Woo shook his hand.

Ji Hoo nodded. "Thank you. Forgive me, but I haven't heard of _you_ …"

"Ah, well Mr. Kwon of Kwon Electrics, and I are business associates. We're going to be working with Goo Joon Pyo and Shinwha."

Jan Di blinked at Joon Pyo's name. Ji Hoo nodded.

"And what brings the two of you here?" The man asked suspiciously, as if demanding to see an invitation right there.

"Oh, Goo Joon Pyo invited me actually," Jan Di replied. "And I was just escorting her here," Ji Hoo interjected.

"Ahh, you're familiar with Goo Joon Pyo. Friend? Girlfriend, perhaps?" The man shot her a twisted smile.

Jan Di looked to Ji Hoo and then looked down, blinking. She simply smiled back at the man.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Mr. Kim. My friend and I were just going to get a refreshment, so please excuse us." Ji Hoo put a hand on Jan di's shoulder and led her past Hyun-Woo and into the ballroom. He had a bad feeling about this Kim Hyun-Woo. He'd be keeping close tabs on him tonight.

* * *

Ji Hoo led Jan Di to the refreshment table and got her a glass of punch. She drank it rather quickly. He offered her another.

A few minutes later Joon Pyo and Alex entered the ballroom from the garden. Jan Di noticed Joon Pyo, and their eyes met. He approached her, as Alex followed.

"Jan Di, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"Oh, my class was cancelled, so I decide to come and surprise you. Ji Hoo Sunbae brought me."

Joon Pyo nodded and looked to Ji Hoo. They exchanged a casual nod of hello. "How long have you been here?" He asked, turning back to Jan Di.

"Not long," she said quickly, glancing away.

"Alex and I were just talking in the garden."

"Oh," Jan Di nodded.

"Jan Di, so nice to see you!" Alex interjected. "That dress looks amazing on you!"

Jan Di smiled and gave a short bow. "Thank you. It was so nice of you to send it." Jan Di appreciated the gesture but was growing rather embarrassed by women feeling the need to properly clothe her.

"You must be Alex. I'm Yoon Ji Hoo," Ji Hoo said and held out his hand to Alex.

"Ahh, Yoon Ji Hoo, so nice to finally meet you!" Ji Hoo smiled subtly and nodded. His name was eliciting quite the response tonight. Alex took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Jan Di, did you try the appetizers?" Alex put an arm on Jan Di's shoulder and whisked Jan Di off toward the appetizer table, leaving Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo by themselves.

Ji Hoo shoved his hands into his pockets. Joon Pyo did the same.

"Thanks for bringing her," Joon Pyo said.

Ji Hoo nodded. "So that's Alex Lee, huh?"

"Yeah, that's her," Joon Pyo replied.

"How are you two getting along these days?"

"Well, pretty well, actually. It's strange."

Ji Hoo studied Joon Pyo. "Where were you two?" Ji Hoo did his best to refrain from accusing.

"We were talking outside in the garden."

"Oh, what were you two talking about?" Ji Hoo asked, as casually as he could.

"Ah, well it's a personal matter."

"Personal?"

Joon Pyo nodded. "Just something Alex told me in confidence. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering what business took you outside to the garden _alone_."

Joon Pyo looked to Ji Hoo. He was somber. "What are you getting at Ji Hoo-yah?"

"Oh, nothing. Nevermind, just idle curiosity." Ji Hoo changed the subject quickly. "So, what's the deal with this guy, Kim Hyun-Woo? Jan Di and I met him." Ji Hoo crossed his arms.

Joon Pyo frowned. "You met him?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yes, just now."

"I just met him, too." Joon Pyo said.

"I have a bad feeling about him," Ji Hoo muttered, watching Jan Di talk with Alex across the room. Joon Pyo turned to Ji Hoo and then looked over at Jan Di and Alex.

Across the room, Hyun-Woo approached the girls. Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo watched tensely as Hyun-Woo held out his hand to Jan Di for a dance. They watched her look down and hesitantly take his hand. She shot a glance toward where the two were standing, as Hyun-Woo swept her to the middle of the dance floor. Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo glared from across the room, as Hyun-Woo snaked his arm around Jan Di and pulled her into him tightly. He took her hand and began to dance with her.

Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo fumed silently as they watched Hyun-Woo maneuver Jan Di smoothly yet forcefully around the dance floor. Hyun-Woo corrected Jan Di's awkward dance moves by roughly leading her where he wanted her to go next. Hyun-Woo leaned in closer, nearly pressing cheeks with Jan Di. Jan Di stiffened and pulled back slightly. Ji Hoo tightened his fist hard at his side. Joon Pyo had wanted to hit the guy since talking to Alex, but now he had even more reason. Joon Pyo continued to seethe and prepared to rush across the dance floor to break the spectacle up, but Ji Hoo beat him to it. Ji Hoo had a more subtle method in mind.

"Excuse me, could I cut in?" Ji Hoo plastered a smile on, as he tapped Hyun-Woo on the shoulder.

"Oh, of course." Hyun-Woo released Jan Di and gave her a wink before walking off. Jan Di looked down. Ji Hoo shot a dirty look at Hyun-Woo's back, as he walked away.

Ji Hoo turned to Jan Di. He took her hand and put his arm around her waist gently. Jan Di released a sigh. The tension she'd been feeling from the dance with Hyun-Woo was immediately alleviated, and she leaned into Ji Hoo. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Yes. Thank you for rescuing me, Sunbae," she whispered back, as they began to dance.

Ji Hoo smiled weakly. "Well, I couldn't stand by any longer and watch you be manhandled by that smug, jackass…"

"Sunbae," Jan Di whispered tenderly. She smiled up at him, and their eyes met. Suddenly forgetting the scene in the garden, suddenly unaware of their surroundings and those who were watching them, they danced. Ji Hoo pressed his fingers into her waist delicately and pulled her closer. She felt her eyes close for a second. He looked down at her. She opened her eyes and glanced shyly up at him. And they danced. And time stood still.

Joon Pyo had felt relieved in a way when Ji Hoo stepped in. It had prevented him from making a scene. But now, as he watched them dance, he felt his chest begin to rise and fall heavily. He wasn't sure which was worse, watching some asshole roughly drag his girlfriend around the dance floor, or this…this loving display that was before him now. No, this, he decided. This was worse. His lips parted and he stared at them, realizing immediately that it wasn't over…

Alex made her way to Joon Pyo and stood beside him. She looked up at him, as he watched Jan Di and Ji Hoo dancing, completely oblivious to her presence. Alex glanced over at Jan Di and Ji Hoo, and then she turned back to Joon Pyo. He was still staring out at them. She stared at him, as he stared at them. Unable to handle it any longer, he turned to leave the room.

The whole scene had not gone unnoticed by Hyun-Woo. He stood with Mr. Kwon. He watched Alex stare up at Joon Pyo. He watched Joon Pyo stare out at Jan Di and Ji Hoo as they danced. He folded his arms and turned to Mr. Kwon and whispered to him. Mr. Kwon whispered back, and he nodded. Hyun-Woo grabbed a glass of champagne and took a sip. He watched Joon Pyo slip out, unnoticed by Jan Di and Ji Hoo. He watched Alex follow Joon Pyo, and his eyes burned into her back as she trotted as best she could in her heels to catch up to Joon Pyo.


	31. Denial and Danger

Alex chased Joon Pyo outside, and they stood once more in the garden. He was turned from her and his arms were folded. Alex approached him slowly. She already knew what the problem was, and she had no idea how to console him. The way Jan Di and Ji Hoo were looking at one another was unmistakable. Had she only known how transparent she, too, had been!

"Joon Pyo," she said softly. He didn't speak. She continued to approach him.

"Alex, not now…" he cautioned.

She hesitated but then moved closer. She put a hand gently on his back. Joon Pyo quickly shrugged it off.

Alex sighed. "Are you OK?"

"Not now, I said," he growled.

"OK," she turned to leave.

Joon Pyo took a deep breath, doing his best to compose himself. "I want to be alone for a little while. I'll be back in soon."

"OK." Alex chewed her lip, as she slowly exited the garden. She shot him a last glance before walking through the entryway toward the ballroom. She stopped just on the other side and leaned heavily against the wall. She closed her eyes and sighed. Why did her chest suddenly ache?

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di ended their dance. Ji Hoo slowly released her and graciously bowed. Jan Di smiled and returned the gesture. Their eyes momentarily fixed upon each other, and Jan Di looked down. She turned to where Joon Pyo and Alex had been standing and noticed that they were no longer there. She looked to Ji Hoo, quizzically. Ji Hoo scanned the room, also wondering where Joon Pyo and Alex had disappeared to.

Ji Hoo looked to Jan Di. Her head hung slightly. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

She nodded. "Just a little tired."

"Would you like for me to take you home?"

"Well, Joon Pyo and I made plans to see each other after this, and I should talk to him..."

"Oh." Ji Hoo mumbled dismally. The thought of Jan Di and Joon Pyo leaving together made him crazy…

She nodded politely to him and turned to look for Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo clasped her wrist, stopping her suddenly. She looked back at him, confused. "I'll go and look for him. Wait here." Jan Di began to refuse but stopped when she noticed Ji Hoo's serious expression.

Ji Hoo turned resolutely toward the exit. He wasn't sure what he expected to find. The scene in the garden had been surprising. He'd assured Jan Di that there was an explanation to why Joon Pyo had been hugging Alex in the garden. And he truly believed that nothing was going on between them. He trusted Joon Pyo, but he wasn't willing to risk Jan Di's fragile emotional state on the assumption that it was completely innocent.

Ji Hoo exited the ballroom and noticed Alex leaning against the back wall. They exchanged disapproving glances, and Ji Hoo walked past her and out into the garden. Joon Pyo was standing a few yards away with his back turned. Ji Hoo put his hands in his pockets and slowly approached Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo turned at the sound of Ji Hoo's light footsteps. Ji Hoo stopped, and they stared at each other for a moment. The only sound to be heard was that of the crickets chirping.

"Here you are," Ji Hoo finally commented.

"Here I am," Joon Pyo replied, barely able to look at Ji Hoo. Seeing Ji Hoo's face only reminded him of the way Jan Di had been looking at him as they danced.

Joon Pyo had desperately wanted to dismiss the kiss between Jan Di and Ji Hoo as some fluke, but seeing them together tonight… He'd thought it was one-sided. He'd told himself that it was only Ji Hoo harboring these deep emotions, and he was assured that Ji Hoo would never again act upon them. But as he watched Jan Di tonight, he'd seen a look on her face that he hadn't seen in awhile, a look that had once been reserved for him alone… _NO!_ He couldn't accept it… He couldn't even think it…that Jan Di could have those feelings for Ji Hoo.

"Are you alright, Joon Pyo?" Ji Hoo asked.

 _If one more person asks me that..._ Joon Pyo simply nodded and coldly turned from Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo sighed. He wanted to question Joon Pyo about Alex, but he could clearly see he was in no mood. What brought on the mood remained a mystery to him.

"What do you want, Ji Hoo?" he asked calmly but bluntly.

Ji Hoo hesitated. "Jan Di… She said that the two of you had plans tonight…" Joon Pyo was silent.

"Will you be taking her home tonight, then? Or, should I…?" Ji Hoo asked.

Joon Pyo's nostrils flared. He did not yet feel prepared to deal with either of them. "You take her."

Ji Hoo was floored. "What?"

"I _said_ you take her. I drove Alex. I need to take her home."

"Are you serious, Joon Pyo? I'm sure Alex can get another ride," he replied, not sure why he was arguing this.

"Just get her home safely," Joon Pyo said, without turning around.

"Joon Pyo…" Ji Hoo began, but his inner voice immediately told him to shut up.

Joon Pyo exhaled sharply and turned around. He strode past Ji Hoo and into the entryway. Alex was still there. He grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on, we're leaving."

"What?" Alex looked up at him, stunned. Normally she wouldn't tolerate this from him, but one look at his face told her she should overlook it tonight. "OK…"

Joon Pyo dragged Alex back into the ballroom, finally releasing her and leaving her behind. Joon Pyo passed Jan Di and approached Mr. Lee, Mr. Kwon, and Mr. Kim. "Please excuse us, gentlemen, but Alex isn't feeling well, and we'll be leaving early."

Mr. Lee and Mr. Kwon nodded. "That's too bad," Kim Hyun-Woo commented. He shot a glance to Alex. Alex met his glance briefly and looked away. Joon Pyo bowed and glanced to Jan Di. Jan Di stared back, thoroughly confused. With a heavy chest and without a word, he turned back to Alex. "Let's go," he said, and she immediately followed him.

Ji Hoo had caught up and was standing beside a bewildered Jan Di. She stared after Joon Pyo and then turned to Ji Hoo, who appeared equally baffled.

* * *

Alex once again pursued Joon Pyo, as he headed toward his car. Her own long, lean legs were no match for Joon Pyo's quick, determined stride. "Joon Pyo, stop!" She finally exclaimed. He turned around long enough to ask, "What is it?" and then he continued to walk ahead.

"That's what I want to ask! So, I'm sick now?" Finally catching up, she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Would you wait?"

He stopped and turned toward her. "What's going on?" She asked.

He sighed. "I just couldn't stay there any longer."

She scoffed. "Well, it wasn't exactly a picnic for me either, but why suddenly…? Is this about Jan Di and Ji Hoo?"

Joon Pyo glared at her and got into his car. Alex quickly rushed to the passenger side and got in before he had the chance to take off without her. She buckled herself in. "I know. You don't want to talk about it…. Are you sure you should drive in this state, though?"

"I'm fine."

"I understand how you must be feeling, Joon Pyo, but what are you doing here with me? I would think you would want to do anything to keep them apart." _What am I saying?_

It did sound like something he would do. "I just couldn't deal with them right now."

"I see." Alex understood his denial.

There was silence as he drove. Alex glanced over sporadically at Joon Pyo. "Do you want to talk about something else?"

More silence.

The silence engulfed them until Alex could no longer stand it. She sighed. "Oh! Let's get some ice cream!" Her voice was suddenly bubbly and she fidgeted like an excited child.

He scowled over at her and turned his eyes back to the road. "We're not getting ice cream."

"Come on, I'm hungry," she pouted. "You rushed us out before dinner…"

"No ice cream."

"Come on…"

"No!"

They argued back and forth for a few minutes. Joon Pyo was stubborn, but Alex was good at getting what she wanted. They stopped for ice cream.

* * *

Ji Hoo drove Jan Di back to Ga Eul's in silence, both still processing the evening.

"Sunbae, did something happen?"

Ji Hoo sighed. "I don't know. I went to talk to Joon Pyo, and something was bothering him, but he wouldn't talk to me about it. He just said that he needed to take Alex home and asked me to make sure that you got back safely."

Jan Di's brow wrinkled, and she looked down. Ji Hoo glanced over at her.

Jan Di fidgeted with her dress. "Do you suppose Joon Pyo…likes Alex?" She felt the words catch in her throat.

Ji Hoo glanced over at her. He looked down and noticed her hand shaking lightly. He took one hand from the wheel and reached for hers. He took her hand in his and interlocked fingers with her. She looked down at their hands, feeling a slight flutter.

"I don't think it's like that," he said gently. "I wouldn't worry."

Jan Di nodded. Ji Hoo absently began to run his thumb over her hand. She wondered if he realized what he was doing…

"I'm actually not all that worried," she confessed.

He reluctantly released her hand and took the wheel with both hands again. He glanced over at her. She seemed unusually calm.

"Maybe I should be more worried than I am." She sighed.

"You're a very trusting person, Jan Di. That's a good quality to have. I'm not sure what's going on with him, but I believe in Joon Pyo, too."

Jan Di smiled weakly and nodded.

* * *

The next morning Alex sat in the conference room at the Seoul office. She thought about last night. Seeing Hyun-Woo again had been a nightmare, but the evening hadn't ended so badly. Joon Pyo had been a grouch about it, but he'd stopped for ice cream on the way back. He'd been very upset last night and barely talked, but toward the end of the evening she actually managed to get him to smile.

She thought of Joon Pyo's smile. It didn't come out to play often, but when it did… She smiled to herself. Most of the time, his personality was completely awful. He was loud, rude, obnoxious, and prone to temper tantrums. But he did have some redeeming qualities. He commanded respect wherever he went. He could be funny, passionate, and determined when he wanted to be. And he could be caring, gentle, and sweet. There was an almost childlike innocence to him, at times. She recalled the feel of being in his arms, last night in the garden and on Valentine's Day. It was warm; it was safe; it was comforting. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. _Ugh, what's wrong with me?_

Alex leaned back in her chair, prepared to enjoy her daydreaming a bit longer, but she was stirred by her father's voice behind her. She spun around in her chair to see not only her father but Hyun-Woo strolling into the conference room. She visibly flinched.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you," her father said. Hyun-Woo simply smirked.

"Oh, you didn't," she assured, as she stood and smoothed out her skirt.

"Alex, have a seat," her father demanded rather than suggested. He closed the door to the conference room.

"OK," she replied, sensing some kind of ambush. She sat, and the two hovered over her.

"Alex, do you recall that little proposal I came up with?" Her father began.

"How could I forget?" She fake-smiled.

"Well, Hyun-Woo and I have been talking, and he's very intrigued by the idea."

Alex glanced over at Hyun-Woo leaning against the table. His arms were crossed, and he looked very pleased with himself. Why did she always suspect he was undressing her with his eyes?

"Is that so?" she commented haughtily.

"Yes, it seems that he was quite taken with you last night. He told me that he's never forgotten about you."

Alex looked to Hyun-Woo, who continued to grin at her. "Well, that's very nice, but…"

"I think it's an excellent match," her father interrupted.

"Father, could I speak to you _in private, please?"_ Alex said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I have an important phone call in just a few minutes. We'll talk later. For now, you and Hyun-Woo should get reacquainted." Mr. Lee turned and quickly left before she could protest.

And they were alone. Hyun-Woo continued to silently grin at her. An alarm was going off loudly in her head. "Finally, we're alone," he said.

Alex shot him a disgusted look from her chair. Hyun-Woo stood over her. "It's been a long time… I'd hoped to get reacquainted more last night, but you were so elusive…"

"Well, it _was_ a business dinner. I had to make my rounds." she replied with disinterest.

Hyun-Woo stroked his chin. "Yes, of course, but I didn't even get a dance."

"Well, you managed to find another partner…" Alex immediately regretted the statement.

"Ah yes, were you jealous?"

Alex scoffed. "Of course not! I felt sorry for her, actually…"

"Ouch! Come now, I'm a good dancer…" He chuckled.

Alex gave a false laugh.

"She _was_ a cute little thing, wasn't she?" Hyun-Woo folded his arms and recalled Jan Di. "Friend of yours?"

"No, I barely know her," Alex replied shortly.

"She certainly has connections, though, doesn't she?"

Alex shrugged.

"Goo Joon Pyo _and_ Yoon Ji Hoo… Powerful friends to have… Or, perhaps more than friends?" He looked at Alex for confirmation, with a gleam in his eye.

"What are you getting at, Hyun-Woo?"

"Oh, nothing. I just like to observe people. This girl, Geum Jan Di… What's her relationship to Goo Joon Pyo?"

Alex's instincts told her to lie. "Oh, they barely know each other."

Hyun-Woo shook his head. "It didn't seem that way… She said Goo Joon Pyo invited her."

"Oh, yeah she's a friend of a friend of a friend of a relative that he promised to invite, you know how it is."

"I see." Hyun-Woo rubbed his chin.

"Why do you care?"

"Oh, just curious. But anyway, back to us…" He moved closer. She suddenly regretted diverting the conversation back to herself.

"Us? There is no _us_ , Hyun-Woo."

Hyun-Woo smirked. "We made a great couple back then…"

"Great? Ha!"

He leaned over her. She began to back away and rise from the chair, but he slammed his hand down on the arm of the chair and held it in place. He brought his other hand to her cheek and began to lightly stroke it with two fingers. She quickly grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch me," she snarled. Fire burned in his eyes. He slammed his hand onto the table, as he continued to hold her chair in place and stare down at her.

Alex strengthened her resolve. "Hyun-Woo. You're not seriously considering this marriage, are you? You've never been the type to want to settle down."

"Well, I must admit that I'm getting older, and settling down wouldn't be the worst thing. Besides, your father and mine are good friends. And when I saw you last night…" He sighed. "You've grown even more beautiful…"

"Come on Hyun-Woo. With your IQ and playboy nature, that's the best you can come up with?" She crossed her arms.

Hyun-Woo chuckled. "I guess I'm a little bit rusty."

Alex scoffed. "I don't buy it." She moved to once more slip out of the chair. Hyun-Woo slammed both hands down onto the arms of the chair, his body a blockade. "Sit down!"

Alex glared at him, her breathing escalated. She recalled Joon Pyo's words. She'd face him head-on and be direct. "I can't marry you, Hyun-Woo."

"Why not?" He glared back at her.

"For a number of reasons."

"Such as?"

"I don't love you," she simply stated.

"Oh, love…big deal…" He leaned against the table, pressing his hands against it.

"And I don't believe in arranged marriage." He didn't seem to be convinced. "…And there's someone else…"

"Really? And who might that be?"

"You don't know him."

"What's his name?"

"As if I'd tell you," she sneered.

"It's OK." He leaned in closer, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "I already know…," he whispered against her ear.

Alex scoffed. "What?"

"You're not fooling anyone. Just like I knew about Joo-Won…" He casually picked a piece of lint off his Armani suit and let it drop carelessly to the floor.

"You leave him out of this," she growled.

Hyun-Woo shot her a sinister smile. "Then, should we talk about Joon Pyo instead?"

"What about me?" Alex and Hyun-Woo turned to see Joon Pyo entering the conference room. Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Goo Joon Pyo," Hyun-Woo greeted.

"Having a meeting without me?" Joon Pyo cocked his head. He glanced to Alex.

"Of course not, Joon Pyo. We were just catching up."

Joon Pyo nodded and approached Hyun-Woo. Alex slipped out of her chair and stood back, tightly embracing herself.

"I don't like it when people talk about me behind my back," Joon Pyo said.

"No such thing was going on, Joon Pyo." Hyun-Woo stared Joon Pyo down.

Joon Pyo nodded. "You know, I've been meaning to tell you that I'm no longer interested in this merger."

"What?" Hyun-Woo's nostrils flared and his eyes blazed.

"No, it just doesn't suit me. No offense meant toward your company," Joon Pyo said casually, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, I take offense..." Hyun-Woo snarled. "What is your reasoning?"

"I've just decided against it," Joon Pyo said coolly.

"You can't do that!"

"Actually, I can. I'm the one in charge here, and I can refuse to work with whoever I choose."

Hyun-Woo appeared to be preparing some great retort, but all he could muster was a childish threat. "We shall see about that!" He shot a cold glance toward Alex before bumping his shoulder against Joon Pyo and storming out of the conference room.

"Oh…my….god, you were great! I've never seen anyone get to Hyun-Woo like that!" Alex shrieked after Hyun-Woo left. She threw her arms around the neck of a shocked Joon Pyo. He hesitantly patted her back. She released him quickly and cleared her throat. She pulled down her white button-up shirt and smoothed it.

"Are you OK?" Joon Pyo asked, looking away.

Alex nodded and smiled at him as if gazing upon a mythological hero.

"You weren't joking about him…what an asshole!"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"What did you ever see in that guy?"

"I don't know…I was young and naïve. And I think he's actually gotten worse. Didn't think it was possible…"

"Well, I have no interest whatsoever in being in business with that man."

"Neither do I, but what about my father?"

"I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Joon Pyo. You're quite the knight in shining armor…" Alex's pride was a little hurt at having to be "rescued," but at this point she was too relieved and impressed to care.

Joon Pyo sneered and his voice got higher, as it did when he was embarrassed. Alex suppressed a chuckle.

"But why did Hyun-Woo bring me up?" Joon Pyo asked suddenly.

"Oh, well that's not important," Alex chuckled nervously. They each took a seat. "Are you doing better?" she asked.

Joon Pyo sighed. "Yea, maybe I was overreacting, reading into things…"

Alex nodded. Perhaps he was still avoiding the situation, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

* * *

Joon Pyo and Alex were on a plane to New York. Joon Pyo sat rubbing his temple. He'd been very quiet. After the blowup with Hyun-Woo, Mr. Lee had insisted they immediately return to New York for some damage control. Joon Pyo had only briefly talked with Jan Di before he left, and it had been superficial. He'd left her with a kiss on the cheek.

Alex studied Joon Pyo. She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and attempted to ignore the gnawing feeling in her stomach. Unable to do so any longer, she got his attention. "Joon Pyo, something has been bothering me…"

"What is it?"

"Hyun-Woo was asking a lot of questions about Jan Di and about Ji Hoo, too. And he asked about your relationship to Jan Di."

Joon Pyo grew silent. His eyes darted back and forth.

"I lied. I told him you had no significant connection to her."

Joon Pyo looked at Alex.

"Trust me. You don't want Jan Di on his radar."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, he's not a good guy. You don't want to give him any reason to think that Jan Di is important…and especially now that we've both gone and pissed him off."

"Alex, is there something you're not telling me? If so, you better tell me right now!"

Alex exhaled sharply. "Well, I don't know much about it, but Hyun-Woo has a lot of very powerful connections. Most of those connections being…less than reputable, shall we say. That's another reason I broke free. He's had a lot of dirty dealings… He even had me stalked once."

Joon Pyo tightened his mouth. "Does your father know about this?"

"I don't know. He is close friends with Hyun-Woo's father… It's possible, I guess."

"I can't believe you're telling me this now, Alex! I have to go back!"

"No, Joon Pyo. We don't know that he's going to do anything… We shouldn't do anything suspicious. And he can't possibly touch you or Ji Hoo, right? We just have to keep him convinced that Jan Di is meaningless. So, going back to New York and staying away from her is the best thing you can do to keep her safe."

Joon Pyo tightened his mouth and slammed his fist down hard against the arm of the seat. He pulled out his phone.

* * *

Woo Bin sat with Ji Hoo at his house sipping tea. Woo Bin's phone rang.

"Yo, Joon Pyo…"

Ji Hoo glanced over.

…

"Uh huh…"

…

"What?"

…

"Uh huh…"

…

Ji Hoo shifted uncomfortably.

"What was that name again?" Woo Bin pondered. "Sounds familiar. I'll check into him."

Woo Bin hung up, a stern expression on his face. "What was that about?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Joon Pyo was asking me to check into some guy named Kim Hyun-Woo."

"Kim Hyun-Woo? Jan Di and I met him at that dinner. He's working with Joon Pyo."

"Joon Pyo wanted me to do a background check on him."

"Why?"

"I guess Alex told Joon Pyo some bad things about this guy, and now he's worried. Kim Hyun-Woo was asking questions about you and Jan Di and about Jan Di's relationship with Joon Pyo."

"What?" Ji Hoo exclaimed.

"Yeah. Don't worry, though. I'll get my guys right on this." Woo Bin stood and took out his phone once more.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jan Di had found an apartment and was moved in. The place was nothing special, but it was close to work and school and would do for now. Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Ga Eul had helped her move in. The guys were clearly less than impressed, but they were polite about it. The three had helped to make it a nice place to live.

Jan Di headed to her new home from work. She climbed the concrete stairs up to the third floor apartment. As she fumbled with her key she realized that the door was unlocked. She didn't remember leaving it that way. Jan Di had a sinking feeling as she slowly crept inside. She heard a noise from the next room and let out a small gasp. Just then, she saw two men with masks come out. Jan Di screamed. The men rushed past her, and one knocked her to the ground. She felt the sting as her hand caught the sharp end of the coffee table, and just like that, the men were gone. Breathing heavily and wincing from the pain of her bleeding hand, Jan Di pulled out her phone and called the police. Then she called Ji Hoo.

Jan Di gave her report to the police with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin by her side. Ji Hoo had been in a panic, and Woo Bin had gone as back up and out of mutual concern for Jan Di. After Jan Di finished talking to the police, Ji Hoo whisked her off to his place, along with Woo Bin. The police had told her the place seemed secure and that they'd be doing an investigation. She'd planned to be brave and stay there tonight, despite being a bit anxious. There had been no arguing with Ji Hoo, though. He'd insisted that he wouldn't allow her to stay there and threatened to carry her off if she didn't come along willingly.

So, Jan Di sat in Ji Hoo's living room with Grandfather, while Ji Hoo and Woo Bin talked outside in the courtyard. Woo Bin watched Ji Hoo pace back and forth, his hands on his hips.

"Ji Hoo-yah," Woo Bin said gently.

"I can't believe I let this happen," Ji Hoo mumbled, still pacing.

"It wasn't your fault," Woo Bin replied.

Woo Bin pondered. "The police said that it didn't appear to be a robbery, and Jan Di didn't notice anything missing. The place was ransacked, though. It seemed that the men were looking for something."

"What could they have possibly been looking for?" Ji Hoo asked.

Woo Bin tightened his mouth. "I wonder if…"

"What?"

"I wonder if it had anything to do with that guy Kim Hyun-Woo…"

Ji Hoo turned to him. "Did you find anything out about him yet?"

"Only some minor things. He's pretty good at covering himself," Woo Bin replied.

Just then, Woo Bin's phone rang. "Yea… What?" Woo Bin raised his voice and furrowed his brow. ... "Yes, thank you."

"What was that about?" Ji Hoo demanded, with a look of concern on his face.

Woo Bin sighed. "That guy Kim Hyun-Woo… It seems that he went by another name years ago, and he has ties to the Kkaangpae. It seems he comes from a rival gang of ours, and they have a lot of ties in New York City, as well. One of my guys checked into him, and he's been linked to a lot of shady activities. We're talking serious stuff, extortion, kidnapping, assault…"

"What?!" Ji Hoo shouted and began to pace again. He tightened his fists hard at his sides. He was breathing heavily and his heart was racing.

"And this guy knows Jan Di's name, where she lives, and he, he…touched her!" Ji Hoo fumed.

"Ji Hoo-yah, calm down. We don't know it was him, but I'll put my best guys on it."

Ji Hoo continued to pace and covered his mouth with his hand. "It was him. I just have a feeling… Why did it take your guys so long to find this out?"

"Ji Hoo-yah, I'm sorry. This guy is pretty sneaky… But don't worry, I'll handle this." Woo Bin put a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder.

Ji Hoo moved away from him and continued to pace. "How could Joon Pyo be so careless? Why didn't he check into this guy before getting into business with him? He's put Jan Di in danger…"

"Ji Hoo-yah... Joon Pyo would never purposely put Jan Di in danger."

Ji Hoo turned back to Woo Bin again. "That's just the thing, he never purposely does it, but he still does! When I think about all that Jan Di has been through because of Joon Pyo…first with Joon Pyo's mother and now this guy…all the times he's hurt her and caused problems for her…"

Woo Bin put a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder.

"I have to get her out of here…" Ji Hoo mumbled, turning away once more.

"What?"

"She's not safe…"

"I made sure we weren't followed. Ji Hoo-yah, try to calm down. You're upset and not thinking clearly right now. Just lay low and let me figure this out."

Ji Hoo grew pensive. "Lay low? That's a good idea actually. Maybe I should take her somewhere, far away, where he can't touch her…"

Woo Bin sighed. "I don't think it is to that point yet, but if you need it I have a couple of safe houses out in the country."

Ji Hoo nodded.

"Just try to relax and stay here tonight, OK? I'll have the house and her apartment watched, and I'll check into all this."

Ji Hoo sighed and nodded.

"I'm gonna go, buddy. I'll take care of this, OK?" He gave Ji Hoo a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Ji Hoo nodded again. "Thanks." Ji Hoo smiled weakly at Woo Bin and they clasped hands.

Woo Bin left. Ji Hoo released a heavy sigh and returned to the living room. Jan Di sat drinking tea with Grandfather. She'd been a little rattled at first, but Grandfather had helped to calm her. Ji Hoo wasn't sure what to say to Jan Di. He didn't want to worry her.

Ji Hoo sat down beside Jan Di. He sighed and slapped his hands against his knees.

"Sunbae, are you alright?"

He nodded, looking down. He glanced over at her, noticing her hand. It had been cut when she was knocked down by one of the thugs that broke into her apartment. There was a small gash on her hand and the blood had dried. Ji Hoo rose immediately and went for the first aid kit. He brought it back and sat beside Jan Di. He fumbled through the first aid kit. He sighed and grasped her hand more roughly than she was accustomed. He began to rub ointment on her cut.

As he massaged in the ointment, he released a frustrated sigh. "Babo…"

"What?" She muttered, shocked to hear him say such a thing.

"Ji Hoo-yah," Grandfather subtly warned. Ji Hoo grew quiet. Grandfather looked between them and decided to take his leave.

Ji Hoo pulled gauze out of the kit, clipped it, and began to wrap it around her hand.

"What were you thinking?" He chided, as he tied the gauze around her hand.

Jan Di's lips parted. _Is he angry with me?_

He looked her in the eyes, a serious expression on his face. "You should _never_ go into your home when you suspect that something is wrong!"

"Oh, um, right…"

"This could have been much more serious…" Ji Hoo didn't even want to think about the multitude of terrible things that could have happened to her. "You promised me that you were going to be more careful after the club incident… Do you know how worried I was?" He continued to reprimand her. "Do you know what it would do to m—Joon Pyo—if something happened to you?" He exhaled sharply, as he finished bandaging her hand.

"I'm sorry, Sunbae," she said, doe-eyed. He released her hand. He put his head in his hands and leaned forward.

Ji Hoo looked at her and sighed, knowing he could never remain angry with her. "No, I'm the one who is sorry… I wasn't there to protect you…"

"Sunbae, it's OK, I'm alright…"

"No! It's _not_ OK… I wasn't there to protect you… That scum laid his filthy hands on you, and I wasn't there to stop it… I failed you," he continued to berate himself.

Jan Di put her hand over his. "Sunbae, you didn't fail me… You could never fail me… And anyway, it's not your responsibility to always protect me."

"I thought I was your firefighter…," he said dejectedly.

"You _are_ my firefighter. And you always will be…" she looked down sheepishly, wondering how he took the infinite nature of that comment. "But I do have to take care of myself, too. You can't always be there to protect me… Even firefighters get a day off now and then," she smiled at him, hoping to ease the tension.

"I don't ever want a day off from you…" he whispered tenderly.

He looked into her eyes with an intense gaze and then glanced down at the hand that he'd tended to. He took her hand in both of his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. And then he kissed it again. And again.

"S-S-Sunbae…," she stammered, but she did not attempt to reclaim her hand. Her heart threatened to beat through her chest.

He stopped kissing her hand, and their eyes met again. He smiled at her tenderly, but somehow he looked pained. He suddenly took her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt her shiver against him. The rapid beating of her heart against his chest suggested that he was having an impact.

"I should be… I should _always_ be there to protect you… And if you allowed me, I _would always_ be there to protect you…" he whispered against her hair. _What am I saying?!_

 _What is he saying?!_

"But I thought…" Jan Di began.

He brought her back at arms length. He ran his hands down her small but sturdy arms, and he felt himself begin to lean in ever so slowly. His hair brushed against her forehead, and their noses touched ever so slightly. Woo Bin had been right, he wasn't thinking clearly. Or perhaps, things were clearer than ever now…

As he leaned in, he saw Joon Pyo's face. He remembered the promise he'd made, and he stopped. Jan Di was frozen in terrified exhilaration. She'd shrunken down, and her eyes were closed. He exhaled sharply and took his hands off her. Her eyes fluttered open hesitantly. He felt like he was toying with her, though that couldn't be further from the truth.

He leaned forward and sighed. "I, uh, hope you didn't take what I said the wrong way… I just meant that I would always be here for you, to protect you, as a friend…" he lied weakly.

Jan Di's lips parted. She nodded, looking down. It was clear that his words had once again hurt her. "Thanks."

She paused. "…I'm kind of tired," she said weakly.

"Oh, yes of course. You take my bed."

"That's really not necessary."

"No, you've had a rough day. You should take it and get a good night's rest."

"OK, well thanks," she bowed automatically and headed toward the bathroom.

Once she'd left the room, Ji Hoo sighed heavily and leaned back against the headrest of the couch, sinking further into the abyss.

 ** _Author note: Kkangpae is the name for the Korean mafia or street gang. Babo means fool/idiot_**


	32. Birthday

Alex arrived at her New York office and noticed a dozen red roses in a vase on her desk. She glanced at them curiously. Joon Pyo walked by with a cup of coffee and glanced in. "Joon Pyo, you shouldn't have!" she exclaimed, holding the flowers.

"What?" He gaped at her, open-mouthed. "I didn't! Why would I send you flowers?"

Alex stifled a smile. She knew there was no way he would have sent them, but she couldn't resist seeing him turn a lovely shade of crimson. She picked up the card and began to read it.

Joon Pyo cocked his head and peeked in. "Who are they from?"

Alex frowned. "They're from Hyun-Woo."

Joon Pyo scoffed. "That guy again!"

Alex nodded. "It seems he wants to make amends."

Joon Pyo tightened his mouth. "You're not planning to, are you? You should stay away from him!"

Alex gave Joon Pyo a small smile, appreciating his seemingly genuine concern. "He's in New York, and he wants to talk. Maybe I should hear what he has to say…"

"It's probably a trick! He couldn't possibly have anything good to say!"

"You're probably right." She pursed her lips.

"I know I am. Are you going to meet with him?" Joon Pyo shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know yet." Alex sighed. Her intercom went off. "Yes?"

"Ms. Lee, Mr. Lee would like to see you in his office," the secretary said over the speaker.

"Yes, I'll be there in a moment," Alex replied. Alex gave Joon Pyo a nod and headed toward her father's office.

* * *

Alex walked into her father's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Alex, have a seat."

Alex sighed and sat down. She watched her father spin to face her in his plush leather office chair.

"I want to talk about Hyun-Woo," he said. Alex nodded. She'd expected this conversation.

"I was very disappointed when I heard that you turned him down," Mr. Lee frowned at her.

"Father, please understand, I can't marry him."

"I don't understand. Explain it to me. You were once very much in love with him."

"I thought I was. But it was never love…"

"Alex, I hope that you will reconsider. Hyun-Woo is still willing to go through with the marriage. He's even willing to forgive the way Goo Joon Pyo treated him."

Alex sighed. "Why Hyun-Woo, Father?"

Mr. Lee rubbed his chin and looked down. "I've thought a great deal about this, and I believe this is the best thing for everyone. It's important. You should trust my judgment."

"Best thing for everyone? Trust your judgment?" Alex raised her voice. "Have you ever considered what the best thing is for _me?_ Have you ever considered what I want?"

"Calm yourself," Mr. Lee warned.

"Do you even know the hell Hyun-Woo put me through? I can't, I won't go through it again!"

Mr. Lee sighed and folded his hands in his lap, as he leaned back in his great chair.

"And why is it that you never allowed me to choose?" she continued.

Mr. Lee sighed again. "Is this still about that poor artist…?"

"Joo-Won," she corrected.

"He wasn't good enough for you… He didn't fit into _our_ world…"

"He _was_ …he _was_ good enough for me! He was _too_ good! He fit with me! And you treated him like garbage!"

"That's in the past. I refuse to discuss it."

"Father-," Alex protested.

"That's enough!" He shouted. "I told you that this was very important, yet you refuse to even consider it. Do you have any sense of family loyalty?"

"And do you have any love for your daughter?" Alex exclaimed. She was near tears but was refusing to let them see the surface.

Mr. Lee was deathly silent. Alex nodded, "I see. So, you would have your daughter cheated on, disrespected, and abused? That's the life you want for your daughter?"

"I believe that things will be different this time," Mr. Lee replied, rubbing his forehead.

"You can't really believe that, can you? People don't change! You should know that well, Father…"

"And you will do well to know your place, Alex," Mr. Lee cautioned. "You _will_ meet with Hyun-Woo, and you _will_ discuss this rationally and politely. You _will_ give him a chance."

Alex exhaled sharply. "I'll be going now!" She stormed out of her father's office and headed down the hall, nearly colliding with Joon Pyo. She didn't seem to register this and nearly walked through him. Joon Pyo caught her by the arm. He turned her toward him and met her eyes.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Joon Pyo asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head and turned from him.

He took her arms in both of his. "Tell me," he gently demanded.

"Later," she released a heavy sigh. "I'll tell you later. I need to be alone for a little while," she replied, still not looking at him. Joon Pyo tightened his jaw and released her. She turned away and briskly walked back to her office.

* * *

Joon Pyo finished his day's work. He prepared to leave and decided to stop by Alex's office. He hadn't seen her since the morning. He stopped by her office and noticed that she was gone. The roses were in the waste basket next to her desk. Joon Pyo frowned and checked with her secretary.

"She left early, sir, about an hour ago. She said she was going home and then she had a dinner meeting."

Joon Pyo frowned. He hadn't been aware of any meeting. Joon Pyo pulled out his phone. He noticed a missed message from Woo Bin. He picked up the phone and dialed him.

"Woo Bin, …"

…

"What?!" Joon Pyo's voice raised.

…

"What?! Where's Jan Di?" Joon Pyo demanded.

…

"I see, OK…"

Joon Pyo hung up. He squeezed the phone tightly, nearly crushing it. He put it in his pocket and turned back to the secretary. "Who did Ms. Lee say she was meeting, and where, what time?"

"I believe she was meeting Mr. Kim Hyun-Woo at La Bastille at 6PM." Joon Pyo frowned.

He then nodded and returned to his office. It was already 6 PM. He pulled out his phone and sent Ji Hoo a text. He mumbled a curse, slammed his fist against the desk, and rushed out of the office.

* * *

Ji Hoo knocked softly at the door of his bedroom and peeked in when there was no answer. Jan Di was still asleep. He carried in a breakfast tray and made his way over to the bed. He set the tray down on the bedside table and sat on the side of the bed. Jan Di lay there, wearing his pajamas, as she'd had none of her own. He smiled at how the sleeves hung over her small hands. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and trailed a finger along her cheek, tracing its curvature that he knew so well. He pulled back his hand when she stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. "Sunbae," she mumbled sleepily, surprised to find him sitting there watching her.

"Good morning and happy birthday!" He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Oh, thank you, Sunbae." He grabbed the breakfast tray and put it over her lap. He'd arranged various breakfast items into cute little animal faces, as Grandfather had done for him. On the tray was a single red rose, like he'd left for her in Macau. Jan Di smiled.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, Sunbae! I really get breakfast in bed?" She'd never received breakfast in bed before. She imagined the mere suggestion of it would have sent her mother into a lecture or fit of laughter.

He nodded. "Enjoy. Have your breakfast and get ready. I've had your things brought here. Then we'll be going."

"To where?" Jan Di mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I'm taking you on a little trip."

"A trip? But why, Sunbae?"

"Well, I felt bad about all you went through yesterday and the way I acted, so I decided to take you for a nice, relaxing trip for your birthday."

"Sunbae…," she smiled at him tenderly. "But I can't. I have to…"

"Don't worry, I've arranged everything. Your boss was kind enough to give you the day off, and there's no school, so…"

She nodded. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he replied with a smile and exited the room. As he walked out, he heard his phone and pulled it out. He had a message from Joon Pyo. It simply said: _Thank you for watching out for Jan Di. Please continue to do so until I can. I'm reassured that she's at your house…_ He recalled Joon Pyo sending him a similar message when Jan Di moved in the first time.

Ji Hoo stared at the message. He assumed that Woo Bin must have told Joon Pyo about the information he'd discovered about Kim Hyun-Woo, as well as about the break-in. Joon Pyo would likely be rushing back. Ji Hoo sighed. At least Joon Pyo seemed to be accepting of Jan Di being in his home once more. But how long could it last?

* * *

Joon Pyo rushed to the restaurant. He wasn't sure what his plan was exactly, but after hearing the news of Hyun-Woo's criminal affiliations, he'd been very afraid for Alex. He was feeling crazed after also hearing of the break-in at Jan Di's apartment. He felt certain it was Hyun-Woo's doing. He was immediately relieved to know that Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had taken care of Jan Di and that she was safely at Ji Hoo's now with Woo Bin's guys on watch. He'd instantly considered rushing to Jan Di's side after the incident, but Hyun-Woo currently seemed to be focused upon Alex. He'd ensure she was safe and confront Hyun-Woo.

Alex sat silently with Hyun-Woo at La Bastille. She kept her hands in her lap. He'd ordered wine for them. He poured a glass for her and then himself. She took the glass and took a quick gulp. She put her hands back in her lap, realizing they were beginning to shake lightly. They ordered and the waiter left. "Hyun-Woo, why is it that you invited me here?" Alex asked directly.

Hyun-Woo pursed his lips. "As I said in my card, I wanted to talk to you and rectify the situation between us."

"Hyun-Woo," Alex began, leaning forward slightly.

"I'm so used to just taking what I want…it was the way I was raised. I was always given everything, much like Goo Joon Pyo."

Alex hated that he brought up Joon Pyo. She continued to listen skeptically.

Hyun-Woo took her hand from across the table and began to run his thumb lightly along it, tracing lines on her hands. "I know that I didn't handle things with you the best way I could. I know that Alex can not be forced into anything she doesn't want to do." He grinned at her. "But," He ran a finger slowly, methodically up and down her arm. Alex felt goosebumps form.

She grabbed his hand with her other before she could allow herself to be taken in by his touches. "Hyun-Woo, why are you and my father so set on this?"

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing their appetizer. "Thank you," Alex said, breaking his grip.

After the waiter left, Hyun-Woo continued. "I realize that I still love you, and I want you back."

"You never loved me. You just wanted to possess me." Alex replied bluntly. "As for me, I loved you once..."

Hyun-Woo cocked his head.

"But I later realized that it wasn't the way love is supposed to be. It was passion at best. And I can't forget the things you did to me. Even if you say you are changed, I can never trust that. I can never forgive you."

Hyun-Woo's chest began to slowly rise and fall more heavily, and he scowled. She watched him grip his chair until his knuckles grew white. She felt the gnawing anxious feeling once more. Then, he suddenly appeared to calm. He had a terrible temper, but he also had the amazing capacity to turn his moods on and off like the flick of a switch.

He leaned toward her, and she instinctively shifted back in her chair. Hyun-Woo sighed and gazed upon her intently. "I'd hoped that you would see things my way. I was willing to make an effort, but if you plan to be stubborn… We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," he whispered, menacingly.

"What do you mean by that?"

Hyun-Woo took a bite of his food and chewed it thoroughly. "Well, if you're willing to date and entertain the notion of a potential partnership, then I will play nice. If not, I can simply destroy Goo Joon Pyo."

Alex's lips parted. "Hyun-Woo," she exclaimed in a harsh whisper, doing her best to remain composed in the setting. "What do you mean _destroy_?" she snarled.

Hyun-Woo took a sip of his wine, remaining completely casual, as if he'd just made a comment about the weather rather than a threat. "Oh, well there are a number of options. You know what I'm capable of. Don't force my hand."

Alex's breathing continued to escalate. Alex looked down and her eyes darted back and forth. She clutched at her purse tightly, desperately wanting to escape, but she remained there. "All you want is for me to date you for awhile and see where it leads then?"

Hyun-Woo nodded, grinning at her.

"And if I do you'll leave Joon Pyo alone…"

Hyun-Woo nodded. "I won't touch him."

* * *

Joon Pyo arrived at the restaurant. His reputation quickly brought the offer of a table, but instead he glanced around for Alex. He finally saw her, sitting at a back corner table with Hyun-Woo. She was dressed in a black mini dress and had her hair up. The two appeared to be engaged in an intense stare-down at the moment. Joon Pyo strode over to the table.

"Joon Pyo!" Alex exclaimed when he arrived at the table. She looked down. He wasn't supposed to find out about the meeting.

Joon Pyo looked at Alex and then at Hyun-Woo. Hyun-Woo's dark eyes cast daggers at Joon Pyo, but then he smiled. "Ah, Joon Pyo, what brings you here? Would you like to join us?"

Alex shot a glance at Hyun-Woo and then at Joon Pyo.

"That's not necessary. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I needed a quick word with Alex. It's urgent business."

Hyun-Woo tightened his jaw but then smiled again. He wiped his mouth. "Of course. You may borrow her for a moment." Alex studied Hyun-Woo, whose eyes seemed to caution her against trying anything funny.

"I'll only be a moment," she said, as she rose from the table. She followed Joon Pyo outside the restaurant. Hyun-Woo glared after them.

Outside, Alex clutched her wrap to avoid the chill. "What is it, Joon Pyo?" she asked rather sharply.

Joon Pyo took a deep breath. "I came to check on you. And to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yes, my friend Woo Bin has connections, and I asked him to check into Kim Hyun-Woo. He found out that Hyun-Woo has ties with the Kkangpae."

Alex gaped. It should have surprised her more than it did, but she knew he was involved in some nefarious activities.

"I want you to stay away from him," Joon Pyo said directly.

"Joon Pyo," Alex began. She took a deep breath. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. He's promised that he'll change. That is all in the past." She did her best to hold her head high.

"Alex, are you an idiot?"

"What?"

Joon Pyo took her shoulders firmly. She didn't look at him. "How can you possibly be so gullible? You know this guy is trouble. How can you ignore what I just told you?"

Alex sighed and finally looked up at him, as he held her at arm's length, clutching her small shoulders.

"I've thought about it a lot, and I've decided to give him another chance. He told me that he would change for me. And I..." She hesitated and looked away. "…Love him," she could barely say the words.

"You love him?" Joon Pyo asked dubiously.

"Yes." Alex's head hung slightly.

Joon Pyo sighed and released her. He paced a couple feet and then turned back to her. "Do you know that Jan Di's apartment was broken into yesterday?"

Alex's lips parted, and she processed this. "Oh, I'm sorry… Is she OK?"

"Yes, but I suspect that your _boyfriend_ ," Joon Pyo spat the word. "…had something to do with it!"

"What? He couldn't possibly have. He's been here." _She_ even knew her excuse was feeble.

"I don't believe it! I'm going to have a little chat with him…" Joon Pyo moved toward the door of the restaurant, his fists clenched.

"No!" She grabbed Joon Pyo's arm with both of hers. He turned back to her slowly. "Please don't do that!"

He stared at her. "Why not?"

"Just don't…please trust me. Jan Di _will_ be safe, I promise. You just need to stay out of our business!" She raised her voice to him.

He gaped at her after the harsh statement. He looked into her chocolate eyes that were desperately pleading with him. She looked down, her chest rising and falling lightly. "Please go…" she whispered dejectedly.

"What?"

"Go… You're interrupting our date."

Joon Pyo fumed silently. He turned from her and kicked a nearby bush. And he left. Alex watched after him for a moment. She hugged herself tightly and felt a few hot tears escaping. She wiped her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Joon Pyo, forgive me…" she whispered to the night air. _I'm just trying to do what's best for everyone else… I can't allow anyone else to be punished for my mistake, least of all you…_

She turned and went back into the restaurant.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di drove toward their destination, enjoying the beautiful scenery along the way. Ji Hoo would have preferred taking her on his bike and enjoying the feel of her arms around his waist, but it was a long drive and much more practical by car. This was nice, too, though. It was spring now, and the temperature was warm, but there was a light, cool breeze. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and the countryside was blanketed by a lovely shade of pink, mixed with some vibrant greens and purples. The sweet scent of blossoms hung in the air as they drove with the top down on the mini cooper. Jan Di felt some of her tension as of late being released into the spring air as they drove. She gazed over the landscape, as they drove in comfortable silence.

Ji Hoo had arranged to have her belongings moved back into his place. He had been increasingly protective since the break-in, as well as increasingly tense. She appreciated his concern, but sometimes it bothered her being treated like a precious vase that could fall and shatter at any moment. She hadn't yet told Joon Pyo about the break-in. She almost did several times, but she didn't want to worry him or force him to drastically rush back. She wondered if Ji Hoo or Woo Bin would tell him. She wondered how she would again have the conversation about staying at Ji Hoo's place.

"Sunbae," she began. "About moving back in…"

"It's OK," he interrupted. "Joon Pyo already knows if that's what you're worried about. He's OK with it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Woo Bin told him about what happened at your apartment."

"He did?" Jan Di was surprised she hadn't heard from him about any of this. She assumed that he would have freaked out.

"Yes," Ji Hoo replied and glanced over at her. She seemed pensive.

"I just continue to impose upon you, don't I?"

"You're no imposition," Ji Hoo sighed, frustrated that he should have to continue to convey his feelings on the matter.

"Thank you…" She looked out over the landscape.

Ji Hoo nodded and continued to drive. "OK if we make a stop soon?" He asked.

"Sure, where?"

"To see my parents."

Jan Di looked over at him. His expression was serious but steady.

"I hope you don't mind. I'd like for you to meet them."

Jan Di smiled. "Of course I don't mind, Sunbae. I'd like to meet them."

Ji Hoo smiled back at her. "I think you would have liked them," he began, his words catching slightly. She wondered if he had ever really talked to anyone about them. Perhaps he had with Seo Hyun in the past.

"My memories are vague, but I remember that they were very caring parents. My mother was very warm and kind. She was very cultured but down-to-earth. They were both very interested in the arts and in medicine, too. They got me involved in music. My father was very caring, too, but he was more the strong, silent type."

Jan Di smiled. _Just like Ji Hoo Sunbae…_

"Grandfather loved them very much, too. He was even crazy about my mom. He loved her spicy catfish stew. He's been asking for yours again, by the way." Ji Hoo chuckled. "He said it tasted like my mother's. I think he used to tease my mother like he does with you, too." Ji Hoo felt himself growing teary eyed. Jan Di looked at him tenderly. She'd never heard him talk so much about his parents, but she enjoyed hearing about them. He remained fixed upon the road, not wanting to show the tears. His right hand rested near the console, as he drove with one hand. Jan Di put her hand over his. Their eyes met briefly, and then he turned them back to the road.

About an hour later, they stopped. Ji Hoo got out and opened Jan Di's door for her. They walked together up a hill and stood before the graves. Ji Hoo and Jan Di each held a bouquet of flowers that he'd brought. Ji Hoo put the flowers on the graves and then stood back with his arms crossed respectfully at his waist. "Abeoji, Eomeoni, this is Geum Jan Di," he said after a moment. _This is the girl I love…_

Ji Hoo glanced back at Jan Di and encouraged her to come closer. Jan Di approached and stood beside him. She bowed deeply before the graves. Then, she turned back to Ji Hoo. "What should I call them?" she whispered. "Whatever you want," he whispered back. She approached and knelt before the graves, suddenly feeling very nervous and not certain why. "Mr. and Mrs. Yoon, umm, Eomeonim, Abeonim…" Jan Di cleared her throat. Ji Hoo smiled.

"I'm Geum Jan Di, and I am pleased to meet you… I wanted to tell you that you have a wonderful son… He has been such a great friend to me. He's very caring, and I'm sure that came from you. He's told me about you, and I regret that I didn't have the chance to get to know you…but thank you, for Ji Hoo Sunbae." Jan Di bowed again and rose from the ground. She looked back to Ji Hoo. His head was bowed slightly. A wisp of hair partially hid his reddened eyes. She went to his side. She bowed her head, as well. "Was that OK…?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded, still looking down. "Thank you," he said, emotionally.

Jan Di glanced to Ji Hoo and noticed there were tears forming now. She reached out to put a hand on his back, and she put her other hand on his arm. They stood there on the hillside before the graves, the wind blowing their hair. Ji Hoo appeared to be doing his best to remain stoic. After a few moments, he gave in and put his hand on her other arm and brought her closer. They clung lightly to each other, as they solemnly looked upon the graves and paid their respects.

* * *

Alex sighed and returned to the table with Hyun-Woo. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, fine," she put on her best smile. Hyun-Woo studied her. She was relieved when he refrained from asking more questions, and they finished their meal.

They'd gone separately, but Hyun-Woo had insisted upon seeing Alex home. She was unnerved but not surprised to find out he knew where she lived. Alex and Hyun-Woo stood outside the door of her penthouse. He stood dangerously close. He not so subtly suggested that she invite him in. "I would, Hyun-Woo, but I'm a little tired."

He nodded. "So, have you decided?"

Alex sighed. "Yes, Hyun-Woo, I've decided."

"And?" He raised a brow.

" _If_ you promise to leave Joon Pyo alone, I'll…" She cringed. "…go out with you."

A wide smile spread across Hyun-Woo's face. "Good." He moved closer to her until she was pressed against her door. He raised his right hand to one side of her and pressed it against the door as he leaned toward her. Despite agreeing to date him, Alex's first instinct was to slap him. And she did. Hard. Hyun-Woo simply scoffed and shook a finger at her, as if to remind her of her promise and to be a good little girl. He continued to lean into her. She raised her hand once more, but this time he caught it. She winced, as he pushed her arm down and held it against her side. He continued to hold it there, and she could feel her arm beginning to bruise. He pressed himself into her and captured her mouth with his. Alex made a muffled noise of distaste, and her lips remained lifeless, as he deepened the kiss.

Seconds later, Alex felt Hyun-Woo's lips and body pulled from hers. Her eyes had been shut tightly. She opened them to see Joon Pyo tear Hyun-Woo away from her. She watched in stunned silence as Joon Pyo punched Hyun-Woo squarely in the face, dropping him to one knee. Hyun-Woo touched his face and stared up at Joon Pyo menacingly. Joon Pyo stared back at him, fuming. They didn't speak but just stared at one another for what seemed like an interminable time. Finally, Joon Pyo spoke. "Stay away from her!" he growled.

"Stay out of this, Joon Pyo!" Hyun-Woo snarled back.

Joon Pyo grabbed Hyun-Woo by the collar and pulled him up to face him. "Get out of here," Joon Pyo demanded through clenched teeth.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with…" Hyun-Woo threatened.

"Joon Pyo, let him go!" Alex demanded, finally finding her words.

The two men looked at her. Joon Pyo released Hyun-Woo roughly.

"And apologize," Alex demanded.

"What?" Joon Pyo gaped over at her.

"You heard me."

"I won't!" Joon Pyo seethed.

Alex nodded. She figured as much. Alex approached the two. She put a hand on Hyun-Woo's arm. He turned to face her. She could tell he was smoldering. "Hyun-Woo, I apologize on Joon Pyo's behalf. Why don't you go home, and I'll see you tomorrow?" Joon Pyo watched in disbelief as she placed a kiss on Hyun-Woo's cheek.

This seemed to diffuse Hyun-Woo. His expression softened ever so slightly. "Goodnight," she said and smiled sweetly. Hyun-Woo nodded. He glared at Joon Pyo briefly before walking off without a word.

Once he was gone, Alex sighed heavily and opened the door to her apartment. "What did you think you were doing? I had it under control…" She allowed Joon Pyo to follow her inside.

"It didn't look like you had it under control; it looked like you were being attacked!"

"Well, I did, OK?"

"He was taking advantage of you!"

"Even if he was, it's not any of your business…"

"This is the thanks I get for rescuing you?" he shouted.

"Who asked you to?" she shouted back.

"Aish, crazy woman," Joon Pyo mumbled and rubbed his forehead. He began to pace around her apartment.

Alex went to her kitchen and pulled out a couple bottles of water. She handed one to Joon Pyo and took one for herself. "Have a seat," she said.

He pursed his lips and took a seat. "You're really going out with him?"

She took the cap off her water and took a drink. "I'm planning to, yes."

"Why? You actually like him?" He squinted in disbelief.

Alex sighed. "It's complicated, OK?"

Joon Pyo scoffed. "Complicated, yeah right…" Joon Pyo took a gulp of water.

She watched him. "Why do you care so much?"

Joon Pyo grew pensive. He honestly wasn't sure. He'd lost control when he saw Hyun-Woo forcing himself on Alex. Sure, Alex was his colleague and yes, now he couldn't deny, a friend, too. Sure, he didn't trust the guy. Sure, he had some chivalry in him. But why had it bothered him as much as it had?

"I don't know," he finally said.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo visited Gyeongju. It was Jan Di's first visit there. They walked along together, observing the architecture of the Shilla dynasty and marveling at the beautiful rows of cherry blossom trees. They stopped in a temple to pray, hiked in the national park, and visited the Anapji Pond and Bomun Pavilion. Jan Di fed the ducks at the pond and snapped some pictures. She pulled Ji Hoo in for a few pictures together. They sat on a bench together and just enjoyed the silence. It was beautiful there, and Jan Di felt truly happy sharing it with him.

That evening, they drove back to Ji Hoo's. "Did you have a good day?" he asked. She smiled over at him. "Yes, it was a wonderful day!" He smiled back. "Good."

They arrived home and Jan Di prepared to go in. Ji Hoo stopped her. He hesitated, gazing into her eyes. "What is it, Sunbae?"

"Nothing," he smiled at her. Then, gathering his courage he leaned in and placed a tender kiss upon her cheek. She felt her eyes close, as his lips lingered against her cheek. She felt warm all over. Then, he broke the kiss. "Happy Birthday!" he said. She smiled, blushing slightly, and looked down. "Thank you."

Ji Hoo led her into the darkened house. Jan Di jumped slightly when she heard loud shouts of Happy Birthday and noticed Ga Eul, Master, Woo Bin, Grandfather, and her family appear as if from nowhere. They came out of their hiding spots and approached her, hugging her and patting her on the back and wishing her Happy Birthday. The house was decorated for a party, and she noticed a cake and presents on the table. Jan Di looked to Ji Hoo, and he smiled at her. Clearly he'd planned it.

Jan Di's family approached her, raucously shouting her name and hugging her. "How did this happen?" she asked. "Ji Hoo Hyung paid for us to be flown here," Kang San replied. "Happy birthday, Noona!"

Ga Eul ran to Jan Di and hugged her. She told Jan Di that Yi Jeong Sunbae had really wanted to be there but was unable to, so she brought him up on voice chat so he could join in the festivities, too.

The group sang Happy Birthday to Jan Di, as Ji Hoo played along on his violin, as she'd seen him do before at Seo Hyun's party. This time he did not look so solemn, and he would glance up at her and smile sweetly while he played. Everyone gathered around to watch Jan Di open presents and cards, and then they cut the cake and all had some. Grandfather had also insisted on making seaweed soup for Jan Di. Ji Hoo hung back in the shadows most of the time, smiling at her and reveling in her joy.

Then, Ji Hoo picked up his phone and walked away. He said a few words and hung up. He walked over to Jan Di and excused himself. "I'll be right back. I have something for you." Everyone continued to gather around Jan Di and talk with her. Ji Hoo returned after a few moments holding a carrier. He put it down before Jan Di. "Happy Birthday," he said again. Jan Di looked at him quizzically and knelt down to open the carrier. A little white Jindo puppy bounded out when she opened the door. Jan Di scooped up the puppy, and it began to lick her face and wag it's curled up tail. Ji Hoo crossed his arms and smiled, as he watched.

"Sunbae!" Jan Di exclaimed. "You got me a puppy?" She asked incredulously. Ga Eul and Kang San knelt down beside her to play with it, too. He nodded. "Well, you've wanted one since you were a little kid, right?" She beamed at him, truly touched. They both looked down, blushing slightly.

After the party, Jan Di bid everyone thanks and goodbye, as Ji Hoo made arrangements for her family. Her family was aware that Jan Di was staying there, and they didn't seem to mind at all. They were becoming rather fond of Ji Hoo. And why shouldn't they be? He was kind, charming, and wealthy, of course. He'd even paid off their debts in the past. The wealth meant nothing to her, but she was sure that her mother in particular was thrilled that she and Ji Hoo Sunbae were so close. Ji Hoo had offered to allow her family to stay there for the night, but they politely refused, so he'd arranged for them to stay in a nice hotel instead.

Kang San approached Jan Di alone before leaving and gave her a big hug. "Happy Birthday, Noona!" She smiled and hugged him back.

"I think Ji Hoo Hyung likes you, Noona," Kang San teased. Jan Di gaped. "Oh, you! He was just being nice!" She tousled his hair. "Go on now!" She shoved him lightly. Kang San smiled.

Jan Di's parents hugged her and wished her Happy Birthday again. Jan Di's mom warned her to treat Ji Hoo properly. They seemed a bit curious about what was going on with Joon Pyo and their relationship. She simply brushed the subject aside and told them that everything was fine, that he just couldn't be there, so Ji Hoo had taken over. She couldn't help but wonder about Joon Pyo, though. She was rather surprised that she hadn't heard from him all day, and she hoped everything was alright.


	33. Joo-Won

After the party, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo talked in the next room. "That was some party, man," Woo Bin commented.

"Yea."

"You really went to a lot of trouble."

"It wasn't all that much trouble. I had help. I really just set things in motion. Ga Eul did all of the decorating."

"I was kinda surprised. You hate parties," Woo Bin said.

"Yea, but I just wanted to make her happy," Ji Hoo replied earnestly.

"Well, I think you did. I think I should extend you an invitation to the players' club," Woo Bin grinned.

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. "I'm no player."

"I know, man, I know. Still, you could give Yi Jeong and me a run for our money if you keep doing stuff like this…"

Ji Hoo shook his head.

Woo Bin sighed. "The players' club is getting a lot smaller these days…now that all my brothers are whipped." He grinned at Ji Hoo and patted him on the back.

"You calling me whipped?" Ji Hoo asked incredulously.

Ji Hoo put him in a quick headlock, and Woo Bin slipped out, chuckling.

"But seriously, man, do you think you went a little overboard?"

"What do you mean?

"Well, you got her a puppy, arranged a party for her, flew in her family, and took her for a day trip…"

Ji Hoo frowned. _Perhaps I did go a little overboard…_

Woo Bin gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm kind of concerned about you, man."

"Why?"

Woo Bin sighed. "Well, just seems like you're getting pretty attached."

"Attached?" Ji Hoo scoffed. He and "attached" were old friends. "I'm way past attached. I know there's not much hope for me getting a happy ending on this path, but I can't seem to stop myself…" Ji Hoo paused. "Guess I'm pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Nah man…" Woo Bin put a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder. Ji Hoo sighed.

"So, what will you do?" Woo Bin asked.

"What I've always done…be her friend."

Woo Bin gave him another sympathetic look and slapped him on the back. "Well, I'm gonna go, man. Thanks for the invite." Ji Hoo smiled and nodded to him.

* * *

The party had since ended and everyone had left. Grandfather was in bed. Jan Di put out more food and water for her puppy. Ji Hoo had thought of everything. He'd gotten food and even dog toys. She tried to come up with a name for the puppy, as she played with him.

Ji Hoo came into the living room and watched Jan Di play with the dog for a moment. He smiled. "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

She looked up and smiled. She shook her head. "No, not yet." She gave the puppy a scratch behind his ears and stood. "Any ideas, Sunbae?"

"How about Fluffy?" Ji Hoo blurted, without giving it much thought.

"Fluffy?" Jan Di made a face. "That's a little generic, Sunbae." He laughed.

Jan Di grew serious and rose. "Sunbae, I just wanted to thank you again for everything… It all meant so much to me..."

He put his hands in his pockets. "You're welcome. It was nothing, really," he said, straight-faced.

"It wasn't _nothing_ …" She approached him slowly. "…you always do so much for me, and I can never even come close to repaying all of your kindness." She continued to approach him.

Ji Hoo didn't want to resort to some sappy line, so he simply said, "You don't owe me anything; I've told you that."

"Still, I feel kind of guilty." She stood before him. He looked down at her, his hands still in his pockets.

She put her arms around his neck. He took his hands out of his pockets and slowly wrapped his arms around her back. "Thank you again, Sunbae…for everything you do, for today and for every day." He nodded against her.

They remained in each other's embrace a bit longer. Jan Di broke the hug and looked up at him. He returned her gaze. To his surprise, she rose up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled and glanced downward and went back to the puppy. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him, so you don't have to do a thing!" She exclaimed, cheerfully.

Ji Hoo smiled tenderly. "Really?"

She nodded, smiling. She pulled the dog onto her lap on the couch. He hadn't fully thought the idea of having a dog through, he had to admit. It had been a rather impulsive decision after recalling her desire for a puppy, and impulsive decisions weren't exactly his forte. Ji Hoo sat beside her on the couch. The puppy now had its paws on her chest and was licking at her face. Jan Di laughed. "Sunbae, do you want to pet him?"

Ji Hoo looked over at the dog and gave its fur a quick tousle. Jan Di picked up the dog and placed it on his lap. Ji Hoo stared down at it. The puppy began to paw at his shirt and whimper. Ji Hoo began to pet it some more. The puppy started to climb up Ji Hoo and try to lick his face. Ji Hoo pulled back and kept the puppy at bay with his hand. Jan Di laughed. "What's the matter, Sunbae? Don't like dogs?"

"Sure, I like dogs, just don't want one licking my face…"

Jan Di chuckled, as he wrestled with the puppy. "Did you have any pets in the house as a kid?" She immediately regretted asking, in case he was still emotional from visiting his parents' grave site that day. She looked down.

"No, not in the house. Just my horse." The puppy continued to attempt to give Ji Hoo kisses. When it failed to lick his face it began to lick his hands.

"I think he likes you, Sunbae." Jan Di giggled.

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh. The puppy was cute, but puppy affection didn't quite take care of his needs. Ji Hoo put the puppy down on the floor and tossed a ball across the room. The puppy ran after it.

* * *

Joon Pyo woke up on Alex's couch. A blanket had been strewn over him, and a pillow was behind his head. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, as he took in his surroundings. Joon Pyo had been concerned about Hyun-Woo coming back, so he'd been hesitant to leave Alex alone. They ended up talking most of the night, and he'd fallen asleep on the couch. He supposed that Alex must have covered him up before going to bed.

Alex came out of her bedroom dressed for the day. "Good morning," she gave him a quick smile and headed toward the kitchen. She'd revealed a lot about herself the night before, so she was feeling a bit vulnerable.

Joon Pyo and Alex had a long talk the night before. She had kept her reasoning a secret for dating Hyun-Woo, but she'd told him other things. She told him about Joo-Won, for one.

 _Alex and Joo-Won met at an art exhibit. Joo-Won had a piece in the show and had come out to greet the guests. He was a nice looking man, with a gentle face, and sparkling eyes. They'd caught each other's eye from across the room, which Alex felt a bit silly to say. Alex had remained at the exhibit until the crowd died down, and Joo-Won had approached her. He struck up a conversation about art, without revealing right away that she was looking at his own piece. She went on and on about it, analyzing the piece, and he finally smiled and gave a chuckle. He revealed it was his own. They talked until the exhibit closed. He was sweet, gentle, and articulate. He appeared to be of meager status, but she couldn't care less about that._

 _He asked her out for coffee after the exhibit, and she refused. Her heart was freshly broken by Hyun-Woo at the time. He took her rejection well, which she wasn't used to. She left that night and went home thinking all night about the mysterious, sparkling-eyed artist. Their brief interaction stuck with her for weeks. She felt ridiculous about not being able to get him out of her head. She began to regret saying no to him and wondered if she'd ever see him again. She found herself going to more exhibits at the off chance that she might run into him again. Several months later, she did. Again, he was showing a piece._

 _It was a painting of a woman that bore a strong resemblance to her. She saw the likeness but refused to be so self-assured as to think that she could have inspired it. Still, wouldn't that have been foolishly romantic? The painting had been entitled "Kismet," which meant destiny or fate. At first, she scoffed at the title. Fate? Did such a silly thing really exist?_

 _They glanced at each other shyly before he finally approached her. She played it cool. She verified that the painting was indeed his this time before discussing it. He laughed and said that it was his. He asked her if the girl in the painting looked familiar. She told him "vaguely" but that she couldn't place her. He told her to give it some thought, and she should recognize the model. She asked if he truly believed in fate, and he replied that he did now. She laughed at the cheesy line, but he was so convincing in his sincerity._

 _He asked her out after the exhibit again, and this time she agreed. They had coffee and talked all night until they were asked to leave at closing. They took a long walk together and shared so much more than Alex would have ever dreamed to share with a complete stranger._

 _Joo-Won was a gentleman in the truest sense of the word. He was the exact opposite of Hyun-Woo. He patiently courted her until she felt ready, and they embarked upon a beautifully passionate relationship. Joo-Won's love for her was tender and honest; whereas Hyun-Woo's had been fiery and intense. Both men had managed to work their magic on her, but in very different ways._

 _Alex and Joo-Won were practically inseparable for 6 months, which they kept a secret from her family. Joo-Won didn't have the social standing to be approved of by her parents. It caused arguments sometimes. Joo-Won would insist that she give him a chance. He assured her that he would prove his love for her to her family, but she was afraid. He remained understanding and stood by her side, but things quickly turned sour._

 _Her family found out about him, and so did Hyun-Woo. Her father did everything in his power to make it impossible for Joo-Won to be with Alex, even attempting to ruin him in the art world. Alex couldn't stand it, and she also feared Hyun-Woo's retaliation, so she pushed Joo-Won away. She lied and told him she didn't love him and banished him from her life._

 _He didn't go away, though, and he kept trying for months upon months, until finally he stopped trying. And she hadn't seen or heard from him since. She kept hoping that she would run into him one day after she came to her senses, but she never did. He'd apparently disappeared from the art scene. All she had left of him was some memorabilia from their dates and the painting of her that he'd gifted._

Alex told Joon Pyo about this. She wasn't sure why. She trusted Joon Pyo, and she felt as though she could tell him anything now. In a way, Joon Pyo reminded her of Joo-Won. Joon Pyo was actually like the best of both worlds of the two significant men who had been in her life. He was passionate and driven like Hyun-Woo but also sweet and caring like Joo-Won.

Joon Pyo had listened and been understanding. He'd even suggested trying to find Joo-Won for her, but she told him that it would surely be too late to reconcile now. She told him she'd moved on. For the longest time that would have been a lie, but now she was truly beginning to believe that she had moved on, or at least had the desire to.

That morning, Alex was still a bit concerned after Joon Pyo punched Hyun-Woo. She feared he might retaliate. She only hoped her performance the night before had been convincing.

"Coffee?" she called in to Joon Pyo.

"Yea, sure," he mumbled, as he rose from the couch.

Alex looked at her phone. "Damn!"

"What is it?" Joon Pyo looked over at her.

"You have to go!" She pulled Joon Pyo by the sleeve and yanked him toward the door.

"Hey, watch it! What's wrong?"

"Hyun-Woo is coming over… He can't find you here! He'll be insanely jealous and angry; he won't accept that this was completely innocent."

Alex looked through the peephole and saw Hyun-Woo striding toward her door. "Oh no, he's already here…" Alex looked around the room panicked. She dragged Joon Pyo to a closet. He began to protest but she covered his mouth and shoved him inside the closet. "Now, be quiet…," she whispered.

Hyun-Woo knocked, and Alex opened the door. "Hyun-Woo, good morning."

"Good morning," he replied and strolled into the apartment.

They exchanged a few pleasantries.

"You know, Hyun-Woo, there is an amazing breakfast place I'd love to go to. Why don't we go now?"

"OK, but what's the rush?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Alex cleared her throat and gave a short laugh. "What are you doing, Hyun-Woo?" She turned her head to the side when Hyun-Woo attempted to kiss her and put her hands up to keep him at bay. Alex skillfully avoided his kiss and instead opted for a hug. Then, she pulled back.

Joon Pyo peeked out from the closet.

"You're not angry about last night, are you?" She decided to jump right into it.

"Well, I was at first, but I realized that you chose the right side." He pulled her in again and squeezed tighter.

"The right side?"

"Yes, you're sticking to our agreement…" He began to place kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Joon Pyo tightened his jaw, as her peered out. He clutched at the edge of the closet door, preparing to make his presence known. This was stupid, after all. The great Goo Joon Pyo, CEO of Shinwha Corporation, hiding in a closet! But he thought of Alex and stopped himself.

"Hyun-Woo, come on, stop it…" Hyun-Woo and Alex heard a small thump from across the room.

"What was that?" Hyun-Woo demanded.

"Oh, that? It's my heating and cooling system. It's been on the fritz," she replied calmly.

Hyun-Woo looked around the room suspiciously. He released Alex and began to pace, surveying the room. Alex watched nervously, half-expecting him to start opening doors, but she kept her poker face on.

"Shall we go then?" She asked, completely poised.

He looked back to her. He squinted at her and studied her expression. She maintained her composure.

"Yes," he finally said.

"OK, let's take separate cars. I have a meeting after. You go first. I'm going to touch myself up, and then I'll be right behind you."

Hyun-Woo looked at her, distrusting. Then, he nodded and she ushered him out. Once she knew he was out of sight, she pulled Joon Pyo from the closet. "Aish, Alex…"

"Sorry about that. You better get going. I'll see you later." Alex sent him out the back way. She sighed and went to get her purse.

Joon Pyo left Alex's penthouse and suddenly had a terrible realization. Yesterday had been Jan Di's birthday, and he had been so preoccupied with the situation with Hyun-Woo and Alex that it'd completely slipped his mind. He slapped his head and pulled out his phone. He'd lavish her with gifts to make amends.

* * *

Later that day, Hyun-Woo, Mr. Lee, Mr. Kwon, and Mr. Shim met in Mr. Lee's office. The men chatted about liquor and cigars before getting down to business.

"I think this merger is an excellent idea, and I want nothing more," Mr. Lee began, "But, Joon Pyo, I'd like to have him on board." Mr. Shim nodded. "As would I. Without Joon Pyo on our team, we lose Shinwha."

Hyun-Woo rubbed his chin. "Yes, it's very unfortunate that he's not being cooperative. Perhaps we can convince him somehow..."

Mr. Kwon and Mr. Shim looked to Hyun-Woo incredulously. "How?"

"Perhaps Ms. Lee could assist us in this," Hyun-Woo suggested.

"How so?" Mr. Lee asked.

"She seems to have influence with Joon Pyo. Perhaps she could convince him to get on board."

Mr. Lee grew pensive. "Perhaps…though, I don't know that she would take such a suggestion. She's rather stubborn if you hadn't noticed." The men laughed.

"I'll talk with her," Hyun-Woo replied, grinning. "Just leave it to me and prepare the paperwork, gentlemen."

The men seemed placated and took their leave, aside from Mr. Lee and Hyun-Woo. Mr. Lee offered Hyun-Woo a scotch.

"Do you really think you can convince him?" Mr. Lee asked, taking a drink.

Hyun-Woo took a drink and grinned. "Yes, I believe I can," he replied, assuredly.

"And how are things with Alex?" Mr. Lee asked.

"Things are good. She's finally come to her senses…"

Mr. Lee nodded. "And you won't tell her anything about…"

Hyun-Woo put up a hand. "Of course not, that's our little secret. Alex never needs to know…"

"Good," Mr. Lee replied, but he couldn't help feeling apprehensive.

Alex had arrived moments before. Her hand was poised to knock at her father's door when she overheard the end of her father and Hyun-Woo's conversation. She stopped, blinking. Her expression grew somber. She suddenly felt a knot forming in her stomach. What were they talking about? She suddenly had a terrible feeling.

Hyun-Woo left the office and noticed Alex standing on the other side. "Dinner at 7," he said, as more a command than a request.

She looked at him, hazily, and nodded. He gave her a quick nod and strode past her.

* * *

Hyun-Woo left the office and headed toward his massive limo. His driver opened his door, and he slid in. He leaned against the window, two fingers pressed into his temple, and the wheels turning in his head. He'd suspected that Alex was hiding something, or someone…today at her penthouse, and he had a pretty good idea of who it was. His suspicions had been confirmed when he'd noticed Joon Pyo's car out front. He brought his fist down to his pant leg and tightened it hard. He made a call to arrange a meeting with Joon Pyo

Joon Pyo had agreed to the meeting with Hyun-Woo. He had some things to _discuss_ with him. He hoped he'd be able to remain calm. He didn't want to cause more problems for Alex. Still, he would not be intimidated by Hyun-Woo. He wracked his brain, bewildered by why Alex would give in to Hyun-Woo. Did she truly have feelings for him? Or, was something else going on… He feared that Alex was being manipulated.

Hyun-Woo had invited Joon Pyo to his own overstated penthouse. Joon Pyo was buzzed up and ushered by a pompous doorman and escorted inside to Hyun-Woo.

"Goo Joon Pyo, thank you for coming," Hyun-Woo greeted with the utmost decorum. Hyun-Woo reached a hand out. Joon Pyo shoved his hands into his pockets instead. Hyun-Woo raised an eyebrow and gave a short laugh. "Oh, no hard feelings about the punch I took, by the way." Hyun-Woo said, sarcastically. Joon Pyo simply stared at him. "Would you like a drink?" Hyun-Woo asked.

"No, thank you," Joon Pyo replied.

"Fine, then. Just bourbon for me then," he turned to his servant. "Have a seat, Joon Pyo." Hyun-Woo sat on his plush couch and hung an arm carelessly over the back.

Joon Pyo remained standing. "What do you want?"

Hyun-Woo chuckled and shook his head. "So many answers to that question…"

"Don't play games with me. You called me here for a reason, so just say it."

Hyun-Woo pursed his lips and casually took a sip of the drink that had been handed to him. "Fine. I want you to reconsider the merger, for one."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's to your benefit. This merger is a good idea and will expand Shinwha and increase its power. Don't you wan't the best for your father and grandfather's company? Don't let silly pride and personal feelings get in the way of business…"

"What?"

"I didn't think you to be dense, Joon Pyo," Hyun-Woo said. Joon Pyo glared at him. "Let's get down to it, then. The only reason you refuse to work with me is because of Alex, correct?"

Joon Pyo scowled at him.

"She told you some sob story about how I was cruel to her, right?"

Joon Pyo continued with his icy gaze.

"It's not true. I was good to her. I loved her, and I showered her with gifts and affection. I did everything for her! But…she fell for another man…" Hyun-Woo sighed and put on a mock look of hurt.

Joon Pyo continued to stare at Hyun-Woo. Hyun-Woo thought of the night before and of Joon Pyo being at Alex's in the morning. His rage began to ignite.

"You know a little something about that, don't you Joon Pyo?"

"What are you talking about?" Joon Pyo clenched his fists tightly and seethed.

Hyun-Woo ran his hand along his couch and smirked over at Joon Pyo. "I'm talking about Geum Jan Di…"

"What do you know of her?" Joon Pyo demanded, barely restraining himself.

"I know a lot. For instance, I know that you two are an item…or at least you _were_ …"

Joon Pyo continued to glare, his chest heaving. "What's that supposed to mean?" He snarled.

"Well, it's interesting….Geum Jan Di and Yoon Ji Hoo…what exactly is going on there?" Hyun-Woo taunted, getting immense pleasure from Joon Pyo's building fury.

"Shut up…" Joon Pyo growled.

"Just an observation… I feel for you, Joon Pyo, I really do. Your girl falling for another man, that's tough…"

"Shut up!" Joon Pyo spat.

"And isn't he your friend, too? That's such a slap in the face…"

"Shut up! What do you know?" Joon Pyo was writhing in fury now.

"Well, only an idiot would fail to see that Geum Jan Di and Yoon Ji Hoo are in love with each other. It's _SO_ obvious!" Hyun-Woo dragged out the _so_ mockingly and rolled his eyes. "I mean, it took me all of 15 minutes at that dinner we were all at to figure it out. It was a bit sickening actually, don't you think? Are you that stupid, or are you just in denial, Joon Pyo?"

Joon Pyo quickly closed the distance between them, grabbed Hyun-Woo by the collar, dragged him across the room and slammed him against the wall. "SHUT UP, you know nothing!" Joon Pyo shouted, clenching Hyun-Woo's collar and shaking violently. A tall, muscular man approached looking menacingly at Joon Pyo. Hyun-Woo threw a hand up to motion that the man stop. Joon Pyo twisted Hyun-Woo's collar and glared daggers at him. Hyun-Woo shot back a cold but steady expression.

"I sympathize, Joon Pyo, I really do… I'm on _your_ side… You absolutely can't let another man take your woman. You should do something about it…just like I did."

"What do you mean?" He shook Hyun-Woo.

"Take care of it…like a man… I could even take care of it for you, but really it should be you..." Joon Pyo gripped Hyun-Woo's collar tighter, wild-eyed.

"…Or, is it that you just plan to move on? Have you set your sights on Alex now?"

"What?" Joon Pyo shook him again.

"I see that I need to make this simple for you. I'm sorry about your girl having feelings for another man, Joon Pyo, but you can't have mine." Hyun-Woo snarled.

"You're crazy!" Joon Pyo shoved Hyun-Woo roughly away. "There's nothing between Alex and me!"

"Good. Keep it that way, or I'll be forced to _take care_ of you, too."

"Is that a threat?" Joon Pyo stood there staring him down and seething for a bit longer before storming out. He fixed Hyun-Woo with a deadly gaze before leaving. Hyun-Woo watched him walk away with a smirk and smoothed out his suit. Joon Pyo tore out of there nearly blinded by rage. He needed to leave right away before he killed the bastard.

* * *

Alex hadn't been able to reach Joon Pyo, and she was worried. She headed to dinner with Hyun-Woo, feeling distressed. She'd decided to break things off. She couldn't go through with dating Hyun-Woo, and she'd decided to ask Joon Pyo for help. She hated to have to do so, but she didn't know what else to do. She knew she could trust him. She wished Joon Pyo could be by her side now, but still she'd be strong. She decided that she would make short work of it. She'd break it off quietly at dinner. He surely wouldn't make a scene there. She had a question, too. Her father and Hyun-Woo's secret had been bothering her all day. She'd demand to know what it was.

At dinner, Alex was trembling. She hated how Hyun-Woo's re-entry into her life had turned her into his weak, pathetic shell of the woman she used to be. Hyun-Woo glanced over at her and questioned what was wrong. She could no longer take it, so she told him that she wanted to break things off. Hyun-Woo was serene. He took a sip of his wine, placed his napkin gently on the table, and rose from his seat. He approached Alex, and she stared up at him. He grabbed her by the wrist and led her out of the restaurant.

"Let's go somewhere and talk about this," he calmly suggested, pushing her toward the car.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere with you," she exclaimed.

Hyun-Woo exhaled sharply and grabbed her wrist again. He led her down the sidewalk and to a nearby bench. He roughly cast her onto the bench. He stood over her and stared down at her, crossing his arms.

"Is this about Joon Pyo?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it!"

"Liar! I know he was there this morning."

Alex gaped. It wasn't surprising that he figured it out. She lied. "He wasn't there! You're paranoid! You were always paranoid!"

Hyun-Woo scoffed.

"You always thought I was going behind your back...when in reality, you were the one who was cheating on me!" she shouted, as she began to shake lightly.

"You weren't blameless…what about you and that pitiful artist, huh?"

"Don't call him that! And that was after we were over! How many times had you cheated on me and abused me already by that point? I was just finally able to get free of you!"

"After all I gave you, you preferred that miserable loser to me?"

"Yes, I preferred him! He was kind to me, and he truly loved me."

Hyun-Woo scoffed again.

"Joo-Won is a good man, and I was crazy not to stay with him! Almost as crazy as I am to be here with you now!"

"Don't speak his name," Hyun-Woo snarled.

"I'll speak his name anytime I want, Joo-Won, Joo-Won, Joo-Won!"

"Shut up!"

Alex stopped.

"I'm afraid you made a mistake, Alex. You said he _is_ a good man…what you should have said was he _was_ a good man," Hyun-Woo said menacingly.

Alex felt her stomach plummet. "What does that mean?"

Hyun-Woo leaned in slowly. Alex remained petrified. "…Your precious Joo-Won no longer exists. I got rid of him."

Alex began to hyperventilate, her heart raced, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "What?! You're lying!" she barely choked out.

Hyun-Woo shook his head. "No, it's the truth. So, just forget about him," he spat.

Alex rose on weak legs and grabbed Hyun-Woo by the collar with a last surge of adrenaline. "What did you do to him, you bastard?!" She shook him violently, screaming at him. Hyun-Woo grabbed her wrists and held her there, while she trembled uncontrollably.

"Let's just say I arranged a little accident," was his sinister response.

Alex glared at him, with a look of pure hatred. "I'm going to see you pay dearly for this!"

"There's nothing you can do about it! And if you do try, I'll make sure the same happens to Joon Pyo!"

Alex broke Hyun-Woo's grip and took off running. Hyun-Woo caught up with her and grabbed her. She managed to pull the pepper spray from her purse and sprayed him in the face. Hyun-Woo shouted out in pain and covered his face. Alex ran as fast as she could. A steady downpour began as Alex ran aimlessly. She eventually slowed and wandered the streets when her strength began to give out on her. Not sure where else to turn, she ended up at Joon Pyo's.

* * *

Joon Pyo opened his door to find a disheveled and soaked Alex standing on the other side. She was shaking violently and was as white as a sheet.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Joon Pyo demanded. Her chest rose and fell heavily. She stood there for a moment longer before collapsing into his arms. He caught her.

"What is it?" He demanded again, as he guided her in.

She still hadn't said a word. He sat her down on the bed, and she suddenly began to sob uncontrollably. She clutched at his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. She held onto him tightly and went to pieces in his arms.


	34. Blackmail

Alex was spent. She cried in Joon Pyo's arms for a good hour. When she was finally able to speak, she told him of Joo-Won's death. She'd never even known… She agonized over whether or not her father had known. And if her father was capable of being involved in something like this, or even covering it up, she feared what else he was capable of. Though, it couldn't really get much worse. She knew that her father could be selfish, cold-hearted, and even a bit unethical at times, but she never expected that he could be connected to any criminal activity.

Joon Pyo had continued to hold her and do his best to comfort her. It simultaneously pained and enraged him to see what Hyun-Woo had done to her. When she appeared to have calmed, he released her. She simply stared out ahead. Joon Pyo suggested she get out of her wet dress and offered her a pair of his pajamas. Alex took them and changed. He offered her his bed for the night. Alex thanked him graciously and collapsed onto the bed. Physical and mental exhaustion overtook her, and she fell into an immediate sleep.

Joon Pyo covered her up and gazed upon her for a moment, as she slept in his bed. Her face was slightly reddened and stained from tears, but still lovely, nonetheless. A sad smile crossed his face. The strength of emotion he felt while holding the distraught Alex in his arms had surprised him, as did the tenderness he was feeling for her now. Somewhere along the line he'd come to care for her very deeply. He sighed and prepared a bed for himself on the couch.

Alex woke the next morning. Her head was aching and her eyes were sore and puffy from crying. She looked around the room, realizing where she was. The events of last night immediately returned to her. She'd desperately hoped that it was all a terrible nightmare, but no, it had been real.

She smelled something cooking. She reluctantly left the comfort of the bed and went to the kitchen nook to find Joon Pyo cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," he said, as he fried an egg.

"Good morning," she mumbled. "I didn't know you could cook, Joon Pyo."

"Yea, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

She smiled weakly and sat down. She rolled up the sleeves of his pajamas, which hung too long on her. She clutched her head. Joon Pyo looked over at her. "Aspirin?"

"Yes, please." He brought her aspirin and water. She swallowed the pills and took a drink.

"Thanks," she said. He nodded.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after a moment.

She sighed. "I don't know…I guess I'm still a bit in shock."

"That's understandable." Joon Pyo continued with breakfast.

"Now what do I do? I can't see him; I can't possibly work with him…"

"You won't have to," Joon Pyo assured.

She looked at him.

"There's no way I'd go through with this merger now."

"I don't think he's going to give up on me. Especially now that I know what he did…" She looked at Joon Pyo like a frightened rabbit. "I'm afraid…," she admitted. She never thought she would say those words before him.

Joon Pyo stopped cooking and sat beside her. "You don't have to be afraid." She met his eyes. "I'll protect you."

She smiled at him tenderly. "Thank you…" Then she scoffed and wiped the hint of a tear from the corner of her eye, despising this damage to her pride.

"But I'm not really so afraid for myself…" she began. "No, that's not true. I am a little bit afraid for myself, but I'm actually more afraid for you…"

"Me? Why?" Joon Pyo asked, incredulously.

"Well, Hyun-Woo threatened you last night when he told me about…that person…," her voice trailed off at the end.

Joon Pyo nodded. "Yea, he threatened me to my face, too."

"What?"

"I spoke with him yesterday."

"You what?"

"Yeah, he asked me to meet him at his penthouse to discuss something, so I went there." Joon Pyo returned to cooking.

"What happened?" she exclaimed.

Joon Pyo recalled his conversation with Hyun-Woo, not a conversation he wanted to remember. He felt himself unconsciously tighten his fists. This was not lost on Alex.

"He tried to re-negotiate the merger, and then he told me to stay away from you," Joon Pyo gave the watered-down version, leaving out anything about Jan Di or Ji Hoo. "I don't know why he said what he did. It's not like there's anything between us."

Alex felt the sting of the reality of the comment. Her expression saddened a bit. "Right. Well, he was always unnecessarily jealous."

Joon Pyo placed a plate of breakfast before her, and she thanked him.

"Joon Pyo, please be careful," she glanced downward, surprised by the emotion that came out in her words. She paused, wishing to say more, but it seemed fruitless.

"Apparently, you don't know who I am," Joon Pyo bragged. This made her smile.

"Oh, I know…you're _the_ one and only Goo Joon Pyo," she smirked.

"That's right. So, don't worry about me. He doesn't intimidate me one bit."

"Do you think we should go to the police? I mean, I know he has mafia connections, and I'm sure he has someone at the police station in his pocket… It's not even like we can prove anything that he did at this time, but it's worth a try…"

"Don't worry. I already have my guys on it. They've been looking for Hyun-Woo, but they haven't found him yet. Looks like the coward may have fled, but don't worry they'll find him."

Alex grew pensive. She hoped this were true. Still, she couldn't shake the unsettled feeling. Alex took a bite of her breakfast. She coughed and spit the bite back out into her napkin.

"What is it?" Joon Pyo asked.

"Joon Pyo, I'm sorry to say this, but that was…terrible." She laughed.

"What? You're crazy! Let me try!" He grabbed a fork, took a piece off her plate, and put it into his mouth. He chewed for a moment and a strange expression crossed his face. Alex looked on and raised a brow. He chewed deliberately and finished the bite.

"How was it?" she asked, leaning forward and resting her head in her hands.

"OK, fine, we'll go out for breakfast!" He stammered. Alex laughed.

* * *

Alex stormed into her father's office without knocking. Joon Pyo was right behind. He waited outside and listened at the door.

"Father, I need to speak with you, right now!"

Mr. Lee examined Alex and sighed. "What is it?"

"Did you know about Joo-Won's death?" she demanded, her voice quivering slightly.

Alex watched her father's expression change. He put a hand to his head and rubbed. "I did," he admitted without looking at her.

Alex gaped at him and unconsciously stumbled backward slightly. She began to tremble from grief and rage.

She hesitated before asking the question she feared the answer to. "Did you…have something to do with it?" she asked shakily.

Alex's father sighed and looked at her. He appeared older somehow. "I didn't approve of Joo-Won, as you know..."

She began to tense all over.

"I admit that I wanted him out of your life… I mentioned this in passing to a mutual acquaintance of mine and Hyun-Woo's. Hyun-Woo found out and took that statement to the extreme… I didn't know what he had planned until after the fact. When I confronted him about it he insisted that I keep it to myself or he would reveal it to you, as well as impliacate me in the murder…"

Alex released her breath heavily. She stumbled again and clutched at the wall. "I can't believe this!" She tightened her trembling fists at her side.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted Joo-Won to quietly disappear from your life…" He buried his head in his hands in shame.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Father!" Alex exclaimed. She felt tiny needles stabbing her all over.

Mr. Lee hung his head.

"So, why then did you try to marry me off to him?"

Mr. Lee exhaled sharply and rubbed his head. "Hyun-Woo has been blackmailing me," he finally said. "…Not only for Joo-Won but for some other disreputable dealings I had years ago…"

"I don't believe this!"

"Alex, you don't realize how dangerous this man is… You don't realize the depth of his connections. We don't want to be on his bad side. He could ruin this company or worse…"

"We?" She glared at him. "There is no _we_ anymore, Father! No, I can't even call you that anymore! Mr. Lee!" Alex turned and stormed out. Her father slumped heavily back into this chair.

Alex rushed past Joon Pyo, and he had to jog to catch up with her. "Alex," he attempted to get her attention to no avail. He said her name once more and she turned to look at him.

"I need to get out of here…," she blurted out.

"OK, fine, and go where?"

"I don't know, just somewhere, far away…"

"OK…" Joon Pyo led her back to her office and sat her down. "I'll take you somewhere. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere, it doesn't matter."

"OK."

* * *

Jan Di finished up at the porridge shop. It was near closing. She and Ga Eul wiped off the tables, as Master did dishes in the back. They heard the bell and a man walked in. Jan Di and Ga Eul turned to welcome the customer. Jan Di noticed that the man looked familiar. After a moment she recognized him from the business dinner Joon Pyo had invited her to. Kim Hyun-Woo was his name, she thought.

Hyun-Woo sauntered up to her slowly, wearing a debonair smile.

"Geum Jan Di, right?" Jan Di nodded. She bowed and offered a small smile. "Kim Hyun-Woo, right?"

"Yes, very good. It's so nice to see you again." He took her hand and placed a burning kiss upon it. Jan Di shrunk back and smiled nervously.

She reclaimed her hand. "Uh, would you like a table?"

He smiled and nodded, as she showed him to a table. The place was empty. Jan Di took his order. Master grumbled a bit about it being so near closing but made the food, and Jan Di brought it out to him. Hyun-Woo ate, and Jan Di and Ga Eul went back to their cleaning. Hyun-Woo watched Jan Di from across the room.

Jan Di's phone rang. "Oh, Ji Hoo Sunbae. Yea, I'm almost done. I'll see you in 10 minutes. OK, bye."

Jan Di hung up her phone. Jan Di glanced back toward Hyun-Woo's table and began to ask him how he was doing but noticed that he was gone. Jan Di and Ga Eul looked at each other curiously and shrugged. They picked up the money he'd left on the table, far too much.

Ji Hoo picked up Jan Di from work, as he often did. Sometimes he'd pick her up on his bike and sometimes in the car. Today he had the car. He still opened the door for her. He did so, and she got in. Hyun-Woo watched them drive off from a nearby alley.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you. And yours, Sunbae?"

"Fine. There was a little mishap at rehearsal, though…"

"Oh really?" Jan Di turned to him.

He recounted the incident. They always exchanged stories about their day, just like a married couple.

"And what about you, Jan Di? Anything interesting happen to you today?"

She supposed that the meeting with Kim Hyun-Woo could qualify as interesting or strange, but she was hesitant to tell Ji Hoo. He was always so protective, and she recalled how he'd reacted to Hyun-Woo at the dinner. She thought it best not to mention it. Still, something really unnerved her about Kim Hyun-Woo. He made her feel very uneasy.

"No, not really," she said, deciding to let it go.

Jan Di grew silent. She looked down at her hands, then out the window. Ji Hoo glanced over at her.

"Something wrong?" He knew her far too well, every gesture, every facial expression, every mannerism. Sometimes it was tough being so translucent to him.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired."

* * *

The next evening Jan Di finished up at the porridge shop again. She was slipped a note by a customer toward closing. It was a message from Kim Hyun-Woo, asking her to meet him at the indicated address. The message said it was urgent and involved Joon Pyo. It also demanded that she come alone with a not-so-veiled threat. Jan Di stared at the note, feeling highly anxious. Ga Eul looked over and asked her about it. Jan Di blew it off as nothing. Jan Di looked at her phone and then insisted that she needed to leave a little early and apologized.

"Isn't Ji Hoo Sunbae picking you up in 15 minutes?" Ga Eul asked. Jan Di made up the excuse that she needed to meet him somewhere a bit early. Ga Eul and Master didn't question it.

Jan Di studied the address and then took off her apron. She went to slip the note in her pocket but it dropped to the floor. Jan Di left the shop and headed toward the location in the note.

She wandered the street looking for the address. She had to be close now. She knew of the area, and it hadn't been far away. All that she could see now were run-down buildings and an old warehouse. Every sign was telling her that this was dangerous and a horrible, horrible idea. Her head was screaming at her to turn back and call Ji Hoo to come and get her. Coming to her senses, she pulled out her phone to call him. Just then, she was grabbed by someone from behind, and everything went dark.

Ji Hoo had arrived at the porridge shop on his bike. He waited outside for a few minutes and glanced through the window. When Jan Di didn't come out, he went inside. Ga Eul and Master were preparing to leave for the night. "Oh, Ji Hoo Sunbae, what are you doing here?" Ga Eul asked.

"I'm here to pick up Jan Di…" He looked around. "Where is she?" He asked, perplexed.

"She said that she was meeting you somewhere."

"But I never talked to her about that…" A look of concern spread across Ga Eul and Ji Hoo's faces simultaneously. Ji Hoo suddenly had a terrible feeling.

"Something's wrong, Jan Di's in danger!" Master shouted, as if he'd just had one of his _psychic_ visions.

Ga Eul smacked his arm. "Yeah, we kinda figured that out already!"

"Did anything strange happen today, Ga Eul?" Ji Hoo demanded.

"Well, Jan Di got a note from a customer. She acted kind of strange after that and then told me she had to leave to meet you. She left about 15 minutes ago." Ga Eul began to pick nervously at her lip. "And yesterday a strange man came in. He knew Jan Di… His name was…" Ga Eul thought about it.

"Kim Hyun-Woo?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yes, that was it! Do you know him, Sunbae?" Ji Hoo exhaled sharply and put a hand to his forehead. _Why didn't she tell me?_

"Yes," Ji Hoo grumbled, suddenly looking very distressed.

"Oh Ji Hoo Sunbae, do you think she's really in danger? What should we do?" Ga Eul whimpered.

Master noticed a slightly crumpled piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and and looked at it, then handed it to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo read it and the color left his face. He immediately rushed out of the restaurant. Ji Hoo jumped on his bike and pulled out his phone. He called Woo Bin.

"Woo Bin, Jan Di is in danger! I need you to bring your guys to this address." Ji Hoo read off the address.

"I'm on it, but it's going to take us about 30 minutes to get there," Woo Bin replied.

"I can't wait that long, I'm going myself!"

"Ji Hoo-yah, Ji Hoo-yah!" Woo Bin shouted into the phone, but Ji Hoo had already hung up. "Ahhh," Woo Bin clenched his mouth and pulled out his phone to contact his guys

Ji Hoo drove his bike toward the address. _Jan Di, what were you thinking? Why did you go? Why did you keep this from me?_

It didn't take him long to reach the location. It was a dilapidated old warehouse, figured. He parked his bike a ways away and slowly approached, glancing warily around. He reached the building and heard voices. He was able to see inside through a dirty, cracked window.

He saw Jan Di, tied to a chair and gagged. She appeared to be unconscious. A group of men were standing around her. One of them was Kim Hyun-Woo himself. Ji Hoo tightened his mouth and clenched his fists hard at his side. A wave of terror washed over him, and he felt sick to his stomach. He was trying to devise some plan but his mental faculties had temporarily left him. Suddenly, he felt something sharp against the back of his head, and it all went black.

Ji Hoo awoke. His head was throbbing and his vision was blurred. He looked around, and everything slowly came into focus. He was inside of the warehouse. He noticed that Jan Di was in a chair in front of him, close but just out of reach. Though it didn't matter, for his hands were not free. He too was tied to a chair and gagged. Jan Di was conscious now. She looked at him helplessly, her lovely chocolate eyes were dilated from fear. Ji Hoo did his best to reassure her with his own eyes. _Don't worry, Jan Di… I'm going to get you out of here… I'll protect you, no matter what…_

Hyun-Woo approached them and crossed his arms over his chest. He smiled satisfactorily."Two-for-one bargaining chips, excellent! That was entirely too easy!" He clapped his hands together. "Well, well, well, Geum Jan Di and Yoon Ji Hoo. We meet again."

Hyun-Woo approached Jan Di and began to run his fingers through her hair. Jan Di shrunk away, and Ji Hoo glared at him and made a muffled sound through his gag. He struggled with his binds.

Hyun-Woo approached him and leaned down to look him in the eyes. Ji Hoo's eyes blazed back at him. "Did you want to say something, Yoon Ji Hoo?" Hyun-Woo took off the gag.

"Don't touch her!" he snarled hoarsely. Hyun-Woo approached Jan Di once more and ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "Like this?"

"I said DON'T TOUCH HER, you bastard, or I'll kill you!"

Hyun-Woo shook his head. "Now, now…that wasn't very nice. You're usually so well-mannered, Yoon Ji Hoo. You sound more like Goo Joon Pyo now."

"Go to hell!" Ji Hoo growled. Hyun-Woo shoved the gag back into his mouth. Ji Hoo did his best to calm himself, so as not to fuel Hyun-Woo and endanger Jan Di.

Hyun-Woo pulled up a chair and sat near them. He crossed a leg over the other casually. "Oh, that's right… I guess you're angry with me for kidnapping your precious Jan Di…" Hyun-Woo pulled off Jan Di's gag.

"So, have you confessed your feelings for one another yet?" Hyun-Woo asked, almost giddy. He looked between the two. Ji Hoo glared at him. Jan Di frowned and looked down, avoiding eye contact. "I feel like I'm watching my own little drama here. Which guy will you choose, Jan Di?" Hyun-Woo mocked, as he leaned toward her. They were both silent, refusing to participate in Hyun-Woo's sick game.

"Ji Hoo is obvious, but what about you, Jan Di? How exactly do you feel about him? Hmm?" Hyun-Woo rose and approached Ji Hoo. He swifly backhanded him across the face.

"Stop it!" Jan Di screamed and struggled in her chair. Tears began to escape and ran down her cheeks. Hyun-Woo looked over at her and smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried out.

"Because your boyfriend pissed me off… And you also make for a good bargaining chip, Jan Di. You, on the other hand, Yoon Ji Hoo, I don't know how much Joon Pyo will want to save you, considering well, you know…" he smirked.

"This would be so much better if I had Joon Pyo tied up here, too…but you take what you can get, I guess…," he mused smugly. "I must admit, I was on Joon Pyo's side for awhile, but seeing you two together…well, it's just so darn _cute_ …" he mocked, putting a hand to his heart. "I might be switching sides…" Ji Hoo glared at Hyun-Woo. Jan Di looked down helplessly.

"What do you want?" Ji Hoo demanded.

Hyun-Woo rubbed his chin. "Well, to put it simply, I want Joon Pyo to cooperate with me. I want him to give me what I want."

"And what's that?"

"I want a large stakehold in Shinhwa, for one."

"Joon Pyo and Shinhwa don't negotiate with criminals…" Ji Hoo said.

"Oh, I think he will, with the right motivation." Hyun-Woo approached Jan Di and grabbed her face roughly. Ji Hoo clenched his jaw tightly. His chest was rising and falling heavily. He was rapidly losing control, but he attempted to remain composed. He fumbled with his binds subtly.

"OK, OK, let's work something out here. I can get you what you want and more…" Ji Hoo replied, killing time. "Just let her go and we'll talk about this man-to-man."

Hyun-Woo released Jan Di's face. He put his hands in his pockets and paced back and forth. "Joon Pyo should've just minded his own business and stayed away from my woman…"

"What?" Ji Hoo asked. Jan Di blinked and looked down.

"Alex. He got in the way!"

"Joon Pyo isn't interested in her," Ji Hoo said, as much to reassure Jan Di as to disarm Hyun-Woo.

Hyun-Woo turned from them and fumed silently.

* * *

Ji Hoo, Jan Di, Hyun-Woo, and his subordinates all turned simultaneously upon hearing the door being kicked in. Suddenly Woo Bin appeared with a group of guys dressed in black standing behind him.

"Song Woo Bin!" Hyun-Woo exclaimed.

Woo Bin looked to Ji Hoo and Jan Di and clenched his jaw. He turned back to Hyun-Woo and glared at him menacingly. "That's right. So, you've heard of me, huh? Well, if you know who I am, then you know I'm gonna kick your ass!" Woo Bin pulled on his black gloves and cracked his knuckles. "You made a _huge_ mistake going after my friends…" Woo Bin bid his guys to attack and rushed to Ji Hoo. Woo Bin freed Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo in turn freed Jan Di. "You guys, OK?"

"Yeah, thanks," Ji Hoo said. Jan Di nodded.

Ji Hoo pulled Jan Di to her feet and put himself in front of her. Ji Hoo glared at Hyun-Woo, who stared icily back. Ji Hoo focused on Hyun-Woo and began to approach him, but he was jumped by one of Hyun-Woo's guys. Ji Hoo flipped the guy, and he landed on his back. Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and his guys engaged Hyun-Woo's guys in a fight, as Hyun-Woo watched on. Woo Bin lined up three guys and took them out one at a time. Woo Bin tossed a guy to Ji Hoo, and he punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Woo Bin released a deadly spin-kick, and back-kicked an attacker who approached from behind.

Ji Hoo caught sight of a guy approaching Jan Di and shot her a concerned glance. Another pulled a knife and swung at him, catching his side. Ji Hoo winced in pain. Woo Bin and Jan Di simultaneously yelled his name. Ji Hoo quickly disarmed the man and took them both down in turn. F2 made short work of Hyun-Woo's sycophants. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin noticed that in the chaos Hyun-Woo had fled. As the lackeys ran off, Woo Bin shouted a warning to them from the Song clan.

Ji Hoo rushed back to Jan Di. He cupped her dirt and tear-stained face in his hands. "Are you OK?" he whispered tenderly, as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, are you? You're hurt…" she noticed the tear in the side of his shirt.

"No, I'm fine. But I've never been so terrified in my life…don't ever do that to me again!" He exclaimed fervently and took her in his arms. He held her tighter against him as if he'd never let her go and stroked her hair. "You certainly keep me on my toes…what am I going to do with you, little otter?" She said nothing but clutched lightly to him. As her body pressed against him, he felt pain where the knife had went in, but he endured it.

Woo Bin looked on. Finally, he broke the moment. "Hey, let's get out of here, guys."

They drove to the safe house, a precaution Ji Hoo had insisted upon. He'd also insisted upon protection for Grandfather and had asked Woo Bin to arrange for Grandfather to be taken somewhere safe. Joon Pyo had been notified of the incident and was on his way.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo sat together in the back seat as Woo Bin drove. The pain in Ji Hoo's side was becoming increasingly worse. He winced slightly but attempted to downplay it.

"Sunbae, are you OK?" She asked. He nodded, but the pain continued to worsen. He looked away, hiding the look of anguish on his face. Jan Di looked over and touched his arm. Woo Bin glanced back.

"You OK, man?"

"Yea," Ji Hoo mumbled.

"Maybe we better take you to the hospital," Woo Bin suggested.

"No, it's OK, just keep going. It barely grazed me."

Not long after, Ji Hoo slumped down slightly. Jan Di looked over at him, concerned. His face had grown white. She put a hand to his head, and he was feverish.

"Woo Bin, he has a fever."

At this time, they were far from a hospital. "Ahh, OK. Hang in there, Ji Hoo-yah," Woo Bin replied.

Ji Hoo's head began to roll back. Jan Di pulled him into her lap. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. Jan Di stroked his forehead.

* * *

They arrived at the safe house. Woo Bin helped Ji Hoo out of the car. He put Ji Hoo's arm around his neck and Jan Di supported his other side. Woo Bin and Jan Di helped him inside and lowered him onto a couch.

"Jan Di-yah, can you take care of him?" Woo Bin asked. "My guys and I are going to secure the area. I don't think we were followed, but we'll stay here tonight to be on the safe side."

Jan Di nodded. She gathered what supplies she could find in the house. Fortunately, there were first aid supplies in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Jan Di brought the supplies and wracked her brain to remind herself of what she'd learned about first aid in school. She was all too aware that he would need to remove his shirt, or at least unbutton it in order for her to see the wound and minister to it. It was either that or rip his shirt the rest of the way.

"Sunbae, I'll need you to unbutton your shirt," she said as steadily as she could muster. He began to fumble with the buttons, but he was shaking too badly from chills and couldn't seem to undo them. She put a hand on his and offered to do it for him. She felt her own hand shaking as she began to slowly undo one button at a time, working her way down. He watched her silently, his eyes partially closed and barely gripping consciousness. She felt her breathing increase. She could barely do this with him watching, despite his current status. She reminded herself that this shouldn't be something to feel shy or uncomfortable about. She did her best to calm her racing heart and remember her purpose here. And her only purpose was to help relieve his pain.

Jan Di noticed the laceration on his left side just below his ribs. She winced at the sight of the wound, not because of the wound itself, but because her Ji Hoo Sunbae was suffering… "I think it's becoming infected," she said. "We should have taken you to the hospital…"

He shook his head. "I wanted to make sure you were safe first…" She stared at him with moistened eyes, berating herself for her stupidity that led to him getting hurt.

She couldn't think right now, but she began to act on instinct. It was no longer bleeding, so she began to clean it. He groaned slightly, and she looked at him tenderly. "I'm sorry, Sunbae. I know it's painful, and I know I'm not very good at this… I've never done this for real before."

"On the contrary, you're doing great…" he mumbled hoarsely.

"Well, I had a good partner to practice with," she said, with a smile. He smiled weakly back.

She returned to focusing on the wound. She put antibiotic cream on her finger and rubbed it in. Then, she prepared a dressing and placed it gently on the wound. "All done."

"Thanks," he murmured and leaned back against the arm of the couch. She watched his dark, full eyelashes flutter closed.

Jan Di attempted to make him as comfortable as she could. He continued to shiver from fever, so she found acetaminophen to give him. She wet a damp cloth and dabbed his forehead. She hesitated only briefly before dabbing at his neck and chest to get his body temperature down. Then she put the cloth on his forehead. Woo Bin checked in and then stood guard in the next room. Jan Di continued to tend to Ji Hoo throughout the night.

Jan Di sat on the floor beside him, leaning against the couch. She finally drifted off. During the night, he began to mumble incoherently in his sleep. This woke her, and she looked up at him. She watched him toss and turn and heard him call her name, as if having some kind of nightmare. She checked his forehead and then rewet the cloth and put it back. He continued to mumble something in his sleep. She put her hand over his and he stirred slightly. "It's OK, I'm here," she whispered.

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her with both arms and pulled her against his chest. Her lips parted, and she was suddenly very aware of how she rested against his bare chest, his soft skin still warm from fever. She felt her heart skip a beat. His eyes remained closed, but he held her in a tight bear hug. She resisted for only a moment, but her presence seemed to calm him, so she remained there. She relaxed against him.

"Jan Di-yah, Jan Di-yah," he continued to say her name in his sleep, but he now called out tenderly and appeared comforted.

"Jan Di-yah," he said again. "I love you, Jan Di," he murmurmed and hugged her tighter like a teddy bear. Her lips parted, and she felt her heart begin to thump wildly against his chest. Then, she felt herself succumb to him and relax, as she listened to his now steadying heartbeat. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, as she fought back sleep. Despite her initial shyness, it was comfortable. Finally, she relaxed and her eyelashes fluttered closed.

Jan Di had fallen asleep against Ji Hoo's bare chest. As the morning sun glistened in through the window, they remained snuggled against each other. She remained in a seated position with her torso draped over him and her hand resting against his chest. His right arm was strewn loosely across her back, and his left had fallen limply to his side.

Woo Bin came in and noticed them lying there. He smirked and gave a loud throat clear. The two of them stirred. Jan Di's eyes fluttered open, and he opened his in turn. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Jan Di's eyes widened and she blinked wildly.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Woo Bin teased, reminding them of his presence.

Jan Di quickly pulled away, mortified. "Oh! No, this isn't what it looks like! I, uh, we…" she stammered and rose quickly. "Excuse me!" She ran from the room. Ji Hoo watched her leave.

Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo quizzically. Ji Hoo looked back at Woo Bin, equally confused. "I guess I have that effect on women…" Ji Hoo joked, and Woo Bin smirked. Ji Hoo groaned slightly, as he attempted to sit up.

"You feeling OK, man?"

"Yea, better, thanks…"

"So, what happened last night?" Woo Bin grinned, glancing toward where Jan Di had run off to.

Ji Hoo shook his head. "Nothing. I don't think…" he scrunched his forehead trying to recall the events of the night before. "I can't really remember much." Ji Hoo put a hand to his still aching head. He had the odd feeling that he'd said some things, though…

Ji Hoo looked down at the bandage covering his wound and smiled, recalling Jan Di's caring touch. He pulled at the bandage, grimacing slightly. He checked his cut, which appeared to be healing. Then he began to button his open shirt. His bangs were dampened and his skin was clammy from the broken fever.

"I think things are secure. Maybe I should get you to the hospital now?" Woo Bin said.

"No, I think I'm OK now…"

Jan Di returned, appearing composed. "Sunbae, I'm going to change the dressing." He shifted and propped himself up on one arm. "Can you, um, unbutton your shirt again?" She asked without looking at him. He cleared his throat and did so, this time succeeding on his own.

Jan Di began to fuss with his wound again, methodically checking it and preparing to re-dress it. "Jan Di-yah, I'm fine, really," he said, tensing up and pressing his back into the couch.

"This is no time to be macho, Sunbae. It has to be kept clean to prevent further infection, you should know that. Just let me do this."

Woo Bin smiled to himself and left the room.

Ji Hoo looked down at her and smiled sweetly. "Thank you for taking care of me, little otter," he replied in a tender whisper. "You're going to make an excellent doctor one day."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you." She quickly looked away and then returned to her task. She applied a fresh bandage. Her hand lingered there and she ran her fingers lightly over the bandage, smoothing it down slowly, thoroughly. He watched her as she took her time, even a little too much time, smoothing his bandage in place. He noticed the hint of a smile on her face. His lips parted and he quivered at her touch, shocked by the loving way she was caressing him right now. He felt his breath catch and he looked down at her.

"Jan Di-yah…," he whispered. She hesitantly lifted her eyes toward him, and they gazed into each other's eyes. Overcome with emotion, he leaned in slowly toward her, as if drawn in by some invisible force. She bit her lip and remained mesmerized, as he moved closer. Their foreheads brushed lightly against each other. Suddenly, she made a noise as if the wind had been knocked out of her and shrunk back. He stopped. He watched her tear up, and she dropped her head in shame. Ji Hoo sighed.

She quickly excused herself and ran from the room for the second time that morning. Once alone, she leaned heavily against a wall and clutched at her chest. Her heart was beating madly.


	35. Love and Revenge

**Author Note:** _**Thank you so much to all of my loyal readers and reviewers out there and for everyone who left a review, favorited, or followed the story or me! It's greatly appreciated! Thanks so much for the ongoing support of hokej, angee818323, and jayjayzek, and everyone else! Honey: Thanks so much for the very nice review, and I hope you continue to enjoy! I try to respond personally to everyone who is not reviewing as a guest (and will try to respond to guests in A/N), but if I did not thank you personally, please know that I really appreciate it! K, on to the chapter.**_

After the incident with Hyun-Woo, things had been a bit tense… Hyun-Woo had incurred F4's wrath, and it seemed that he realized this because he'd disappeared. Each of them was practically obsessed with finding and punishing him. Even Yi Jeong had gotten involved. So, Jan Di knew it wouldn't be long before he was brought to justice.

Jan Di, herself, hadn't been immune to F4's dissatisfaction, and they'd each expressed this to her in their own special ways. Her four _brothers_ and Grandfather had chosen to punish her for misbehaving, and they'd been doing so for weeks now. She knew she'd caused them trouble and worry, and she knew they had good intentions, but it was getting ridiculous. When would they cut her some slack? But then again, they were _F4_! Soft spot for her in their hearts or not, they were stubborn and relentless. She didn't know who was more pitiable, Kim Hyun-Woo or herself.

Joon Pyo had come to Korea immediately upon hearing of the incident. Alex had insisted upon coming, so she was in town, too. Joon Pyo had initially yelled at Jan Di and called her _stupid_ , of course, and then he'd held her tightly. He was still giving her a bit of attitude about it.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong had affectionately given subtle, joking warnings about her behavior, but they had a way of being scary about it and she knew they were serious. She recalled Woo Bin and Yi Jeong inviting her to F4's clubhouse for a _chat._ F4's Don Juan and Casanova had smoothly expressed that she should be more careful and that she should've consulted with them first before doing anything so rash. When she tried to explain herself, Woo Bin had cut her off, warned her not to do it again _or else_ , and snapped a pool cue over his knee. She'd shut up immediately.

Grandfather had given Jan Di a "talking to," as he called it… That lecture had lasted _awhile_ … And Ji Hoo practically had her on house arrest. He'd been extra protective since it happened. He'd kept close tabs on her and barely let her go anywhere alone. She felt like she'd been grounded. He'd been brooding more than usual, too, ever since the night of her kidnapping and their near kiss.

* * *

Jan Di had been afraid for Ji Hoo, too. She'd feared for him as much as he had for her, she was sure. When she'd thought about losing him, she could have just died. As a result, she'd been giving him a lot of extra attention lately, too. She kept trying to care for him, even though he insisted upon being fine. She had to admit that she did blame herself for the whole incident.

Ji Hoo's wound was nearly healed and had fortunately not required stitches. The bump on the back of his head was long gone, and the cut he'd received from the strike from Hyun-Woo was not far behind. She supposed he didn't really _need_ her medical care. Still, she found herself wanting to be near him and wanting more and more to care for him…

She noticed herself doing other uncharacteristic things lately, too, such as paying more attention to her looks and finding subtle ways to innocently touch him. So irritating! She felt so stupid, girly, and what was worse, completely emotionally unfaithful to Joon Pyo…

When she thought of that night, she realized that it had taken every ounce of her self-restraint to refrain from kissing him when he leaned toward her… She needed to do something about this! She'd passed the point of no return, and there would be no escape from it now. There was going to be pain, a lot of it. She only wished she could be the one to endure all of the pain.

* * *

It was early evening. Joon Pyo was occupied with business, which she knew was largely centered around tracking down Hyun-Woo as of late. Jan Di and Ji Hoo sat in the living room together, studying. She haphazardly pet Fluffy, as they were still calling him, who was lying next to her. She found herself daydreaming about Ji Hoo again, as she had been doing quite a bit since the night of the incident.

Ji Hoo looked over at her and noticed that she was spacing out again. _She's been doing that a lot lately…_ He cocked his head and watched her for a moment. She was completely oblivious that his eyes were on her. She had the hint of a smile on her face.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" he asked with a grin.

"Hm? Oh, well…," she looked down. "…None of your business!"

She hadn't meant to snap at him. Perhaps she was more on edge lately than she thought. He was taken aback, but he simply shrugged and kept his mouth shut. She went back to her book, but her mind continued to wander. She found herself glancing over at him when she thought he wasn't looking, but she was't sneaky at all. He noticed. He squinted over and studied her. "You're being strange, otter… Is something on your mind?"

"Ya! No, I'm not! Nothing, nothing's on my mind!"

"Ok, my mistake…" He shook his head and smiled. He went back to reading. She stared hard at her book, but she was completely distracted. She kept re-reading the same sentence over and over, and she still had no idea what it said. She bit at her fingernails. "I'm just going to go to my room," she finally said, her frustration at its peak. She rose and rushed off carrying her books. Fluffy barked.

Ji Hoo shrugged and looked to Fluffy, who had his head cocked to the side and was staring after Jan Di. "What's with her? Was it something I said? _"_ Ji Hoo shook his head and sighed. "Women, huh?"

But he'd become distracted, too. And now, he couldn't concentrate at all. He went to her room and stood outside the door. He raised his hand to knock and then changed his mind. He began to walk away and then turned back. He did this several times. _Ahhh!_ He growled to himself and finally gave in and knocked.

She slid open the door and stared up at him. "Yes?"

"I can't concentrate. I need a study break. It's such a nice night… Want to take a ride?"

She pretended to ponder this, but she'd already decided. "Hmm, OK," she said casually.

He smirked. "OK, let's go." She grabbed a sweater and followed him.

Ji Hoo handed Jan Di her helmet with a grin. She smiled and put it on. He got on his bike, and she slid on behind him. Her arms encircled his waist and locked, as she relaxed against his back and rested her cheek there. He smiled and inadvertently released a pleasurable sigh at the feel of her arms around him. He took off with her body flush against his. She relaxed into the smooth leather of his jacket, as the warm air kissed her cheek, and she felt her stress melting away, at least for now...

They drove, and she smiled more than she had in awhile. She was reminded of how much she loved these moments with him. Lately she'd been thinking a lot about these little moments, especially after he was injured… They didn't speak. They didn't need to. It was enough to just be there with each other.

It _had_ been a lovely night for a ride. It was warm with a kiss of chill in the air, and it felt nice. The sun was going down, and the horizon was a captivating mixture of pink and orange. Everything was silent and still. After about a half hour, she noticed that he was heading toward the house. She realized she didn't want it to end. "Can we ride for a little while longer?" she asked. This surprised him, but he would have been crazy to deny her. "Sure," he whispered, knowing full well that he'd drive any distance and for any amount of time that she willed. She smiled and squeezed him a bit tighter, and he smiled, as he glanced back at her over his shoulder. And it was blissful.

He took her the long, scenic route home, though they couldn't see much as dark had begun to blanket the landscape. That wasn't the point, though. It was merely an excuse to be close, to be against one another, at least for him. He wondered if this had been her purpose, too. Surely not. She'd mentioned before that riding with him on the bike calmed her nerves, and they would often do so after a long evening of studying or when they just needed a break. Tonight felt more…intimate, though. He wondered if something was bothering her and he'd surely ask her about it later, but for now he simply wanted to enjoy this. It was pleasant and relaxing for Jan Di, in a way, but she also felt nervous. Her tumultuous feelings as of late had been wreaking havoc upon her insides. She too decided to let them go for now and simply be in the moment.

Inevitably, they had to go home. Ji Hoo parked outside the house, and Jan Di hesitantly got off. She put her helmet on the back of the bike. He got off and put his helmet away in turn. She glanced at him, rather shyly. She wasn't sure what to do or say next. She considered telling him the ride was nice, but that sounded so stupid… They stood there for a moment, stalling. Neither of them wanted to go inside yet. He opened his mouth and then closed it and sighed. Apparently, he didn't know what to say either. So, he opted for physical touch. He reached out and touched her arm and began to rub it lightly. He noticed that she was looking at him kind of funny, almost dreamily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, revealing his perfect smile.

She smiled affectionately and cast her eyes downward, eyelashes fluttering. "No reason," she gave a short laugh.

He shook his head and smiled. _You're so amazingly cute…_

He recalled the danger she'd been in, how afraid he'd been, and how she'd cared for him after his injury. He hadn't thought it possible, but he'd been overtaken by an even more powerful manifestation of love for her.

She glanced up at him, and their eyes met. He continued to lightly graze her arm with his fingertips and moved closer. He took both of her arms now. "You must be freezing," he used as an excuse to run his hands up and down her arms, creating friction and squeezing them lightly here and there. She glanced downward again. "Yea, it is a little chilly…" she said, rather breathy.

He continued to rub her arms. "Better?" he asked in a low whisper. She nodded.

"You must be cold, too, Sunbae…" It was a silly excuse, they both knew. If they were cold, they could simply go in the house. _What are you doing to me?_ His inner voice was screaming now.

He smiled and gazed into her eyes. "Yea, I am actually…," he replied, curious about what she'd do. She inched closer to him shyly, as he held her arms, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her in turn. She rested her head on his chest, and he rested his head on hers. "Better?" she asked self-consciously.

"Much better," he whispered, convinced that it couldn't get much better than this. She smiled into him, and they held each other, neither wanting to let go. She grasped at the leather of this jacket, and he kissed the top of her head gently, not once, but twice… She stayed buried in his chest, afraid to look up at him. She wasn't sure what would happen if she did. He could feel her heart beating against him. It was clear that they both wanted more, but they weren't yet free to explore any other options…

"Jan Di?"

"Hm?" she asked, as a sigh.

"I really need to say something." He swallowed hard and looked off into the distance. "About what I said before…about us only ever being able to be friends… I didn't exactly mean it…"

"Oh," was all she said.

He squeezed her tighter. He continued to look over her and hesitated. She was silent. He felt her grip his jacket tighter, as if bracing herself. She didn't attempt to look at him and remained buried in his chest.

"When you were kidnapped, I realized something…," he continued. "…Well, I guess I realized it before, but after that, I knew it more than ever." She felt him swallow hard against her. "When I thought about something happening to you, I almost lost my mind… I only said what I did because of Joon Pyo… I made a promise to him that I wasn't going to pursue you anymore, but…" he paused, "…I don't know how much longer I can keep that promise..."

He felt her shiver against him, and she began to shake lightly. He held her tighter, afraid to hear her response… But, sick of holding back, sick of being in limbo, he went for broke. "You'll always be more than a friend to me…"

"Sunbae…"

He brought her to arm's length to look at her face. She stared back at him, petrified. He wanted to tell her more. He wanted to tell her that she was everything to him, but he held back. And he waited. She knew he was seeking validation that she felt the same, but if she gave him that she wasn't sure where it would lead. They would go to a place they could never come back from, and that terrified her.

 _I love you_ was playing on her lips, screaming to be set free, but she couldn't bring herself to say it aloud just yet.

"We should…go in," she finally said, trembling and unable to look at him. He tightened his jaw and nodded, as if expecting as much. To say he was frustrated was the understatement of the century and didn't begin to describe what he was feeling right now…

But, he simply nodded, and they went inside.

She wondered why they continued to play these games with each other. It was all her fault, really. If only she could be open and honest about her feelings…

Once inside, they immediately parted ways. She went directly to her room and collapsed onto her bed. Though she hadn't been able to say it, it had become painfully obvious. She had fallen for Ji Hoo, hard and completely. _I love you, Ji Hoo Sunbae…_ She whispered the words she'd desperately wanted to say to him. Then, she sighed and buried her head in her pillow. _I'm the worst person in the world…_

* * *

Ji Hoo checked in with Woo Bin, who had been hot on the trail of Hyun-Woo.

"How's the search going?" Ji Hoo asked, as he sat down next to Woo Bin on his couch.

"OK, he's been all over the place, but he can't hide from us. We're closing in. He wanted trouble, and we're giving it to him."

"Good," Ji Hoo said. "What about his gang?"

"My guys have had _words_ with them, and we've come to an agreement, you could say."

Ji Hoo wasn't sure what that meant, but he'd leave Woo Bin to his specialty.

"How's Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked after a moment.

"She's fine," Ji Hoo said plainly.

Woo Bin nodded. "And you? How are you, man?"

Ji Hoo sighed. "I'm fine."

Woo Bin looked to Ji Hoo and decided to get to the point. "So, what's going on with you and Geum Jan Di?"

Ji Hoo looked at him and gave a long exhale. "Nothing. There's _absolutely nothing_ going on."

"Nothing, really?"

"Really."

Woo Bin sighed. "Well, it's just that you two seemed pretty cozy at the safe house…"

"Oh, that?" Ji Hoo shook his head, recalling the night. It was vague, but he remembered her taking care of him and waking to find her in his arms…

"I just ask because I've been concerned. I don't want to see this thing come between two of my brothers. I don't want to see F4 broken up again."

"I know, Woo Bin. I'm not going to let that happen," Ji Hoo assured. He took a long pause and continued. "…It was really on Jan Di. And she's made her choice, so there's really nothing more to say about it. You don't need to be concerned…I'm going to try to forget about her, for real this time." He recalled his latest confession. He'd offered his heart to her once more and received nothing.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Can you do that?"

"I have to. I waited for her for a long time…I can't wait anymore. It's for the best anyway…" Ji Hoo hunched forward, and Woo Bin put a hand on his back.

* * *

Jan Di was being devoured alive by her feelings. How did this come to pass that she was in love with Ji Hoo? The last few days she'd been wracking her brain about what to do. And there was only one conclusion she could come to that would cause the least amount of suffering. She decided that she couldn't be with either of them right now. It wasn't fair to remain with Joon Pyo while she loved Ji Hoo. And she didn't want to risk Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo's friendship by being with Ji Hoo. She'd caused enough problems for him and for all of F4. They were better off without her. At best, she'd been a nuisance. At worst, she'd been a disaster. She vowed to go back to being on her own. She vowed to go back to the days before F4. Perhaps she was running away? But she'd convinced herself it was for the best. After all, she truly didn't deserve the pure, unconditional love of her Ji Hoo Sunbae, nor did she deserve the passionate, unyielding love of Joon Pyo.

Jan Di resolved to make some changes in her life. For one, she needed to reassert her independence. She vowed, no more getting into trouble and being saved by F4. No more being taken care of. She needed to have her own place again. She'd have to quickly find an apartment that would allow Fluffy. And though it would be one of the most difficult things she'd ever had to do, she needed to be honest with Joon Pyo.

* * *

F4 had mercilessly pursued Hyun-Woo. They were waging war on him and not letting up. Not only were they pursuing him but attempting to ruin him. And they were well on their way to succeeding. It seemed that he'd underestimated them. He sat in a dark room, drinking and plotting his next move. He vowed to derail them with something they could not so easily recover from. No, not only derail, but destroy them. They would pay dearly for crossing him! Suddenly, he had it. He whispered to one of his men to set his plan in motion.

* * *

A few days later, Jan Di had finally worked up the nerve and informed Joon Pyo that she needed to talk to him. She'd been going over and over in her mind what she would say, and her anxiety was through the roof. Sensing that something was wrong, Joon Pyo had been avoidant and had put off talking to her. He claimed he was very busy right now. Perhaps he was. But when she insisted, he'd made the time. She went to meet him for dinner at his office.

Jan Di arrived at Joon Pyo's office and rode the elevator up. She got off and headed toward Joon Pyo's office and nearly bumped into Ji Hoo exiting the office. They exchanged an awkward sorry. They'd been rather avoidant of each other lately, as well. She hadn't told him yet about her decision.

Joon Pyo came out of his office and saw her. "Geum Jan Di…" Jan Di bid him hello.

"I'm sorry…I have to go to a meeting. I'll need to cancel dinner with you." Jan Di looked down. She had to admit she wasn't looking forward to the conversation, but she had hoped to get it over with.

"Ji Hoo-yah, since you came here with me, you can take my car home. I'll just call for a driver," Joon Pyo replied, pulling out his phone.

"That's OK. I don't need a driver," Ji Hoo replied. Joon Pyo nodded and tossed him the keys. "It's out front. Take care of it. It was just detailed." Ji Hoo smirked.

"Take Jan Di home, will you?" Joon Pyo asked. Ji Hoo nodded.

Joon Pyo turned to Jan Di. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted to talk. I'll talk to you later."

Jan Di nodded and bid goodnight to Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo did the same and beckoned for Jan Di. She followed like a herded sheep.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo drove together in Joon Pyo's car. They were both silent.

"I'm sorry your dinner plans were cancelled," Ji Hoo finally said.

Jan Di gave an awkward smile. "That's OK."

Ji Hoo was curious about what Jan Di intended to talk with Joon Pyo about, but he decided not to pry.

"Sunbae?"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to let you know that I found a new apartment, and I'm going to be moving out."

Ji Hoo was silent for a moment. "If this is about what I said…"

"It's not. It's just something I need to do right now. I've loved living with you and Grandfather, but I just need to be on my own right now."

Ji Hoo nodded.

"Sunbae?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For…"

"Hang on," he said suddenly. She watched him glance back and forth between the mirrors and the road. She looked back to notice a car recklessly tailing them.

Ji Hoo attempted to allow the car to pass, but it remained on their tail. Then he attempted to switch lanes and noticed that the car switched lanes, as well. He subtly attempted to find a way to lose the car, but wherever he went, the other car went. Jan Di looked behind them and then turned back to Ji Hoo. He was in deep concentration. "What is with this guy?" Ji Hoo mumbled to himself. Ji Hoo began to speed up and maneuver to put distance between himself and the car. He didn't like this, at all. He continued to attempt to lose the car that was clearly following them. They came upon an intersection and a red light. Jan Di heard Ji Hoo say ' _something's wrong_ ' and watched him press repeatedly on the brakes. Then, she noticed another car sideswiping them. She felt Ji Hoo swerve, and everything slowed down. She felt an impact, as Ji Hoo reached for her and put his arms around her. And then everything went dark.

* * *

Jan Di's eyes flitted open, and she noticed a bright fluorescent light as she came into consciousness. Her vision was blurry, her head slightly aching, and her neck stiff.

"Jan Di, are you awake?" She slowly turned her head as best she could to the side to see Joon Pyo sitting beside her, with a look of pure concern on his face. He was holding her hand, and she was lying in a hospital bed.

"Jan Di-yah!" Ga Eul rushed to Jan Di's side and took her other hand. She had tears in her eyes.

"What…happened?" Jan Di asked groggily, looking between the two. She felt strange but not in much pain.

Joon Pyo squeezed her hand. "You were in a car accident. You sustained a few minor injuries, and you have whiplash."

 _That's right. Ji Hoo Sunbae and I were in Joon Pyo's car…_

Her mind immediately went to Ji Hoo. She looked around the room. "Where's Ji Hoo Sunbae? Is he OK…?" she mumbled weakly. She watched Joon Pyo's head drop, and he took a deep breath. She turned to Ga Eul, who was silently staring down at the floor.

"What is it?" she insisted, beginning to panic. "…Is he…hurt?" she stumbled over the words, suddenly feeling sickened.

Joon Pyo put a hand to his neck and rubbed. He looked away for a moment and then turned back to her. "Ji Hoo is here in the hospital, too. He sustained some pretty bad injuries, and he's…unresponsive…he's in a coma."

Jan Di felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, and her chest began to ache. She looked down and tried to will herself to breathe. She began gasping to receive only short bursts of air. _This can't be real… It has to be a nightmare_! Her body began to shake wildly. Ga Eul sat beside her and put an arm around her. Joon Pyo tightened his jaw and hung his head for a moment before looking back to Jan Di.

"C-Can I…Can I…see him?" she asked in a trembling voice. She immediately began to get out of the bed. She pulled out the IV that must have been pumping pain medication into her. Joon Pyo put his hand on her shoulder. She stared at him with freshly moistened eyes.

"Jan Di, you should really rest…," Joon Pyo said.

"No, I don't want to rest… I'm fine. I want to see him," she mumbled shakily. She pushed Joon Pyo's hand lightly aside and moved to get out of the bed again.

He sighed and helped her. Joon Pyo took Jan Di's arm and guided her down the hall, as Ga Eul walked alongside. Jan Di shuffled along in a daze. They escorted her a few doors down to Ji Hoo's room.

* * *

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong leaned against the wall with crossed arms, and Grandfather sat beside Ji Hoo's bed. They all turned to look at her when she entered.

"Jan Di…" they said simultaneously upon seeing her. Yi Jeong touched her arm as she entered, and Woo Bin asked if she was alright. Jan Di moved past them without really registering their presence. Joon Pyo hesitantly released her arm, as she walked slowly toward Ji Hoo's bedside in a haze. Grandfather looked up at Jan Di from the chair beside Ji Hoo's bed, with reddened eyes. "Jan Di, child, are you OK?" She didn't respond or even look at him.

Jan Di stood beside Ji Hoo's bedside. He lay there, unconscious and completely still. He was hooked up to a ventilator. Jan Di stood there motionless for a moment. It looked like him, but at the same time not. It didn't seem real. She couldn't believe this was happening. She sniffed and clutched her mouth, as she stared down at him. She began to lightly shake and then more violently, and then the tears she'd been holding back came. Hot tears began to run down her cheeks, and her body became wracked by sobs.

Joon Pyo grimaced and moved resolutely toward her. He pulled her into his embrace and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She stood there limply against him, still shuddering. She put both hands to her face and continued to cry, as Joon Pyo held her there. Ga Eul was crying now, too. She stood beside Yi Jeong. He reached for her and pulled her into his own strong arms.

Joon Pyo led a still in shock Jan Di back to her room and put her in bed. He demanded that she rest and told her he would return. Ga Eul offered to bring her something to drink and left the room, as well. But Jan Di couldn't relax, and she ended up making her way back down the hallway. She approached Ji Hoo's room once more and heard F3 talking. She leaned against the wall and listened in a fog.

"They said the car appeared to have been tampered with… It must have been when you left it for detailing. Hyun-Woo was undoubtedly behind this... It was your car, Joon Pyo. He was after you," Woo Bin said, clenching his fists tightly. Joon Pyo clutched his forehead and grimaced, as he sat in the chair next to Ji Hoo's bed, the guilt eating away at him. He stood and began to pace around the room, with a hand to his head.

"I shouldn't have had them take the car…"

"It's not your fault, Joon Pyo," Woo Bin said. "It's that bastard, Hyun-Woo, and he _will_ pay for his," Woo Bin snarled icily. Woo Bin wanted to tear Kim Hyun-Woo apart with his bare hands, and if left in a room together, Hyun-Woo probably wouldn't come out in one piece.

Yi Jeong looked down and shoved his hands into his pockets. He sighed. "They said the other car impacted yours on the passenger side, Jan Di's side. It seems from the way they found them that Ji Hoo must have put his arms around her and took the brunt of the force, or she likely would have been injured more severely. She could have even been killed."

Joon Pyo gripped his forehead tighter. "Don't mention that to Jan Di; she'd only feel worse…" Joon Pyo wanted to put his fist through a wall. He _would_ take swift action… He kicked the chair. "Aish!"

Jan Di gasped upon hearing this development and recalled the last moment before everything went dark. She had felt Ji Hoo put his arms protectively around her, shielding her from impact. _It's all my fault! It should've been me…_ She slumped against the wall and practically fell to a seated position with a light thump.

F3 heard this. Joon Pyo walked out to see her sitting there, hugging her legs and staring out into space. She buried her head in her arms. Joon Pyo exhaled heavily and reached down to pull her up. She was a rag doll in his arms. He led her back to her room and put her in bed once more. Joon Pyo insisted she stay there this time and sat on her bed. He held her limp hand and asked the nurse to give her something to help her sleep.

 _ **A/N: So sorry to resort to the coma, guys! I had my reasons. Please forgive me and hang in there with me!**_


	36. Suffering

Jan Di awoke several hours later. Her hospital room was filled with flowers, balloons, and a teddy bear. Joon Pyo was still by her side. She assumed that all or most was from him. He'd gone a bit overboard.

She blinked a few times and opened her eyes. "Geum Jan Di? Gwaenchan-ha?" Joon Pyo asked, bolting upright.

Jan Di nodded slowly, but she truly was anything but _OK_ right now, at least emotionally. Immediately upon waking she recalled the circumstances that had brought her here and was instantly reminded that Ji Hoo lay unconscious a few doors down.

"Goo Joon Pyo…" she mumbled drowsily. He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Her hand remained limp in his.

"How's Ji Hoo Sunbae? Any change?" Her mind was on one track right now.

Joon Pyo released a sigh. "No change. His vitals are stable, though, and the doctor said that he doesn't appear to have any permanent damage. His prognosis is good for making a full recovery, as long as he wakes up..."

Jan Di breathed a fleeting sigh of relief, but she knew that she wouldn't be at ease until he awoke. She was still terrified, anything could go wrong.

"The doctor said you could get out of here in another day," Joon Pyo said. "And I talked to your family. They are coming."

Jan Di nodded. Joon Pyo put a hand to his forehead and rubbed it.

"Why don't we go see him?" she suggested, more calmly this time. Joon Pyo nodded and helped her out of bed.

They entered Ji Hoo's room. Woo Bin and Grandfather were there.

"Yi Jeong took Ga Eul home, Jan Di, but she said she'll be back to see you tomorrow," Woo Bin said.

Jan Di nodded. She slowly approached Grandfather at Ji Hoo's bedside. "Grandfather, I'm so sorry…" She reached for him, and he pulled her into a warm embrace. "Jan Di-yah," he patted her on the back.

She pulled back slowly and gazed upon Grandfather's withered face. "Grandfather, you look tired. You should go home and rest. Joon Pyo?" Jan Di turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could take Grandfather home?"

Joon Pyo nodded.

"And you'll make sure he's cared for and has something to eat? And will you make sure my dog, Fluffy, has food and water and goes out?" She hated asking all this of him, but she kept coming up with things that needed done.

Joon Pyo simply nodded.

"Oh! It would be nice to have some things for Ji Hoo Sunbae…like some music and pictures, maybe some books I could read to him…" she stood there thinking about what all he should have.

"Don't worry about any of it. And I'll bring some things for him," Joon Pyo interrupted.

* * *

Joon Pyo took Grandfather home, completed Jan Di's errands, and went to gather some things for Ji Hoo. Joon Pyo went to Ji Hoo's room and looked around, recalling many a time hanging out in there, watching TV and talking. Well, it was usually him doing most of the talking, while Ji Hoo listened and offered a comment here and there. He felt a bit emotional, but he refused to give into it.

Joon Pyo grabbed a boombox and a few CDs, classical. Not his thing, but he knew Ji Hoo enjoyed it. He looked around again. He wasn't quite sure what to bring. He knew Ji Hoo well, but Ji Hoo couldn't really use any of these items right now. He'd appease Jan Di, though. He went into Ji Hoo's office and scanned around for anything else Jan Di might think Ji Hoo could use in his hospital room.

He noticed Ji Hoo's pictures on the table near his desk. He glanced at them. He picked up the family portrait with Ji Hoo as a child and stacked it atop the CDs. There was a recent picture of Ji Hoo and his Grandfather together by a lake with Grandfather holding up a spoon. He stacked that one, as well. He noticed a framed picture of Jan Di smiling on Ji Hoo's desk. He picked it up and stared at it for a long time before clenching his jaw and setting it back down on the desk.

Joon Pyo glanced around the room and went to the book shelf. He grabbed a few books and a box to put the items in. He opened the box to find that it wasn't empty. On the top was a pair of mittens with lambs on them, definitely not Ji Hoo's style. He laughed at the mittens. The box was filled with random items: ticket stubs, pamphlets, notes… He noticed Jan Di's signature on the bottom of one of the notes. He knew he was being very meddlesome right now. He was able to fight the urge to read the note.

He caught sight of a few pictures sticking out from a book. Curiosity overcame him this time, and he picked up the pictures. They appeared to be pictures of Jan Di and Ji Hoo posed together in wedding attire. Joon Pyo squinted hard at the pictures, bewildered by what scenario would have elicited such photos. He thumbed through them a few times, flustered. In one picture Jan Di was kissing Ji Hoo on the cheek. He tossed the pictures back in the box and shut it, deciding no good could come of further snooping through Ji Hoo's box of Jan Di keepsakes.

* * *

Jan DI's family arrived at the hospital and rushed loudly into her room, crying out for her and asking if she was OK. Her father poured over her and mumbled, "My poor Jan Di-yah, my poor Jan Di…," he stroked her hair.

"I'm fine, really," she assured, as they gushed over her.

Joon Pyo returned about an hour later. It was close to the end of visiting hours and the others had left.

A few doors down, Joon Pyo took Ji Hoo's belongings and set them on the table beside his bed. He sat in the room alone beside Ji Hoo's bed. He put a hand to his forehead.

"Ji Hoo-yah…," Joon Pyo began, looking over at his best friend lying peacefully next to him. "Mianhada…"

Joon Pyo paused and rubbed at his temples. "Aish!" He slammed his fist against the arm of the chair. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't given you the car, if I would've dealt with Kim Hyun-Woo properly…this wouldn't have happened! Can you forgive me?"

Joon Pyo tightened his jaw and continued to look upon Ji Hoo. "Don't worry, though. We'll take care of him for you!"

Joon Pyo released a heavy sigh. He recalled the items he'd seen tonight in Ji Hoo's box. He was reminded of their fight in New York and of the numerous other times he'd witnessed Ji Hoo's love for Jan Di firsthand but had chosen to dismiss it.

"And about Jan Di, I understand how you feel... I've been so afraid for awhile now that she might feel the same way…the idea has been driving me insane… I've been trying to deny it…" Joon Pyo tightened his jaw. "…I guess I never realized how strongly you felt… I acknowledge those feelings… Mianhae for all I put you through with Jan Di…"

Joon Pyo paused for a long moment. "…Ji Hoo-yah, you're my best friend, and you always will be… I love you as my brother… I'd do almost anything for you, but I don't think I can give her up, even to you... Mianhada…"

Joon Pyo leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. He sighed and turned back to Ji Hoo. "Ya, Yoon Ji Hoo! I know you like to nap, but you need to wake up, already! Goo Joon Pyo commands it!"

* * *

Visiting hours had ended. Being a patient herself, Jan Di was allowed to stay but was encouraged to stay in her own room in bed. She asked for a few moments with him before going back to her room. She sat next to his bed in her hospital gown and looked upon him. She'd actually been dreading this moment. She didn't feel quite ready to acknowledge his condition as reality. Her eyes wandered up and down him, taking in the sight of him lying there. She noticed the purple bruises on his face.

"Sunbae," she spoke softly. "It's me, Jan Di." She remembered being told that it was good for family members and friends to announce who they were and to talk soothingly about familiar things. She didn't know if she could.

"I don't really know what to say right now… But, thank you… You protected me again…and you got yourself hurt again… Why did you do that?" she sniffed and wiped away a tear with her hand.

Jan Di searched desperately for something interesting to say. Should she talk about school or some other mundane topic? Should she talk about old times? Nothing she could come up with seemed good enough. She recalled her dream about him.

"…Oh, I had a dream about you one time…" she paused and decided to just say it, since she was not able to come up with anything better. "…I swore I'd never tell you because it was way too embarrassing…" she gave a small smile. "But, I had a dream…that we were married…" she practically whispered. "And we had two kids, a boy and a girl." Jan Di laughed. "Funny, right?

She took a deep breath. "It was right before Grandfather collapsed and went to the hospital… It was very surprising, but…it was actually kind of…a nice dream… The boy looked like you, and he was already an amazing violinist at 6, no surprise." She smiled. "The girl was about 4, and she was playing with a doctor's kit. She looked kind of like me, but there was a bit of you in there, too…" Jan Di blushed, imagining the co-mingling of their genes. "You came home from work…and you…k-kissed me…and you hugged the kids and me…it felt nice…it felt like a real family. It felt like…we were really happy together…"

She felt the tears begin to come. "Sunbae, you babo… You need to wake up!" She poked his arm lightly. She looked down at his hand lying there perfectly still. She slowly reached out for it and took it in both of hers. She caressed his hand with her face.

A nurse entered the room. She was slightly older than Jan Di, with a doll face and raven-colored hair styled in a pixie cut. Jan Di turned, startled, still holding Ji Hoo's hand. Jan Di's eyes were moistened. She quickly wiped away any signs of tears. The nurse approached Jan Di. "Excuse me. I'm sorry, but I need to check on him."

"Do I need to go?"

The nurse studied Jan Di for a moment. "You can stay a bit longer."

The nurse lifted Ji Hoo's eyelids and began to shine a small flashlight in them to check his pupils. She checked his pulse and then his respiration. The nurse mumbled the numbers to herself. She jotted them down on the sheet attached to her clipboard.

"His vitals aren't too bad," Jan Di commented.

"No, they're not bad at all. You know about this?"

"A little. I'm a med student."

"Ahh," she said.

"We both are actually. I'm a 2nd year and he's a 3rd year."

The nurse nodded and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Geum Jan Di."

"Geum Jan Di, nice to meet you. I'm Park Eun-Ji."

"Nice to meet you," Jan Di gave a short bow of her head.

"Well, his vitals seem to have improved since the last time I checked. So, whatever you did, keep it up." Eun-Ji smiled.

Jan Di smiled weakly back at her and then glanced downward. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with me… He's just strong."

Eun-Ji smiled at Jan Di. "I see you're a patient, too," Eun-Ji noted the gown.

"Oh. Yes. We were in the car accident together."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry. Is he your…boyfriend?" she asked gently.

Jan Di pursed her lips and looked down. "Oh, no…we're just close friends." Jan Di realized she was still clutching Ji Hoo's hand possessively. She set it down gently.

"I see… He certainly is handsome…" Eun-Ji gazed upon his face. "He's definitely the cutest patient I have!" she smiled. Jan Di suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "What's he like?"

Jan Di pondered for a moment. "He's…wonderful…," she mused. "He's really kind and considerate and selfless… Hmm, he's really smart and talented, too. He's a great musician, and he's already so knowledgeable about medicine, even though he's still a student. …He knows just how to make me laugh…and he always makes me smile when I'm down…" Jan Di said with a far-off look. She chuckled nervously. She hadn't meant to speak so freely.

Eun-Ji had listened intently. "Seems like you two are very close," she said.

Jan Di nodded. "Yes. He's my best friend…"

Eun-Ji smiled at Jan Di then turned back to Ji Hoo. "And this is Yoon Ji Hoo," she said the name she'd seen on the chart. "I hope you wake up soon, Yoon Ji Hoo." Jan Di smiled weakly and nodded. _Me too…_

* * *

The next day, F3 and Jan Di sat in Ji Hoo's room. Joon Pyo gave a short laugh. "Do you remember the time…" he began to tell a story about Ji Hoo. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin smiled, recalling the story. They gave their accounts. And then F3 began to reminisce, telling more stories about Ji Hoo. Jan Di looked between them somberly. She hadn't cracked a smile at one of the stories.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Jan Di suddenly shouted at them.

F3 looked at her flabbergasted, not sure what they'd done wrong.

She stood and her arms tensed and stiffened at her sides. "You talk about him like he's dead or dying! He's going to be fine, so just stop getting so nostalgic!" Jan Di shot out of the room, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve as she exited. F3 looked between each other stunned. Joon Pyo watched after her and began to get up, then looked to the other two for confirmation about what he should do.

"I'd give her a minute, and then go," Yi Jeong suggested. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong exchanged a sympathetic glance.

Joon Pyo caught up with Jan Di at the entrance of the hospital. They were near the bench where she and Ji Hoo had kissed. She stared at the bench. Joon Pyo approached her.

"I'm sorry, Joon Pyo…" she mumbled, turning away from him. "…I'm sorry for snapping at you." She knew there was much more that she should be apologizing for. She considered telling him of her feelings for Ji Hoo, but doing so while his best friend lay in a coma just seemed like horribly bad timing. And she wasn't in the right frame of mind either.

Joon Pyo sighed. He moved closer and stood behind her. "It's alright. We're all having a hard time with this, OK?" Joon Pyo said, with a slight edge to his tone.

"I know," she replied. "I know everyone deals with this sort of thing in their own way. I guess I'm not dealing with it very well." She sighed. This was the second time she'd gone through this. The first time had nearly destroyed her, and this was threatening to finish her off.

"I didn't want to ever go through this again…"

Joon Pyo understood. He tightened his jaw and turned her to face him. He held her arms firmly and pulled her against his chest. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her and hold her, while she remained stiffened against him.

"He'll be OK. I know him…" He felt Jan Di sink into him. She slowly put her arms around him and lightly clutched at his suit jacket. He felt dampness against his shirt. "I know I've been selfish," she said. "I know I'm not the only one that this is affecting, and I'm sorry, Goo Joon Pyo."

Joon Pyo remained silent for a moment and squeezed her tighter. "It's OK. I know how…close you two are," he said delicately, looking out over her head. And he left it at that. Jan Di softly cried into his shirt, and they held each other.

* * *

Jan Di had visited Ji Hoo every day in the hospital for the past two weeks. Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, Ga Eul, and Grandfather had been there often, but she was the most frequent visitor. Alex had been there occasionally, as well. F3 had once again taken up their mission to bring Hyun-Woo to justice, with renewed determination. Alex had insisted that the whole thing was her fault and demanded to be involved. She'd suggested the crazy notion of using herself as _bait_ to Joon Pyo, who'd laughed at her and called her an idiot. He'd argued that it wouldn't work and that they didn't need her anyway.

It would not be long now. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong had taken the reigns on finding Hyun-Woo and persecuting him. Yi Jeong's plan was to see Kim Hyun-Woo put away for life. Woo Bin wanted that, too, but also hoped to have the opportunity to get him alone and rough him up a bit. Joon Pyo had been adamant about being involved and had demanded that it was _his_ responsibility, but Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had gently explained that he should be there for Ji Hoo and for Jan Di.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jan Di had practically taken up residence at the hospital in the role of Ji Hoo's semi-full-time caregiver. She still went to class but had arranged to do some classwork remotely, and Master had given her time off from the restaurant. He didn't fight it when F3 arranged for a lovely temporary replacement for Jan Di. Grandfather wanted to be there constantly but was reliant upon Joon Pyo driving him. Jan Di still ate frequently with Grandfather, sometimes at home, often in the hospital cafeteria. And they would go together daily with Joon Pyo to visit Ji Hoo. Joon Pyo had been amazingly supportive, actually.

Jan Di would frequently visit Ji Hoo on her own, whenever she had the chance. During those times, she would talk to Ji Hoo, read to him, play his favorite music for him, and help with his daily care. She'd been assisting Nurse Eun-Ji with stretching his long, lean limbs daily to keep the blood flowing and to keep them from stiffening. He'd seized once, which had terrified her. She'd first thought he was waking and became hopeful when he suddenly clutched at the bed rail, but then he'd shaken violently and the staff rushed in to restrain him and medicate him. He'd then collapsed and become completely still again and hadn't moved since.

* * *

It was a day like any other since his accident, and Jan Di was with Ji Hoo. She gently wiped his face and hands with a damp cloth, while Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, one of Ji Hoo's favorites, played softly in the background. She recalled the many nights they would study while listening to classical music. She'd never really listened to much classical music before, but Ji Hoo had said that classical music improves concentration and short and long-term memory, so it was perfect to study to. He'd explained how it also increases the production of serotonin, the neurotransmitter in the brain responsible for feelings of happiness. He'd been convincing, and she had to admit that she developed a liking for it. She knew the current piece well, and her head began to sway, as she hummed along and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and glanced to Ji Hoo. She pushed back his bangs that fell lightly over his closed eyes. "Your hair is getting long," she sniffed and smiled. "I think you could use a trim. I'd do it for you, but I wouldn't want to mess it up…" She'd shaven him once hesitantly, but this was a whole other level.

"I don't think I could cut yours as well as you cut mine…" she chuckled halfheartedly. She brushed his bangs aside once more and stroked his forehead.

Eun-Ji had arrived to check up on Ji Hoo. She stood outside the door for a moment. She smiled tenderly before turning to leave. She'd come back later.

Jan Di sighed and pulled out her book bag. She pulled out the book she'd read to Joon Pyo's father while he was comatose. "There's an excerpt in here that I really wanted to share with you because it reminded me of you," she said.

She turned to the page. "The most beautiful encounter is like a handkerchief…because when you exert yourself the sweat is wiped away, and when you're sad…the tears are wiped away…" She read the familiar passage and felt herself tearing, reminiscing upon the many times Ji Hoo had been like a handkerchief for her. She felt a few tears roll down. The book slipped from her fingers and fell into her lap. She covered her face with her hand and cried.

* * *

Visiting hours were approaching their end. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were taking their leave. Joon Pyo prepared to take Jan Di home. His phone rang. "I'll be back in a bit," Joon Pyo said to Jan Di and touched her arm. He left the room with Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. Jan Di was left alone once more with Ji Hoo. She knew she would be forced to leave for the night soon.

She sat beside his bed. "Sunbae, how are you feeling tonight?"

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Jan Di to remain strong, despite Joon Pyo's support. The last few weeks had been pure torture. She didn't know how she'd had the strength to go through it again. She sighed and gazed upon Ji Hoo's face.

There were things she wanted to say to him, but what was the point? Some say that people in comas can hear what others are saying around them, but she wasn't sure if she believed this or not. Perhaps now _was_ the perfect time to get a few things off her chest.

"Oh, why haven't you woken up yet?" she felt herself growing misty-eyed, as she adjusted his blanket to cover him. "I miss you... You know, I wish it was me lying in this bed instead of you…" she began to whimper slightly and then the tears began to run down her face.

She wiped them and composed herself. "I keep thinking about that night when we went for the ride on your bike… I feel like I'm stuck in that moment in time. I keep thinking about what I should have said that night… If I could go back…" She took his hand and held it in both of hers. Her emotions churned within her like lava within an active volcano and continued to bubble toward the surface. "What I wanted to say…what I was afraid to say before…was…that I…love you…" Her words erupted from within her, "I love you so much! Please come back to me!" She dropped her head to his bed and released a string of short, insistent cries.

Joon Pyo stood outside the room and leaned against the wall. He'd heard the last part of her speech. He'd had his suspicions about their relationship, but her confession had been the final nail hammered into his heart. He closed his eyes and his head fell back and lightly banged against the wall.

 _What is this thing between them?_ He searched for every rationalization he could.

The word _love_ could mean a lot of things. Perhaps she was just telling him that she loves him as a friend, or an older brother… But no, you don't kiss your older brother… Perhaps she had just become emotional in the moment and didn't really mean it? She definitely hadn't been thinking straight lately…

Despite the true form and extent of their love, it devastated Joon Pyo. It devastated him that the woman he loved could have such an emotional connection with his best friend. It was ravaging him to be sharing her heart. He was confused, hurt, and angry… Still, his words before the unconscious Ji Hoo had been true. He wasn't planning on giving her up. He couldn't. Though it may be selfish, he had to do his best, without any regrets.

Despite their continued rivalry, there was no part of him that didn't desperately desire for his best friend to wake up. He felt his anger melting away and being replaced by genuine sorrow.

After he'd composed himself, Joon Pyo entered the room. Jan Di was sitting there silently, holding Ji Hoo's hand. She turned to look at him, with slightly reddened eyes that were now dry. He looked back at her somberly. She softly placed Ji Hoo's hand back upon the bed. A nurse entered and told them politely that visiting hours were over. Joon Pyo offered to take her home. She had a new place now, but moving had been postponed due to the accident, so she was still staying at Ji Hoo's. It was better this way. She wanted to be there for Grandfather.

The ride back was silent as a morning meadow. They both stared out ahead. Both had things on their mind. Both knew that they needed to have a serious conversation, but neither was prepared for that yet. They both internally justified that it was not the time for such a conversation, and perhaps it wasn't. But truly, they were both afraid.

They arrived back at Ji Hoo's, and Joon Pyo escorted Jan Di inside. Grandfather eagerly awaited any news. Jan Di reported no significant change. She gave Grandfather a hug.

"Would you like for me to stay?" Joon Pyo asked.

Jan Di smiled weakly at him. "No, it's OK. I have some studying to do. Thank you for everything Goo Joon Pyo," she said emotionally. She was truly so thankful for him these last few weeks.

He nodded. She approached him and hugged him tightly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He touched her arm and took his leave.

Jan Di made some tea and spent the evening talking with Grandfather and studying as best she could, while Fluffy curled up beside her. Fluffy had appeared depressed lately, too.

* * *

That night, Jan Di tossed and turned, as she had frequently in the past few weeks. She fell asleep briefly but was woken by a nightmare about Ji Hoo. In the dream, she and Ji Hoo had once again been in a car accident. He'd died instantly this time, while she alone survived. He'd wrapped her up protectively, as his parents had done for him and as he'd done for her in reality. They lay on the concrete, and she'd disentangled herself and looked upon his cut, bloodied face and broken body. She awoke screaming. It was another in a series of similarly heartbreaking graphic mental images since the accident.

Grandfather had heard her screaming and stumbled to her door. He knocked and asked if she was OK. She opened the door to see Grandfather on the other side. He looked upon her and noticed the remnants of tears in her eyes.

"Jan Di-yah," he said affectionately and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged her surrogate Grandfather back warmly and cried in his arms.

* * *

Ji Hoo had been in a coma for three weeks now. Jan Di was once again at the hospital. She sat with him quietly. She had attempted studying, but now she was simply staring at the wall across the room.

Ji Hoo's finger twitched. A few seconds passed, and then it twitched again. Then, another finger moved. Jan Di finally noticed this and gasped lightly. She studied him closely. His leg began to twitch slightly. She continued to watch captivated, as his limbs began to move. Then, she saw his head just barely move to the side. His eyelashes began to flutter next, very slowly, and then more rapidly. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"Sunbae!" she called out to him and took his hand. He blinked his eyes and squinted at her. His eyes darted around the room before refocusing back on her. He swallowed, and his chest began to rise and fall. She continued to squeeze his hand, as it continued to twitch lightly, tickling hers. He blinked a few more times and stared blankly at her.

Jan Di suddenly had a horrible flashback to Joon Pyo's coma. Would he know her? She recalled the doctor saying that when he came out of it he would likely be very confused and might struggle to remember things and even speak at first. She knew that she shouldn't pepper him with questions and confuse him further than he must already be, but she couldn't stand the suspense for one more second.

"Sunbae, do you…know who I am?" she asked, in as calm a voice as she could muster, but her whole body was shaking.

He studied her face, expressionless, and blinked a few more times. She watched the corners of his mouth curve upward ever so slightly. It was likely a reflex, but it appeared to her that he was attempting to smile. She felt him beginning to curl his fingers around hers as a newborn child. She watched his lips part slowly, apparently at great effort. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He attempted again, this time making a barely audible sound.

Finally, "Geum…Jan…Di..," escaped his lips. He pronounced each syllable slowly and purposefully to the best of his current ability, as he stared at her. Then, he closed his eyes again. He looked almost peaceful.

Jan Di broke down completely and cried tears of relief. She hugged his arm lightly with both of hers and cried against it. She wanted to wrap her arms around him entirely, but she didn't want to hurt him. So, she opted for this. She finally sat up and closed her eyes and released a heavy breath. She mumbled a _thank you_ and went for the doctor.


	37. Recovery

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your kind reviews! Sorry if I missed anyone in PM. Susie- Thank you, and I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you'll continue to enjoy!**

Jan Di had gone for the doctor and notified everyone that Ji Hoo was awake. The doctor had explained everything to Ji Hoo, and he'd simply nodded along. Ji Hoo had been in and out of consciousness, so she hadn't really gotten to talk to him. The doctor told Jan Di that this was completely normal. Ji Hoo hadn't spoken since he said her name.

A few hours later, Ji Hoo opened his eyes to see the people closest to him surrounding him. Grandfather and Jan Di sat beside his bed. F3 looked on like wolves watching over their pack. Ji Hoo scanned the room. He finally spoke.

"Why are you all just standing around staring at me?" he asked hoarsely. "You're making me uncomfortable," he grinned ever so slightly.

They all smiled at this very _Ji Hoo_ comment.

"Ji Hoo-yah!" Grandfather beamed with tears of joy and relief in his eyes and patted Ji Hoo lightly on the back. F3 approached his bedside.

Yi Jeong flashed his trademark grin. "You rascal, don't scare us like that ever again!" He put a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder. Woo Bin put up his fists. "Yeah! Or else!" Ji Hoo chuckled weakly.

Joon Pyo approached with a hardened expression. He crossed his arms. "Ya, Yoon Ji Hoo, you're such a pain! Do you know how much trouble you caused?" Joon Pyo smirked and held out his hand to clasp Ji Hoo's.

"Mianhae, Joon Pyo. It'll never happen again." They exchanged a look reserved for best friends.

"Good, it better not!" Joon Pyo replied haughtily. Ji Hoo shook his head and smiled.

"Welcome back," Joon Pyo said with a grin.

Ji Hoo nodded, then turned to Jan Di. She was smiling at him with fresh tears. Ji Hoo smiled tenderly back at her. Their eyes met in a lingering gaze, and he softly sighed. Jan Di endured the emotionally-charged gaze as long as she could and then broke it. She glanced downward and smiled to herself. Joon Pyo observed the interaction silently and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Nurse Park Eun-Ji entered the room and glanced to each visitor in turn. "I'm so sorry, but could I ask you to all step out for a bit while I check up on him?" The group began to clear out and Eun-Ji thanked them and bowed.

"Oh, Jan Di?" Eun-Ji turned to Jan Di as she moved to exit.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to stay and help?"

Jan Di thought about it briefly and then nodded. Joon Pyo shot Jan Di a glance, and then he left with the others.

"Yoon Ji Hoo. It's nice to finally meet you, officially. I'm Park Eun-Ji." She bowed to him. He nodded in acknowledgment. Eun-Ji stuck a thermometer in Ji Hoo's mouth. "Jan Di, would you check his pulse?"

Eun-Ji took out the thermometer when it beeped and glanced at it. "Normal, good… Jan Di here has been helping me to take care of you. I feel like she's my assistant or something. She's been so dedicated."

Ji Hoo looked to Jan Di, and she looked down, as she held two fingers against his wrist. "I…really didn't do all that much," she insisted, staring hard at his wrist. She hesitantly glanced up at him and Ji Hoo smiled at her tenderly.

"I tried to kick her out a few times, but it got so hard to keep her out that I just enlisted her help instead. She was practically a resident here." Eun-Ji checked Ji Hoo's heart rate.

Jan Di opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. She couldn't really deny what Eun-Ji was saying. Jan Di smiled awkwardly. _What is she saying? Really! How embarrassing…_

Ji Hoo looked to Jan Di again. "I really wasn't here that much…," she weakly protested. Ji Hoo just continued to smile.

"Well, you're looking good, Yoon Ji Hoo," Eun-Ji smiled and put her hands on her hips. "I'll be going now. I'll tell the others they can come back." She gave Ji Hoo a wink before leaving the room.

Jan Di gaped after Eun-Ji. _Did she just wink at him?_

Ji Hoo turned to Jan Di. She sat next to his bed.

"Sunbae, how are you feeling?"

"OK," he said simply.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"So…" he began. "…You took good care of me?" Ji Hoo grinned at her. After getting past the initial emasculation of Jan Di seeing him in his invalid state, he found it endearing that the love of his life would so painstakingly care for him.

Jan Di chuckled nervously. "Oh, I really didn't do much. Nurse Park was exaggerating… She's a little bold," Jan Di pursed her lips.

Ji Hoo looked down and raised a brow. He sighed and leaned back against the pillow. "Are you going to scold me like the others?" His eyes remained closed and he wore the hint of a smile.

"No. I think you've suffered enough. But then again…," she put a finger to her lips, "…I _am_ actually very mad at you." She poked his arm.

"Why?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Because, you really worried me…"

He was surprised by the depth of emotion in her voice. He reached out and captured the hand that had poked him. Jan Di's lips lightly parted at his touch. "Mianhae…" he mumbled contentedly, closing his eyes and covering her hand with his own. "Mianhae, Jan Di-yah." He began lightly stroking her hand that now lay against his bed. The corners of his mouth curved slightly upward, and he could feel his strength slowly returning.

She smiled affectionately at him, as he continued to lightly run his hand over hers. Her chest rose and fell. "It's OK. I'm just relieved that you're awake and OK and that you…remember me," she said.

He understood this statement all too well. He opened his eyes and gazed intently into hers. "Like I told you before, you're not someone who can easily be forgotten."

She gave a small smile and looked down. "Sunbae…"

He watched her for a moment, and then he smiled. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillow once more. "No, I could never forget about my little otter," he mused.

"I think that's the drugs talking…," she teased and took back her hand hesitantly.

He chuckled weakly. "It's not the drugs..."

"You know," he continued after a moment, his eyes still closed. "…I feel like I dreamed of you…"

She didn't know why, but she felt her cheeks burning slightly. She rubbed her leg.

"…I don't know if I was partially conscious or what. It was really strange. There were times when I felt like I was just on the verge of consciousness, and then other times there was nothing. You know that place you are in as you begin to fall asleep or right before you wake up?"

She nodded. She knew the place well.

"It was like this strange lucid dream I couldn't wake up from…I kept trying to get back, but I was stuck." He paused and opened his eyes. "…I could hear your voice sometimes… I even thought I saw your face once. I felt like I was trapped in a labyrinth, and you kept trying to show me the way out."

"Sunbae…" She said, affected.

"I know, it sounds ridiculous…," he smirked.

"No, it doesn't… Do you…remember hearing anything specific?" she asked hesitantly.

He thought for a moment and looked at her. "There were times when I thought I heard music and voices…but I can't recall anything specific."

"Oh." She nodded, unsure whether she was disappointed or relieved that he hadn't heard the things she said.

"Did you…say something to me while I was unconscious?" he asked seriously.

"Oh, well I said a lot of things…" She looked away.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, just useless things, really…" She gave a short laugh and wiped a tear away with her sleeve.

"Well, I don't know what you said, but all I know is that I really wanted to get back…to you." He smiled tenderly at her. He took her hand again and squeezed it. Jan Di's lips parted, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"I really wanted you to…come back…to…" she stopped. They continued to stare at one another. Jan Di began to feel a steady thumping within her chest before the moment was broken by the others returning.

* * *

Ga Eul and Jan Di had lunch in the hospital cafeteria and talked casually, and then they went to visit Ji Hoo. They approached Ji Hoo's room, and Jan Di suddenly snapped back against the wall and hid on the other side of the door. She grabbed Ga Eul by her coat sleeve and pulled her next to her.

"What's wrong?" Ga Eul asked, incredulous.

Jan Di peeked around the corner. "That nurse is in there again…" Nurse Park Eun-Ji was talking with Ji Hoo.

"Why are you hiding from her?"

"I'm not…" _Even though she did embarrass me earlier…_ "But, she's just always here…"

"She works here." Ga Eul stated the obvious.

"I know, but she's always _here…_ in his room…doesn't she have other patients to see?"

"Ahh," Ga Eul raised a brow.

Jan Di continued to hide around the corner, and Ga Eul, being the great friend that she was, remained with her. Though, they both felt a bit ridiculous. Eun-Ji sat on Ji Hoo's bed and was talking with him now. She touched his arm lightly.

"She certainly is an attentive nurse," Ga Eul commented.

"A little too attentive, if you ask me…" Jan Di mumbled.

"Ahh!" Ga Eul exclaimed in a hushed tone and pointed at Jan Di.

"What?"

"You're jealous!" Ga Eul whispered.

Jan Di gaped at her. "I am not!" Jan Di scoffed but turned a bright shade of red.

Jan Di peered back into the room. Eun-Ji was turned away from them and facing Ji Hoo. Jan Di saw Ji Hoo smile and give a short laugh.

Jan Di gasped lightly. "She made him laugh!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Ga Eul shook her head. "You're so jealous…"

Jan Di covered Ga Eul's mouth. Having heard something, Eun-Ji and Ji Hoo turned to look toward the door. Ji Hoo cocked his head and stared upon catching a glimpse of Jan Di.

"Come in," Nurse Park called.

Jan Di cringed at having been caught, and she slowly entered the room. Jan Di smiled awkwardly and held up a hand in a static wave. "Annyeong." She approached Nurse Park and Ji Hoo. Ga Eul followed sheepishly behind.

"Why were you lurking outside?" Ji Hoo asked, facing Jan Di from his bed.

"I wasn't _lurking_!" Jan Di stammered. "Just thought it might be a private conversation or something…" Ji Hoo smiled.

"Private?" He raised a brow.

"Well, you know…confidential or something..."

Ji Hoo chuckled and shook his head, amused. "No, it wasn't confidential."

"We were just chatting. Jan Di, how are you doing?" Nurse Park asked.

"I'm fine, Nurse Park, and you?"

"Doing well!" she said in a bubbly tone.

"This is my friend, Chu Ga Eul."

"Nice to meet you. Park Eun-Ji." Ga Eul and Park Eun-Ji bowed to each other.

"Is…everything OK, Nurse Park?" Jan Di asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yes. He's recovering nicely. He will need some physical therapy, though. And we'll have to keep him in the hospital for another week or so, just to be safe."

"Oh," Jan Di replied.

* * *

Jan Di and Ga Eul walked together down the hall of the hospital after a casual visit with Ji Hoo.

"It's such a relief that Ji Hoo Sunbae is alright now," Ga Eul commented, as they walked along arm and arm. "Yi Jeong Sunbae was very upset about it…." Ga Eul recalled how Yi Jeong had comforted her in the hospital room when she became tearful over the situation. Yi Jeong had been stoic and cool as always, but she knew he was hurting over Ji Hoo, too. She'd done her best to comfort him, too.

Jan Di sighed and nodded. Ga Eul noticed that Jan Di still seemed troubled.

"Is something wrong, Jan Di?"

Jan Di sighed. "Oh, well…not really."

Ga Eul continued to look at her friend, demanding that she spill it with her eyes.

"It's just that…I'm not sure what to do…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Ji Hoo Sunbae was in the coma…I thought about him a lot. Even before then I'd been thinking about him a lot, and I realized something."

"What did you realize?"

"I realized that…I love him. No, I loved him before. I realized that I'm _in love_ with him."

Ga Eul's lips parted. "I had a feeling… What are you going to do? Are you going to tell him? Are you going to tell Joon Pyo?"

"I said it to Ji Hoo Sunbae while he was unconscious. It just came out. I don't know how to say it to his face…I keep freezing up whenever I think about it. And I don't know how to tell Joon Pyo. I don't want to hurt him."

"Jan Di, if you love another man, you have to tell him, even if it hurts him. You should just say it and get it over with."

"I know… It's just going to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to say. I told myself that I shouldn't be with either of them. It's just so complicated. …Even if I do tell Ji Hoo Sunbae how I feel, will we just start dating? I don't feel like I can just start dating him suddenly…"

"Jan Di, it may take some time, but Ji Hoo Sunbae has always been understanding and patient with you. I'm sure he would be willing to wait until you're ready if he knew how you felt."

"He probably would. But why should I make him suffer through this with me? Ga Eul, I just feel like I'm no good for him. Look at all he's been through because of me."

Ga Eul gave Jan Di a sympathetic glance.

"He got hurt trying to protect me…"

"That wasn't your fault."

"I know, but he's been hurt so many times because of me. Not only have I hurt him emotionally, but now he's getting hurt physically because of me. That's twice now. He could have died. I don't know how I would have lived with that."

"Everything he's done has been because he really loves you," Ga Eul said.

"Maybe loving me is a bad thing." Jan Di looked down dejectedly.

Ga Eul hugged her friend warmly. "Oh, Jan Di-yah…"

Jan Di breathed a heavy sigh. "We should change the subject! What about you, Ga Eul? How was it seeing Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

A smile spread across Ga Eul's face and she looked down. Jan Di noticed Ga Eul's cheeks grow rosy.

"Did something happen with you two?" she asked.

Ga Eul continued to look down and smiled. "Well…we kissed."

Jan Di gasped. "You kissed, really? And you're just saying so now? Tell me everything!"

* * *

Joon Pyo entered Ji Hoo's empty room and sat beside him. Ji Hoo had drifted into a light sleep. Joon Pyo studied him for a moment. Ji Hoo stirred and opened his eyes.

"Joon Pyo?" Ji Hoo mumbled drowsily.

"How are you feeling?" Joon Pyo asked.

"Not too bad."

There was silence.

"Ji Hoo-yah…" Joon Pyo said his name purposefully.

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving for New York in a few days. I have business to take care of. And there was a new development in catching Kim Hyun-Woo. I'm going to take care of him once and for all."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Well, I appreciate you coming all this way to visit me."

"I'm relieved that you're OK."

"Thanks."

Joon Pyo nodded. He looked down and wrung his hands lightly.

"Is something on your mind, Joon Pyo?"

Joon Pyo sighed heavily. He leaned forward and rubbed his temples. "I saw your pictures."

"Pictures?"

"Of you and Jan Di in the wedding attire…"

"How did you-?" Ji Hoo began.

"Jan Di wanted some things for you, so I went to your house, and I happened to find them while looking for a box. I wasn't trying to snoop. Mianhae…"

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw and was silent. He couldn't help but feel uneasy about having his most private and treasured possessions searched through.

Joon Pyo looked to Ji Hoo. "What was that all about it anyway?"

Ji Hoo sighed. "It was just a silly contest we entered," he replied bluntly. _You were engaged at the time anyway…_

Joon Pyo nodded. "I see."

Ji Hoo sighed. "It's nothing for you to be concerned with," he said simply, looking away.

"That's not what I'm concerned about."

"Then, what?"

"It's her feelings for you that I'm concerned about…"

" _Her_ feelings? She feels nothing more than friendship for me…," Ji Hoo said harshly, suddenly inexplicably angry.

"That's not true," Joon Pyo snapped back. "I wish it were..."

They stared at each other tensely for a moment.

"What are you saying, Joon Pyo?" Ji Hoo demanded, at a loss.

Joon Pyo took a deep breath. "I heard Jan Di say…that she…loves you." Saying the words tasted like vinegar upon his lips and burned like acid going down.

Ji Hoo's lips parted. He looked down and blinked wildly. His heart was suddenly racing and his thoughts were rampaging within his head. "When did you hear her say that?"

"…While you were in the coma." Joon Pyo stood and began to pace around the room, hands on his hips.

Ji Hoo fought to steady his breathing. "…I'm sure she only meant that she loves me as a friend…or, maybe she was just emotional at the time…" he said, as calmly as he could, but he was still reeling. He fell back against his pillow.

Joon Pyo shook his head and continued to pace. He put a hand to his head. "I tried to tell myself that at first, too, but no, it was more than that."

"Why are you telling me this, Joon Pyo?" Ji Hoo felt like he was on a carnival ride. He was dizzy and his stomach was unsettled. It was worse than the after-effects of the head injury.

"I don't know… Maybe I was hoping you'd tell me it wasn't true…"

Ji Hoo sighed heavily. He put a hand to his head and rubbed it. "I can't really say how she feels. She hasn't talked to me about it…" She'd been difficult to read and had been giving mixed signals, so he really had no idea what she was feeling…

"It's probably something you should discuss with her…," Ji Hoo said. He promised himself that he'd discuss it with her soon, as well.

* * *

Ji Hoo wanted to get out of the hospital for a bit. He'd changed into street clothes, and he and Jan Di had taken a walk outside of the hospital. They sat once more on the bench where they had kissed. It seemed such a distant memory now.

Ji Hoo was going back and forth on bringing up what Joon Pyo had told him. They sat there silently.

Jan Di frowned and stared at her hands. "Jan Di, gwaenchan-ha?" he asked.

She sniffed and nodded.

"What is it?"

"I'm just so relieved…" She sighed and turned to him. She put her arms ardently around his neck. He pulled her closer and embraced her warmly.

They broke the hug and leaned their heads comfortably against one another for a moment. "You know, when I was in the coma, I wasn't really sure what was real and what my mind was conjuring up. Some pieces have been coming back to me, but it's really fuzzy. I hoped you could fill in some of the blanks for me…"

Jan Di nodded. "I'll try."

"I remember something about a dream, but I don't remember if it was yours or mine or what it was about…"

Jan Di looked down.

"Oh yeah…" she laughed nervously, "...I told you about a dream I had. But you weren't really supposed to hear that…" she cleared her throat.

"Oh. Well, I don't really remember anything about it, just the notion of a dream really. …You really won't tell me about it? How bad could it be?"

"It was just a silly dream…"

He nodded and squinted at her. He decided to sweat her a bit. He'd stare at her until she caved.

"Ahh, fine!" she exclaimed, after a moment of his intense gaze. She smiled awkwardly. "Promise not to laugh?"

He nodded.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but…I had a dream that you and I…were married and had kids." She wrinkled her nose and looked away.

"Really?" The tone in his voice indicated he seemed to enjoy that. Ji Hoo smiled and looked down. He raised a brow and looked back to Jan Di. She was making every effort to look at anything but him. Currently, she seemed to be focusing intently upon a sapling across the courtyard.

"That's not really a funny or silly dream, though," he said.

"No, I guess not…" _Just embarrassing…_ She chewed on her bottom lip, still unable to look him in the eye.

He grinned. "Did we get along?"

She chuckled. "Yea, we did."

"Was I a good husband and father?"

She stared at her feet, her cheeks becoming rosy. "Yea, you were…" she smiled affectionately over at him. He returned the smile.

She fidgeted with her hands in her lap and looked down again. "…The kids were cute," she commented.

He smiled. "I'll bet, if they looked anything like their mother…"

She felt her cheeks burning. She scoffed. "Oh, you! Get out of here!" She shoved him lightly. He chuckled.

"Well, the boy looked like you actually; he was a violinist…and I could see a little of both of us in the girl. She had your eyes…" Jan Di patted her legs lightly.

"It sounds like a nice dream," he muttered, looking off and picturing the scene in his head. He cleared his throat and sighed, as he returned to reality.

"Don't be too embarrassed about it…dreams are funny things. You really can't control them. You probably just dreamed that because you see me all the time and we live together." He thought he would ease her embarrassment a little. He paused. "I've dreamed of you before…"

"Really?"

He nodded and nudged her with his shoulder. "But I'm not going to tell you about it," he whispered.

Jan Di gaped. "Sunbae! That's not fair…come on…" she fake-pouted.

He chuckled. "No way, I'm not telling, so just forget about it."

She pursed her lips and gave him a dirty look. "That's mean… OK, fine, I understand...," she nodded.

Ji Hoo grew serious again. He stood and turned from her. He took a few steps. "Geum Jan Di," he said her full name, so she knew he was serious. She stared at his back.

"If I ask you a question, will you answer me honestly?" he asked cryptically.

"…Yes," she responded simply but was suddenly very anxious about what this question could be.

He took a deep breath. "While I was unconscious, did you…say that you loved me?" He asked delicately. He wished he could have heard it from her lips…

Her lips parted, and her eyes darted from side to side. "How did you-?"

"It doesn't matter. Did you say it?"

She paused, still stunned. "…Yes." _You weren't supposed to find out about that either_ …

Ji Hoo sighed and turned toward her. He gazed intently upon her. "Did you mean it?" He moved closer to her, awaiting her reply on edge. He studied her reaction, as an equation he was attempting to solve.

After a long pause, she took a deep breath and released it slowly. "…Yes, I meant it. I do love you." She immediately looked down and began to fidget with her hands.

Ji Hoo nearly lost his breath. He took her arms fervently in his and then released them, just as quickly. He put both hands to his forehead and turned from her for a moment. He closed his eyes tightly and exhaled deeply. He turned around once more to face her.

He captured her arms again and ran his hands up and down them firmly. He touched his forehead to hers and both pairs of eyes instinctively closed.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now…," he whispered against her, his eyes still closed. He was feeling as though he could burst at any moment. Jan Di was still, her eyes remained closed, and she quivered lightly.

He brought her back to arm's length and looked at her. "But, we should work this thing out with Joon Pyo first…"

She nodded and glanced downward. He pulled her closer and placed a burning kiss upon her forehead before bringing her all the way in and holding her against him. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, too, and they remained there blanketed for the moment in their fledgling love.

 _Is this really happening_? He thought.

 _What now?_ She wondered.

* * *

Jan Di wrung her hands nervously and waited for Joon Pyo on _the bench_ outside the hospital. Jan Di had told Joon Pyo that they needed to talk. Joon Pyo was preparing to return to New York. Things had been tense, and they hadn't spoken much. She hadn't known why until Ji Hoo informed her that Joon Pyo had been the one to tell him about the words she'd spoken while he was comatose. She couldn't believe that Joon Pyo had heard. She couldn't believe that he hadn't said anything to her. She couldn't believe that he'd told Ji Hoo. It wasn't the way she wanted either of them to find out… She'd been giving the whole situation a lot of thought, an obsessive amount of thought actually, and she'd come to a conclusion.

Joon Pyo approached her on the bench and stood before her. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked roughly. He surely had a pretty good idea…

Jan Di fidgeted and couldn't seem to form words.

Finally she said, "…I talked to Ji Hoo Sunbae, and…I know that you heard what I said…" Her words were shaky, and her legs felt like jelly. She was relieved to be sitting now.

Joon Pyo tightened his mouth and looked away, his eyes slightly reddened and moist.

"Joon Pyo, I'm so very sorry…" she expressed genuinely.

"For what?" he asked, not looking at her.

"For…these feelings I've been having…for hurting you…"

Joon Pyo blinked back tears and did his best to put on a strong front. She slowly moved from the bench and knelt on the ground before him.

He scoffed and looked down at her. "What are you doing? Get up!" he demanded.

She bowed her head. "Forgive me, please, forgive me," she pleaded sincerely.

He exhaled sharply and pulled her roughly to her feet. He looked at her, with an expression of stone, as he held her by the arm. "What are you trying to say to me right now?"

She swallowed hard and struggled to look at him. "I love you, Joon Pyo. I do, very much, but I just can't be with you while I'm having these other feelings." Tears were streaming down her face now. "Mianhae, Goo Joon Pyo, mianhada…" she blubbered.

He took both of her arms and inadvertently gave her a light shake. "So, you're breaking up with me now, is that it? So, you're going to be with _him_ now?" Derision dripped from the word 'him,' despite referring to his best friend.

"No, I'm not going to be with him right now. It's not fair to him, either."

Joon Pyo scoffed and released her. He turned quickly from her and then back.

He stared hard at her. "I think you're going to realize you made a mistake and soon…so, let me know when you do!" he sneered and walked off on her. It was clear that Joon Pyo was hurting badly. She closed her eyes tightly and tears squeezed through and ran down her cheeks. She began to softly sob.

* * *

Joon Pyo and Alex had returned to New York. Alex sat in her office deep in thought. She put a hand to her forehead and lightly rubbed her temple. She stood decisively and made her way to Joon Pyo's office.

She knocked. She opened the door and hesitantly entered when there was no response.

"Joon Pyo?"

He sat in his chair with his face buried in one hand. She was aware of his recent separation from Jan Di.

She approached him slowly. "Are you OK?"

He was silent.

"I know how you must be feeling…"

"No, you don't. You have no idea…" his words dripped with venom.

"I do. I too have been heartbroken, as you know. But, it's completely different. The person I dearly loved is no longer in this world. Joo-Won is no longer in this world, but Jan Di still is."

Joon Pyo simply stared at her.

"At least you can take comfort in that fact, if nothing else. She is still here. I know you must be very hurt and angry right now. And that isn't going to go away for a long time. But, take comfort in the fact that the pain will ease with time, and you will be able to go on. And you _can_ be happy again…"

"And were you able to be happy again?" he asked automatically.

"I will be. For awhile, I'd moved on. Recent events devastated me all over again, but I will be happy again. Once this is all settled, I _can_ , and I _will_ move on."

He sighed. "I'm not just going to give up on her… I can't…"

"I figured as much, but keep in mind that sometimes knowing when to let go is just as important as persevering… There's an American saying…hmm, how does it go? If you love something let it go and if it comes back, then it was meant to be, and it will be yours forever. But if it doesn't, then it wasn't truly yours to begin with…something like that."

"That's stupid. Is _that_ supposed to make me feel better?" he snarled.

Alex sighed. "I'm just saying… Jan Di is likely very confused right now, but she may come back. But you can't push her away and be cruel to her. You just have to give her space and let her decide on her own."

Joon Pyo exhaled sharply and rose. He began to pace around the room.

Alex sighed again. "But, I didn't come to talk about that. I came to to tell you something. I came to tell you that I'm going to meet with Hyun-Woo."

"What?" Joon Pyo demanded and spun around to face her.

"I've already been in contact with him. I know all too well that it's a trap, but I'm going to help you put a stop to him once and for all. You can follow through with Woo Bin's plan, but I'm going to be involved."

"I forbid you to do that! It's too dangerous!" he shouted. He closed the distance between them and grasped her arms, more intensely than he'd intended.

"You can't forbid me from doing anything," she said matter-of-factly. "But seeing that you care, even in the slightest, warms my heart….," she paused.

He tightened his mouth and scowled. He released her.

"I know you think this won't work… Hyun-Woo is a lot of things. Stupid is not one of them. But he does have a few weaknesses. One is his over-confidence. The other is me. I am his weakness. I'm not being arrogant now. I just know this to be true. So, I'm the best person for the job."

Joon Pyo sighed heavily. He shook his head. "Fine, but be careful. We'll back you up."

"Thank you. I'll be careful…you, too… But just in case something does go wrong…" She gazed into Joon Pyo's eyes. She put both hands on his neck and pulled him in. She crushed her lips against his, in a quick but passionate kiss. Joon Pyo's eyes widened as she pressed her lips against his. She ended the kiss, and Joon Pyo stared at her dumbfounded. "What was that?" he demanded after catching his breath.

"I don't know… In case something happens, I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Alex turned and walked out. He froze and stared after her, momentarily incapacitated.

* * *

Ji Hoo had just been discharged. He stood with Jan Di near the bench outside of the hospital, preparing to go home. Jan Di was morbidly silent.

"Did you talk to Joon Pyo?"

She nodded slowly.

"How did it go?"

She sighed. "As well as could be expected… I guess we're broken up now."

He sighed and quickly put his arms around her and held her close to him. He heard her begin to softly cry against him.

"I know you're hurting… I wish I could take that away for you… When you're in pain, I am, too."

"Sunbae," she mumbled against his chest. He wrapped her up tighter.

He hesitated. "Jan Di-yah?"

"Hm?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you…" He pulled her back to arm's length.

"What is it?" she asked, wiping the tears.

He took a deep breath. "…Nurse Park Eun-Ji asked me out." He wasn't sure why he was telling her this now… Perhaps he wanted to know her reaction. Perhaps he wanted validation that her feelings were genuine.

Jan Di's lips parted and she looked down. Her forehead scrunched lightly. She actually wasn't all that surprised. She looked up at him seriously, with still moistened eyes. "Oh."

He studied her. "How do you feel about that?

She pulled away. "What do you mean how do I feel about it? All that matters is how _you_ feel about it."

"Well, how I feel about it depends on how you feel about it…"

"What do you mean?"

He pursed his lips and looked at her knowingly. He sighed. _Silly girl… Is this an act, or are you still so clueless?_

"Do you…like her?" Jan Di asked, with butterflies in her stomach.

He sighed. "She seems nice, and I admit that I thought about giving it a shot, but…"

"But?"

"She actually asked me out a week ago, but I never gave her an answer…I told myself before that I would try to move on if the possibility came along…that's the only reason I was even considering it, _but_ when you told me you loved me…well, that's all meaningless now."

He took a deep breath and continued. "I know that you're not over Joon Pyo yet…and I know that it will take time, but I'm willing to wait for you. I can be patient and wait until things are more comfortable and you feel ready…" He took both of her hands in his.

Her chest began to rise and fall more heavily. She looked down, and her eyes darted from side to side. She looked up at him. "Sunbae, you shouldn't have to wait for me to be ready. You've already been so patient with me. You've already been through so much because of me…just look at where we are now…" She freed her hands from his.

"I don't care about any of that," he practically shouted.

"I just don't know how this is going to work…," she mumbled hopelessly.

He sighed. "Well, it's not going to be easy, but it'll get better, I promise."

"It's just so complicated…"

"I know, believe me… I'm not asking for anything from you right now, except…I just need to know that there's hope for us someday, that you want us to be together someday…" Jan Di blinked and looked down.

Ji Hoo sighed and took her arms in his. "I know what I want, _who_ I want…" _Do you?_ This is not an ultimatum by any means… I'm not asking you to choose or for a commitment. I just need to know that you feel the same as me, and that there's a chance for _us_."

She stared at him helplessly and then looked away. Her resolve was faltering. She began to shake lightly, and her knees felt weak.

Ji Hoo was unrelenting. She'd never seen him this way before. "I guess what I'm saying is…one word from you, and I won't go. I'll wait for you if you just ask me to." He ran his arms up and down hers again. His eyes begged for her to tell him not to go, to fight for _him_ for once in her life, to allow the seed of their love to grow. If she did so, he wouldn't be able to withstand the urge to take her in his arms right now and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Was he begging? Perhaps, but at this point he no longer cared.

They were both breathing heavily now. His hands had stilled, and he held her there. He was staring at her, eagerly awaiting her response. She couldn't look at him and a million different thoughts were fleeting through her mind. Her heart felt like it would burst. Her mind flashed to all the times he'd cared for her and loved her, genuinely loved her. She desperately wanted to tell him not to go, but then her mind suddenly flashed to all the times she'd caused him pain, emotionally and physically. She was no good for him. She was his downfall. And as long as she was still in the picture, he could never live a happy life. Maybe he was better off with someone like Eun-Ji…

 _I don't want to hurt you anymore, Sunbae… I'm so sorry that I have to do it one last time…_

She took a deep breath and pulled away from him. She took a few steps back, looking down at her feet as she stepped. "It's just too hard…," she said, trembling. Then, she raised her eyes resolutely to his and said, "…You should go… You should go out with Park Eun-Ji."

Ji Hoo reacted as if he'd just been punched in the stomach. He stared at her for a moment and then nodded, his eyes slightly moistened now. Then, without a word, he turned from her and walked off. Jan Di watched after him for a moment. She shuffled to the bench and slumped onto it. She leaned forward, buried her face in her hands, and began to softly cry. Her love life was going just great… She'd just broken up with her boyfriend, and she'd now sent the man she loved off to another woman. But, this would be her punishment… She would truly be alone now…


	38. Euphoria

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and continued support! I apologize for the last couple intense chapters, and I know that some were a bit upset and disappointed. I hope this chapter makes up for it a bit. I think that the Jan Di/Ji Hoo shippers will be happy with the ending of this one. ;) I hope this does not come across as too "dramatic." I struggle with writing action sequences, so I hope the action is OK.**

Alex waited at the agreed upon location in the solitary darkness. She could feel her insides slowly being tied in ribbons. Hyun-Woo had given nothing away, and F3 would be tracking her. She wore her phone strapped to the inside of her thigh under her dress, set with GPS. She took a deep breath, dreading seeing _his_ face again. She thought of Joon Pyo, and she felt slightly comforted. She was doing this for Joo-Won and for him, she reminded herself. She thought of Joon Pyo's and her kiss. She had to admit that she was surprised he'd allowed it. She was rather surprised she'd had the guts to go through with it, too. She knew he still had very intense feelings for Jan Di and wondered if he felt anything at all for her.

Suddenly, a black limo pulled up to the curb, stirring her from her thoughts. Four men got out, clad all in black and wearing hats and masks. _Subtle_ …, she thought. Two of the men grabbed her with excessive force, each one crushing a thin arm. The fourth demanded that the third search her. He patted her down roughly, as Alex looked upon him with a steely gaze. She desperately hoped they didn't find the cell phone strapped to her inner thigh. She trusted that Joon Pyo and F2 would have a backup plan if so.

The searcher mumbled that she was clean, and the men began to drag her into the car. She smacked their hands away. "I'll go myself," she snapped at them and slid into the void of a car willingly. Alex sat squished between the burly men, noticing the flashes of neon outside the window as they drove. Alex was taken downtown to a nightclub and escorted through the darkened and cacophonous club. The men dragged her along through the raucous crowd, barely able to pass through. One of the men knocked aside a drunken man who got in the way and shouted an insult at him. Others backed off and made way for them. They took her to a back room.

The men shoved her inside. Alex shot them a dirty look over her shoulder. A man was standing in front of her in a navy blue designer suit with his back turned to her. He turned to face her.

"Welcome back, honey," Hyun-Woo greeted with a smirk.

* * *

Jan Di had been tormenting herself since the moment she let Ji Hoo walk away. _Why, why, why did I tell him to go out with Eun-Ji? What's wrong with me_? _I'm such an idiot…_ She didn't want him to go out with another woman, not at all. She wondered if he had actually gone out with her or planned to. The very thought of it was crushing her glass heart into tiny shards.

She recalled the look of anguish in his eyes when she pushed him away. Her heart had felt that, too. It was clear that Ji Hoo was very hurt and angry with her, and he had every right to be. She'd dangled her heart before him and then quickly snatched it back. And he'd offered his heart to her on a silver platter, and she'd thrown it back in his face. He barely spoke to her. He didn't smile at her. He wasn't really avoiding her per se, but instead he was treating her like he would any other person in the world. Well, perhaps he was treating her a bit more coldly than others. He wasn't her Ji Hoo Sunbae right now, at all.

Jan Di hadn't heard about or seen Park Eun-Ji, but still, she didn't track Ji Hoo, so he could have went anywhere with anyone. She thought that he could have been talking to her once on the phone, but not wanting to eavesdrop or hear anything that would further upset her, she'd escaped to as far away as she could. She appreciated that if he was truly dating her that he was at least keeping it away from her. Still, this was his house, and he should be able to bring her here without feeling strange.

She needed to get out. Ji Hoo was likely wondering why she was still living there, and she was wondering that herself. _Oh, that's right._ She remembered. It had been Grandfather's doing…

Sensing the despair of his grandson and surrogate granddaughter, Grandfather had taken it upon himself to mend this rift between them. Grandfather had manipulated her into staying at their home a bit longer. Being a former politician, it hadn't been too difficult. Still, if Ji Hoo was really planning to date Park Eun-Ji then she didn't think she could stay, despite any objection or trick from Grandfather. She would only be in the way, and she didn't think she could handle seeing it.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat at his desk. He felt like he was going crazy. He attempted to understand Jan Di's actions. She had admitted that she loved him, and then she had pushed him immediately away… She'd said it was too complicated, that she didn't want to make him wait for her, that he'd been through too much because of her… Was she truly pushing him away for some altruistic reason, or was it just an excuse? Maybe he'd misinterpreted her love. He sighed heavily. Why did he keep allowing her to do this to him? He went to his desk and pulled out his grandmother and mother's ring. He opened up the case and gazed upon it. He ran his finger over it lightly.

* * *

Ji Hoo had gone to rehearsal, and Jan Di returned home from work. Grandfather was sitting in the living room. Jan Di greeted him.

"Jan Di, child, come and sit down."

She nodded and sat next to Grandfather on the couch.

* * *

"Hyun-Woo," Alex said deliberately.

He approached her, hands in pockets, and stood before her. He cocked his head to one side and looked her up and down. "Nice dress," he smirked. She'd purposely chosen one that was entirely too short, low cut, and a deep crimson, his favorite color.

"I thought you'd like it," she replied coolly.

He chuckled. "So, you wanted to meet…"

"Yes. I've decided that I want to come back."

"And why is that?"

"Because Goo Joon Pyo rejected me," Alex muttered bitterly.

Hyun-Woo studied her for any sign that she was lying. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she said icily.

"Did he see _that_ dress?" Hyun-Woo pointed.

Alex scoffed. "He's still in love with that silly little girl…"

"Ahhh, it's his loss," Hyun-Woo took a seat on a plush couch. "Come, join me." He beckoned with a finger.

Alex held her head high and walked over and sat close beside him. She kept her legs tightly pressed together. He put an arm loosely around her bare shoulders. She could smell the faintest hint of alcohol on his breath. Hyun-Woo beckoned for a server to bring them drinks. A muscular man dressed in a black suit brought a bottle of champagne and glasses. The man poured champagne for them.

"Champagne, hm? What's the occasion?" She looked at the glass of champagne suspiciously.

"You returning to me is the occasion."

Alex nodded and took a sip. Hyun-Woo leaned into her and ran his hand up and down her bare arm. She felt like insects were crawling all over her. Hyun-Woo held his glass of champagne in the other hand and took a sip.

"I have a surprise planned for you," he whispered, and she felt his hot breath against her neck.

"What is it?"

"We're going away together," he said, as he put down the glass and began to trail deep kisses down her neck. Alex cringed and fought the urge to push him away. _Joon Pyo, where are you?_ She desperately hoped nothing had gone wrong.

"Where are we going?" she asked casually.

"It's a surprise," he mumbled, as he pulled her in closer and ran his hand down her arm and to her leg. Alex flinched and grabbed his hand instinctively to hold it at bay.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" She adjusted slightly. He reached down once more and pulled her cell phone from its Velcro strap against her leg. He grabbed the phone and shook it at her.

"Clever… But, not good enough." He threw her phone against the wall, smashing it.

"Hey, that was a new phone! Why did you do that?"

"I take it your friends are tracking you?"

"What are you talking about? I just didn't want to carry a purse."

He scoffed. "I knew you'd try something. Do you think I'm stupid?" He demanded.

"No, of course not." She ran her hand down his face and leaned into him seductively. "You were always so amazingly clever…," she placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled her tightly against him. "And handsome…," she kissed him again. "And…" This time he grabbed her wrist.

"You're really a manipulative little wench, aren't you? …I'm a little bit proud," he grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're good, Alex, but you're not _that_ good. I know what you're up to. It doesn't matter, though. It won't work. I already have my guys waiting for your little F4 buddies. It'll be just enough of a diversion for us to get out of here. You better just hope you don't get them killed…"

Alex stared him down. "What?"

F3 had arrived, along with much of the Song clan, only to find that Hyun-Woo's clan was there to ambush them. Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, and his guys confronted them. Yi Jeong thought of Ga Eul. She'd been concerned for him and had warned him to be careful. He'd dipped her back and kissed her fervently. He recalled that perhaps it'd been a bit too cheesy, like the movies, but he didn't really care. He smiled at the thought of Ga Eul looking out for him. Yi Jeong shot a look to Joon Pyo and then to Woo Bin. "You ready for this?"

Joon Pyo nodded. Woo Bin grinned, "Oh yeah, you better believe it!" He cracked his knuckles, and they became embroiled in a backalley street brawl. Reinforcements showed up, along with some police officers loyal to F4. "Joon Pyo, get Alex!" Yi Jeong shouted.

"Yea, we got this!" Woo Bin called to him, and Joon Pyo ran into the club, as the officers began to raid it.

Alex and Hyun-Woo heard a disturbance, the sounds of shouting and scrambling within the club.

"We're going _now,"_ he demanded.

"What? Where?"

Hyun-Woo grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her up. "We have a plane to catch."

"Let me go, I don't want to go with you!" He grimaced and continued to drag her along. When she resisted, he pulled her roughly against him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and swiftly kneed him in the groin. Hyun-Woo released her and went down to a knee, groaning. Alex began to run. He caught up to her and grabbed her again, still groaning slightly. "Why you little…" he snarled.

Joon Pyo tore through the club looking for Alex. He rushed into the back room in time to see Hyun-Woo raise a hand to hit Alex.

"Hey, don't touch her!" Joon Pyo shouted. Joon Pyo's face was reddened and his fists were clenched tightly.

Hyun-Woo and Alex turned. Joon Pyo ran to them and threw a punch at Hyun-Woo, knocking him to his knees. Joon Pyo turned to Alex, breathing heavily, and asked, "Are you alright?" Just then, they heard a clicking sound. Joon Pyo and Alex's heads snapped back to Hyun-Woo, who was now on his feet and pointing a handgun at them. Alex instinctively clutched Joon Pyo's arm, and he stood protectively in front of her.

"Kim Hyun-Woo, think about this…" Joon Pyo held up a hand and spoke in a calming tone.

"I've had just about enough of you…" Hyun-Woo snarled.

"Hyun-Woo, please," Alex shrieked. "Don't hurt him, I'll do anything!"

"That's right, you will. But it's too late for that…" He adjusted the barrel, his finger poised on the trigger, and he began to slowly put pressure on it.

"FREEZE! Drop it!" a voice from behind them shouted. Hyun-Woo, Alex, and Joon Pyo turned to see several police officers, along with Woo Bin, Yi Jeong, and the Song clan standing in the doorway. Hyun-Woo sighed and closed his eyes tightly. He held up his hands and allowed the gun to slip from his fingers and clank against the concrete floor. "Damn," he murmured.

* * *

Jan Di sat with Grandfather on the couch. "Jan Di, child, is something wrong?"

Jan Di sniffed and looked down. "No, Grandfather, everything's OK."

"Don't you fib to Grandfather now, Child."

Jan Di tightened her mouth and sighed. "Well, you see…" Her troubles came gushing out to Grandfather, like blood from a freshly opened wound.

Grandfather sighed and squeezed his hands together. "Hmm, it sounds to me like you're punishing yourself unnecessarily. The people that care for you are always going to try to protect you and take care of you. And that's not a bad thing."

She nodded and a saddened expression crossed her lovely face.

"Mianhae, Grandfather…it's my fault that Ji Hoo Sunbae got hurt. I am always causing him to be hurt…"

Grandfather shook his head. "It's not your fault, Child. Bad things happen sometimes…" He paused. He was reminded of the day he got the news about his beloved son and daughter-in-law.

"I'm bad for him," she mumbled.

Grandfather put a wrinkled hand upon her shoulder. "No, you're not. My grandson cares for you very deeply, and I've never seen him happier than when he is with you," Grandfather smiled affectionately at her.

Jan Di gave a small smile.

"Don't continue to punish yourself, and please don't punish him, either."

"Grandfather…"

"Child, I know that for my grandson, not having you in his life does him far more harm than having you in his life ever could."

"Grandfather…" She couldn't believe how freely he was speaking. She wondered if this was truly how Ji Hoo felt.

Grandfather grew very serious. "Jan Di-yah, I'd like nothing more than for you to be my granddaughter-in-law… I can't force you two to be together, though. And I know things are complicated right now. I hope that it will work out for you two, but will you at least promise me that you'll watch out for my Ji Hoo when I'm gone?"

Jan Di felt tears forming. She wiped at the corner of her eye with her fingers. She nodded. _I'll try, Grandfather…_

"Don't be afraid to express your feelings, Child, and don't be afraid to be happy… Remember, loving someone means loving them completely, through the good _and_ the bad."

And Jan Di cried. Grandfather pulled her into a comforting embracing, and she continued to cry against his aged but sturdy shoulder.

* * *

It had been a month now of the tension between Jan Di and Ji Hoo. One evening, Ji Hoo was reading in the living room. Fluffy lay at his feet. Jan Di walked in. She stared at him and then rubbed her arms. He looked up briefly, barely acknowledging her and giving no facial reaction. Then, he returned his eyes to his book. His behavior was driving her crazy, despite knowing she was the cause of it. She couldn't stand seeing him act as a robot to her. She missed his smile, his laugh, his touches… She would give anything right now for even the slightest touch from him.

Resolutely, she went to the couch and sat very close to him. Her arm lightly brushed his. She was embarrassed to think that even that exhilarated her, being the most physical contact she'd had from him in a month. He looked at her, and she smiled. "What are you doing," he asked, coldly.

"Nothing… What are you reading?" she asked, in a cute, bubbly fashion. _Ugh, that's so lame…_

He sighed and pursed his lips. He showed her the book for a split second and went back to it.

"Interesting… I'm not to that yet…"

He nodded and wordlessly moved over slightly on the couch. He crossed one leg over the other and continued to read. She frowned and moved a little closer to him. She glanced over at him and then looked away. He shot her a look out of the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes and scooted away once more. Determined, she followed suit and moved to sit next to him again. Her arm touched his again. "Jan Di, what-?" he demanded, slamming his book closed and looking at her.

She blinked and looked down as a wounded animal. He sighed and his expression softened. He knew he was helpless against that look. And he hadn't meant to yell at her, but his heart was just aching so... He dropped his head down to meet her at eye level. "Do you have something to say?" he asked more calmly this time, but his chest rose and fell heavily.

"Mianhae…," she mumbled sadly.

He sighed. "For what?"

"For pushing you away… For hurting you again…I didn't mean it."

He shook his head, "It's OK," and he opened his book again.

"You're angry with me, aren't you?"

"No, it's OK. I'm over it."

"Doesn't seem like it."

He was silent.

"Sunbae… I was an idiot…"

He was silent for a moment. Then, he sighed and set his book aside. "Why do you say that?"

She wrung her hands lightly. "I thought I was doing what was best for you. I thought I was bad for you and only caused you pain… I was trying to protect you, like you've always done for me."

"Why don't you let _me_ decide what's best for _me_ from now on, OK _?"_ he said shortly.

"You're right. I was wrong to make that decision on my own… I know I don't deserve it, but can you forgive me?"

He sighed heavily and rubbed his legs. "I forgive you," he said sincerely.

She looked at him helplessly. He shook his head and gave her arm a brief, friendly squeeze. He leaned back against the couch and picked up the book again. The physical contact was nice, but she found herself wanting more.

She stared at him intently. "Sunbae…"

"Hm?" he mumbled, not looking up from his book.

"Are you…," she hesitated, "…going out with Nurse Park?"

He looked up from his book and gazed out across the room. "No… I decided against it," he said simply and went back to reading.

Jan Di felt herself instinctively smile. "Oh, OK," she replied. She picked up her own book that lay on the coffee table.

He caught the smile out of the corner of his eye and felt his own lips curve slightly upward. She was focusing on her book now. He began to say something but thought better of it.

Jan Di attempted to focus but couldn't. After a moment, she blurted, "You know, I only told you to go out with her because I thought you might be happier with her… I didn't think it was fair to make you wait around until I felt ready… And I felt guilty about Joon Pyo and about you...," she paused, "…But, I talked to Grandfather, and he helped me to realize that you can't handle everything all on your own and that you can't hide from hardships or try to shelter others. And he also helped me to realize that when you love someone you take the good with the bad… Isn't that right?"

Ji Hoo gave a tender smile and nodded. He wondered about this conversation they'd had.

"Too bad that with me you get mostly the bad…," she said.

This statement angered him a bit. "That's not true! Don't be so hard on yourself all the time," he paused and sighed, "…For me, it's always been overwhelmingly good…" his expression softened.

He sighed and attempted to focus once more. This was all becoming entirely too much for him. He'd waited _entirely_ too long for her to express feelings of love to him, and he'd been cut off when that moment came. His frustration and desire had reached its summit.

"Ji Hoo…" she whispered uncertainly.

He looked at her, stunned. "You said my name…"

She nodded. "Mm. I just wanted to say it once."

And that did him in. The dam finally broke. He tossed his book aside and took her face gently but passionately in his hands, and he pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Her book fell from her hands to the floor. When no resistance came, he took the liberty to deepen the kiss further and further until they both needed to come up for air. His breathing elevated, he insisted, "Say it again, my name…" She shyly said his name again, and he kissed her again fervently and tangled his hand within her hair.

After breaking the second kiss, they both were breathing heavily. They stared at one another, slightly disoriented. Jan Di felt light-headed. Ji Hoo turned from her slightly and rested his elbows on his knees. She turned from him too and patted her face lightly to regain her senses.

"What about Joon Pyo?" Ji Hoo asked the question he'd been dreading like the plague.

"Uh, we've had some contact by phone, but it's been pretty casual. I've been just trying to put some distance between us. I think that'll make it easier for both of us..."

"Are you having second thoughts about breaking up with him?" His chest ached in anticipation of her answer.

Jan Di sighed. "It's not like that… I just feel bad…"

"I know," he whispered, "so do I..."

"I mean, I can't honestly say that I'm completely over it. I still have…leftover feelings…" she looked down, ashamed of the divide that still existed within her heart.

Though this came as no surprise, he felt a dull throbbing in his chest at her words. She would likely have feelings for Joon Pyo for a long time to come and never truly forget about him. "That's to be expected," he replied and leaned forward. He buried his face in his hands for a moment and then dropped them to his knees.

"Sunbae…" She put a hand over his hesitantly.

He sighed. "You know, we never did get a real second date…no, I think we should start fresh with another first date…"

Jan Di smiled. "I'd like that."

"If we don't give it a shot, we'll never know if we're meant for each other, right?" Even though he already knew, he already knew they were meant for each other. Nothing had ever been so clear to him as that.

She nodded.

"But are you ready for that?" he asked delicately.

She took a deep breath. "…Yes, let's do it."

He smiled. "How about tomorrow?"

She nodded. " _Pick me up_ at 7?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'll pick you up at your room…" It would be interesting dating a person he lived with…

They exchanged an affectionate smile, and he took her hand. He lifted it to his lips and placed a tender kiss upon it. "I can't wait… Goodnight." He ruffled her hair and stood and headed toward his room.

* * *

Ji Hoo _picked up_ Jan Di right on time. Jan Di had to admit she hadn't been able to sleep well the night before. He hadn't either. She finally wore the Seo Hyun dress, and she put on makeup. Ji Hoo noticed and complimented her, not used to seeing her dressed up. He had to admit that he had to catch his breath at first glance.

Ji Hoo didn't attempt to impress Jan Di on their date with expensive things. He knew her so well, and he knew that it was the little things and the quality time that mattered to her. He took her to dinner and for an evening stroll along the Han River, where they admired the beautiful lights and took in the sound of the slow-flowing water. As they walked, he slipped his hand into hers, and they continued to walk along hand-in-hand. They leaned against the railing of the bridge, and he brushed a strand of hair from her face that the wind had carelessly blown. His finger lingered there, and he caressed her cheek lightly, as they gazed into each other's eyes. And they were peacefully silent. And the moment was practically perfect.

They arrived home around 10. "Would you like to come in?" Ji Hoo joked. Jan Di smiled and nodded. He led her to the couch and prepared tea. They sipped at their tea and were silent. Then, they simultaneously set their cups down. He turned to her and put a hand to her cheek and lightly stroked it.

"Will you say my name again? I like hearing you say it. It sounds so much better when you say it…"

"…Ji Hoo…"

He leaned in and touched her lips once more in a short, soft kiss. Then, he placed a tender kiss on her cheek, then her nose, and then her other cheek. He turned suddenly from her and exhaled. He buried his face in his hands and stood, finding it suddenly very difficult to maintain control. She too was struggling.

"What have you done to me, Geum Jan Di?" he asked aloud, as he paced around the room.

She looked down and blushed, smiling to herself. "I was going to ask the same thing of you."

He turned back to her and returned resolutely to the couch. He took her hand and placed kisses along the back of her hand and then turned it over delicately to kiss her palm, and then he moved on to each fingertip. Then he slipped his hand in hers and leaned in to take her lips once more. He slowly deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning into her slightly and pressing her against the headrest. They retracted from each other rather quickly before taking it too far.

Ji Hoo quickly put some distance between them. He stood and put a hand behind his neck and rubbed.

"Sorry…"

She shook her head, avoiding eye contact. "No, it's OK."

"Maybe we should…it's getting late…" they both stammered at the same time, as they pointed toward their rooms. Then, they laughed.

"Well…goodnight," she said, bolting upright.

He smiled and took her hand. He led her by the hand toward her room. They stood there for a moment. He took her other hand and held them both. He interlaced his fingers with hers.

"I had a good time tonight, thank you," she said.

"Me, too," he smiled.

They both exchanged 'goodnights' again and lingered for a moment, holding hands. He reluctantly released one hand at a time, and their fingers brushed slowly one last time. She smiled and turned to go into her room. He shook his head and smiled genuinely. He shoved his hands into his pockets, exhaled sharply, and headed off to his own room.

Ji Hoo collapsed onto his bed. There was absolutely no hope for him now. Not only was he desperately in love with Jan Di, but now there was this incredible chemistry emerging. He was in _big_ trouble.

* * *

Jan Di awoke in the morning and recalled the events of the previous night. She smiled and sighed dreamily and hugged her pillow tighter. _So this is happiness… I almost forgot what it was like. So, this is the real thing…_

Jan Di fixed herself up a bit and left her room. She could smell a delicious scent wafting in the air and reaching her nose, and she knew that Ji Hoo was cooking breakfast.

Grandfather made his way to the kitchen, as well, and arrived first.

"Good morning, Hal-abeoji!" Ji Hoo exclaimed brightly as Grandfather walked in. Ji Hoo rushed to Grandfather and gave him a quick hug before setting him down at the table. Grandfather wrinkled his forehead and adjusted his glasses, watching Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo was acting like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You're in a good mood, my boy," he commented, as he took a sip of the coffee Ji Hoo brought.

Ji Hoo shrugged but couldn't seem to stop smiling, as he went about energetically making breakfast. Jan Di entered the dining room. She smoothed down her hair and said good morning. She also was grinning stupidly.

When he saw her he stopped dead in his tracks, and they both stared at each other, unable to wipe their smiles. "Good morning, Jan Di-yah!" he finally said, staring at her as if she was some mythological goddess who had come down to grace them with her presence.

"Good morning, Sunbae…" she muttered, looking away shyly as his eyes burned into her.

Grandfather squinted and looked back and forth between the two of them, but they seemed to have forgotten about his presence entirely. He shook his head and chuckled to himself. Ji Hoo finally snapped to reality and escorted Jan Di to her seat, allowing his hand to rest lightly on her lower back as he ushered her. He finished cooking breakfast and put it before them.

While they ate, Ji Hoo and Jan Di kept stealing glances at each other and smiling the whole time. Ji Hoo was entirely too excited to eat, and even Jan Di was eating much less and more slowly than usual. At one point, Jan Di needed something in the kitchen, and Ji Hoo made up an excuse that he'd forgotten something, as well. Ji Hoo snuck up behind Jan Di and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hi," he whispered.

She smiled to herself. "Hi, yourself."

"How did you sleep?" he asked, finding himself nuzzling his face against her hair. Jan Di had to catch her breath and suddenly felt tingly and weak-kneed.

"Very well. And you?" she managed to utter, breathy.

"Same," he said, smiling. He placed a kiss on her hair. So much emotion was rolling around inside, and he had to bite his tongue from making any fervent declarations regarding his love, even though she already knew how he felt. He didn't want to lay it on too thick and scare her away.

* * *

After breakfast, Jan Di left for work. Grandfather stopped Ji Hoo, as he headed toward his room.

"Can I have a word, my boy?"

"Sure, Grandfather." They sat down together on the couch. "What is it, Grandfather?" Ji Hoo asked with a straight face.

"I think we should have a talk about…," Grandfather paused and rubbed the back of his neck stiffly, "Ahh, about women."

Ji Hoo laughed boisterously. Grandfather shot him a cautionary glance, and Ji Hoo's expression quickly grew somber.

"Grandfather," Ji Hoo began as seriously as he could. "Are you perhaps trying to talk to me about the birds and bees? Because…I've known about all that for a _long_ time…"

Grandfather wagged an arthritic finger at Ji Hoo. "You little whippersnapper, don't be smart!"

Ji Hoo grew serious again. He recalled that Grandfather and his own parents had missed out on much of his childhood, so they'd never shared those coming of age experiences with him. Perhaps Grandfather was hoping to experience some of that. OK, he'd indulge him.

"I'm serious here. That is a very lovely and innocent girl who is staying with us…"

"Do you think I'm going to do something to her, Grandfather?"

"Ahh, no, of course not. I know you're a good boy, but I just want to make sure that you are treating her like a gentleman. I'll ask you directly then. What exactly is going on between you two?"

"We just kissed, Grandfather. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, but she's living with us, and you're a young man with…feelings and hormones and all that, so you are probably feeling some temptation…to…" Grandfather awkwardly continued.

Ji Hoo had to work hard to stifle his laughter. He bit his tongue. Though, he couldn't deny that Grandfather had a point. The thought _had_ crossed his mind, of course. He _was_ a man, after all. Though, he'd never act upon it. If nothing else, he was honorable.

Ji Hoo cut Grandfather off. "Excuse me, Grandfather, but I love and care deeply for Jan Di. I would never do anything to harm her in _any_ way."

"Good," Grandfather leaned back. He crossed his arms, satisfied. "So, what exactly are your intentions for her?"

"My intentions?" He thought for a moment. "Well, in the short term, I intend to date her. Don't worry, I'll be a gentleman. And in the long term…" Ji Hoo paused. "…I intend to marry her."

 _If I can truly win her heart…_ If she would allow him, he wanted nothing more than to be with her forever.

Grandfather smiled widely, highly pleased with his grandson's response.

* * *

The months passed, and Jan Di and Ji Hoo began to realize how blissfully happy they could be together. Slowly all the bad things from the past were melting away, as they continued to get to know each other as a _couple_. They had become more open about it, holding hands in public, stealing a quick kiss here and there. They continued to spend most of their free time together, and they continued to support each other through medical school. Ji Hoo's white coat ceremony was approaching, and Jan Di was excited for him and for her own in the future. They studied together and talked about the ceremony, as Jan Di rested her head in Ji Hoo's lap on the couch. He stroked her forehead and placed a kiss on it.

 **A/N: How was it? I hope that it was not too OOC or out of the blue...of course, it's been building for 38 chapters now, so maybe not! Thanks! Hope to hear from you all! :) Just to clarify, this is NOT the end. I think I may have confused some readers on that. There will be a couple more chapters. I'll note when it's the end. I also have a sequel planned.**


	39. Lotus Part I

**A/N: Ok, I got a bit carried away and made this chapter really long, so it will be in two parts to make it more manageable. When I say two and a half months ago, I mean right after the incident with Hyun-Woo being arrested at the club.**

 **Response to Reviews from last chapter:**

 **somegoriginal: Thank you and you're welcome! I'm glad you're happy with it! I know, yes, finally!**

 **angee818323, hokej, Thaishi, Bad Wolf Jen, and jayjayzek, I responded personally to you all, but I want you all to know how much I appreciate your continued support!**

 **susie: Thank you! I am definitely considering a SoEul fic after my sequel, or perhaps simultaneously, not sure. I love SoEul! :)**

 **I will post a Part II to this shortly after- it's basically done. And then the next will be the end, but as I anticipate it to be long, too, it may be in two parts, as well. What do you guys think; do you want a long finale or a 2 part finale?**

 **Ok, onto it!**

" _Out of the mud of your fears, struggles, pain, and confusion, the lotus flower of your inner heart will spontaneously grow" – Unknown_

 _Two and a Half Months ago…_

Hyun-Woo had been captured. The police officers loyal to Woo Bin and the Song clan had allowed F3 the opportunity to _question_ Hyun-Woo first. Woo Bin, Joon Pyo, and Yi Jeong stood in a solitary, colorless room underneath a series of fluorescent lights. Hyun-Woo sat handcuffed at a long, gray table. Hyun-Woo stared out at F3 with a smirk on his face.

Woo Bin turned to Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong. "Want to play Good Cop, Bad Cop?"

"Yea, I'll be Bad Cop!" Joon Pyo exuberantly volunteered.

"I wanted to be Bad Cop," Woo Bin whined, almost childishly.

"No way!"

"How about Bad Cop, Bad Cop?" Yi Jeong suggested with a grin from the sidelines.

Joon Pyo and Woo Bin simultaneously grinned. "You want in on this Yi Jeong?"

Yi Jeong folded his arms, "No, I'll just watch."

F2 turned to Hyun-Woo.

Woo Bin grew extremely serious. He leaned forward menacingly and clutched the table so hard it could have snapped. "The charges are: kidnapping, assault, attempted murder, and murder… How do you plead?"

"What is this? " Hyun-Woo demanded. Where is my lawyer?" he replied, arrogantly.

"You don't get one," Woo Bin replied.

"Of course I get one! Where do you think we are? This is the United States. And I'm not talking until I do."

Alex entered in a black skirt suit, with her hair up, and glasses on. She gave Hyun-Woo a death-glare before turning to F3.

"Ohhh, another bad cop," Woo Bin grinned.

"You think you people intimidate me or something?" Hyun-Woo sneered.

Woo Bin swiftly moved to Hyun-Woo and knocked him across the face with the back of his hand. Then, Woo Bin pulled up a chair beside Hyun-Woo and straddled it backward. He leaned over the back and glared at Hyun-Woo.

"I should…break…each…one…of your fingers one by one for what you did to my friend…," Woo Bin said slowly, twisted as the branches of an old tree in winter, "No, I should do worse, but that's a start… And not one person here would stop me," he snarled in a low tone. "Feeling intimidated yet?"

"No," Hyun-Woo growled.

Woo Bin grabbed Hyun-Woo by the collar. "You attempted to kill two of my best friends…you put one of them in the hospital for three weeks in a coma!" Woo Bin roughly released his grip.

"Not to mention you kidnapped Jan Di and abused Alex!" Joon Pyo shouted.

Hyun-Woo scoffed.

"Is this funny to you?" Joon Pyo grabbed Hyun-Woo by the collar this time, pulled him up, and slammed him against the back wall.

Hyun-Woo smiled devilishly. Joon Pyo reared back and punched him square in the jaw. Alex exchanged a glance with Yi Jeong, and then she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Hey man, easy…," Woo Bin put up a hand, grinning.

"I thought you were a bad cop?" Joon Pyo shot back at Woo Bin over his shoulder, as he tightened his grip on Hyun-Woo's collar.

"I am. Just hoping that you leave some for me, while I try to decide what to do to him first," Woo Bin squeezed his fist.

Hyun-Woo touched his mouth. "You guys are so pathetic," he snarled in a toxic voice, "This pitiful show you're putting on...I know, it's just that. I know you're not going to do anything…you F4 pretty boys are nothing but cowardly weaklings controlled by your women!"

F3 scoffed. No women controlled them! Well, perhaps they _were_ fools for a couple women in particular…

"And as far as your friend goes…I wish I _had_ killed him…he's the weakest one of you all…" Hyun-Woo glared at F3. F3 collectively fumed. Joon Pyo's nostrils flared, and he tightened his fists at his side. Yi Jeong tightened his grip upon his own arms.

"Oh, that's it!" Woo Bin quickly closed the distance between himself and Hyun-Woo. He grabbed Hyun-Woo's arm and twisted it roughly. The sound of bone crunching could be heard. Hyun-Woo shouted out and writhed in pain. Yi Jeong tightened his jaw and put a hand to his head. Alex cringed.

"Stop, Woo Bin. Don't break it." Joon Pyo approached and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Woo Bin turned to Joon Pyo, his face contorted by rage and still gripping Hyun-Woo's arm. Woo Bin scowled at Hyun-Woo and dropped the arm. Hyun-Woo clutched at it, still squirming from the pain of his nearly snapped ulna.

Joon Pyo turned to Hyun-Woo and got in his face. "Yoon Ji Hoo is a bigger man than you'll ever be."

Yi Jeong, the most sensible of the three men in the room, then approached Hyun-Woo. "You know we could stand here all day and cause you physical pain. And we would enjoy it, but that's really not why we're here." Yi Jeong looked Hyun-Woo coolly in the eye. "We're not like you."

Yi Jeong sighed. "…We're not going to offer you any deals or anything, but we wanted to give you the opportunity to do the right thing. We have plenty of evidence to put you away for a long time. You _will_ go to jail, but perhaps you can ease your conscience a bit and make things easier for yourself by cooperating."

Alex sighed. She looked down and hugged herself tighter. Hyun-woo glared at Yi Jeong and then shot a fleeting look to Alex.

Hyun-Woo scoffed. "We shall see. I want to see my lawyer, now!" he demanded.

"Fine," Yi Jeong replied and walked away from him.

"You can see your lawyer once you apologize to _her_ ," Joon Pyo motioned to Alex. Alex looked to Joon Pyo and then to Hyun-Woo. She tightened her mouth.

Hyun-Woo scoffed. "Apologize? Why would I do that? Why would I admit that I am at fault for anything?"

"It's a lost cause, Joon Pyo. And conscience, Yi Jeong? He has none," Alex sneered. She put her hands on her hips and approached Hyun-Woo. F3 surrounded protectively.

"Hyun-Woo, there were a lot of things I wanted to say to you for a long time…I know it's useless to say any of them to you, but I'll go ahead, considering I won't see you ever again."

He squinted at her and tightened his jaw but remained silent.

"I loved you, and you betrayed me… I thought of you for a long time and of Joo-Won…" She suddenly raised a hand and slapped him in the face, pushing it to the side from the force. He grimaced and turned back to her. "That's for Joo-Won. I'm stopping there because I know that you're going to be punished for your crimes. I want you to know that I'm going to move on with my life, and I'm going to be happy. I'm never going to think of you again. You're no longer going to hurt me or the people I care about."

Hyun-Woo appeared the slightest bit affected. "Now, tell me about my father…," she demanded.

* * *

After the interrogation, Joon Pyo and Alex took a walk through Washington Square Park. They'd gotten some answers, and Hyun-Woo would be going to trial very soon. It seemed very clear that he'd be found guilty and spend most, if not his entire life, in jail.

"How are you doing, Joon Pyo?" she asked hesitantly.

"Fine," he replied bluntly, "Relieved to have this done with. And you?"

"I'm relieved as well," she sighed.

He looked to her. "Are you OK?"

She nodded and gazed out at the fountain. "Mm. Now, I can finally begin to move on…"

He nodded, without looking at her. He appeared as far away as the moon to her.

"What about you, Joon Pyo?"

"What about me?" he asked shortly.

"Are you…OK?"

He continued to walk ahead and then stopped. "No." He sat on a nearby bench and leaned forward. "No, I'm not."

Alex sat beside him. He buried his face in his hands, and Alex hesitantly put a hand on his back. She released her breath. She said nothing, but her hand remained supportively on his back, and he didn't push it away. She watched a couple pass, walking hand-in-hand down the concrete path.

Joon Pyo recalled Jan Di's words.

 _"I love you, Joon Pyo. I do, very much, but I just can't be with you while I'm having these other feelings… Mianhae, Goo Joon Pyo, mianhada…"_

Jan Di had cried and knelt before him. He felt his insides slowly crumbling like a freshly demolished building. His eyes were reddened but remained dry. How could she possibly say that she loved him but harbor these other feelings? He hadn't understood how she could possibly have such confusion or let such indiscretions happen. At least, he hadn't then.

They sat together on the bench. "Joon Pyo," Alex began hesitantly. "About the kiss…"

He gave no reaction.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. I was just caught up in the moment. I got a little dramatic, I guess…"

Joon Pyo was silent for a moment. He looked far off into the distance. "It's OK," he simply said.

* * *

The next few months were a whirlwind of emotions for Joon Pyo, as he attempted to go about life without Jan Di. He ran hot and cold on Alex and the others around him. He experienced the stages of "Grief" in all their glory. First was the denial. He acted like nothing was wrong. He continued to send messages to Jan Di and call occasionally, as if nothing had changed. She was polite, yet avoidant, and that drove him nuts.

Then, Anger reared its head. He'd shout at those around him for no reason, and he especially focused his anger on Jan Di. He'd send her a message, and if she didn't respond right away, he'd lash out through a series of other messages or call to rant at her. When he talked to her on the phone everything about her seemed to annoy him and set him off. He screamed at her and brought her to tears more than once. And then Depression came. And the cycle continued. Alex had done her best to help along the way. She'd pulled out all the stops. She'd tried talking, drinking, distraction, even childish destruction. He hadn't realized that she'd been right there with him for the entire ride.

* * *

One vulnerable night, Joon Pyo and Alex were once again together at a bar after work. They'd both had a bit too much to drink. After closing, they'd half-walked, half-stumbled back to his penthouse. Alex had slipped, and Joon Pyo had taken her by the arm and helped her up. He draped her arm over his shoulder and put his arm around her tiny waist. He attempted to help her along, but truly neither had been in any condition to physically support the other.

Somehow they made it inside, and they ended up talking. Joon Pyo had confided in Alex that night, more than he ever had. Half the time he hadn't even realized what he was saying until it had already escaped his lips. They'd talked about their lives, their mutual hatred for the families, and mostly about Jan Di and Joo-Won. They were unable to recall all the details the next morning, but they both agreed it had been cathartic.

One detail that had been exceedingly clear was that they'd kissed again. This time it was Joon Pyo's doing. They had both been seated on the floor, against the wall of all places, as they'd been unable to make it much further. Joon Pyo had been mumbling some nonsense about Jan Di and Ji Hoo.

 _"What does he have that I don't?" he managed to mutter._

 _"Nothing," Alex had responded to his semi-rhetorical question. "You're the amazing Goo Joon Pyo!"_

 _"That's right," he mumbled. "But why isn't that good enough?"_

 _"It IS good enough," she insisted._

 _He let his head fall back against the wall, with a slight bang._

 _Alex sighed heavily and looked over at him. He met her eyes after a moment and noticed she was just staring at him._

 _"What?" he demanded. She gazed upon him with an almost dreamy expression._

 _"Why are you looking at me like that?" he demanded._

 _She sighed and said, "No reason."_

 _Joon Pyo scoffed and told her she was crazy._

 _"Yes. Yes, I must be crazy," she agreed but continued to stare at him._

 _"What?!" he demanded again._

 _Finally, she mumbled, "I like you, Joon Pyo…I like you a lot…"_

 _He wasn't sure where it had come from or what had possessed him, but he'd leaned in and taken her lips. She'd closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss briefly. It had been an intense yet short battle of two strong wills. Seconds later, Alex had passed out against his chest._

 _He'd slipped into unconsciousness himself shortly after, only to be mortified the next morning. They'd awoken the next morning and stared at each other wide eyed for a few minutes before realizing what had taken place. Then, they'd composed themselves and proceeded to take aspirin, drink a lot of water, and attempt to stomach some food._

 _Once sober and thinking clearly, they'd had a serious talk. Alex had admitted that she meant what she said when she told him she liked him and expressed how afraid she'd been for him. After a few thinly veiled insults, Joon Pyo had honestly told her that he found her to be very beautiful, enjoyed her company, and cared for her deeply, but that he still loved Jan Di. Jan Di was the one, the only one, he'd said._

 _She'd figured as much. She'd smiled and moved on from there. She'd asked him what he intended to do. "Will you fight for her?" Alex had asked._

 _"Do not dwell in the past; do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment"_ _\- Buddha_

 _The Present..._

Jan Di and Ji Hoo sat on the couch together studying. Jan Di rested her head against Ji Hoo's shoulder. He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. She instinctively snuggled closer, as she read silently from her textbook. He put his arm around her and lightly ran his fingers down her arm, massaging it. Then, he took her hand with his other. He began to place gentle kisses on it. He pulled up the sleeve of her sweatshirt and began to trail gentle kisses up her arm.

"Sunbae!" she exclaimed, after catching her breath.

He stopped and looked at her.

"I need to focus, and so do you!" she chastised.

He chuckled. "Sorry, I can't help it…" He nuzzled noses with her and placed a small kiss on her nose before pulling her closer to him.

Jan Di shook her head but inadvertently released a contented sigh. "I guess we're done studying then?"

He smiled and ran his thumb down her cheek and then kissed her lips. When he began to deepen the kiss, Jan Di pulled back. "No!" she pushed him playfully away, " _I_ really need to study, stop distracting me!" She quickly grabbed her book and moved to the other end of the couch. She glanced over and pursed her lips, and then she smiled to herself.

Ji Hoo cleared his throat. "Sorry." He grinned and went back to his book. He grew pensive. After a moment, he glanced over at her.

"So, I guess it's safe to say the whole dating experiment was a success…" he began hesitantly, focusing his gaze on his book rather than her.

She glanced to him briefly, almost anxiously.

"I guess it's pretty obvious that we're compatible…" he continued.

He looked over at her. She looked down and nodded.

"And we're clearly attracted to each other…," he proceeded.

She blushed slightly and nodded again.

"And we… lo— have very strong feelings for each other…" He wasn't sure why he'd hesitated to say it. It wasn't as though he'd never said it before.

Her chest fell and rose heavily. She swallowed hard and nodded. He slowly moved over to sit next to her again. He took her hand and simply held it for a moment.

"Jan Di-yah…"

She met his eyes, timid as a mouse.

He squeezed her hand. "Jan Di-yah…," he began again, nervously. He took both of her hands this time and turned fully to her.

She continued to look at him, her breathing elevating from the intensity of his gaze. And then, her phone rang. She released the breath she'd been holding and glanced to the phone. She flinched visibly upon noticing who the caller was. He'd noticed, too.

After it had rung a few times, Ji Hoo asked, "Are you going to get that?"

"No, it's OK," she said.

"Go ahead," he suggested.

"OK. I'm s-sorry, I won't be long. Excuse me," she stammered. She picked up the phone and stood and walked across the room. Ji Hoo watched after her, suddenly feeling something very unpleasant rising within him.

"Joon Pyo, hi," he heard her say as she left the room.

Ji Hoo's chest began to ache with a familiar yet more intense form of jealousy. He leaned back against the couch and sighed. _Good timing, Joon Pyo…_

* * *

Jan Di returned 15 minutes later, not that Ji Hoo was timing it or anything... He'd done his best to avoid thinking about what Jan Di and Joon Pyo could be talking about, but he couldn't help being completely preoccupied by the fact that his girlfriend was on the phone with her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm sorry about that, Sunbae."

Ji Hoo stood and crossed his arms. "Was that Joon Pyo?"

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing, really. He was just saying hi."

 _Long conversation for just saying hi…_ "So, have you two been talking a lot?"

"Not a lot. He's been calling a bit more in the past few weeks, though."

"Oh." Ji Hoo desperately wanted more information, but at the same time he felt anxious. "What do you guys talk about?" Ji Hoo knew that he was prying and being very mistrustful right now, but he couldn't seem to stop. He felt like tiny needles were stabbing him repeatedly in the heart.

Jan Di shook her head. "Nothing much, really. We're just trying to be friends, I guess. For awhile he was freezing me out, and then he got really angry, and now he's trying to be friends."

"Hm, friends, huh?" Ji Hoo commented suspiciously. It left a terrible taste in his mouth.

"Yes, friends," she repeated.

Ji Hoo hesitated. "Did you tell him that we're dating?"

Jan Di looked down and mumbled, "Well, no not yet..."

Ji Hoo sighed. "Why not? It's been nearly three months." He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to pace.

"Because we haven't talked much, and I didn't really know how to say it…it's kind of hard over the phone…" Though, she couldn't imagine it being any better in person, perhaps worse. "Plus, Joon Pyo's been having a rough time with our break-up. I didn't want to make it worse."

"Oh," Ji Hoo grew even more somber and continued to pace.

"I'm sorry. I should've told him by now."

Ji Hoo sighed and turned back to her. "There's no other reason, then, that you didn't tell him?"

"Like what?" she asked, incredulous.

"Like, maybe you're not sure about what you want, or you're not sure things will work out with us?"

"Sunbae…it's not that. It just isn't easy to say…"

Ji Hoo nodded in apparent understanding, but he still seemed incredibly hurt. "You should tell him."

Jan Di sighed. "I know, you're right."

"Actually, I should have told him; he's my friend. Maybe I should talk to him," Ji Hoo said decisively.

"No. I should do it," she retorted.

Ji Hoo sighed again. "Well, you should do it sooner rather than later, OK? Or, it'll only be worse." He recalled the last time… "It's not going to get any easier…"

"I know, you're right." She didn't exactly care for his tone, though.

"Unless…" Ji Hoo began.

"Unless what?"

"Unless there's some reason you don't want him to know…"

"Sunbae…that's not fair! I'm not deliberately keeping it from him. It's just hard to say… And I'm worried about how he'll take it."

Ji Hoo sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"I don't want to hurt him, and I don't want to cause problems between you two either," she said gently and sat down next to him.

He still had his face buried in his hands and was leaning forward, resting his elbows against his knees. "Sunbae…" She put a hand on his back. "I'm sorry. Are you upset with me?"

He dropped his hands and turned to her. "No," he paused, "…I'm going to go to bed, though. I'm kind of tired. Goodnight." He stood and made his way to his room.

Jan Di sighed and went to her room as well.

* * *

 _"There is nothing more dreadful than the habit of doubt. Doubt separates people. It is a poison that disintegrates friendships and breaks up pleasant relations. It is a thorn that irritates and hurts; it is a sword that kills"_ _\- Buddha_

The next day was tense. Ji Hoo was clearly in a foul mood and had been very quiet. Jan Di hadn't seen him much that day. He'd said that it was due to his schedule, but he also wasn't making any effort to see her like he normally would. She pondered about how to break the news to Joon Pyo. Maybe she should just come out and say what she'd avoided for so long, rip off the bandage.

Jan Di had been highly distracted all day long. She decided to go to the stairwell in the late afternoon to clear her head. The stairwell had been her sanctuary, _their_ sanctuary for the longest time, so she wasn't entirely surprised to find Ji Hoo there, sitting with his back against the balcony, one leg bent and an arm resting against it.

"Sunbae…"

He looked up at her with an expression bleak as rain on a wedding day, and he was silent. She sat beside him and glanced over. He just stared out ahead.

"Don't make that face," she poked his cheek as he'd done to her. The corners of his mouth curved slightly. Jan Di pursed her lips and sighed.

"Do you remember the first time we met here?"

"How could I forget?" he gave a weak smile.

"Hmm, what you must have thought of me…," she mused.

He gave a faint chuckle. "I thought you were noisy…and interesting…"

She chuckled. "And I was completely humiliated..."

His smile grew slightly. "Because you were caught ranting about us?"

"Yea, that and…because I kind of had a crush on you…"

He looked at her. Jan Di looked down and smiled at the memory. She hugged her legs to her chest. "I had a crush on you from the first time I saw you playing in the woods…" His lips parted, and then he smiled at her tenderly.

"Then, I found out about F4, and that you were part of F4…" She gave a short laugh. "I wasn't sure what to think after that…"

He smirked. "And then the yelling came…"

Jan Di chuckled. "Yea… Well, I was mainly yelling about Joon Pyo… But I soon realized that you weren't like the others… And I fell for you…But you already loved someone else."

He sighed. "I was so stupid back then…"

"What do you mean? You already had a history with Seo Hyun, and I'm nothing compared to her… Why would you even look at someone like me? I didn't stand a chance." Jan Di glanced downward and pursed her lips.

"That's not true _at all_ … I was just so blind then…but despite that, I still noticed you."

Jan Di shook her head. "I honestly don't know what you or Joon Pyo ever saw in me…"

He put a hand on hers. "There were so many things we saw in you…you were, no _are_ , very special."

She smiled weakly. "Did you know that you were my first love?" she asked, rubbing her knee lightly with her free hand.

"I'm very honored by that," he smiled at her. She continued to look down and hugged her knees tighter.

"…I suspected it…," he continued, "…I kind of heard what you said about letting go of your first love that night of our first date… That was when I let you go. One of the worst nights of my life… I never should've let you go… I never should have gone after Seo Hyun in the first place, really. If I hadn't done that, then maybe you and Joon Pyo would never have…maybe you and I would have…"

"There's no use in dwelling on what ifs, right?" she replied. "We just have to deal with what is before us, and we're here now, right?"

Ji Hoo sighed. He stood and began to pace around the stairwell. "It killed me when I lost you the first time…and I thought I'd never have you back… And then I finally had you…"

Jan Di looked up at him and stood. She stared at his back. She approached him cautiously and touched his arm. "Sunbae…"

He turned back to her and fervently took her in his arms. He pulled her in close, resting one hand on her back, and the other was intertwined in her hair. Her hair was much longer now, slightly curly, and a lovely shade of chestnut. It currently hung halfway down her back in a pony tail. Pleased with the results from the first time, she'd continued to let him trim it for her. He'd mentioned once that he wanted to see it long, so she'd decided to let it grow, He found himself running his hand through her hair, the hair he knew so well. He leaned into her and rested his chin on her shoulder, attempting to hide the anguish that was plainly written on his face.

"That's why I got so upset last night…because I'm so afraid to lose you again…when I think about losing you again, it makes me crazy…I feel like…I barely have you as it is…and that's not your fault. I mean, these last few months have been…incredible, but I know that part of your heart still belongs to Joon Pyo...," he paused, "…And I understand that… It kills me, but I can deal with it as long as you're with me…as long as I know that someday…maybe…you'll be able to let go of him and be completely mine..."

"Sunbae…" she whispered against him, tears forming now.

He released her and brought her to arm's length. "I know that no matter what he'll always have a special place in your heart, but I just hope that…someday, maybe…" his voice trailed off.

Ji Hoo paused and turned slightly from her. He put a hand to his head. "I just can't believe we're together sometimes…it doesn't seem real, and I feel like I'm going to wake up any minute…"

"Sunbae…" She slipped her hand into his and gave it a comforting squeeze. He squeezed back.

"I worry that I pushed you too quickly…that _we_ jumped in too quickly…" he turned back to her and met her gaze.

She sighed, and he took both of her hands. "I don't want to scare you away, but…if I lost you now…I don't think I could go on…"

"Sunbae…"

"I'm in way too deep now, Jan Di. You're everything to me now…" He immediately regretted speaking so freely, and he released the breath he'd been holding. Then, he slowly released her hand and turned away. He took a few steps from her.

"Even if I could never have you, I don't think I could leave your side...," he said.

"Sunbae…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry for getting so jealous… Forgive me."

Jan Di tightened her mouth. She shook her head. "No, you had a good reason to be upset. I should have told Joon Pyo. I can see why you'd be concerned about it. I _am_ going to tell him and very soon. …I'm not very good at relationships and love if you hadn't noticed," she gave a short laugh. "I'm still learning, I guess, and I'm trying to get better. I hope you can be patient with me a little while longer…"

She approached him again and put a hand on his arm. She tugged gently on his sleeve and he turned toward her. She put both hands on the side of his face and pulled him down gently. She gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"I really do love you," she said sincerely.

He melted and put his hand behind her head and pulled her gently to him. He touched his forehead lightly to hers. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into his chest. "Oh, Jan Di. I love you, too, my little otter…" And they remained there for awhile longer, wrapped up in each other's embrace.


	40. Lotus Part II

**A/N: Ok, Part 2 of 2 of the second to last installment. Next will likely be a 2 parter, as well.**

Being a woman of her word, Jan Di talked to Joon Pyo. She hated doing it over the phone, but she couldn't make another trip, and Joon Pyo wasn't going to be around for awhile. That was partially why she'd waited. But, it needed to be done.

The conversation had been long, frustrating, and completely emotionally draining. She'd shuffled out of her room hours later. Ji Hoo rose immediately from the couch and approached her cautiously. He'd been crazed wondering how it was going.

"How did it go?" he asked delicately, as he approached her.

"It was…hard," she replied, misty eyed. It was clear that she'd cried a lot already but had attempted to hide it from him.

He reached for her, and she flinched, as if she didn't want to be touched. He took her in his arms anyway, and she stiffened against him. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly to him.

"I know, sweetheart, I know… I'm so sorry…"

Ji Hoo could imagine how difficult of a time Joon Pyo had given her, knowing his friend and judging by the sheer length of the conversation. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to let her be the one to tell him. He knew that he would need to talk with Joon Pyo, too. He needed to make his best friend understand, but he'd give him some time.

And Ji Hoo held Jan Di and let her cry.

* * *

Madame Kang sat at her desk in her home office. She sifted through a series of pictures of Jan Di and Ji Hoo together, pictures of them walking and talking together, holding hands, exchanging a kiss…

Madame Kang scoffed, "That little tramp… I knew that girl was trash…"

She called her secretary in and told him that they would be going now. She scowled and tossed the pictures carelessly aside.

* * *

It had been two months since Jan Di had confessed to Joon Pyo that she was dating Ji Hoo. Joon Pyo wasn't speaking to Ji Hoo right now, and Ji Hoo hadn't touched Jan Di again since.

Ji Hoo sat with Woo Bin at his house. Ji Hoo gave a long sigh.

"What's up, man?" Woo Bin asked.

"Oh, nothing much," he sighed again, "…How's Joon Pyo?" Ji Hoo asked, distracted.

Woo Bin pursed his lips and looked at his hands. "He's alright, you know."

"I assume he hates me…," Ji Hoo mumbled, dejectedly.

Woo Bin sighed. "Well, he was pretty angry, but he's getting a little better… It'll be OK, man… So, how's it going with Geum Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked.

"Fine," Ji Hoo wrung his hands lightly and leaned forward on the couch.

Woo Bin looked at him quizzically. "Just fine? You don't seem all that happy…"

Ji Hoo sighed again. "I _am_ happy."

Somehow, Woo Bin wasn't convinced. "Things are OK between you two, aren't they?"

"Yes, they're fine…"

Ji Hoo paused, not sure how to express what was on his mind. He tightened his mouth.

"Woo Bin…," Ji Hoo began, "…No, never mind," he shook his head.

Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo and raised a brow. "Did you want to say something, Ji Hoo-yah?"

Ji Hoo laughed at himself. "No, not really," he grew pensive, "Well…"

"Yes?" Woo Bin encouraged Ji Hoo with a nod.

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes. "Well, Jan Di and I haven't really had any kind of physical contact since she told Joon Pyo. We haven't been on a date. I haven't even kissed her again… Ahh, I can't believe I'm telling you this!" Ji Hoo stood and put his hands on his hips.

"Really? What are you waiting for? You've wanted this for a _long_ time…"

"I know. I just want to give her time to heal… We rushed in too quickly before. And, I feel really guilty about Joon Pyo."

"How's Jan Di doing with it?"

"OK, I guess. I don't really know, honestly. She's been quiet and a little avoidant. I guess we both have."

"You two should talk about it…"

"Yea, you're right." And Ji Hoo knew he needed to talk with Joon Pyo, too. He couldn't move past it until he did. He resolved to go to see Joon Pyo in person. Then Joon Pyo would have to deal with him...

* * *

A few days later, Ji Hoo went to New York to see Joon Pyo. His stubborn best friend had been evasive, but he'd finally forced him to talk. Ji Hoo recalled their conversation…

 _With little beating around the bush, Ji Hoo said, "Joon Pyo. …Jan Di and I have been dating. It's been nearly 3 months now." He studied Joon Pyo and prepared for the eruption, but none came._

 _Joon Pyo's face was grim, though. "I know. She told me," he simply said._

 _Ji Hoo continued, pouring out his feelings as from a pitcher. "…I'm so sorry about all this. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you right away and for the way that it happened. I didn't intend for any of this, and I'll probably punish myself for the rest of my life for it, more than you ever could… You don't know how many times I wished she could have been any other woman in the world... And I tried; I really tried to get past it and forget about her," Ji Hoo closed his eyes and sighed, "…But I love her. I love her more than you could possibly know. She makes me so happy; I didn't think I could ever be as happy as I am with her… And I make her happy, too…"_

 _Joon Pyo was breathing more heavily now. But still, Ji Hoo found him to be unusually calm. This was clearly the eye of the hurricane…_

 _Ji Hoo cautiously continued. "But, as happy as Jan Di makes me…I don't think I can ever truly be happy unless you're OK with it," Ji Hoo continued, "…This isn't some game to me, this isn't about winning…this is about me needing to be with the woman I love," he said._

 _Joon Pyo visibly winced at his words. "You think it's a game to me?" Joon Pyo snarled._

 _"No. I know you love her a lot, but please…please, for once in your life, please relent to me. Please accept this. Please let her go…" Ji Hoo practically begged._

 _Joon Pyo appeared to consider it, though it was clear he was nearly bursting. He paced around the room and distanced himself as far from Ji Hoo as he could. Ji Hoo prepared for some explosion. And then Joon Pyo said, "If you're asking for my permission, then I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but this is the one time I can't give in… I just can't give her up. I have to do my best, no regrets."_

 _Ji Hoo released a heavy sigh and covered his face with his hand. "Well, I hope you can understand that I can't give her up either," he paused, "It's really up to her. If she does choose me, though, I hope that you'll get to a point where you don't hate me anymore."_

 _Joon Pyo paused for a long time. "Ji Hoo-yah…I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

 _Ji Hoo felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He was silent for a very long time. Was Joon Pyo crazy? Why would he say such a thing after what he'd told him, after the speech he'd just given?_

 _"I wanted to talk to you first about it," Joon Pyo said, shoving his hands into his pockets. They were balled into fists now._

 _Ji Hoo scoffed. Joon Pyo was unbelievable. "Are you asking me for permission now?"_

 _"I guess I am."_

 _"Normally you hear about men asking the father for permission to propose. I am definitely not her father, so why ask me? …Not to mention, I just told you that she and I have been dating. How could you possibly ask her? Did you forget, did you think I was joking?"_

 _Joon Pyo turned to face Ji Hoo from across the room. His eyes were reddened. Both men stared at each other tensely. "No, I know you are serious. And I know how much you love her…" It appeared Joon Pyo was shaking lighty, but Ji Hoo couldn't quite tell from the distance._

 _"That's why I'm asking you," Joon Pyo said, "I just have to know, I have to try."_

 _Ji Hoo scoffed and ran a hand through his now slightly wavy, coffee-colored locks._

 _"You're unbelievable!" Ji Hoo said it aloud this time. "…Well, if you're asking me Joon Pyo, then no. No, I don't give you my permission to ask my girlfriend to marry you." It sounded incredibly ridiculous saying it that way. "But I also can't stop you. So, I guess we're at a stalemate. I guess it's just on her, then. So be it. Ask her if you must!" Ji Hoo turned and stormed past Joon Pyo and left._

 _"The lotus flower blooms most beautifully from the deepest and thickest mud" – Buddhist Proverb_

Jan Di and Ji Hoo walked hand-in-hand down the street. A black car pulled up near them, and a group of men in black suits stepped out. Jan Di's hand fell from Ji Hoo's.

Madam Kang slid out of the car and stood before them, wearing a raw expression. Jan Di and Ji Hoo instinctively bowed. Madam Kang pursed her lips and folded her arms. She looked between them.

"Um, hello, Madam Kang…" Jan Di bowed again and looked at her sheepishly.

Madam Kang stared for a moment. She looked disapprovingly at Jan Di and Ji Hoo. She turned to Jan Di.

"I'm going to keep this brief. From now on, you'll be living in my home," she announced suddenly.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo gaped at her. "Excuse me?" Jan Di blurted out.

Madam Kang gave a snort. "Still so ill-mannered… I've decided to accept you. I don't understand why my son would choose someone…like _you_ ," Madam Kang's words dripped with derision, "…Nor do I particularly care for it, but if my son wishes to marry you, then I will allow it. _But_ , you will not be an embarrassment to this family. So, you will be living in my household until the wedding, and you'll be trained to be a _proper_ wife for Goo Joon Pyo. You'll be made credible."

Jan Di's mouth dropped. She glanced downward and her eyes darted back and forth wildly. _Living there?_ _Trained? Hadn't Joon Pyo told her?_

Ji Hoo flinched. He felt his stomach drop and crazed thoughts rampaged through his head. _Did Joon Pyo propose to Jan Di after all? No, surely not! Surely Joon Pyo wouldn't stoop this low! Did he know anything about this? He couldn't possibly have known about this, could he? Was this some last desperate ploy to keep her for himself? No, he wouldn't resort to getting his mother involved! But why would she…? She never liked Jan Di…_

Ji Hoo looked to Jan Di, who was staring at Madam Kang, clearly in shock.

"The first order of business, you are _definitely_ _not_ to be seen fraternizing with other men," Madam Kang glanced to Ji Hoo, with a look of condemnation.

"You _will not_ humiliate my son," she said, returning her malicious gaze to Jan Di.

Jan Di looked to Ji Hoo and shook her head vigorously. Her eyes desperately pleaded for him to understand, to convey that she had no idea what was going on, nor had she agreed to anything.

Ji Hoo could feel his insides twisting and burning. He desperately wanted to stick up for Jan Di. He opened his mouth to speak but found that nothing came out.

Jan Di began to speak, as well, "But…" _What's wrong with me?_ She'd stood up to Madam Kang before. She should simply tell her that she and Joon Pyo had broken up, but she too had suddenly been rendered incapable of speech.

Finally, Ji Hoo found his voice, "Madam Kang, with all due respect-" he began.

"Be quiet," she snarled. "This is none of your business!"

Ji Hoo grew silent, his eyes burning. He felt his chest beginning to rise and fall heavily, and he quickly felt himself losing any semblance of composure.

Madam Kang turned on Jan Di again. "You dare to treat the great Goo Joon Pyo this way! Who do you think you are? You worthless little…"

"Now, hold on!" Ji Hoo demanded, through gritted teeth, quickly losing what little control that remained.

"I said be quiet! How dare you speak to an elder in such a way!" Madam Kang pursed her lips and glared at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo stopped talking once more and slowly seethed. The hands he'd kept behind his back had fallen to his sides and were balled into fists.

"This ends here. You are _not_ to see each other again," Madam Kang proclaimed. Jan Di and Ji Hoo simultaneously felt the sting.

Madam Kang glanced to the men. "Take her."

Jan Di was quickly taken by each arm by two men. She struggled and looked to Ji Hoo helplessly. He stared back at her for a moment. "No!" Ji Hoo shouted and moved forward. One of the men put his hand out and touched Ji Hoo's chest, holding him back. Ji Hoo resisted, and two other men grabbed Ji Hoo by the arms.

"No?" Madame Kang questioned, "You should know your place..."

Ji Hoo stopped and stared helplessly after Jan Di. She shot him one more glance before being forced into the back of the car, as Madam Kang watched with a sickly satisfied expression.

Ji Hoo pulled himself free from the grip of the men. Madam Kang held up a hand to keep the men at bay and approached Ji Hoo.

"Stay away from her…" Madam Kang warned. They stared each other down for a moment, and Madam Kang turned and got into the car.

Ji Hoo's breathing was rampant, and he was nearly coming apart at the seams. He pulled out his phone and put in Joon Pyo's number. He hit send and waited, trembling with rage. He got voicemail.

"Joon Pyo, your mother's thugs just dragged Jan Di off to your house! What's going on? Call me back, immediately!" he shouted into the phone. He hung up, slipped the phone into his pocket, and buried his face in both hands.

 **A/N: I realize this must be a very shocking plot twist, and I do have my reasons behind it, believe it or not...but I do apologize for it (feel really guilty about it actually- was a big risk as a writer), but it'll be explained/resolved next chapter. I really wanted to explore the idea of Madam Kang still controlling JP's life and now trying to control JD's, as well. I found it an interesting concept, and I know that doesn't seem like something she would do, but you will find out why she did it next chapter. Sorry for the continued craziness and emotional roller coaster, and I hope you'll all forgive me and hang in there through the end, which is next chapter. All will be revealed and wrapped up. Thanks!**


	41. Soulmates Part I

**_A/N: OK guys, here is the first installment of the 2 part finale! I've enjoyed writing this so much, and I just wanted to thank everyone for their support and helpful reviews! It's been such a pleasure! I hope you'll enjoy! :) Thanks everyone!_**

 _As a lotus flower is born in water, grows in water, and rises out of water to stand above it unsoiled, so I, born in the world, raised in the world, having overcome the world, live unsoiled by the world  
– Buddha _

F3 held an "emergency meeting" at their clubhouse to discuss the recent surprising turn of events. Ji Hoo sat in his usual chair, and Woo Bin sat on the couch. Yi Jeong had returned to Sweden, but they had him on speaker phone.

Ji Hoo rubbed his head lightly with his fingertips. Woo Bin folded his arms and studied him for a moment.

"So, you spoke to Joon Pyo?" Woo Bin asked.

"Yes, I finally did. He claims to know nothing about this. I didn't think it was his doing. He says he's going to _deal_ with it in person. He's coming back earlier than he planned because of it."

"But, this doesn't make any sense," Yi Jeong said on the phone.

"I know. Joon Pyo's mother hates Jan Di. Why would she try to force the marriage?" Woo Bin chimed in.

"Did Joon Pyo even tell his mother that he wanted to marry Jan Di, or that that they broke up for that matter?" Yi Jeong asked.

"He said he didn't tell her anything. I would have been very surprised if he did tell her anything," Ji Hoo replied. "She probably just assumed about him wanting to marry her."

"Do you think that in Madam Kang's own twisted way she's trying to do this for Joon Pyo?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ji Hoo scoffed, "Maybe."

"I'll never cease to be amazed at the lengths she'll go to," Woo Bin said.

"I'm pretty sure that Joon Pyo doesn't want Jan Di to be with him through force," Yi Jeong added.

"No, and she'd never do that…" Ji Hoo said. "More than likely it's just revenge. She obviously knows about Jan Di and me. She yelled at Jan Di for humiliating Joon Pyo and told me to stay away from her…"

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong sighed in tandem.

"But how did she find out about you guys, Ji Hoo-yah?" Woo Bin asked.

"How does she find anything out? She just does… Knowing her, she's probably had us spied on," Ji Hoo said.

The three were silent for a moment.

"…So, Joon Pyo really told you that he was still going to ask Jan Di to marry him, even after you told him that you two are dating?" Woo Bin asked incredulously.

Ji Hoo nodded slowly.

"Wow…" Woo Bin commented. "That Joon Pyo, he's got guts…"

Ji Hoo shot a dirty look at Woo Bin.

"Not in a good way!" Woo Bin quickly added.

"I don't think he's thinking clearly right now," Yi Jeong commented.

Ji Hoo tightened his arms around himself. "No, he's not. And that doesn't concern you guys?"

"Yes," Woo Bin replied.

"I'm very concerned," Yi Jeong said. "He's not accepting reality."

Ji Hoo sighed and leaned forward. "Why does this have to be so complicated?" _Why do I always have to fight so hard? Is it that she and I are just not meant to be? Perhaps I was only ever meant to watch over her from afar…_

"I should have known that Joon Pyo wouldn't give in easily…but now, look at what I'm doing to my best friend…," Ji Hoo sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Woo Bin put a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder.

Yi Jeong chimed in. "Ji Hoo-yah, I didn't approve at first, as you know, and it's certainly not an easy situation, but I can tell how much you love Jan Di, and judging from when you were in the hospital and from the interactions that I've witnessed between you two, it's pretty obvious that she feels the same…"

Ji Hoo stared out ahead.

"You can't help who you fall in love with… I thought you were just breaking the code before, but now I realize that…perhaps you two are just meant to be together. Perhaps you are…soulmates," Yi Jeong said.

"Soulmates?" Ji Hoo repeated.

Woo Bin gave a short laugh. "Yes, Yi Jeong believes in soulmates. Do you, Ji Hoo-yah?"

Ji Hoo pondered it for a moment. "Yes, now I think I do…," he said with a faraway look.

"But, what if your soulmate is ripped away from you, or, what if you are not good for your soulmate?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Not possible," Yi Jeong stated. "If you are soulmates, it is right…the world may get in the way sometimes, but you _should_ be together…" Ji Hoo paused to further contemplate this.

Woo Bin turned to Ji Hoo," …What are you going to do, Ji Hoo-yah?"

"I don't know… For now, I should go and take her back from there, at least. This is ridiculous. I don't want her anywhere near that psychopath," he said, his voice calm yet impassioned.

"Don't rush in and make a scene," Woo Bin warned.

"You need to tell _me_ that? I'll follow decorum and have my secretary announce that I need to speak with her, and then…"

"And then?" Woo Bin and Yi Jeong simultaneously asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just take her away..."

* * *

Jan Di had been dragged off to the Goo Mansion. She mentally berated herself the entire way for not standing up to Madam Kang and for going along with this ridiculous charade, that is, in between racking her brain to figure out what could possibly be Madam Kang's motivation.

 _Joon Pyo's mother hates me…why would she do this? She should be thrilled that I'm no longer with her son…if she even knows…_

Upon arrival, Jan Di was less forcefully escorted into the house. Madam Kang stood before her.

"I suppose you're wondering why I chose to accept you and bring you here."

Jan Di looked down and nodded. "Well, yes actually."

"To put this simply, I know how my son feels about you, and my husband approves of the match, as well…"

"You mean…" Jan Di began.

"My husband remembers you from when you visited him while he was in the coma."

Jan Di thought back to that time when she cared for Joon Pyo's father, before she knew who he was.

"My husband thinks a lot of you," Madam Kang continued, turning her head from Jan Di. Jan Di could tell this was greatly damaging her immense pride to say such a thing to a lowly commoner. But perhaps Madam Kang did have some compassion in her after all.

"So, I am approving of this match because of my son and my husband."

Jan Di lowered her head. She opened her mouth to speak. "But I do plan on making you a more _presentable_ partner," Madam Kang cut in.

 _Of course she had to toss in an insult_ , Jan Di thought.

"I'm flattered that you approve of me, Madam Kang, but you see, the thing is…" Jan Di wondered how she could explain the situation without being callous toward Joon Pyo. She felt kind of strange being the one to break the news of the break-up to his mother. "The thing is, Joon Pyo and I aren't engaged…," she finally said. The statement seemed _safe._

Madam Kang pursed her lips. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

"Yes, well…" Jan Di began.

"A marriage proposal from Goo Joon Pyo is an incredible offer."

"Yes…it is, but…" Jan Di stammered.

"I'm sure your family would be thrilled."

 _Oh, they certainly would be… Just say, it! Just tell her!_ Jan Di internally demanded.

Just then, there was a ring at the door. Madam Kang instructed the maids to take Jan Di upstairs. As Jan Di was led upstairs she caught sight of Ji Hoo and his secretary.

"Madam, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but Young Master Yoon would like a word with Ms. Geum Jan Di." The secretary bowed to her. Ji Hoo bowed his head slightly in turn.

"That's not possible right now," Madam Kang snapped back.

Jan Di noticed Ji Hoo glance up at her, and they made eye contact. Madam Kang glanced up and motioned for the maid to take her away. Jan Di shot one last glance to Ji Hoo before being taken to the former room she used.

Meanwhile, Madam Kang stared at Ji Hoo, and he stared back.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her?"

"Madam Kang," Ji Hoo bowed his head again. "Please let me speak with Ms. Geum Jan Di for just a few minutes, and I won't return."

Madam Kang folded her arms and shook her head. "Out of the question. She is busy right now."

Ji Hoo felt his chest rising and falling more heavily. He bowed his head," Thank you for your time," and he turned to leave with his secretary.

Once gone, Ji Hoo texted Jan Di. _I'm sorry. I was trying to get you out. Don't worry, I will get you out!_

She responded: _I will get out soon. Don't worry. Please take care of Fluffy._ She hesitated briefly before typing: _I love you…_

* * *

Ji Hoo hated this. He had sent Joon Pyo more than a few messages, and Joon Pyo had simply responded that he would be on his way soon after ranting about how Ji Hoo should have just stopped his mother's guys.

 _What did you want me to do? Beat them up?_ Ji Hoo had asked.

 _Yes!_ Joon Pyo had responded.

Ji Hoo sighed. That wouldn't have solved the larger problem anyway.

* * *

Jan Di put her phone away and sat on the bed. She sighed. She heard the door open again downstairs, and she could hear the sound of talking rising up the stairs. It was a female voice this time. A few minutes later, Joon Hui walked in, fresh from her trip to Europe.

"Unnie!" Jan Di exclaimed.

"Jan Di-yah," Joon Hui approached, looking fabulous as always. She sat beside Jan Di on the bed. "What's going on? I only got a brief version of the story from my mother, and that can't be trusted."

Jan Di looked down, "Well, you see…" Jan Di recounted how Madam Kang had taken her to live there, in order to be trained to be a wife for Joon Pyo. Then, Jan Di sadly told the story of how she and Joon Pyo had broken up and told her about Ji Hoo. Emotionally spent from recounting the whole tale, Jan Di began to cry.

Joon Hui put a hand on her arm. "Don't cry, Jan Di-yah."

"I'm so sorry, Unnie…I feel so badly about Joon Pyo…and I really do care for him so much…we're just…not meant to be together…"

Joon Hui put her arms around Jan Di. "It's OK, Jan Di-yah, it's OK… That happens sometimes…" Joon Hui broke the embrace and pulled out a tissue from her purse. She handed it to Jan Di, and Jan Di wiped her eyes.

"Are you angry with me, Unnie…? Do you think badly of me?"

Joon Hui gazed upon Jan Di sympathetically. "Of course not! I am disappointed that you're not going to be with my brother, but I like you a lot, Jan Di. I want you to be happy. And I will always be your big sister!" Joon Hui smiled at her.

Jan Di sniffed and gave a weak smile.

"But why didn't you tell my mother?"

"I started to, but I just felt like Joon Pyo should be the one to tell her. And she told me that your father likes me and desires the marriage. I just felt badly after that…"

Joon Hui nodded. "She probably wouldn't have listened anyway… But this is strange! And I too agree that Joon Pyo needs to be the one to stand up to her."

Jan Di nodded and then sighed. "But, I guess I need to tell her something. I can't stay here."

"I can handle my mother. And I can get you out of here," Joon Hui said. "You see, my mother always does things her way, and her way is usually not the right way, if you hadn't already noticed," Joon Hui smiled and put a hand on Jan Di's shoulder. "I've never claimed to understand my mother, but perhaps this time she was actually trying to do something for Joon Pyo and consider what he wants. She did it in the worst way possible, of course, and acted without discussing it with anyone involved… But, that's our mother for you…"

Jan Di pondered this. Madam Kang had said that she accepted her and knew that Joon Pyo wanted to marry her. In a way, she had been validating their relationship, the relationship that ironically, no longer existed.

"But she can't force her will on others…she is still doing that. And she is still trying to control my brother and now you…just like she controlled me," Joon Hui said.

Jan Di and Joon Hui exchanged a sympathetic glance.

Joon Hui paused.

"So, you are with Yoon Ji Hoo now?" Joon Hui asked delicately.

Jan Di looked down and nodded.

Joon Hui smiled at her. "He's a good man, and I respect him a lot. He will be able to make you happy."

Jan Di met her eyes and smiled appreciatively.

"Not to mention he's much more sensible and even-tempered than my brother!" Joon Hui joked, attempting to ease Jan Di's guilt, but she didn't quite succeed. Jan Di did her best to smile and then looked down.

"Ohh, cheer up, Jan Di. It will be OK! My brother will get over it eventually. It's just too bad that there aren't more Jan Dis in this world!"

Joon Hui hugged Jan Di. "Unnie…"

* * *

Jan Di had filled Ji Hoo in on the details and Joon Hui's involvement by text, and he had notified her that Joon Pyo was coming to deal with the matter. For the time being, Jan Di had been going along with the whole charade, for Madam Kang had been vigilant and had remained in town. Jan Di was thankful for Joon Hui's presence. It made the whole thing much more tolerable. Joon Pyo had been held up and unable to make it so far.

A few attempts to sneak out had been thwarted already with a warning that if Jan Di didn't behave herself that Madam Kang would make things _difficult_ for Ji Hoo. Jan Di wanted to trust that Ji Hoo would be just fine and that this blackmail was baseless. Madam Kang was very powerful, but Ji Hoo was powerful, too. Still, she couldn't stand the thought of Madam Kang messing with Ji Hoo or anyone else she cared for, so she'd gone along with it for the time being. But how long could she keep this up? She knew that Joon Pyo was aware of it, and he'd promised her that he would be there as soon as he could and that he'd deal with it, but why was he not there yet?

* * *

It had been a week now, and Madam Kang had insisted on Jan Di being involved in a charity ball. Joon Hui explained to Jan Di that her mother hoped to present her there and make her appear as a prominent member of society. They both assumed that a lot of lying was going to take place that night by Madam Kang.

Jan Di's stomach was in knots and her whole body tensed, as Madam Kang's staff styled her hair and prepped her for the charity event. She was terrified, and she knew that she needed to stop this and say something soon before all of South Korea believed that she and Joon Pyo were to be married.

As the staff curled and whisked her hair up into a fancy updo, Jan Di thought of Ji Hoo. She missed him. She recalled the gentle feel of his hands in her hair when he would do it for her. She missed the way he would tenderly sweep it aside and pin strands back, sometimes taking a moment to run his fingers through each piece. She missed how close he would be and the look of concentration on his face, despite their extremely close proximity to one another. She blushed at this. It was almost too much to handle, being so close…and seeing that look he had when he was completely dedicating himself to the task at hand. It made her feel simultaneously nervous and excited when they were only inches away yet not…quite…touching. She wondered if he felt that way, too. She sighed, unable to believe how incredibly much she missed him already. Why was love so hard?

* * *

Madam Kang evaluated Jan Di prior to going to the ball. She smirked but gave her approval. Madam Kang prepared to leave and beckoned Jan Di to follow. "Madam Kang!" Jan Di blurted out, as she walked past her.

Madam Kang turned and looked at her, with a subtle hint of condescension for the way Jan Di had gotten her attention.

Jan Di bowed deeply and finding her courage at last, said, "I'm so sorry, but I can't…I can't go to this event with you…I'm sorry. And I'm sorry, but I can't marry Joon Pyo!"

Madam Kang glared at Jan Di. "And why not?"

"Because…because…" Jan Di wasn't sure what to say. Madam Kang wouldn't possibly understand if she told her that she loves and cares for Joon Pyo but that he's not the one she's meant to be with. And she feared any ramifications for Ji Hoo. She hesitated.

"They're not together any longer, Mother," Joon Hui interrupted, as she entered the room.

Madam Kang looked to Jan Di.

Jan Di nodded. "It's true. I'm sorry."

Madam Kang seemed to ponder this. "Is that so? Hm? Well, I suppose you'll just have to beg for him to take you back then," she said to Jan Di without missing a stride.

Jan Di's lips parted and she stared after her stunned.

"Mother!" Joon Hui shouted. "May I speak with you?"

"It will have to wait. We need to leave for the charity event. Bring her." Madam Kang's men took a still shocked Jan Di by the arms and escorted her out the door.

"Mother! Why are you forcing this?" Joon Hui shouted.

"I'll speak with you later," she replied coldly and turned to leave.

Joon Hui scoffed and released a sigh.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat at home. He'd been going insane over the past week. He felt like a failure. He couldn't believe he'd allowed Jan Di to remain at the Goo Mansion. And where was Joon Pyo? He'd made several other attempts to bring Jan Di back, to no avail. What had truly stopped his attempts was when Madam Kang had threatened to ruin Jan Di's reputation… It frustrated and infuriated him to no end that she was still pulling her tricks and that he seemed powerless against it. But, she did not have infinite power! Did she think him so weak? And why was Jan Di remaining there?

Madam Kang had also been trying to prevent Jan Di from attending medical school, so Ji Hoo hadn't even seen her there in a week. That also angered him, and he vowed that he would never let Madam Kang or anyone else stand in the way of Jan Di's dream. If she attempted to cut off her funding, Ji Hoo would simply fund it himself. He would do whatever needed to be done.

He had been doing a lot of reflection lately. Ji Hoo was a believer in Fate. He recalled his conversation with Yi Jeong and Woo Bin about soulmates. He wondered if he and Jan Di were truly _soulmates._ He had begun to believe in and hope for this, but so many obstacles had been getting in the way lately. Right now, it seemed that all the signs were pointing out that he and Jan Di were _not_ meant to be.

But Ji Hoo also believed that people have the power to shape their fates to some extent. He'd been there by Jan Di's side through everything for the past 7 years, and he'd truly believed that their new-found love could overcome any hardship, but he was beginning to falter. How far did he have to go? How hard did he have to fight? Joon Pyo seemed willing to fight to the death, and nothing was swaying his resolve…did this mean that he deserved her more?

Ji Hoo recalled the times he'd attempted to let go of Jan Di, in order to do what was best for her happiness. Did this mean that he didn't love her as much? Did it mean that he didn't deserve to have her? Was he not selfish enough to have what he wanted? Perhaps Jae Kyung had been right. Perhaps he wasn't selfish enough to take what he wanted most in life. Did that mean he didn't truly desire it enough? Did that make him unworthy of it? He briefly wondered about Jae Kyung and how she was doing. The two of them had given up on what they wanted most for their loved ones' happiness. Was she happy now? Had she found love again?

Since Joon Pyo had told him that he was going to propose, Ji Hoo couldn't get it off his mind. The thought of Jan Di marrying Joon Pyo made him crazy. Surely she wouldn't say yes, but the thought of her breaking his best friend's fragile heart was killing him, too. How could he possibly be happy knowing how Joon Pyo was hurting?

Ji Hoo was stirred from his thoughts by Fluffy, who had just rested his head on Ji Hoo's leg. Fluffy was now at full size and entirely too big to be a lap dog. Still, he and Fluffy had become closer, and he had to admit he was fond of the crazy mutt, so he allowed it. It sounded silly, but he believed that Fluffy had a bit of Jan Di's personality in him. Fluffy whimpered and Ji Hoo smiled and petted his head. "I know, boy, I miss her, too…"

* * *

Ji Hoo had been notified of a charity event that Madam Kang was hosting. He assumed Jan Di would be there, if Madam Kang truly wanted to present her to society. He debated it but not for long before deciding to go. It was open to any potential wealthy benefactors. Ji Hoo put on his best suit and groomed himself. Woo Bin planned to attend, as well, in case he needed _reinforcements._

Jan Di arrived at the ball with Madam Kang. She had been dressed in an entirely overstated powder pink ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and crystal beading and handmade roses along the waistline. She felt like Snow White. Her wedding dress wouldn't be so fancy! If she ever had a wedding…

Madam Kang encouraged her to mingle and talk with others before the auction started, but all she could think about was how ridiculous this whole thing was and how to get out of it. Jan Di wandered around. A waiter came by and presented a tray of hors d'oeuvres. She began shoving them nervously into her mouth.

After finishing off the tray of hors d'oeuvres, she continued to wander around. She glanced around the room, and as the crowd parted, she noticed that Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had walked in. Her heart skipped a beat at seeing Ji Hoo. He was dressed in white, naturally, and he looked completely dashing. She smiled. Apparently the prince was here to rescue her from the evil queen.

But the evil queen had also noticed the prince, and she approached him, which Jan Di observed from across the room.

Madam Kang stood before Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. She glared at Ji Hoo.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Ji Hoo remained cool as ice. He bowed his head slightly and without faltering said, "This is an open charity event. I enjoy giving to charity, and this cause is of particular interest to me. I intend to give a sizable donation tonight."

Madam Kang released air through her nose. She glanced to Woo Bin. "Yeah, me too!" he added.

Madam Kang scoffed. She glared at Ji Hoo once more as if to warn him not to try anything funny. Then she walked off.

Jan Di watched Ji Hoo look to Woo Bin briefly and then turn his eyes toward her. He gasped slightly but noticeably at the sight of her, and then he approached. Woo Bin moved around the room and began schmoozing people. Ji Hoo glanced to Madam Kang before approaching Jan Di. Dancing had begun, so he held out his hand to her. Surely he was not making a scene by asking a lovely party guest to dance with him.

She smiled and took his hand. He put a hand on the small of her back and led her onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arm snugly around her waist. He positioned to lead and slowly, smoothly pulled her in closer. She leaned into him slightly, wishing she could more freely rest her head against his shoulder, but she knew Madam Kang was watching like a lioness on the Savannah. Part of her wanted to completely disregard Madam Kang and do it anyway.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered fervently against her ear.

She felt her breath catch, "You, too…I mean, handsome," and she smiled.

He smiled and pressed his cheek against her hair, and they continued to dance. She glanced around the room as they spun, and she was suddenly very aware of how close they were. The dance floor was rather crowded, but she could clearly see Madam Kang still watching them closely. Ji Hoo was being rather bold to hold her so close in front of Madam Kang. Perhaps he too no longer cared.

"But, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking you back with me, where you belong…" he whispered. His words were refreshing. She still feared any consequences from Madam Kang, but perhaps she needed to trust Ji Hoo more, and as he'd said before, stop trying to protect him. And she did trust him.

He danced her closer to the exit. The dance ended, and the auction began. Ji Hoo and Jan Di stood next to each other watching. When Madam Kang was temporarily occupied, Ji Hoo grabbed Jan Di's hand and whisked her out of the ballroom.

* * *

Ji Hoo led her away by the hand to his motorcycle.

"You came on your bike?"

"Yes," he nodded, suddenly realizing it may not have been the wisest choice. "It was a spontaneous thing, I guess."

She chuckled. He handed her her helmet, and she attempted to hop on the bike with him, no easy feat in such a massive dress. When she struggled he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her on, and then he got on in front of her. She laughed when the dress practically engulfed him, and she smoothed it down and out of his way. They drove off, with her arms encircling his waist and her cheek resting against his back.

They drove for awhile and stopped by the river. Jan Di wondered why they were stopping, but she didn't question it.

Ji Hoo got off and hoisted her off the bike. "Sunbae, it's OK-" she began but allowed him.

They stared at each other for a moment. "So, what's the rest of your plan?" she asked.

Ji Hoo shrugged. "There's not really more to it. I just couldn't stand it any longer, and I had to get you out of there."

Jan Di smiled. "Thank you…" She gave a sigh of relief. It had been pure torture for her…

Ji Hoo gazed upon her, appreciating the way the moonlight was hitting her just right.

He moved closer to her and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Fluffy missed you," he said, "He wouldn't leave me alone…"

Jan Di smiled. "I missed him!"

"… _I_ missed you, too," Ji Hoo said, closing the rest of the distance between them and standing before her. Jan Di's smile widened. "I missed _you_!" He smiled tenderly, took his hands out of his pockets, and pulled her into him. He snaked an arm around her waist and wrapped the other around her back. She leaned into him and clung to the back of his jacket with both hands. He began to run his hands firmly, tenderly up and down the bare portion of her back. Her breath caught in her throat, and she suddenly felt anxious… Seconds later his hands slowed and rested just above her waist.

She noticed he was holding her very tightly now, and he did so for a few more minutes. Then, he pulled back, too quickly for her liking. He began running his hand up and down her arm. He noticed a tiny parade of goosebumps forming along her arm, despite the warmth of the summer evening. He quickly realized he'd been remiss and pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. There _was_ a bit of a breeze after all, and her shoulders and arms were bare. They gazed at each other a moment longer, feeling drawn to each other like a plant to sunlight. Ji Hoo ran his thumb lightly down her cheek. He leaned in and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her deeply. He ran his hand through her hair and further deepened the kiss, while his other hand put light pressure on her waist.

And then he suddenly broke the kiss and pulled back. He slowly turned from her. She noticed a change in his face. He suddenly seemed…sad. She put a hand to her chest in futile hope of slowing her rapidly beating heart. "Sunbae…," she muttered rather breathlessly,"Is everything OK?"

He had his back to her now, and he was looking out over the river. He was quiet, very quiet...

"Sunbae," she said again, in case he hadn't heard her the first time. "What is it?"

"Joon Pyo…still wants to ask you to marry him," he finally said.

Jan Di's lips parted. Ji Hoo turned to see her reaction. She was looking down now, and she was blinking rapidly.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

Her lips parted but no words came. After a moment, she finally replied, "I don't know… I guess I feel…sorry and guilty…"

Ji Hoo nodded and turned from her again. "I don't know what to do about this anymore… I hate hurting my best friend…"

"I don't like hurting Joon Pyo either, but…"

Ji Hoo cut her off, something not typical of him. "Maybe it was better when…maybe we should…"

She noticed that he was trembling lightly now.

"…go back to being…friends…," he finally uttered.

Jan Di's mouth dropped slightly. "Sunbae…" she said painfully. He dropped his head, and his back was still turned from her.

She felt herself welling up, and she felt pressure in her chest. She felt as though her heart would burst at any second. She didn't understand. He told her he was so afraid of losing her and now he was casting her away…

"It's just gotten so complicated…" he continued, "…and it just seems like…maybe we aren't….meant…to be…," his words were shaky. "…Maybe you were meant to be with Joon Pyo. Maybe I was only ever meant to be your sunbae and your firefighter…"

Jan Di exhaled and blinked back tears. She pulled his jacket tighter against her. "So…what are you saying…?"

He remained facing away from her. He didn't want her to see how near tears he was.

"I guess I'm saying…that maybe…we should just go back to the way things were before…and just be…friends." The word _friends_ once again left a terrible aftertaste.

Jan Di needed to sit now. She glanced around before deciding to just sit down on the bike.

"I don't think I can do that," she said directly, "I don't understand… You don't…want to be with me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" she asked naively, as she continued to wrestle with her tear ducts. "I know...I've caused you a lot of problems..." she continued, wobbling slightly. She had to put both hands at her side to steady herself against the seat.

It was crushing his heart. He covered his face in his hands and then turned to her. "No, no you didn't do anything wrong at all!"

He came closer and put his hands on either side of her on the seat of the bike. He leaned down to look into her eyes, and she averted her gaze.

"Hey, you did _nothing_ wrong, OK? I just feel like it would be…better this way…" Even he didn't believe his own words.

"Better?" She attempted to put on a strong façade, but a few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. Ji Hoo instinctively reached out to her. "No! Don't wipe them away!" she suddenly shouted at him. He tightened his jaw and tensed all over. She turned from him and walked a few feet. Then she wiped her eyes swiftly with her arm.

"Don't you love me anymore?" she mumbled, in a voice barely audible to him.

He went to her immediately. He grabbed her by the wrist and turned her to face him. "Jan Di…," he began.

"What?" she asked bluntly, clenching her jaw in preparation.

He took both of her hands in his. She avoided eye contact. "Jan Di, look at me."

She finally did. "Of course I love you! Jan Di, I will always, _always_ love you…," he said.

"Then why are you doing this?"

He realized he didn't have a good answer for that at all. _Because it's for your own good… Because I feel guilty about my best friend… Because there are so many complications…_ None of those reasons seemed worth a damn! But still, he couldn't seem to shake his fears and doubts…

So, he simply took her in his arms and held her head against his chest. He could feel the wetness from her tears. "I'm not…I'm not doing anything, OK. Don't worry. I'm sorry, Jan Di-yah, I'm sorry…I love you…"

* * *

 _Three and a half weeks later…_

Jan Di was no longer living in the Goo Mansion, and she was back to school and work. Joon Pyo was back in Korea, for the time being at least. But things were far from OK for Jan Di. The reason being, Ji Hoo had _disappeared._ He'd left her a note, a _note_ of all things! However, she recalled that she'd done the same to him once before. The note had simply stated that he was going to be away for awhile, but he didn't indicate how long or where he would be going. It had driven her crazy. She attempted to wait it out, plaguing Ga Eul with questions such as, _How long do you think he meant by "awhile?_ and _How long should I wait to text or call again?_ She hadn't been able to reach him by phone either. It seemed to be turned off or out of order or something…

She'd attempted to track him down and had gone to Woo Bin and Grandfather, and she even tried Yi Jeong and Joon Pyo. None of them knew any more than she did, and they were all a bit worried. Woo Bin had simply said that Ji Hoo had been very down and that he said he needed to clear his head. He also said simply that he'd be away and not to worry.

Jan Di sighed. She missed him so much, yet she also wanted to beat him to a pulp right now. Had he wanted to get away from her so badly?

Jan Di wandered around the porridge shop like a zombie, wiping down tables. The lunch rush had just ended, so Master flipped on the TV. He was interested in watching a story about a recent hurricane that had hit Cheongsando Island. Jan Di and Ga Eul continued to chat, as they wiped down tables and swept up. They finished up and Jan Di leaned against the wall and watched the TV, slightly dazed. She sighed.

A reporter talked about the devastation from the hurricane and how volunteer relief workers had been working tirelessly to help out the victims. Jan Di watched as a group of men and women in their early to mid 20s were playing with a group of children. She noticed that some were medical students and were wearing lab coats. Jan Di did a double-take and suddenly let out a gasp.

"Jan Di, what is it?" Ga Eul turned to her. Jan Di was staring at the TV. Ga Eul turned to look, and they both noticed Ji Hoo on TV helping out the victims of the hurricane on Cheongsando Island. Jan Di stared hard at the TV, and there was no doubt in her mind that it was him.

* * *

With little to no deliberation, Jan Di had decided to go to Cheongsando Island. She truly wanted to help the victims, but she felt a bit guilty about her ulterior motive. At this point, though, she didn't care. She'd decided to let go of her pride. She signed up to go with a group of her fellow medical students from Shinwha University.

Days later she was on a boat heading for the island. She had no idea what was in store for her or what she would say to him when she got there, but all she knew was that she needed to see him. The boat ride took only approximately an hour, but the water had been rough and she'd gotten a bit seasick. Truthfully, she believed it was more nerves than motion sickness.

She stepped off the boat with the group and looked around, clutching her backpack of supplies. She was dressed in a gray t-shirt with Shinwha University Medical School written across the front and old jeans. She followed along with the group to meet up with the program coordinator.

Jan Di felt guilty about being preoccupied. She'd done her best to be as attentive as possible, for she knew this was very important, and she truly did want to help out. She kept telling herself that this was a good cause and she was here to help, even though she felt a bit silly right now for following him all the way there like a lost puppy. Still, she would do her best!

Jan Di stopped upon noticing a beautiful field of yellow, and the group continued on. She stopped to stare at it, and she found herself getting lost in her thoughts and the beauty surrounding her.

A voice calling her name stirred her from her dreamworld. She snapped toward the sound of the voice, and she saw Ji Hoo standing approximately 50 feet from her. He was dressed in old jeans and his green button up. It hung open, and he wore a t-shirt underneath. "Jan Di…?" He asked, as if he truly wasn't sure that it was her.

They were both staring at each other, dumbfounded. She hadn't been able to form words yet, and she felt as though her heart would leap out of her chest. It felt so long since she'd seen him, despite it only being less than a month. Why was she so affected…?

"Jan Di, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She approached him slowly, and he remained still. "I could ask you the same question," she said.

He put a hand on the back of his neck and looked at her rather guiltily.

"I'm, uh, helping out…," he said simply, though he knew it wasn't exactly what she meant.

She nodded. "Well, I came to help out, too."

He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"And also, I heard the emergency bell...," she added.

"Well, I suppose this _is_ an emergency," he replied.

"That's not what I meant."

* * *

 **A/N: I know Joon Pyo wasn't in this, but I will definitely be dealing with him in the second part and filling in gaps/recapping what it seems like I left out in this one.**


	42. Soulmates Part 2

_**A/N: Last chapter! I just wanted to thank you all again for your support and for sticking with this story! It's meant a lot, and I've enjoyed writing this so much! I know that some of you were upset with and disappointed in Ji Hoo last chapter. He was going through some stuff and just struggling with the belief that he could truly just allow himself to be happy, despite it all. I really wanted to show his struggles and wanted Jan Di to "rescue" him for once. I hope that this chapter will explain that further. I hope that will be properly conveyed, and I hope this does not seem rushed. I hope that you all enjoy it! This is a long one guys, fair warning. There was a lot to do! Enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)** _

**_Unnie: Name that a girl calls an older girl, roughly big sister but does not have to be a biological sister  
Noona: Name that a boy calls an older girl, roughly big sister  
_** ** _Oppa: Name that a girl calls an older boy, roughly big brother but does not have to be a biological brother  
Hyung: Name that a boy calls an older boy, roughly big brother  
_** ** _Saranghae: I love you_**

 _Just like the lotus, we too have the ability to rise from the mud, bloom out of the darkness, and radiate into the world – Unknown_

 _Three Weeks Earlier…_

Joon Pyo stormed into the Goo Mansion and barged into his mother's office. She was seated at her desk going through a series of documents.

"What the hell did you think you were doing kidnapping Jan Di and bringing her here?" Joon Pyo demanded.

Madam Kang looked up icily. "She's no longer here," she said, as if that explained everything, and then went back to the document she'd been perusing.

"How dare you!" he shouted.

"How dare I? I thought it would make you happy. You love the girl don't you?"

Joon Pyo tightened his mouth, "You had no right…and why would you want her here anyway?"

"It was your father's wish."

"What?"

"Yes, he's fond of the girl. So, I decided to allow it."

Joon Pyo scoffed. "You decided to allow it?" _Now, you decide to allow it!_

Joon Hui had noticed Joon Pyo come in and lingered outside the door.

"Yes. I would have thought you would be pleased."

"Why in hell would I be pleased?"

"I was giving you what you wanted, wasn't I?"

"I don't want to be in a marriage through force! You claim you're doing this for me? Well, I'm tired of you trying to control my life…I've built this company up, brought in numerous clientele, created a very successful merger, and made this company an international entity, and you _still_ dare to try to control me? Stay out of my life…," he seethed.

"I don't know why you're taking your anger out on _me_. I know you're having problems with the girl…I was trying to ensure that you would have what you wanted and teach that girl a lesson for humiliating you!" Madam Kang tossed down the stack of papers she was holding.

"Well, don't! Don't interfere, stay out of it! _You_ were the one who humiliated me, not her!" Joon Pyo prepared to storm off. He paused in the doorway, suddenly growing eerily calm. "...And another thing…you can't force love… You can't buy it or manipulate it either! It just has to be!" Joon Pyo paused.

"…She and I are no longer together, so you won't have anything to do with her. And when I am in a relationship again, _of my own choosing_ , you won't interfere in that either! Is that clear?"

Madam Kang stared back at her son and pursed her lips. Joon Pyo stormed out. Madam Kang sighed and rubbed her head lightly. Joon Pyo slammed the door and nearly collided with Joon Hui. He glanced to her briefly and then resolutely continued past her. Joon Hui jogged along after to check on her brother.

* * *

 _Present…_

Jan Di and Ji Hoo stared at one another, now a few feet away, surrounded by fields of barley as far as the eye could see.

"How have you been?" he asked awkwardly, as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans that were stained with dirt from working. It seemed like such a stupid question, but he needed something to fill the silence and relieve the tension of their standoff.

"How have I been?" she squinted at him, slightly teary-eyed. _How can he be so casual?_ _Terrible!_

"Why did you run away?" she demanded instead, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Run away?"

"Yes! Why did you run away without telling me where you were going or when you'd be back?"

"Well, I, uh…" he stammered, knowing he was in big trouble.

"Did you really want to get away from me so badly?"

"Of course not!" he gaped at how she could possibly suggest such a ridiculous notion. Though he couldn't blame her. "I just…needed some time to think…I thought both of us could use a little time apart...to think, I guess…"

"I didn't want time apart…I didn't need to think…"

"Jan Di-yah…I just thought…"

"No, no excuses! If something was bothering you, you should have talked to me about it. And even if you needed time, you should have just told me! Do you know how worried I was, huh?" Her words had temporarily incapacitated him as a viper's venom.

"Why do you always have to handle things on your own? You're not alone anymore…" her voice trailed off. She looked up at him with eyes that were deep pools of misery.

His lips parted, and he continued to stare at her. He'd gotten so used to being alone, dealing with things alone, being miserable alone… It was just beginning to dawn on him that he truly was no longer alone…

Ji Hoo sighed. "You're right. I should have told you, but I thought that if I tried to say it to your face that I wouldn't be able to go through with it…"

She nodded sadly. "I guess you did try to talk to me about it… So, it's true that you want to just be friends…" she stumbled through her words shakily, "…so, were you just trying to avoid me so it wouldn't be awkward?"

"No! I, ahhh!" He turned from her and covered his face with his hands.

"I was punishing myself, I guess…," he finally said. "And there's no greater punishment for me than being away from you…"

She tightened her mouth. "Punishing yourself for what?"

"For everything. For stealing you away, for breaking my best friend's heart, for being weak, for failing to protect you… I planned to just take some time to think, and then I heard about this and decided to come. I thought maybe doing something good could erase the bad I've done. I thought I could somehow make up for it, and maybe then I could allow myself to just be…happy… I guess that's pretty selfish, isn't it?"

Jan Di sighed. She felt herself shiver, and she hugged herself. "No, it's not. I guess I can understand all that, but you didn't _need_ to punish yourself. And you weren't just punishing yourself…you were punishing me, too."

"Jan Di-yah…" he replied, overtaken by emotion.

She was still angry but also relieved to be standing before him now. Unable to take it any longer, she threw her arms around his neck, as if he was a soldier home from war. The force of her hug knocked Ji Hoo back, and he stiffened slightly.

"Jan Di-yah…I'm dirty…," he mumbled, recalling his clothes.

"I don't care!" She pressed into him further until they were practically one entity.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter than he thought he ever had.

"I missed you," she whispered, full of emotion.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her, taking her in completely. "I missed you, too…," he rested his chin on her shoulder.

She pulled back after a moment, and he held her shoulders. Feeling the need to ease the intensity of the emotional moment, she said, "I'm still mad at you, though! You wanna die? Don't ever do that again!" she placed her hand upon his chest and pushed him.

He smiled and caught her hand. His expression grew serious. "Mianhae…" he whispered, as he fixed her hand against his chest. "Mianhae, Jan Di-yah, I never will again…," he whispered again, even softer this time. He held her hand there and caressed it. Jan Di looked down. She felt her frozen heart slowly thawing, but she wasn't quite ready to forgive him yet.

"I better get back to the group…," she said, "…they're probably wondering about me. And I really did come here for a purpose…"

"Yes," he nodded.

She pulled her hand free and began to walk off.

* * *

"I'll go with you! I need to check in, anyway," he exclaimed and caught up to her. He walked along beside her, tossing cautious glances to her along the way. She was staring straight ahead and not looking at him, as if walking required her full concentration.

Jan Di headed resolutely toward the check-in point but soon realized she had no idea where it was. She stopped and looked one way and then the other. The warm breeze blew through her hair, gently pushing it across her face. She held up a hand to block the blazing sun and scanned for any sign of the group.

Ji Hoo stood beside her with his hands in his pockets and looked to her. "Do you not know where you're going?" he grinned.

"Of course I do!" she shot back and tossed a coin in her head to pick a direction. She tightened her mouth and nodded to herself, and then she began to walk down the path to the right. He grabbed her by both arms and pulled her back into his chest for a moment. Their bodies pressed against each other and his forehead met her hair. "It's this way," he whispered against her ear, his lips grazing it. She felt herself shudder lightly but quickly shook it off. He pointed her body in the right direction. Without a word, she broke free and took off in that direction.

Ji Hoo smiled, shook his head, and followed along. As they walked along, Jan Di a few strides ahead, the voice of a young girl came from nowhere, "Oppa!" Then, a small girl, about 6 years old, popped up from the barley field, like a gopher from its hole.

Jan Di turned in time to see the girl collide with Ji Hoo and wrap her arms around his waist. Jan Di looked back for a moment before approaching.

"Eun-Young," he greeted, putting an arm around her back, "How are you?"

Eun-Young squeezed him tighter. She had dark brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail and large brown eyes. She wore shorts and a t-shirt with a bunny on it. Ji Hoo looked to Jan Di, who was standing before them now and looking on curiously. Eun-Young looked up at Jan Di, blinking.

"Eun-Young, this is my friend Geum Jan Di," Ji Hoo said. "Jan Di, Eun-Young lives here on the island with her mother and older sister."

Eun-Young reluctantly released her grip on Ji Hoo and took a few cautious steps toward Jan Di. Jan Di squatted down before her.

"Hello, Eun-Young," Jan Di said with a smile.

Eun-Young looked down, shyly, and kicked at the dirt. "Can I call you Unnie?"

"Yes, of course you can. It's nice to meet you," Jan Di said and patted the girl on the head. Eun-Young smiled and looked down.

Jan Di stood. She and Ji Hoo locked eyes briefly before she pursed her lips and turned again. Eun-Young looked curiously between Jan Di and Ji Hoo.

Jan Di walked ahead. Ji Hoo watched after Jan Di, remorseful. He sighed and dragged his feet lightly. Eun-Young looked up at Ji Hoo. She slipped her small hand into his, and they followed Jan Di.

Jan Di walked ahead, feeling confused and preoccupied. _Ji Hoo seems pretty comfortable here… He even seems to know the locals. I wonder how long he was planning to stay without telling me…_ Thinking about it was only making her angrier…

The three walked along a dirt path with stone-lined walls, as the barley danced in the gentle wind. Eun-Young stopped and tugged at Ji Hoo's sleeve. Ji Hoo looked down and smiled at Eun Young.

"Oppa?"

"Yes, Eun-Young?"

"Does Oppa _like_ Unnie?" she looked to Jan Di, who was walking slowly but steadily a dozen feet or so ahead of them.

Ji smiled affectionately and squatted down next to her. "Yes, very much, Eun-Young."

Eun-Young poked out her cheeks and looked up at him. "Is Unnie… _mad_ at Oppa?" she asked curiously.

Ji Hoo sighed. "You're so smart, Eun-Young. Yes, I'm afraid that Unnie is a little bit angry with Oppa."

"Why?" she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, as if she could not possibly fathom such a thing.

"Well," Ji Hoo pursed his lips and looked out across the field, pondering how best to explain. "Oppa behaved very badly…and he made Unnie sad."

Eun-Young stared down at the handmade sandals her mother had made.

"What do you think Oppa should do?" he asked.

A tiny light bulb went off in Eun-Young's head, and she rushed into the field. He watched her stoop down and disappear beneath a blanket of flowers. A moment later she popped up. She ran back to him carrying a handful of yellow canola flowers with dirt still hanging from the roots.

"Oppa should just say he is sorry and give her these!" Eun-Young held up the flowers.

 _The logic of children, so simple, yet so flawless…_ Ji Hoo smiled and patted her head. He took the flowers. "That's perfect. Thank you, Eun-Young."

Jan Di glanced back over her shoulder, wondering why she hadn't heard their footsteps for awhile. She stopped and noticed they hung back but were once again walking toward her. She decided to wait for them this time.

Ji Hoo and Eun-Young caught up with her. Ji Hoo was holding Eun-Young's hand and had the other hand behind his back. He stopped before her and released Eun-Young's hand. She looked at him quizzically, and he smiled. He pulled the hand from behind his back and presented the handpicked floral arrangement.

 _He's trying to be cute now? Oh, you're not getting off the hook so easily!_

She gave him an indifferent look. His lips moved and he mouthed _Sorry_ , as he continued to stare at her, holding the flowers. She softened. She smiled faintly and shook her head at him. Then, she haughtily took the flowers and turned from him. Ji Hoo caught her by the shoulder before she could get away. He put his arm around her. Eun-Young beamed up at Jan Di and then at Ji Hoo. He took Eun-Young's hand with his other, and the three of them walked along together.

* * *

Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Eun-Young arrived at the volunteer office. Ji Hoo sent off Eun-Young and went inside with Jan Di.

"Where were you?" the coordinator of the medical student volunteers asked of Jan Di, rather annoyed.

"Oh, I umm," Jan Di stammered.

"She was with me. I gave her a job," Ji Hoo chimed in.

"Ah, Yoon Ji Hoo, there you are," the project leader said, turning to Ji Hoo and smiling.

Ji Hoo came forward and engaged in conversation with the project leader. The other volunteers crowded around and joined in the conversation, as they discussed what was left to be done and what progress had been made.

 _Of course he's already won the entire group over, while I'm getting into trouble…,_ Jan Di thought.

Jan Di stood back with her hands behind her back, watching the others. Ji Hoo glanced to her and the corners of his mouth curved upward. He approached her and put an arm around her. He led her over to the group. He held both of her arms and presented her before the group like a trophy.

"This is Ms. Geum Jan Di," he introduced her to those who did not yet know her. "She is a good friend of mine and a very hard worker, so treat her well!"

Jan Di cracked a smile and bowed her head to the group. They welcomed her.

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to realize that Ji Hoo's words had been true. Jan Di worked just as hard or harder than anyone, including the men. There was still so much to be done, even though the island was slowly looking better.

Later that morning, Jan Di, Ji Hoo, the medical students, and a few volunteer doctors from Shinwha University Hospital helped out in the small one-room clinic on the island. The island only had one major medical facility, so the locals appreciated having a few more doctors and medical student volunteers to help out with the injuries and routine medical care. An older doctor supervised Jan Di and Ji Hoo while they did checkups on some of the local children. They wore the lab coats they'd recently earned. Ji Hoo greeted his next patient, a 5 year old girl with braids named Sae Byul, while Jan Di did paperwork with her mother.

Ji Hoo kneeled down. "What seems to be the matter?" he asked sweetly.

"Doctor Prince, my throat hurts," the girl said, and she wrapped her arms around Ji Hoo's neck. Ji Hoo smiled and embraced her back warmly.

Jan Di smiled affectionately over at the girl. "Doctor Prince?"

"Yes, I'm going to marry Doctor Prince when I grow up," the girl assured, as she hugged him.

Jan Di smiled. Ji Hoo pulled her back and took out a tongue depressor. "We'll get married next time. For now, open your mouth and say ahhh," he said.

* * *

After a picnic lunch brought by the local women, the men began rebuilding some of the homes that had been damaged. Ji Hoo was helping with this. Jan Di and her group was assisting with some cleanup and sorting of emergency supplies. Several children were playing nearby.

A young boy of about 8 years approached Ji Hoo. He was holding a ball and was followed by a group of the local children, including Eun-Young. "Hyung, will you play with us?" the boy asked. Ji Hoo leaned down with his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry, I have to work, but…" he glanced around for Jan Di and then saw her. He patted the boy on the head, "Follow me, you guys," he said to the group. They all followed after him.

Ji Hoo approached Jan Di. "This is Ms. Geum Jan Di, and she will play with you," Ji Hoo said, with a satisfied smile.

Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo and then at the kids.

"Jan Di, you know Eun-Young. And this is…" Ji Hoo pointed out each child from the village in turn.

 _Oh, that memory of his…_ She'd already forgotten most of the names he'd just said.

"Hi, kids!" Jan Di waved at them with both hands in an animated fashion. Ji Hoo smiled.

"OK, have fun," he said, squeezing Jan Di's arm before leaving.

Jan Di smiled and put her hands on her hips. A little girl came up to her.

The girl tugged at her sleeve. "Hi! You're pretty, Unnie!" the girl said.

Jan Di smiled and knelt beside the girl. "Thank you. You're pretty, too. What's your name again?"

"Hye Rim," she said. Jan Di smiled.

"Do you want to play dodge ball?" one of the boys asked.

Jan Di hated that game. She recalled being hit in the face during a game at Shinwha, while she was gawking at Ji Hoo of all things, and getting a nosebleed. Right in front of F4 and most of the school, too. But she decided to play, for the kids.

Ji Hoo and three young men from the village began working on Eun-Young and her family's damaged home. Ji Hoo would toss a glance here and there to where Jan Di was scampering around with the kids. He smiled. One of his fellow carpenters, an 18 year old boy glanced over at Jan Di and the kids, then turned back to Ji Hoo.

"That Jan Di noona, she's kind of a babe…"

"Yea, well keep your eyes in your head… She's taken," Ji Hoo warned.

The guy pointed to Ji Hoo, "Oh, you and…nice!" He grinned at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo smirked and tousled his hair before telling him to get back to work. Since it was a hot day, some of the guys had taken their shirts off. Ji Hoo followed suit. Jan Di noticed this and found herself staring stupidly. _Ugh, what's wrong with me?_

She didn't have much time to consider that question, though, before hearing, "Look out!" Jan Di felt a jolt to the head, and she was knocked to the ground by the ball.

"Noona, are you OK?" the boy who'd accidentally hit her asked.

Ji Hoo had come running and was now kneeling beside her. The group had gathered around. "Are you OK?" Ji Hoo asked, as he lifted her to a seated position. Jan Di rubbed her head, "Yes, I'm fine," she said. Ji Hoo noticed bleeding and pinched her nose to stop it. He pulled out a handkerchief and held it to her nose. She noticed he was still shirtless and averted her gaze.

"I'm fine. That's not necessary, Sunbae." She took the handkerchief from him though and pressed it to her nose, as she continued to avoid looking directly at him. Ji Hoo looked down at her and smiled. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he whispered.

She continued to look away, "N-no, not at all."

He chuckled and put his shirt back on that had been tied around his waist. "Is that better?"

She wanted to die of humiliation. Perhaps she would. She moved to get up and he held her arm, steadying her. "I'm fine, go, go…" she shooed him away and walked off. Ji Hoo shook his head and tossed a last glance her way before going back to work. The girls had run to Jan Di to check on her and were now surrounding her.

* * *

It had been a very long first day. Jan Di knew hard work well, but this had been a whole other animal. Relief work was exhausting but extremely rewarding. She found herself enjoying helping others and making new friends with the pleasant islanders. Eun-Young continued to hang around Jan Di and had introduced her to her biological unnie. Jan Di had become fast friends with the 15 year old sister of Eun-Young, named Da-Eun. Da-Eun was a thin, pretty thing with a sweet face and beautiful wide eyes. Da-Eun had been anxiously talking about a village boy that she liked and asking Jan Di for advice. Jan Di smiled at her, thinking how she didn't know if she was really qualified to be giving advice on the subject.

That night, Jan Di lay on a mat in Eun-Young and Da-Eun's house. Their mother had taken her in to stay. Ji Hoo was staying at a house a few yards away with the boys. Jan di pulled her blanket up. Eun-Young had fallen asleep curled up next to Jan Di, and Da-Eun lay on the other side, resting her head on her hand. Da-Eun had begun to go on about the boy Ye-Jun that she liked. Jan Di wondered if she should ask Ji Hoo about him since he'd been working closely with the boy.

"Unnie," Da-Eun began, "What do you think I should do? I just like him so much…whenever I see him, my heart starts beating fast, and when he talks to me I feel tongue-tied…he must think I'm so stupid…"

"No, I'm sure he doesn't think that, Da-Eun. I'm sure he gets nervous, too. Maybe you should just tell him honestly how you feel. You're a beautiful and sweet girl, and I've seen him notice you," Jan Di said, with a grin.

"Really?" Da-Eun perked up.

"Yes, really," Jan Di nodded.

Da-Eun tried to hide the huge smile that was forming upon her face. "I think I may be in love with him," she mused and then turned to Jan Di with a wry smile, "I wish he'd look at me the way Ji Hoo Oppa looks at you," she said.

Jan Di gawked at her and felt a slight blush forming. She turned over to face away from Da-Eun. "Oh, Da-Eun, I don't know about that…"

"Ji Hoo Oppa seems to be really in love with you, Unnie," Da-Eun teased.

Jan Di scoffed. "We should get some sleep, Da-Eun…"

Da-Eun grinned and decided to continue on with her torment. "Come on, Unnie, no need to be embarrassed… But everyone sees it…it's so obvious that Ji Hoo Oppa is in love with you…and I think that you're in love with him, too, right?"

Jan Di tugged the covers and pulled them tighter against her, nearly covering her face. "Well, yes…"

Da-Eun squealed. "I knew it! Are you two a couple?"

Jan Di realized she wasn't sure how to answer that. She thought they were, but then he'd run away. He'd explained to her and apologized, but she couldn't help feeling doubt over how strongly he felt. He seemed hesitant to fight for _them_.

"Well, Da-Eun, it's kind of complicated…"

"Why is it so complicated?"

"It's hard to explain, Da-Eun," Jan Di grew a bit sad. She quickly changed her demeanor. "But, I think that Ye-Jun likes you! Should I ask Oppa to ask him for you?" Jan Di turned and grinned at her.

"Oh! No, don't do that, Unnie!" Da-Eun playfully hit Jan Di's arm. Jan Di smiled at her.

"Let's get some sleep. Goodnight, Da-Eun."

"Goodnight, Unnie."

* * *

The next day was busy and flew by. Before Jan Di knew it, evening had come. Jan Di was making dinner with Da-Eun and Eun-Young and Da-Eun's mother. The girls' mother was showing Jan Di how to make abalone rice porridge, a specialty on the island. Due to the hurricane, their supply of abalone had been limited, but they had just enough to make a nice dinner tonight for the family and for the men who'd helped to rebuild their home. They were celebrating putting the finishing touches on the repairs to their home.

Eun-Young's mother called for Eun-Young. "Eun-Young, Eun-Young!" she looked around, "…Where is that girl?" she asked, looking outside. "I told her not to go far."

"I'll go and find her," Jan Di offered.

"Oh, thank you dear!"

Jan Di rushed out and began to comb the island for Eun-Young. She went to all the places she knew Eun-Young liked to go. She noticed a pile of prayer rocks. It seemed taller, so it appeared Eun-Young had been there that day. Jan Di continued to search and call for Eun-Young. She was beginning to get a sinking feeling in her stomach. Jan Di headed down to Jiri Beach and noticed movement. Eun-Young was in the water, flailing and crying out. She was struggling to stay afloat.

"Eun-Young!" Jan Di shouted and rushed into the water and swam to her. Jan Di quickly reached Eun-Young and put an arm around her. She held her up and began to backstroke with one arm toward the shore. It wasn't long before Jan Di felt the familiar ache in her shoulder and found it difficult to continue. Her muscles were cramping and the shoulder was locking up. She felt herself struggling to stay above water. With the remainder of her strength, she pushed Eun-Young higher up, holding her head above water. Jan Di kept moving her arm, but her head began to sink beneath the waves.

Hearing the commotion, Ji Hoo and the men had come running. Ji Hoo got there first and jumped in and swam to them. Another village man quickly followed. Ji Hoo pulled Jan Di and Eun-Young up and wrapped his arm around them. He swam toward the shore with them. Ji Hoo reached land, and the other man took Eun-Young from him. He carried Jan Di out. Ji Hoo glanced to Eun-Young. She began coughing and choking.

Ji Hoo carried Jan Di a few feet and laid her down on the beach. "Jan Di, can you hear me? Wake up!" She wasn't responding. He got down on his knees before her and put his head against her chest. His own heart stopped when he realized she wasn't breathing.

He tilted her head back and began CPR. He pressed his mouth to hers and breathed into her. Then, he began compressions against her chest. "Come on Jan Di, come on, breathe, breathe…" he urged, as he pushed downward. He checked her chest again. It was not moving. "No, no, no, no!"

"Jan Di, don't do this!" he pleaded and smacked the ground. Then he breathed into her once, twice, and began to compress. "Come on, come on, please, please," he urged, panicked. He stared down at her pale blue face with a look of desperation and began the cycle again.

Suddenly, she began sputtering. Ji Hoo closed his eyes tightly and breathed a sigh of relief. "Jan Di, are you OK?" he asked. She lay there like a fish. She blinked up at him and stared blankly. He pulled her swiftly against him. "Oh, Jan Di, Jan Di," he mumbled as he held her. His heart was beating through his chest.

"What were you thinking?" Ji Hoo demanded, still cradling her. She was a ragdoll in his arms. "You're not supposed to swim!"

"I, uh, had to save Eun-Young." Jan Di looked around for her. She noticed the group surrounding her, their expressions a mixture of concern and relief. "Is she OK?"

"She's fine," Ji Hoo said. "…You should have gone for help, though." Jan Di noticed that Eun-Young's mother held her wrapped up in a towel. Eun-Young's mother thanked Jan Di fervently and then carried Eun-Young off toward home.

"There wasn't any time…," Jan Di said matter-of-factly.

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply. "You scared me to death!"

He was still holding her there, his cheek pressed against hers.

"Sunbae…I'm OK… Mianhae…" she rested her head in the crook of his arm. She felt ashamed for the trouble and worry she'd caused him and for making a scene.

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply again and squeezed her once more before reluctantly releasing her. He helped her up. One of the village men tossed him a towel, and he wrapped it around her shoulders and began to dry her. He put his arm around her and walked her toward her room. She changed, and when she came out he was waiting for her.

* * *

He sat her down and took her face in his hands. "Are you OK?" She nodded.

"I don't think I can ever leave you alone…," he half-joked, still seeming shaken. "Still getting into trouble after all this time…what am I going to do with you Geum Jan Di?" he asked affectionately, caressing her cheek.

He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and then a second and then a third. He took her shoulders squarely, and his face was somber. "I don't think you realize what would become of me if I lost you…" Then, he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…," he mumbled.

"Sunbae…for what?"

"For leaving like that, for what I said, I didn't mean it at all! I'm the biggest idiot ever! I thought I had to fix _everything_ before we could be together… And I didn't know how to, so I…panicked, I guess... Can you ever forgive me?"

She looked at him tenderly. "…I forgive you."

He wrapped his arms around her and she sunk into him.

"Gomawo, Jan Di-yah… I know I don't deserve you, but I need you… I love you so much," he whispered, as he held her.

She smiled against him, "I love you, too."

He took her by the arm and gently pulled her up. He interlaced his fingers with hers, "Let's take a walk," he said.

* * *

They walked to a pond. Jan Di noticed that the pond remained beautiful, despite the devastation around it. The top of the pond was sprinkled with pink lotus blossoms.

They sat together on the ground beside the pond. Jan Di admired the lotus and then grew somber. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. She took a breath and spoke this time. "I talked to Joon Pyo before I came," she said.

Ji Hoo's interest was spiked. He simply nodded and waited for her to continue.

Jan Di recalled her conversation with Joon Pyo weeks earlier…

 _"Geum Jan Di," Joon Pyo said her name simply and turned away from her. "Mianhae…"_

 _"Joon Pyo, why are you sorry? I'm the one who is sorry!"_

 _He sighed. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you…for being so harsh…I was just hurt, and I couldn't accept the break-up."_

 _Her eyes were moistened. "It hasn't been easy for me either, believe me… I care about you so much… It's been killing me…I'm so, so sorry, Joon Pyo!" Tears began to run down her face._

 _Joon Pyo crossed his arms and sighed, still unable to look at her. "I didn't understand how you could just change your mind like that…it made me crazed with anger…"_

 _The comment stung a bit. "It wasn't like that, Joon Pyo! I didn't just change my mind. I really never meant for this to happen…it just happened…and it wasn't something that just happened overnight. I've been struggling with it for awhile. I didn't want to accept it, and I tried to deny it..."_

 _He was silent._

 _"You mean so much to me, Joon Pyo…and you're someone that I can never forget as long as I live."_

 _She watched his shoulders hunch slightly and his body tense._

 _"Do you hate me, Joon Pyo?" she asked shakily, tears streaming down her face now._

 _He finally turned to her. His eyes were reddened and his face was granite. Then, seconds later she watched it soften ever so slightly._

 _"No. I don't hate you." He approached her._

 _She couldn't look at him. She was being eaten alive by the vicious predator that was her sorrow and shame._

 _He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ji Hoo asked me to give you up."_

 _She glanced up at him and then bowed her head, as she continued to tremble lightly._

 _"I told him I couldn't do it, and I still don't really know if I can…but I realized that I've been selfish…I've been selfishly and stupidly trying to hold onto you…"_

 _"You're not stupid or selfish, Joon Pyo…," she said._

 _He tightened his jaw. "No, I have been…I've always been selfish, my whole life. It's how I grew up…and I've always been selfish with Ji Hoo… I've known how he felt for a long time, but I didn't care. I just couldn't give you up. Even though he gave you up for me… I told myself it was because of how much I loved you and that you were the only one for me…but I realized that I need to think of others' happiness, too."_

 _"Joon Pyo…"_

 _"Geum Jan Di, are you happy?" he asked suddenly. "Does he make you happy?"_

 _She stared down at her feet. Her body was shaking all over. She sniffed and gave a subtle nod of her head._

 _Joon Pyo sighed and rubbed his head. "And you…love…him?" Joon Pyo could barely say it and it burned. It burned more than anything he'd ever felt._

 _She nodded again. "I'm so sorry, Joon Pyo…" Her body became wracked by sobs. He felt his own body beginning to shake in turn._

 _"Why him?" Joon Pyo finally asked. "Why Ji Hoo?"_

 _Jan Di glanced up at him. He didn't appear angry, something else…_

 _"I just need to know," he said._

 _"I don't know, Joon Pyo. I don't think it's something I really had a choice about. I think maybe he was just…chosen for me…as stupid as that may sound. As much as I loved you, I just don't think you and I were ever meant to be…I'm sorry, Joon Pyo, I'm so sorry!" she hung her head, and the tears continued to silently flow from her face to her neck. She was surprised she had any tears left at this point._

 _Her words were like fire setting him ablaze and charring him slowly, excruciatingly. It finally hit him. And it hit him hard. He'd been fighting a losing battle…_

 _Joon Pyo's chest was heaving now and his eyes stung from the tears he'd been fighting back._

 _"What can I do, Joon Pyo? Please tell me what to do…to earn your forgiveness…," she begged._

 _He hesitated and then took her roughly in his arms. He wrapped her up tightly. "You don't have to do anything… I…forgive you…"_

 _She stiffened at first, and then she embraced him back. He held her tightly as she cried. He stared out over her head, pondering how he could possibly begin to let her go…_

* * *

Ji Hoo listened patiently and sympathetically to her story. He gazed at her tenderly, as she stared off into the distance, and he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, Jan Di-yah… Are you OK?"

She sniffed and nodded. A few tears had escaped and run down her face.

"You know I can't stand to see you cry…," he said, as he wiped the tears. She looked down and nodded.

Ji Hoo pulled her against him and stroked her hair. He stared out across the pond for a moment and then broke the hug. His arm remained loosely around her shoulder.

"You know, Jan Di, I think perhaps Grandfather was right. Perhaps instead of an otter, you are more like the lotus," he mused, almost to himself.

She glanced over at him. "Like the lotus, you too Jan Di, have been affected by a dark and muddy world, but you have come through completely unsoiled. You're still the same sweet, caring, and beautiful person that I always knew. And you made my world more beautiful in the process…"

She looked over, resting her arm on her knee, and smiled sweetly. "Sunbae…"

He sighed. "Sure you're OK?"

"Actually, I think something _is_ wrong with me…"

"What is it?" he asked fervently, turning to her with a look of pure concern on his face.

She gazed at him and then looked down and smiled shyly.

"Well, when I'm around a…certain person…I suddenly have some unusual symptoms…and I need your professional opinion…," she smiled wryly.

He grinned to himself. He grew mock serious and crossed his arms. "Hm, what are these symptoms?"

"Well, my heartbeat speeds up and begins to race…and I feel shortness of breath. And then, I get a bit dizzy… The symptoms are very intense when I'm around him… And when I am away from him, I feel an aching in my chest…"

He smiled knowingly. "Hm," he rubbed his chin, "…Sounds serious. Who is this person who brings about these symptoms?"

"Mmm…" she glanced across the pond.

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes, actually. You know him very well."

"Ah, I see," he smiled to himself.

"What's your diagnosis, Doctor?"

"Hm, well this disease…it is one that I'm very familiar with it…it's a specialty of mine actually," he laughed half-heartedly at the irony of that. "…It's called Lovesickness. I have this disease myself… Could it be that you have it, too?"

She nodded and a smile graced her face. "I think I do. Is there a cure?"

"There is one…" He leaned toward her slowly, as if he was going to tell her a secret, until his lips were inches from hers. "The cure is…to never be apart from the person who is causing the illness…"

"I failed to follow my own orders and my sickness got much worse, but I never will again…," he said.

They both closed their eyes, and he pressed his lips softly to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, as he deepened the kiss. From behind them they heard a synchronous, high-pitched "Wooo…" They broke the kiss and turned to see all the village kids watching and smiling. The kids began to clap and cheer. Ji Hoo reluctantly released Jan Di. She blushed and looked down. Ji Hoo revealed his perfect smile and shook his head.

"It appears we have an audience," he whispered to her. He wondered how long the kids had been there. Neither he nor Jan Di had heard them sneak up.

"Yes, it appears so," she said.

Ji Hoo turned to the kids. "Aren't you kids up past your bedtime?" he called out.

The question elicited raucous laughter from the group. Ji Hoo and Jan Di looked to each other, quizzically.

"It's only 7:30!" one of the older boys called out. "If you wanted privacy you should've waited another hour and a half!" The rest of them laughed hysterically. Ji Hoo shook his head; they had him on that. Then, the kids crowded around them, still ooo'ing and ahh'ing over the romantic moment.

"Now, do you guys mind?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Ohhh, we get it, right? They want to be alone…," one of the boys teased.

After they'd gotten rid of their young audience, Ji Hoo and Jan Di continued to sit by the lotus pond. Ji Hoo played his guitar and sang a song he'd written for her, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ji Hoo and Jan Di had returned to Seoul, leaving behind promises that they would keep in touch and visit their new friends often. Yi Jeong had returned from Sweden, and as promised, he'd found Ga Eul immediately.

Joon Pyo remained in Korea, for the time being at least. He would soon be leaving again for further world travel for the business. He stood on the beach where he'd gone on a picnic with Jan Di once. It was then that she'd pushed him away the first time, telling him that he would always be just the heir to Shinwha to her. He recalled his emotional goodbye with Jan Di that time and this most recent, permanent one. He stared out, attempting to calm the swell in his heart.

Alex had remained in Korea, as well. She would be traveling with him to Rome soon. He shook his head at the fact that he hadn't been able to shake her. But somehow he felt…grateful for her being there.

Alex showed up while he stood on the beach. She made her way to his side, stirring him from his thoughts. He wasn't sure how she'd found him; she was entirely too nosy for her own good. "How long have you been here?" he asked, still staring out.

"Not long," she said.

He considered demanding that she leave, but he knew that was a hopeless cause. "Do you have something to say?" he asked, doing his utmost to hide any remnants of tears.

"No," she said simply. She hesitantly put a hand on his back. He allowed it, which surprised her a bit.

They simply stood there silently and looked out over the ocean. She tested the waters further and ran her hand up and down his arm. He attempted to remain stoic, but he felt himself faltering, and he began to shake lightly. He balled his hands into fists at his sides, and he felt a salty sea of tears forming. He slumped down to a seated position in the sand, and Alex followed suit, despite being in a rather expensive dress. She pulled him against her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He felt himself give in and wrap his arms around her, too, and he squeezed her. She said nothing, but simply allowed him to cry.

* * *

Afterward, Joon Pyo visited the old places he'd gone with Jan Di. He'd immersed himself in their memories. It had been his own personal form of cleansing. After that, there was one more order of business. Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo met on the same beach. They stood next to each other for a moment without saying a word, the wind blowing through their hair.

Ji Hoo worked up his courage to recite the speech he'd painstakingly prepared. He finally turned to Joon Pyo, who was staring out across the water. "Joon Pyo…," Ji Hoo began.

Joon Pyo held up a hand to cut him off. "I know what you're going to say, and you don't need to."

Ji Hoo sighed. "Joon Pyo, how can I make things right between us again? Please tell me what I can do! I need for you to forgive me!" he pleaded.

Joon Pyo smirked. "Jan Di said the same thing…" Ji Hoo gazed upon him sadly.

Joon Pyo paused for a long time, which had Ji Hoo on edge. Finally, Joon Pyo said, "Just make her happy."

Ji Hoo's lips parted, and he stared at Joon Pyo. "Joon Pyo…" he muttered, truly affected.

"Make her happy. And don't ever, _ever_ hurt her, or you'll have to deal with me," Joon Pyo warned.

Ji Hoo smiled faintly, but he knew that Joon Pyo was far from joking. He knew without a doubt that if he ever hurt Jan Di in the slightest that Joon Pyo would hunt him down like an animal.

"You don't have to worry about that, Joon Pyo." They exchanged a glance. _I'll never hurt her, Joon Pyo, I promise… I'll take care of her and protect her with my life… I'll never let her be hurt again… I'd die first…_

Joon Pyo seemed to understand. "Good," he said simply. His face hardened and slightly turned from Ji Hoo.

"Joon Pyo, thank you!" Ji Hoo exclaimed, almost boyishly. Ji Hoo was near tears now and barely able to contain himself.

Joon Pyo faced Ji Hoo and sighed. Joon Pyo reached out and pulled Ji Hoo into a rough headlock. He gave Ji Hoo a noogie and pushed him aside. "Now, get out of here," Joon Pyo joked.

Ji Hoo gave a short laugh and shook his head at Joon Pyo. Then, Ji Hoo suddenly wrapped his arms around Joon Pyo in a bear hug and shook him.

"Aish! What are you doing? Ya, Yoon Ji Hoo, get off me!"

Ji Hoo laughed and released Joon Pyo. Joon Pyo smirked at him and then brought him in again for an emotional, yet manly hug.

* * *

 _Two and a half months later…_

Jan Di mused on how Ji Hoo had been acting very strange lately. And today, he'd refused to let her in the kitchen and had kept her out of the house all day running pointless errands. It was very suspicious and was making her quite nervous… He'd finally _allowed_ her to come home for the day, instructing her to come the back way. She approached the house, prepared to give him a piece of her mind for sending her on a wild goose chase for some odd tool.

 _What, he's suddenly interested in home repair now?_

As Jan Di approached the house, she could hear violin music coming from somewhere and noticed that the path to the backdoor had been lined with rose petals. Jan Di gasped lightly. _What?_

She hesitantly entered the house and looked around. The lighting was down. "Hello?" She scanned around suspiciously and made her way to the dining room, where a candlelit dinner had been prepared. She noticed all of her favorite dishes, displayed on his best china.

She suddenly had a terrible thought! _Was it their anniversary? Had she forgotten? No, their six month was still a week away…_ She breathed a sigh of relief. _Did he plan on celebrating early?_ She wondered if she was forgetting some other important event. Ji Hoo was very romantic and always wanted to celebrate everything…so it was possible…

Ji Hoo came out of the kitchen, and Jan Di jumped slightly. He chuckled. "Did I startle you?"

She laughed nervously. "A little." Then she looked him up and down. He was dressed in his finest.

"Sunbae, what is all this?"

He blinked at her and swallowed. He didn't answer but instead put a hand on her back and led her to the table. He sat her down. She shrugged. "Where's Grandfather?"

"Oh, he had some business to attend to," Ji Hoo said and sat down next to her.

"Business? What business?"

Ji Hoo smiled. "It's not important." He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar. He urged her to eat.

"Sunbae, did you make all of this?"

He nodded, and Jan Di dug into the meal ravenously. It was partially hunger and partially anxiety over whatever occasion she had forgotten to acknowledge and get him a present for. She kept her mouth full most of the time, hoping it didn't come up. She noticed he was barely picking at his food. They glanced at each other here and there, rather nervously. As the meal went on though, they both eased up.

"This is really beautiful, Sunbae, and the food is great."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

He still seemed _off_ to her…

"Is something the matter, Sunbae?" she asked.

He met her eyes and smiled lovingly, "No, of course not. Everything's perfect."

She smiled and continued to eat.

"The patio looked so beautiful, Sunbae. Did you do that, too?"

He nodded.

She closed her eyes tightly, "OK, I give, Sunbae! Did I forget something? I know it's not our six month anniversary yet…am I missing something? I'm really sorry about whatever I forgot!" She clasped her hands together and bowed slightly, asking for forgiveness for whatever the oversight had been.

Ji Hoo simply laughed. "No, you didn't forget anything."

"Oh. Then…what…?"

He exhaled sharply. He wiped his mouth and then put the napkin down. He went to her and took her by the hand and led her outside. He sat her down on the bench.

"Jan Di-yah," he began, and he started to pace. She stared up blankly at him.

"…Last time I offered this to you, it didn't go the way I'd hoped, but that was my fault. It was really bad timing on my part, and you were still in love with Joon Pyo... This time, I hope it will go differently…" She noticed him pull out a wooden box.

She finally understood. She'd been so dense. It had been so obvious. Jan Di gasped lightly and her chest began to rise and fall. "Sunbae…are you…sure?"

He nearly burst out laughing at her comment. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life," he said passionately.

Ji Hoo went down to one knee. He took her hand, and she clutched her chest with the other. She stared down at him, her eyes beginning to moisten and her chest heaving. She hoped that her hand wasn't too clammy.

He gazed up at her, as he ran his thumb along her hand. "From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew how special you were. Though I realized them too late, my feelings for you have never changed; they've only grown stronger." He paused and gazed into her eyes. "…I love you, Jan Di. I love you more than you can possibly imagine. And if you allow me, I want to be your firefighter, full-time, 24/7, forever… Ms. Geum Jan Di, will you do me the great, great honor…of marrying me?"

"Sunbae…," her breathing continued to race, and her heart was thumping out of control.

"I know this seems sudden, but for me it's really not…I know how I feel, and there is no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you…But there's absolutely no rush…"

He opened the box and held out his Grandmother's ring to her.

"Sunbae…"

"…I'd planned to ask for your father's permission, but I didn't want to put you on the spot if you felt it was too soon. But if you say yes, I will certainly go about this properly."

Jan Di appreciated the sentiment of him going to her father for permission. Ji Hoo appeared nervous when he mentioned that. She wasn't sure why. The notion of her family turning down an offer of marriage from Yoon Ji Hoo was laughable.

Ji Hoo continued, agonizing over what was going through her head right now. "…You don't need to answer right away…take some time and…"

She put a finger to his lips. He stopped short and stared at her. "I don't need to think about it," she said seriously. He inadvertently held his breath.

She smiled widely, as tears began to form. "Yes, Sunbae," she nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I'll marry you!"

He released the breath he'd been holding, and they exchanged a look of pure happiness. He took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. Then, he took her in his arms in a crushing hug and their lips met. He picked her up and spun her around once and held her there tightly against him in the air. "Ji Hoo," he corrected. "Ji Hoo," she repeated with a blush, and he kissed her again.

* * *

 _One year later…_

Ji Hoo and Jan Di arrived home. The path was once again lined with rose petals. Ji Hoo picked up Jan Di and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he carried her into the house and toward the bedroom. That path was lined with rose petals, as well.

"Where's Grandfather?" Jan Di asked, as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not sure what he's up to. He just said he was going to give us some privacy. And he made a not-so-subtle comment about getting started on great-grandchildren."

Jan Di blushed, "Oh, did he?"

"Yes, what do you think?" Ji Hoo grinned and pressed his lips to hers.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves…," she said breathlessly after pulling back.

They exchanged a smile. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on their bed.

He kissed her deeply and whispered, "Saranghae, Yoon Jan Di."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, that's it! What did you guys think? I hope it came out OK... And I hope you will all check out my soon to come sequel. It will probably have an un-creative title, such as Like the Lotus: Part 2 or Like the Lotus: the Continuing Story. It will be about the characters further ahead into the future. And once again, thank you all so very much! It's been a pleasure! :)**

 **Update: Here is a link to the sequel, first chapter is up.** **s/11853106/1/Like-the-Lotus-The-Continuing-Story**


End file.
